Chances
by Phoenixfire123
Summary: A couple chance encounters and Videl is able to connect the dots concerning her new classmate Gohan more than she thought possible. Also, why is everyone around them saying they'll make a good couple? Pre-Buu. AU. Complete! Sequel now up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** :This is my first fanfiction in forever. On top of that, I've never done a DBZ fanfic. I thought to try one of my childhood fandoms to get into the swing again, but I'm nervous.

This takes place before the World Tournament and Buu, after Gohan starts high school. It's AU, and a lot of parts are common plot threads in other stories. I hope you can find enjoyment in _Chances_ anyway and my take on it. While this is a Vihan fic, romance is not the predominant genre, and it will be slow burn.

Disclaimer: All rights to the respective owners. I own nothing.

* * *

Her stroll purposeful, a scowl on her face, Videl had a bitterness she did not know where to direct. She was in one of her least favorite places in the world, and she did not know why. Her best friend did not even drag her here. The destination, of course, was the mall. Videl Satan had only average memories about the mall.

'Why am I here?' She thought. This beautiful Saturday afternoon the raven-haired girl could be going for a jog, practicing at her father's dojo or else finish the pile of homework she waited until the weekend to do. Instead, she was at the mall, moody and scatterbrained.

'Who is Saiyaman? Why is he so strong? And who was Son Gohan and why is he such a painful liar?' Erasa would say this was a sign of obsession and of a girl falling in love. She would reply her best friend was crazy and that was why she hardly brought it up to her. She felt weak seeking to crack the code of the two, who strangely appeared at around the same time.

The connection came that they may be the same person- along with the Golden Fighter who briefly showed up before Gohan transferred to their school. Videl quickly threw that out as being too obsessive and upset at the upstarts, and that her mind was making the leap when that leap would get her killed at the impossibility. Gohan was… oddly durable and agile, if their PE classes were anything to go by, but there was no way he was that strong.

Her normal routine brought her mind back to these questions. Thus, she tried to mix it up and her mind _still_ went to those questions.

"There's something wrong with me," she muttered. Videl stopped and looked around the Satan City Mall. She was near the center, and the seventeen year old spotted her favorite shop up ahead. Maybe some candy will do her good.

In front of the Satan's Delicious Delights – one of the stores that unfortunately renamed itself after her father beat Cell – storefront, she noticed a young boy staring longingly at the sweets inside. It was difficult to make out his face, as he mostly was turned away from her, besides his spiky hair. A ring echoed in the back of her head, saying the kid looked familiar, but it was impossible to place. She glanced around, eyes out for anyone who could be the boy's parents. There was no one.

Videl frowned. She did not like the idea of a boy abandoned in the busiest shopping district in the city. Walking up to him, she gently tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

The boy spun around, onyx eyes wide. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head, sheepish. Again, familiarity hit her and she couldn't place it. "Hello Miss."

"Hello," she replied. It was always hard for the crime fighter to interact with kids. Still, she kept her voice gentle and when the boy noticed he wasn't getting in trouble he relaxed. "Do you know where your parents are?"

His face scrunched up in confusion and after a second he shook his head. "Nope! I just thought I'll look at some candy."

"Hm…" Videl did not like the sound of that. "Well, they should keep better track of you." He must have detected the accusation in her tone because he frantically shook his head in denial.

"No, Miss. That's not it at all. You see…" He glanced around the mall, wondering if he will get caught. "I snuck away from Mom and big brother. They didn't see me leave."

She nodded. So, it wasn't the abandonment or neglect she first thought. It was simply a mischievous child who managed to sneak away from his family. Nonetheless, Videl thought they should keep a better eye on him.

Unsure what to do, she stared into the store. The window display showed off several caramels, chocolates, hard candy, and much more. It made her mouth water. "This is one of my favorite places."

"Really? In the whole world?"

She chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Not quite, but shop wise yes." Thinking it was best to keep the kid out of trouble or from getting lost, she might as well keep an eye on him until his family found him.

"Can you show me?" His eyes were wide and innocent. Videl felt her heart warm. 'He's adorable!'

"Sure, come on kid." She opened the door and walked inside. "What's your name?"

"Goten. What's yours, Miss?"

Videl debated if she heard that name before. Maybe? "My name is Videl." The boy appeared deep in thought for a moment, as if he found it strangely familiar as she did his. She brushed that aside; her deeds were quite famous in this city, so any recognition wouldn't surprise her.

She bent over the different displays of sweets, keeping a close eye on Goten from the corner of her eye. He was bouncing around the store looking at the range of options in awe. Should she get him some? That was the polite thing to do, but also presumptions. A kid wouldn't sneak here if they thought their parents would get them something. If he wasn't allowed any, or had allergies, or whatever the case, she better be careful.

As if sensing her thoughts, he appeared at her side in an instant. She blinked at his speed.

"Miss, can you get me candy?" His tone was etched with sweetness that it put the candy to shame, and he gave irresistible puppy dog eyes. Videl looked away. She was thinking about it but would not fall into the trap so easily.

"We'll see." She walked across the store, pointing to different displays as she went. The owners bowed their heads in respect; her celebrity and frequency here made her stand out more. Lucky for her, there was no one else in the store besides them. "This is my favorite." She picked up a single wrapper of taffy. "It's apple taffy surrounding a chocolate and caramel core."

"That sounds yummy." He petted his stomach as it growled. Videl chuckled and shook her head at Goten.

"It is, definitely." She got two bags of a couple ounces each and walked to the counter. The boy was at her heels.

After she paid, she received another pleading look from the child. "May I please have that second bag?" He pointed to one. Videl felt a wave of possessiveness. She bought two with the idea she could share, but it was her favorite candy, and she suddenly didn't want to.

"Well…" she started. His eyes became irresistible, again. Videl gritted her teeth at her weakness. "Haven't you ever heard of not taking candy from strangers?"

He looked thoughtful and rubbed the back of his head again. 'I know I've seen that from somewhere.' She thought.

"I suppose Mom has brought that up in the past. You just bought that bag though, and you haven't had the chance to do anything to make it bad."

Damn, the kid was smart. She should fork over half her prize as a reward. A heavy sigh and she dropped the bag in his outstretched hands. "Here." Videl huffed.

"Thanks!" He opened the bag and unwrapped a couple of the candies so fast she was sure he didn't do it at all. Both were stuffed in his mouth at once and he chewed.

'That's not how you savor it!' Videl wanted to scream. She had to teach Goten the proper way. "Watch," she instructed. Not sure what he was supposed to be watching, he nodded, eyes wide. She carefully removed the wrapper to her prize and popped the candy in her mouth. At first, she sucked on it, letting the apple flavor fill her taste buds. Then she chewed and got the explosion of chocolate and caramel. She swallowed. "That's how you eat it." Videl finished. "Did you even taste it?"

She received a nod in response, "Yep!" Videl doubted it.

"Since I gave that to you I want you to promise that you don't eat it all at once. At least ask your mom if it's okay before it disappears."

Goten looked like he wanted to refuse, but he eventually nodded. "Okay."

They left the store. She started to wonder where the kid's family was. The teenager started to worry. Were they all right? Did they even notice that Goten was missing? She was about to ask the child where to start looking for them when she heard a voice call his name. A very familiar voice, she might add.

"Goten!" Videl gaped as Son Gohan walked over, a look of concern and exasperation on his face. "What do you think you're doing?"

He stopped when he noticed his brother was not alone. His expression equaled her surprise, and he suddenly looked nervous. Videl narrowed her eyes. 'What are you hiding?'

"Videl?"

* * *

 **A/N** : First chapter is on the short side. Most of the others I have done now are a bit longer. In effort to keep this updated at a consistent rate, I have a queue of a few chapters done on my computer already. I plan to update once a week after editing. If I keep writing in the meantime I have faith I can keep up (eh).

My confidence in writing kids is low. There's still a fair share of Goten and Trunks in this story because I can't help myself.

If anyone knows something similar to the candy described here I'll love to hear it. The name of what I am thinking of escapes me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : I said I'll update once a week, but I was ecstatic with how the story was received and decided to post another chapter a couple days early. I know the last one was a bit on the short side. From now on I will try to update on Fridays. I don't want to get too ahead of myself with posting.

You know what's real annoying? My keyboard breaking down half way through this chapter. It's fixed now though. What's amazingly awesome? All of you that read, reviewed, favorited or followed this story. Thank you all so much! Review responses at the bottom.

* * *

Videl studied Son Gohan carefully. This was not a look of a girl seeing a guy and wondering if he will be a good date nor was it a look of drilling a suspect. It was something in between, but mainly the latter. She could see what other girls saw in him. Gohan had a kind atmosphere around him, and his current outfit showed him as more well-toned than the typical clothes he wore to school. He was a mystery, though, and not the kind she liked.

'You are hiding something,' she concluded.

Goten looked from his big brother to the friendly lady and back again. Did they know each other? That would explain why he thought he heard her name before. Videl was the nosy lady Gohan talked about! He smiled at his deduction, yet he stepped behind the girl's legs, worried that his brother was upset at him for sneaking away.

"Gohan." Videl's voice was calm and deceptive. "I didn't know Goten was your bother."

"Um," the half-Saiyan rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "I'm sure I mentioned him to you guys once or twice." Videl tapped her foot with a small 'hm' sound escaping her lips.

"That's true." While her classmate sidestepped questions on his father, he piled warm praise and love toward his little brother. Videl had just forgotten his name. She was unfazed from her questioning. "What are you doing here today? Don't you live in the mountains?"

While Gohan dealt with his persistent classmate, Goten used his unease to walk up to him and offer a large smile.

"Big brother, Miss Videl bought me some candy." He showed off his bag. Videl took a break from interrogating Gohan and instead offered an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. He's very hard to say no to."

Gohan laughed and rubbed Goten's spiky hair. "He is." Goten accepted this as a sign he could get out of trouble.

Videl continued. "I told him not to eat it all at once though. He seems very active and I don't want to be faulted for a sugar high." Goten regarded the bag of miniscule candy he held. This much?

Big brother seemed to be having similar thoughts. He chuckled and shook his head. "That won't be enough to make him too hyper. Thank you for your concern though."

An awkward silence descended on the small group. Goten wanted to break it, but that involved knowing everyone involved, and he hardly knew Videl.

"So Gohan, what are you doing shopping at Satan City on a Saturday?" Videl repeated her last question, now that she was confident Goten was transferred to good hands.

Gohan pressed his lips together for a moment and shrugged. "It was time to go shopping? We usually go to West City for our major shopping trips but today we couldn't make it."

Videl's eyes narrowed to blue slits. If he wasn't used to Vegeta's glares or his mom's Goten would have been impressed. Gohan appeared fully nervous though.

"Why would you go all the way to West City for big trips if you supposedly live in the mountains?"

"We for sure live in the mountains." Goten offered. He received a look from Videl that said he wasn't helping, and Gohan remained on edge.

Gohan took a step back, "Well, we have family friends there." He answered honestly. 'Please don't ask any more than that.' He added in his mind.

Videl backed off. "Fine, Gohan." Goten's eyes widened. She sounded a lot like Mom when she admitted defeat in an argument, although it was really not admitting defeat at all. "I should get going. I only meant to come on a quick trip anyway." She continued.

"Right, we should find Mom. Come on, squirt." Gohan took Goten's hand and started to walk away. Goten could tell his brother was still nervous. He should ask about it later.

"Goodbye, Miss Videl, thank you for candy!" He called over his shoulder, waving the bag around.

"You're welcome, Goten. It was nice meeting you. See you at school, Gohan."

The two of them were several paces away when a beep sounded behind him. "What is it Chief?" Videl responded to her call. A crackled voice answered her. Goten picked up the word 'gang' but nothing else. Beside him, Gohan slowed his pace and his hand tensed.

"You going to swoop in and save her as Great Saiyaman?" He asked innocently.

Gohan bopped him on the back of the head lightly. "Goten, what did I tell you about talking about that in public?"

"Sorry."

"And Videl doesn't need saving. We help each other out as crime fighters with similar goals." Gohan sounded annoyed.

"Trunks says that's how you're supposed to get girls' attention." Goten was confused. His best friend was usually reliable.

"Last month didn't you two decide that all girls have cooties?" Now, Gohan sounded frustrated. Goten tilted his head in confusion. Why was his big brother having mood swings?

"Yeah, but he heard Mister Vegeta say that you're supposed to be reaching Saiyan adulthood and your hor- hor-meens? are going to start to go crazy."

"Hormones." Gohan corrected. "And that's just great." He muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, that. Big brother, what's hormones?"

Gohan paused, not sure how to explain that to his six year old brother. He wanted to hurry and help Videl. "They're something that makes your body change and require different needs."

"Like becoming Super Saiyan?" Goten looked up at his brother curiously. He was bopped on his head again.

"No," Gohan wondered how Goten's mind made that leap. He only remembered showing his brother the Super Saiyan transformation a couple times.

"Oh," Goten scrunched up his nose. "That doesn't sound fun."

"It's not." Gohan stopped and stood in front of his little brother. "Goten, I need you to find Mom and go to her. You can sense her ki around the corner right? I need to go help Videl." The young boy nodded. "I'm serious. Go to Mom. There's no reason to get her worried or mad that both of us didn't come back right away." Goten nodded.

"Promise."

Gohan sighed in relief, after making sure Goten was walking away, he ran off in the direction of Videl's ki signature. The kid watched him leave, a smile on his face. 'I promised to go to Mom, not that I will stay with her.' With that thought, he skipped away happily.

"Goten!" He winced at the tone, yet he kept a smile on his face. Having already stuffed the bag of candy in his pocket, he ran into her arms.

"Big brother's going to save some people, but he'll be back soon." Chi Chi sighed and held her youngest tight at the words. "We'll wait over here until he's done, okay?"

"Mhm," he replied noncommittedly. They walked over to a bench where there were already a half dozen shopping bags waiting. Goten managed to stay still for one minute and when he was confident that she had her guard down, he ran off. "I'm going to see him beat up the bad guys!"

"GOTEN!"

X_X

Videl clenched her teeth. It was not the criminals that bothered her. The crime scene was a normal one- some gang dispute that involved civilians in the crossfire. She already took out one half of the problem. What bothered her was not the criminals, but the caped dork that arrived to the scene shortly after she did.

'I thought he was off on the weekends.' She raged in her mind. The Great Saiyaman only appeared on weekdays and when school was in session, which led her to guess it was one of her school mates. She wished she could dismiss him like she did the crooks they stopped, yet he showed feats of strength that should be impossible for anyone, let alone one so odd.

"It's nice to see you safe and fighting, Miss Videl." His voice deepened under the visor. She wanted to rip it off his head.

"Shut up!"

X_X

Within a few minutes at a light jog for Goten, he arrived at the crime scene three blocks away from the mall. It was already cleared out of civilians, with only a group of officers, Videl, and the Great Saiyaman there. With his feet light, he used his small size to slip through unnoticed. He spotted at least ten bad guys, several of them already knocked out. He crouched behind a police car and watched as Gohan disposed the criminals of their guns, making it safer for Videl to maneuver. Goten guessed that big brother sensed his ki as he paused momentarily in his actions. The half-Saiyan ducked further behind the car, hoping he wasn't seen.

The next minute went smoothly. Goten, however, spotting one of the bad guys about to hit his brother with an iron pipe, jumped out. "Hey-" Gohan spun around, 'lightly' hitting the guy with a kick, which sent him flying into the wall. It was difficult for Goten to see brother's face clearly through his visor but knew enough that he was being glared at.

"Go- Kid, get out of here!" Gohan yelled at him in his Saiyaman voice. Goten frowned, he wanted to help! Videl dropped the gang member she had in a headlock and turned around to see the commotion.

"Wait, it's that kid." Her voice echoed her shock. Saiyaman turned to her, idly shooting a ki blast at another criminal's feet so he stumbled and fell flat on his face.

"Miss Videl, can I please ask you to escort that kid to safety? I can take care of the rest from here."

Before the two could argue about who did what, the guy who fell down grabbed a spare gun, and thinking the six year old was the easiest target here, he fired.

Goten spotted the bullet coming for a split second and tilted his head to the side, allowing it to soar pass. He heard the glass shatter in the store front behind him. "That's not very nice. I'm not even fighting you." Man, big brother was right, criminals are stupid.

Holding back a quick surge of rage, Gohan's jaw twitched, and he fired a ki blast at the man's gun. It shattered, shrapnel from the weapon slicing the culprit across the face. " _Please_ , Miss Videl." The pigtailed crime fighter sighed and ran toward Goten, grabbing his hand and dragging the child away.

"Wait, I want to-"

"Nope, not happening." He could have easily broken free of her grasp and returned to watch his brother fight but he figured both him and Mom will be really mad at him. So, he trailed Videl diligently. Not trusting this, Videl kept a tight hold on his hand.

"Where did that idiot Gohan go? Weren't you with your brother?" Irritation spiked in her voice.

Goten opened his mouth to respond, looking behind him. "He's-" recalling that big brother liked to keep others from knowing who he was, he changed his tactic. "No, I ran away from him."

He took out the candy she gave him and started eating while she glared. "You need to not do that. Are you crazy? Walking into a crime scene?" She kept her voice low, not wishing to attract attention to a frustrated Videl Satan dragging a young kid to the mall.

"I wanted to see Great Saiyaman fight." He stuffed two candies in his mouth and turned around the corner, pinpointing his mother's ki once more.

"Great, that 'superhero' is attracting kids to danger." Videl spoke through her teeth. "You know it's dangerous. You could have gotten hurt." Goten didn't get her concern. His puzzled face sustained as they continued walking.

"No, I wouldn't have. Guns don't hurt me."

Videl gawked at him. She shook her head and stepped in front of him. "Hold up. I want to make sure you understand this. Yes, they would have. I don't know how you think you're invulnerable but that's dangerous thinking." Goten's brows furrowed. That almost was the same complaint he heard Gohan make at home about Videl when she fought crime.

"I mean it, Miss. I couldn't have gotten hurt back there." They actually never tested that. Trunks wanted to once, after they both have trained for a while. Bulma spotted him nabbing a gun from security and yelled about how he got his recklessness from his father.

A silent scream of frustration left Videl as she tugged on one of her pigtails. "No- you know what, whatever. Just don't do it again." Feeling it appropriate, Goten nodded and agreed with her. They started walking again. "How do you get by escaping your family all the time and thinking you're invincible?"

"'Cause big brother is invincible!" He said without hesitation.

Videl snorted. "Gohan, really?" Goten did not waver.

"He's the bestest, the strongest person I know!" Videl shook her head.

"I don't know what you're on about."

His grip on the candy bag tightened and he glared at her. It wasn't very heated, yet Videl stopped in her tracks, curious. "You don't know big brother. I do, and I say he's strong."

"Fine, let's say I agree with you. Why is Gohan so strong?"

He looked at her like it should be obvious. "Because he has Dad's blood, and he's been training since he was younger than me." He took a second to organize his next thought. Videl's curiosity won out, and she waited, eager for more information on her enigmatic classmate. "He hasn't trained much for years though."

"Why doesn't he train anymore?" She pressed.

The boy's face turned solemn, almost the complete opposite of his cheery persona. Videl kneeled down next to him, staring at him at eye level. He fiddled with his candy bag, looking back and forth. Big brother didn't like him talking about it, and it was sad. "Come on, Goten, you can tell me. I'm curious that's all."

He took a deep breath. "Big brother doesn't train anymore since Dad died." He leaned forward like he was telling a secret then pulled back. The happiness had not yet returned to his eyes. Videl inhaled, eyes widening in shock.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know Gohan doesn't like talking about your guys' dad." Goten saw a flash of guilt on her face as she stood up. "Let's go find your mom." Goten took her hand again, putting on the look of a perfect, normal boy following instructions. A slight frown crossed his face. Miss Videl's hand was tense like big brother's was.

Chi Chi stood there waiting for him. He looked at her posture and the insistent tapping foot and gulped. "Son Goten, get over here mister. Do you know how worried I've been?" She stared at the bag in his hands. "And where did you get that?"

Videl cleared her throat and stepped forward. "I gave it to him; I apologize. Though I did tell him to wait until he talked to you before he ate it all." Goten stared at both women, second to last candy going to his mouth.

"And who may you be, young ma'am?"

"Videl Satan." Chi Chi's eyes widened in realization, but it was not the look of recognition she was used to. This one was filled with surprise and… dislike? She shifted where she should. "Goten here was found disrupting a crime in progress, and I brought him back here."

"I'm sorry, Mom." A 'tch' was his only reply, as she walked over and picked him up.

"You're not leaving my side again until we get home, do you hear me?" Goten squirmed, attempting to get down, but she held firm. Turning her attention to Videl, she gave a tight smile. "Thank you. I can watch him from here." The young Satan bowed and quickly made to leave. She wondered if the Great Saiyaman was able to talk to the police afterward, usually that part fell firmly in her duties.

She was several paces away when a brush of wind whipped past her. Still inside the mall, she looked over her shoulder in confusion. There was Gohan at his mother's and brother's side, scolding the boy in firm terms. A slight smile appeared on her face. It must have been a draft from the air conditioning. Digging out her own candy bag, Videl started to eat them slowly. "I need this."

* * *

 **A/N** : Videl is discovering Gohan comes from a crazy, intense family. And what's this about him being strong? Next chapter Videl looks into what she's learning about her classmate and unfortunately it doesn't have any Gohan in it. But there are plenty of fun moments with the two of them coming up.

To _Chances_ ' reviewers:

 **Saki** (guest): Thank you! I plan to keep it interesting and have a weekly schedule for as long as possible.  
 **Gokuu the Carrot** (guest): Glad you think so :)  
 **yunayuu** : Yay! I hope this next chapter kept up with expectations.  
 **ValdieBlack123** : Thanks so much. I'm glad you thought Goten turned out fine. Most of this chapter was in his POV. It was a fun challenge.  
 **lancecomwar** : That means a lot. The new story jitters for me lurk a while after posting. Chapter 2's length is closer to my average for this story- around 2,000-3,000 words. There are a few longer ones and some will fall to the short side again.  
 **Obeyashleyk** : Thank you! My favorite thing with writing budding romances is how each side reacts to the other's family. Videl has several 'who are these people' moments yet to come.

To all the followers and those who favorited this story, to all the silent readers, thank you and see you next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Here's another chapter! This one is a little dry and hardly has any Gohan/Videl in it, but it's important to get things moving quickly in the right direction. Hope you all enjoy and, as before, comments to all the lovely reviewers will be at the bottom.

 **Disclaimer** : Dragon Ball and all related properties are credited to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation and all other associated studios.

* * *

Satan Mansion stood tall in front of her. As she approached the front door, nothing but silence greeted her on the other side. 'Good,' she thought, 'I'm not in the mood to see Dad right now.' Videl slipped inside and tossed off her shoes, heading to the staircase and up to her room.

If she was honest, she would admit that the house as it was bothered her. It was too quiet. Most of those that worked for them kept the noise level to the minimal. The loudest noise was often the sounds of her father's old tournaments when he relived the glory days. Her socks were muffled by the carpet, and Videl wanted to be a little kid, stomping up and down the stairs and be as loud as possible.

It had been a long time since she was able to be a kid. She stomped on the last three steps anyway and entered her room. Checking her phone for messages, she listened as Erasa left a voicemail asking if she was okay from what went down near the mall. She hit speed dial and called her best friend back.

"Hey Videl, how are you?" The peppy voice spoke from the other line before the raven-haired girl was able to say anything.

Videl flopped on the chair next to her desk. "Hey Erasa. I'm fine." She tapped the power button on her computer.

"All the wrong-doers of the world destroyed by your mighty fist?" The question came as a light tease. Videl rolled her eyes.

"Yup, me and idiot Saiyaman. I actually had to play babysitter since Gohan's little brother somehow found himself at the scene."

"Is the poor thing okay?" The reply was instant. Erasa was great with kids. Videl was jealous.

"Mm. Didn't seem fazed at all. I'm guessing Saiyaman finished up the job after I left. The police haven't called me back." She should have checked, but she was tired. No, she was not upset that he kept stealing her job. Not wanting to think on the superhero any longer she directed her thoughts elsewhere. "Anyway, I was curious. Do you know anything about Gohan's family? Rumor mill wise? I'm curious since I talked to his brother." Videl felt bad for asking. She hated hearing things through the grapevine, but she had no idea how else to crack the new student besides with other sources.

Videl typed her password as Erasa took a breath to respond. She could feel more than hear the deep breath, and she cut her off. "Stop, Erasa. It's nothing like _that_." The words had no effect.

"You have a crush on Gohan!"

"No, I do not! How can I have a crush on someone I don't trust? I just want to know if anyone knows anything about him."

"If you say so…" the voice said one thing: this was not the end of this. Once school started on Monday Erasa will insist to know her thoughts on Gohan- possibly with the nerd present. Videl groaned. "But no, I haven't heard anything about him. People have heard him briefly mention his mother and brother and that's it. No other family or friends."

"Got it." She spun her chair around and glared out the window. "Nothing about his dad?"

"No," Erasa's voice lowered. "You remember when it came up at lunch once, right? You think he's-"

Videl did remember that time at lunch. It was three days after the new kid arrived, and Erasa invited him to their friend circle for lunch. Videl and Sharpener were upset at the intrusion from the boy, but they lost the battle. Gohan had graciously accepted the invitation, although he was unsure on why he would be invited in the first place.

The pigtailed crime fighter did not make matters better. She pressed him for information and that eventually led to what his family life was like. Looking back later that day, Videl realized she should have realized the warning signs that this wasn't something to be casually brought up in conversation.

" _Gohan, your parents must be dedicated to sending you to school in the city. Isn't there smaller schools out in the villages there?"_

" _Heh, I suppose Mom is. She was always the one to make sure I keep up on my studies. She believes school is a good experience after I've been homeschooled my home life." Gohan took a breath of air to answer before diving back into his impossibly large meal._

 _Videl wrinkled her nose and returned to her sandwich and rice. "How about your father then? What does he think of sending you so far away?"_

"…" _Gohan sat stone still, eying her warily. "I don't think he would've had a problem. I've been further away from home before."_

 _She ate her own food quickly, not looking up to see Gohan devour his food, so she didn't notice- his tone or the use of past tense. "Have you? That's interesting. Where have you been?"_

" _All over," his reply was vague._

 _She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "So helpful, Gohan." Videl said with her best sarcastic tone. "So, your father is okay with you coming here? This isn't the safest city out there, despite being home to Dad and me."_

 _He snorted. She didn't know what was supposed to be funny about that and turned to glare at him. "I'll have you know I-" Now it was her turn to freeze. Gohan had a dark look on his face that made her shiver in the warm afternoon air. Videl opened her mouth to finish her statement anyway but he cut her off._

" _I really don't want to talk about this." He focused back to his food and lunch devolved into uncomfortable silence. Videl shared a look with Erasa and Sharpener but both blondes shook their head in confusion._

"No idea Erasa, really." She asserted her answer, throat tight. She remembered what the little Son child told her. "I have to go, lots of homework to do. Bye!" Videl hung up. Returning her attention to her computer, she opened the web browser. If word at school didn't work, then it was to one thing she hated more to acquire information: the Internet. "Damn it, Kami."

She went to her search bar with a pensive expression. If Gohan's father was a fighter she wanted to look him up, partly out of curiosity on the new student and partly because she felt the desire to know about as many leading martial artists out there. There was no name to work with though. A thought moved to the front of her mind, wanting to answer the question but that was crushed before it got there.

"Work my way backwards it is," she muttered and entered Son Gohan into the search. There was nothing that came up on her classmate. However, an old deceased martial artist frequented the result page. Martial artist? Check. She went to the site she knew had mostly irrefutable information on a wide list of fighters. There was not much information on Gohan's page.

 _Son Gohan was once a student of the Turtle School of Martial Arts._ Videl read. _Under the tutelage of the famous Muten Roshi, he was a respected fighter._ She read through the accomplishments, impressed. Then at the end of the page she found useful information. _He retired to the mountains and lived there peacefully. Not much information is known on any potential family, but due to the same family name and school of fighting, the claim has been made that Son Gohan is related to Son Goku._

"Son Goku. THE Son Goku?" Goku was the World Champion before her father, yet no one had heard from him in years. "It makes sense. Gohan says he lives in the same area the original Gohan retired to." She clicked on the link that led to Goku's page.

There was more here than on Gohan's but it was still nothing compared to her father's or modern fighters. She scrolled through.

 _Son Goku was one of the last known students under Muten Roshi, of the Turtle School, and because of his name is thought to be related to Son Gohan. He first appeared on the fighting scene in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament at twelve years old. Goku made a valued effort and reached the final round, losing to Jackie Chunn._

Videl's grip on the mouse tightened then loosened in shock. Twelve years old? She won around the same time, but that was the Junior Championship. To make it that far against the adults? She shook her head. She scanned over the recaps of Goku's matches, the most interesting bit being about the final where there was a great ape and so-the-moon-is-gone? She chuckled. People could exaggerate the facts even in the old tournaments.

 _The next confirmed appearance of Son Goku was in the following World Tournament. Now at fifteen years old, the young fighter once again finished runner up to Tien Shinhan, of the rival Crane School, in a narrow ring out defeat._ Again, she scanned through the recaps of the rounds. _…Tien ensured that either will lose to a ring out when he destroyed the ring._ 'How?' Videl thought. _Nonetheless, Goku only lost because he hit a truck while falling._ Ouch, Videl winced. She wondered how someone could fly so far out of the ring to be hit by a truck. Maybe the stadium was smaller back then? She remembered in old videos it looked that way.

Videl reached the end of Goku's tournament appearances. _At the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Son Goku won a narrow victory against the contestant Ma Junior. There is very little information on this final bout since the tournament grounds and much of the island was destroyed in the match._ 'Now that is unbelievable,' Videl narrowed her eyes. There was a recap of the rounds, and Goku's quarterfinal match held the most valuable results so far.

 _The quarterfinal match Goku faced a female opponent, the only one to make it through to these finals, who registered simply as Anonymous. In this fight, she revealed her identity as Chi Chi, and she came to meet the other fighter again after the promise of proposal in their childhoods. When Goku won the fight by throwing her out of the ring, he proposed. The two married after the Tournament._

"Bingo," Videl smiled at herself. She checked the date of the tournament and her classmate's age. The results were inconclusive. 'Gohan's around a year too old for this story to be his parents. Unless they immediately had a child afterward, which is possible.' She made note of it.

The final paragraph was about possible appearances of Son Goku. _There are two unconfirmed extraordinary cases of Son Goku outside the world tournaments. The first, mere months after first showing up on the scene at the 21st, was with the defeat of the Red Ribbon Army. The second was after the 22nd World Tournament and the defeat of King Piccolo. The few surviving members that fled the Red Ribbon Army claim that a child in an orange gi teared through their compound and was unstoppable. Then when King Piccolo took over the world, there are reports of Son Goku and the current World Champion, Tien Shinhan appeared on the scene to fight. There is no conclusive evidence on how that battle turned out, but the evil demon king was defeated._

Videl felt her impress meter ding higher and higher. 'If this is true, then he's just like my dad- a savior of earth. Why would Gohan want to hide from a heritage like that?' Her heart immediately supplied an answer. 'Because sometimes you want to get away from your fame, and he may feel worse about it because his father is dead. You know how shy he is.' She wanted to argue with herself further, yet she withheld. The reasoning of her heart made sense, even if she still did not want to trust Gohan.

Ready to return to her search homepage in order to find pictures of Son Goku- there was none supplied on this page- her eyes caught in their periphery a comment thread at the bottom of the page. There were a number of comments that discredited Goku and the matches he competed in to be nothing but tricks. Videl made a face. Some of the claims were hard to believe, but she wouldn't disrespect a former World Champion like that.

One commenter, with the guest name Kriller_18 agreed with her: _Hey guys, enough. You try coming runner up two times in a row and then winning, see how easy it is._

That was followed by another comment, this one completely anonymous. _Don't feed the trolls. It's not their fault that martial artists are so narrow minded these days._ The rest of the comment thread debated the validity of the old tournaments and Son Goku's victories. Kriller_18 appeared to take the anonymous user's advice because he left no more comments.

Pressing her lips together, Videl navigated back to her home page. This time she typed in Son Goku under the images tab. It took less than a second after the results loaded that she realized why Goten looked so familiar. He looked almost identical to his father. She scanned through the images a bit more until she found a picture from the 23rd World Tournament. There was a picture of Goku and his new fiancé. It was an easy jump to see that the woman was the same she met earlier at the mall and that she was Gohan and Goten's mother.

She closed out of the web browser and put her head in her hands. What could she reason with that information? Besides Gohan's age, everything fit for Son Goku to be his deceased father. Videl wished she could talk to him about it. Not only to pry more information and confirm this but because she also believed she could relate to him more. 'Strange. But what am I supposed to say? Oh, Gohan, your brother mentioned you have a dead father, and I was curious and looked him up.' That will go over so well with the private student.

It hurt to admit it, but Videl needed to take a step back from this angle. It was already invasive, although the majority of the records from the tournaments were open, and she should not push it if brought up bad memories. What she will do is assimilate to this knowledge and be mindful of anything Gohan brought up that mentioned his father. To tread lightly, she hoped he would open up on his own about his family.

That did not mean there was other information about him she was curious about. For one, how did he get to school if he lived so far away? And if she exhausted her Gohan leads there was the Great Saiyaman to figure out as well. For tonight, she had enough.

* * *

 **A/N** : And the exposition dump chapter is done. Internet in the DBZ world makes it too easy for Videl to find part of the truth but so is the consequence of not beating around the bush. The chapter sums up most of Dragon Ball, and although I recently read the manga months ago, and the anime months before that, it has been a while so I apologize if some of my information is off.

Credit for Krillin's username doesn't go to me. I saw a similar name once and thought it fit, so I rolled with it. Next time covers how Videl reacts to this information and the incident at the mall with the upcoming school week. I'm really looking forward to it, lots of awkward fun between the two young idiots.

To the reviewers:

 **lancecomwar** : That's a relief to hear, thank you. Normal kids can be hard to write (and manage in real life), but one with superpowers? Poor Videl.  
 **yunayuu** : Haha, yes! The least I feel I can do is make characters bearable/likable in a fanfiction. This chapter may have been a quick slap of 'here's an info dump' for our Videl, but she can handle it. Bigger reveal bombs are yet to come.  
 **Bob Roos** : Thank you so much. This is my first story of this length I started on in a while. I'm having fun with it and glad I can make others feel the same way. And Goten knows his limits, at least I think he does, the little rascals are unpredictable. I can say now that Videl has no better luck convincing Trunks he's not as powerful as he thinks he is either.  
 **Guest** : Thank you! I have a number of chapters to edit so far, and hope I can keep up this pace for another month at least.  
 **Gokuu the Carrot** (guest): Realistic is good for a world with magical wish-granting dragons and planet buster strength. I've always loved Videl's reaction to it most- complete disbelief but not totally turned off to the madness. Happy I'm able to portray that to you properly.  
 **ValdieBlack123** : Videl does fit in well, doesn't she? She has no idea what crazy world she's about to be invited to. I plan to cover her meeting with most of the Z-fighters and it's a fun reaction to work on for all of them.  
 **ICHeart** : Thank you!

I give a big thanks to all followers, readers, and those who have favorited this story. This is giving me a jumpstart of inspiration I haven't had in a while, and it's amazing to see everyone enjoy the ride with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : I'm amazed at the feedback for this story. Thank you all so much. Enjoy the chapter.

 **Disclaimer** : Nope, nada, not mine.

* * *

At school on Monday, Erasa was waiting by Videl's locker ready to pounce. Her expression was bright despite Videl's scowl. "How was your weekend?"

"Typical," was the one word response. Nudging her friend aside, she entered the combination to her locker. She had thought the rest of the weekend how she will treat Gohan at school and came up with no definite plan.

"Did you talk to Gohan?" She felt Erasa's hand on her shoulder, head close to her ear as she pried for secret details.

"I talked to him on Saturday at the mall when I ran into him but not since then."

"Did you call him?"

"No. I don't even have his number."

"Ask for it," came the chirper reply. Erasa was relentless. Videl grabbed her supplies and slammed her locker shut.

"Mountain boy will have a cell phone? Who knows if he even has service?" Sharpener walked up to the girls with his usual cocky grin. "Good weekend ladies?"

"Mhm," Videl didn't bother giving a full worded answer this time. Her concentration was elsewhere, mainly Erasa ready to spill the beans on an untrue secret.

"Videl likes-"

"I do not." Videl cut her off, frustrated. "Gohan annoys me, and why do you have that thought stuck in your head?"

"Quick denial just proves it more," Erasa replied with a sly grin.

"You're hopeless."

Before the conversation could continue as they headed to class, the topic of their conversation jogged up behind them.

"Gohan!" Erasa welcomed, matching her pace to the newcomer. She gave her friends demanding looks that said play nice. Videl closed her eyes and walked on Gohan's other side. Sharpener stayed a couple paces ahead of them, slow enough to listen to their conversation. "You're on time for the first time in over a week."

The black-haired teen pressed his lips into a tight smile. "Heh, Mom made sure I had a new reinforced alarm clock so I'll get up on time. My brother is a morning person and does it otherwise, but after five minutes he runs and gets food without me."

'Reinforced?' The word flitted through her mind. "Say, how do you get to school anyway?" Videl demanded.

Gohan grew more anxious and stared straight ahead. "I answered this question already, Videl. I told you I fly."

"What model jet is it? It must be a newer model if you ever have time to sleep at all." She continued.

Gohan did his best to not quicken his pace and leave the nosy girl behind. "It is. We know someone who works at Capsule Corp."

Videl filed that information away for later and dropped the conversation. Gohan stopped at his locker and the group- Erasa, actually- waved at him. "See you in class." They were outside their classroom when the blonde faced Videl. "If you want to get close to a guy pestering like that is not how you do it."

Videl moved passed her friend and up to her desk, not dignifying the comment with a response.

The week passed like sludge. A slow week for crime, Videl was stuck thinking about classes and what to do with Gohan. Despite Monday morning, she did her best to not be as confrontational. She made no argument when he sat with them for lunch, and even offered a few rare smiles. The itch inside her demanded information on his secretive lies, but she fought them back. She wanted the guy to open up so she could find out about him. It had taken weeks, but she realized that someone like Gohan didn't respond positively to her assault for facts.

Uneasiness landed in her stomach. She was doing what she hated- getting on his good side not because she wanted to be friends but because she wanted something from him. Was that not why it was hard for her to make friends in the first place?

Her reasoning was not completely bad, however. There were good qualities of Gohan that she wanted to be around. He was kind and calm, and although socially awkward to the nth level, brought insights to class discussions and his conversations with them at lunch. He did not appear to like her company because of her being Hercule Satan's daughter, but rather because he thought she was a wonderful person in her own right. Okay, he may not think she was wonderful, but Videl appreciated any honest feelings toward her.

They were eating lunch alone on Wednesday- Sharpener being at a boxing club meeting and Erasa serving a lunch detention for talking in class. The blonde gave her a wink as she left, and Videl prepared to sharpen her teeth at the continued insinuation.

The air was silent, neither one aware of the best way to approach conversation when they were alone. Videl gaped at the mound of food Gohan steadily made his way through as she held her lone sandwich in her hand. While it was silent, it was not really awkward. Gohan was intent on his meal, comfortable enough to eat his full in front of his friend. Videl, meanwhile, was engrossed in her own thoughts.

"Gohan, how's Goten doing? I hope he's not getting in any more trouble." She spoke after several minutes. Gohan had since started to slow down on his lunch intake.

"Oh, he's always getting in trouble. But he's good. Thanks for watching out for him on Saturday."

"He shouldn't be reckless and in trouble to that degree. You need to keep him out of it." Videl implored, mortified a child that age failed to recognize safety boundaries.

"I agree," Gohan replied fiercely. "Both Mom and I talked to him, I think he listened." His sigh made Videl think that he highly doubted that. She beamed. It was clear he cared about his brother, and that made her warm up to him even more.

"If Great Saiyaman was more alert then we wouldn't have to worry about it."

"It's not his fault," Gohan was quick to defend the masked superhero. Suspicion on her face, it made him sweat. After a moment, she averted her eyes and finished her sandwich.

"I suppose you're right. I want to blame him for something so I do."

Gohan bristled at the insult and bit his tongue so not to snap back.

The two were heading to class when suddenly Videl had an idea. Goten mentioned that his brother was strong, and she believed it with his father being Son Goku. She wanted to test him and ignored the twinge of guilt that came with it. "Gohan," she said softly, holding a clenched fist behind her back.

The teenager turned around, and Videl sent a robust punch to his chest. There were a few different reactions she expected. The first, if he was any good, was that he would either block it or dodge out of the way. The second, if he was bad, was to stumble back at the force. It wouldn't leave lasting damage, but it was one of her better punches, with enough speed and force to knock criminals down no problem.

Gohan did absolutely nothing and merely stared at her in stunned shock. Videl clenched her teeth, breathing hard through her nose. Her knuckles throbbed, and she withdrew her hand with a cross of a bemused and pained expression. "The hell, Gohan? Are you made of steel?" She tried to flex her fingers and was met with pain. Videl ripped off her fingerless glove without fanfare and noticed her skin was a sore pink.

"Uh, heh, heh. Did I do something to upset you?" He asked. He took her injured hand in his and rubbed the raw skin. Videl wanted to slap his hand away. Instead, she watched him with guarded eyes. "Here, I have just the thing." He drew back and searched through his bag. From the very bottom, he pulled out a roll of bandages.

Gohan unwrapped and ripped off a few pieces and asked for her hand. "This okay?"

Nodding mutely, Videl took a minute to find her voice. "Why do you carry bandages in your bag?"

Gohan hesitated, "Well, Goten and I can get rowdy so it's good to carry some." Videl didn't know if he was telling the truth. This second she was more concerned of how gentle Gohan was being, which he should be since the cause of her injury was his rock hard chest.

"Thank you," she said honestly. "Ah," she gritted her teeth. The inside of the bandages had a coating of cold medicine, and the sting of it almost made her pull back and punch him again. He finished applying the wrappings and stepped back. There was no one else left in the courtyard to see this exchange, Videl noticed, relieved. The students already headed inside when the first bell rang.

With a faint blush on her face, she maneuvered around him. "Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Gohan asked.

"I was… testing something." She spoke carefully.

"Testing something?"

"Yes."

"…okay." They left it at that.

Videl did not speak of what happened to anyone. What Gohan gave her must have been wonder bandages because her hand hardly felt sore by the end of the day. Her mind was spinning. When she collected herself half way through the next period, she could analyze the results of her 'test.' The main one: Gohan was fit and his loose clothes hid that well. Most girls may blush at the realization. Her focus was how that was possible. She could believe he didn't train anymore without any reflexes to move out of the way. Nonetheless, being a fighter or no, there had to be something. No one kept that physically fit when falling out of a regime.

Unfortunately for her, by the time Videl caught on to Erasa thinking 'something must have happened because she's avoiding the subject,' it was too late. The knowing smirk would not leave her friend's face.

"So we should all go hang out this weekend." Erasa said her voice casual and authoritative as the group walked outside.

"I can't this weekend." Gohan shifted his bag strap.

"You always say that, nerd." Sharpener shoved his shoulder.

A nervous chuckle escaped Gohan. "Yeah, but I'm serious this weekend. I'm heading out to a family and friend gathering in West City for a party on Saturday. I can't make it."

The two blondes bought it. Videl narrowed her eyes, "Gohan, you've said repeatedly since you started here you went to school to meet people your own age. But you are going to a party out of town anyway."

"Yeah," Gohan asserted. "It's like a family reunion. Most of them aren't my age- they're my dad's old friends. Only one is around my age, and then there's my little brother and his friends."

"Ohh, you know someone about our age? Is he cute?" Erasa beamed.

"Uh…" Gohan had no idea how to respond to that.

X_X

Up at the Lookout, Dende stared down from 'spying' on his friend, an amused expression on his face. He chuckled, "Gohan, you have amusing friends." His voice couldn't be any louder than a whisper, but Piccolo meditating across the Lookout heard anyway.

"What's that?"

"One of Gohan's friends is wondering if I'm cute." He replied, glancing over his shoulder.

Piccolo snorted.

X_X

"Um…" Gohan repeated. "He's not into relationships that way, and besides, he has a lot of responsibility to deal with." 'Literally the weight of the entire planet,' he added in his head.

"That's too bad." Erasa pouted and turned to Videl. "Still, Gohan, you should give Videl your number."

"What? Why?" Both said in unison. Gohan was confused while Videl was red from rage at the assumption.

"Just an idea," Erasa pitied the two of them. "You can give it to all of us, Gohan, if it makes you feel better."

Gohan recited his phone number, and Videl and Sharpener copied it down begrudgingly. Erasa grinned and memorized the number for later. Her attention went to the two others.

"You guys up to go anywhere?"

"I can't either." Videl frowned at Gohan. She suddenly felt jealous. She was sure Son Goku's friends were powerful fighters as well, and she wanted the chance to meet them. Her father had many pupils, but half of them stumbled over themselves to impress the 'Champ's Daughter.' The second half was just idiots. "I have a celebrity event to go to with my father." She scowled.

"Good luck," Erasa knew how Videl hated those events.

"Thanks."

Sharpener put his hands on the back of his head, looking up at the sky. "I'm free, but if it's just me and you, I rather not be dragged around the mall as your personal bag-slave."

Erasa pouted. "You're no fun."

Gohan smiled at his friends. "I better get going. See you guys tomorrow." He ran off.

Videl debated if she should follow, but he already disappeared around the corner.

"Videl, after school tomorrow, do you want me to help you pick out a dress?" Erasa offered.

"No, I'm good. Trust me."

* * *

 **A/N** : At first I wasn't sure about this chapter, but I'm pleased how it came out. It was a lot of fun to write. How will Videl's weekend go? How about the gathering with the Z fighters? Find out next time, on Dragon Baall Z! (I'm sorry, I had to do that at least once.)

Review Responses:

 **Aaron Leach** : Thank you!  
 **yunayuu** : I love Videl's forwardness and search for the truth but she can be too much so sometimes. We'll see how she keeps it up. Thanks for the review! More character introductions I'm looking forward to in the coming chapters.  
 **ValdieBlack123** : She is. There's still one major bombshell hanging over Videl's head and she has no idea. Well, a few of them, but she'll get to them all eventually. Including the one where she finds out she likes Gohan. Young people in love *sigh* such fools sometimes. Thanks for the kind words :)  
 **saiyan fan** (guest): I know, right? Videl's main interest will be flying, but I do plan for her to learn the basics of ki blasts and the like as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : Here's the next chapter. I went with a couple different ways how this could go and this was the result. As always thank you all for the support on this story. I'll have review responses at the bottom.

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer remains the same.** Not mine.

* * *

Videl stood in line, some of the world's best and brightest slowly funneling into the West City Convention Center. She wore a light blue dress that went almost to her knees and matching leggings. Although she convinced Erasa not to drag her out shopping before the weekend hit, her best friend insisted to coming over and helping pick an outfit from her wardrobe. The most jarring part of her outfit, according to the blonde, was her comfortable sneakers. Videl did not care. Even if she was not at Satan City, if any trouble arose, she will be wearing shoes she could move around in.

She sighed and crossed her arms, batting away the slight chill. The reason it was taking so long for everyone to get in the building? Simple. Hercule Satan was signing autographs and regaling in past victories right outside the door. Videl stayed several feet back, a mass of people separating her from her father. "You're so embarrassing." He was set to be the first person to give his speech, and yet he couldn't help showing off beforehand.

"Mom. I don't want to be here. I want to be at the party."

Videl turned her head in the direction of the voice. It sounded decidedly young, younger than her, and she felt for any rich kid that needed to put on a good impression at boring societal events. Yes, it was a penalty easily dealt with, but that made her wish to rebel to spite the fact. Curious on whom the kid was, she redirected her focus from trying to get inside the building to the child's voice.

"It hasn't started yet. Grandma and Grandpa are there to greet everyone when they arrive." A woman's voice answered.

"Why isn't Dad here?"

"Because with the buffoon here, it's too much of a risk he'll destroy the entire block." The reply was said as an aside, and Videl didn't believe anyone else was supposed to hear that. The words were not what stopped her in her tracks, though. The woman who was speaking was Bulma Briefs. A lavender-haired boy around 7-8 years old was frowning in distaste.

The crime fighter had no idea Bulma would be here. It shouldn't have surprised her since this was sponsored by Capsule Corporation, and the charity auction to round off the night had the majority of items donated by the corporate superpower. Still, Videl froze in shock. Bulma Briefs was one of her childhood heroes.

The child must have sensed her presence as he turned to look at her. "Who are you?" Videl thought it would be hard for a child to pull such a judgmental face, yet he pulled it off effortlessly.

"Trunks, remember I told you to be polite." Bulma chastised. She spotted Videl and her eyes widened slightly in recognition. Feeling it was time to stop being a deer in the headlights, the teenager stepped forward.

"Videl Satan. It's an honor to meet you, Mrs. Briefs." Truthfully, she had no idea Bulma was married. There were rumors years ago that it happened, and she supposed it was true if the kid next to her was her son.

"Bulma, please. And it's a pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Satan." Videl smiled sheepishly, not used to being on this end of meeting someone more influential than her. "This is Trunks."

Aforementioned boy appeared to finish his assessment of Videl and focused back on his mother. "Mom, why do I have to be here?"

"Because you're adorable."

He pouted, "You don't think kids should be here either, right ma'am?" He implored the newcomer into the conversation, insistent eyes on Videl.

She laughed, unable to deny the sympathy was why she first came over. "It is hard to deal with." Her father moved inside, and the flow into the building increased. Videl stayed with the Briefs, somewhat faithful that this will be the most interesting conversation here.

"So, Videl, you fight crime in Satan City?" Bulma asked, grabbing Trunks' hand so he wouldn't try to escape. Trunks perked up.

"You fight crime, ma'am? That's cool. I have a friend who does that."

"Trunks!"

"Oh, really?" Videl stopped and bent her knees so she would be more level with the child. It was probably an exaggeration, but she was not about to leave a potential lead on the Great Saiyaman.

Trunks took note of his mother's warning tone, however, and quickly shook his head. "Not really, he's a total weakling." Bulma sighed. It was good that he withheld saying Gohan's name, but she knew he was mocking how Vegeta called the oldest half-Saiyan.

Videl narrowed her eyes. The fact that the conversation backtracked into denial gave more credence that it was probably true. Else why stop a child from mentioning it?

They walked into the building, Videl's shoulders relaxing once she was out of the chill of the early afternoon air. "It is nice to see people help out where they can," The blue-haired genius noted, tone on the wistful side, apparently lost in memories. Videl was glad the conversation skipped the 'you should be careful and not reckless' that happened in the early days of fighting crime.

"I have a lot to live up to." Videl avoided seeing the stage to check to see how her father was making a fool of himself.

"Do you?" Bulma sounded surprised. Videl had no time to be confused before she went on. "That reminds me. You're a good fighter as your father's student?" Bulma asked. There was a note of distaste when she mentioned Hercule, but that made no sense to Videl. Besides, there was genuine curiosity and probing in the question. Videl swelled in pride.

"You're strong?" The little boy squinted up at Videl. He didn't sound nearly as impressed, or believing, in the claim.

"Yep. I won the last Junior World Tournament."

Trunks was baffled and offended. "What? You weren't allowed to fight the adults?" He pouted at his mother. "They can't do that, right?"

Videl pressed her lips together in a fine line. Truthfully, part of her felt under challenged at the last tournament. It was nonetheless quite a feat that she came out on top, so she received the words as an attack to her skill. "It's a safety measure, and a chance for children to be interested in martial arts and competing without the worry of being thrown with trained fighters." That was what she was told when she brought it up. However, her thoughts drifted to Son Goku, hardly in his teens, as the boy made it to the final round with a narrow defeat.

Bulma agreed with her son, taking a glass of champagne from a passing tray. "It is a little asinine. There are powerful children out there."

Trunks knew she was talking about when she was younger and seeing her friends in the tournament, but he was almost as prideful as his father, and appreciated his ego stroked a bit. "Like me."

"You?" Videl tried not to sound too surprised. It was hard to tell how fit he was with the mini-suit he was wearing. Nonetheless, he had to be almost half the age when she won the junior division finals.

"Yeah, I'm super strong! Just like Dad." Trunks' eyes were bright, and Bulma smiled down at her son, making no attempt to refute the claim. Videl conceded defeat. She started training around that age, so it would be possible for the kid to be a natural.

"Maybe you should enter the Junior Tournament then. It's coming up several months from now."

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "But I want to fight the adults." He kept at it stubbornly, and Bulma squeezed his hand.

"Those are the rules now."

"Lame rules," Trunks mumbled under his breath.

In the distance, at the stage, Hercule started his speech. There was hardly anyone around them, the masses clamoring near where the Champ spoke. Videl spotted the same distaste that was in Bulma's voice in her eyes now. She furrowed her brow. He was annoying, but why would anyone dislike her dad?

"Before my son needed an ego check, I wanted to ask you. How do you think your training is coming along? There isn't anything you feel you are missing, is there?" Bulma returned her attention to Videl.

"I don't know. I'm pretty adaptable to different fighting styles I see." When she spoke, in her mind's eye she imagined the mysterious fighters against Cell, fighting in midair the few moments they were visible for the camera to see. She imagined Saiyaman flying away after a crime was stopped or stealing her jetcopter so she couldn't continue to chase after him. Forget shooting laser beams, if it was in any way possible, she wanted to learn how to fly.

Bulma studied her reaction carefully. She nodded, seeing what she liked in the girl. "I know several fighters, my idiot of a husband being one of them, and it is nice seeing that they're not the only ones who accept new ways to become stronger."

Videl's heart raced. Gohan had a party to go to today with his father's friends, and Trunks mentioned a party before she joined their conversation. Forcing herself to calm down, she pushed the connection away. She was drawing whatever string she could without solid proof that it just wasn't smoke.

Tugging on Bulma's hand for her attention, Trunks pointed to the glass she was holding. "Can I have that?"

"It's alcohol, sweetie."

"Can I have that?" He asked again.

"No, you may not."

Videl bit her lip to hide her amusement. "It will be an honor to meet any other fighters." She wasn't asking for a request. Okay, yes, she was.

"We'll see," Bulma sipped from her glass, tightening her grip on Trunks' hand.

"Mom, let me go." He tried to wiggle free, shaking his hand. Videl suspected he did not put his full power into it, as it was more important to win the argument by her saying yes.

"Not happening, young man. I don't want you to cause a scene."

"I won't get in trouble," Trunks argued.

"You saying that is like saying you won't breathe." The boy scowled. Wow, she was impressed by his glares.

Videl giggled. "He's always a handful then."

"He is. I'd like to say all of it is from his father but acknowledge some of the stubbornness is mine." Trunks beamed with pride. He gave one more fruitless tug to free his hand with the same result. Videl rolled her eyes.

"I haven't done anything wrong in weeks."

"That face says you just failed to get caught." Bulma shook her head, amused. Noticing he wouldn't get in trouble for it, Trunks smiled back up at his mother.

"Really though, the blame is always put on me. It's not fair. Dad was the last one to break something." The small boy tried one more time before he admitted defeat with a sigh.

"He breaks something every other day. You have no room for that argument." Bulma was surprised she had no grey hair from the men in her life.

Videl ate a cookie she picked up from the nearby table. "Um…" she had no idea what she should say to that.

"Don't worry about it." Bulma ruffled her kid's hair, an embarrassing huff escaping the child. "There's standard daily protocol for any trouble my boys get into. If there was nothing to fix with how vigorous they are I will be worried."

Suddenly, a large cheer rang out from the crowd near the stage. Hercule Satan finished his speech. If it was possible to roll her eyes harder at the victory pose he made, Videl will.

"It's my turn to speak then." Bulma let go of her son's hand, sending a 'don't get in trouble' look.

"Mom, I want to leave."

"We will after I'm done. Then we can go home where everyone's waiting and get food in your stomach." Bulma's words caused Trunks to brighten. "Videl, is it all right if you watch him while I'm gone? It will only be a minute, and then we need to head out."

"Of course," Videl said without thinking. Trunks huffed as Bulma started to walk off.

"Be good, and I'll consider letting you have a piece of Chi Chi's chocolate cake before dinner."

"Yay!" Trunks jumped up in the air, a solid three feet in the air. Videl had her attention elsewhere with the name. She knew she heard it recently. Wait, wasn't that-.

The young boy grabbed her hand and pulled her along. She pulled back so she could walk by herself, but Trunks had an impossibly strong grip. Videl decided to just follow, as he led her to a place to sit down. She was surprised, thinking the boy too full of energy to stay still. Were all kids this high maintenance these days?

She sat down on the bench. It was by the window and would have had a nice view if not for the fact the convention center was at the heart of the city and only offered the walls of the surrounding buildings as a focal point. Videl leaned against the wall, 'I know Gohan lives in the middle of nowhere. I wonder what that's like.'

"You think you're powerful then?" Trunks asked. Videl bit her tongue. For a child, he held disbelief on her own abilities.

"Yeah, I do."

He stared at her, with another assessment, this not as harsh as the last one. He finally nodded. "I guess you are."

Gritting her teeth she breathed, "You guess?"

"Yeah, you seem strong for a- girl." Videl had a strange feeling 'girl' was not the original word he was going to use. She leaned forward and propped her elbows on her knees, eying him from the periphery of her vision.

"What, do you think just because I'm a girl I can't be a fighter?"

He shifted, eyes leaving hers and found his mom in the distance. "Not at all, ma'am. My friend's mom trains him, and another I know beat my dad once. I asked him about it. He just muttered about damn femme mannequins and didn't tell me anything else." His tone mimicked what Videl assumed was his father's. Then his posture relaxed, "My Dad is the strongest there is."

"I think that title belongs to mine." She piqued up.

Trunks found Hercule's ki in the crowd and made a face. "Whatever."

"That's what I say." Videl replied. She left it there. Every child will believe their parent is the strongest. She was not going to continue to get in this argument with little kids.

There was a minute of silence. Trunks started to get antsy, and she believed she'll have to find something to do before he ran off.

"Did you meet a boy named Goten last week?" He questioned. Videl felt a stab of shock go through her. She suspected that the Briefs knew Gohan's family because of the clues in their conversations but she was still surprised.

"Yeah, I did." She said slowly.

"He's my best friend. I know he arrived at the party Mom set up, and I really want to ditch this place and head back." Videl had no idea how he could know that. Trunks had not checked his phone or anything that will let him know his friend already arrived.

She glanced out the window. "Well, I don't want to be here either. I'm not going to let you leave when I was asked to look after you." Before he could argue, she continued. "Earlier… you mentioned someone you knew who fought crime. It's Great Saiyaman, isn't it? Goten seemed to be a big fan of him."

Trunks bobbed his head once in agreement. His eyes trained outside the window, a slight frown on his face.

"Do you know who he is?"

Trunks shook his head, yet he didn't verbally deny it. "I can't tell you that, ma'am. It's hard to believe, but I trust everyone that it's not a good thing when he gets mad."

She filed that information for later. Her head did not reject the fact. Saiyaman was a total dork yet he seemed powerful enough for it to be a bad idea if he was in a bad mood. She pressed for more. "Come on, you can tell me. I won't give away my source when I confront him."

He shook his head again. "Sorry, ma'am."

Videl punched her knee in annoyance. "Damn it." She glared up at the ceiling. Perhaps, if she couldn't get anything on Saiyaman, she could keep her efforts on getting something on Gohan. She was about to ask when Trunks interrupted.

"You super-duper want to find out who he is, don't you?"

"Yup. He's not the only one. What do you know about Goten's brother, Gohan?"

Trunks' smile grew large, shoulders shaking in mirth. "I guess Gohan's strong too. Dad is always trying to get him to spar. Gohan's fashion sense sucks, though."

"That right…" Videl murmured. The light in the boy's eyes said she was missing something here, and there was no way he would tell her. Not liking being in the dark on something, she changed the subject. "With how Bulma thought you'll act, I'm surprised you haven't left yet."

"You're entertaining." He smirked. Videl shook her head, annoyed. She was lucky she wasn't born in a wealthy family, seeing how Trunks sounded so entitled at this age. "Mom's done anyway. See?" He jumped off the bench and headed toward the stage. He was right. Videl stood up and followed, doing a quick scan of the area to see where her father was. The current champion was boasting and upselling some of the items up for auction loudly, saying how he used some of them. She smiled. At least he knew how to use his 'charm' for a good cause.

Bulma smiled as the two came over. "You didn't have any problems I take it."

"No, he behaved."

"Does that mean I get the chocolate cake then?"

"You'll have to ask Chi Chi, but yes, you can have the cake."

He beamed. Then, he pointed to Videl. "She's Gohan's friend." Bulma nodded, unsurprised, at the confirmation.

Videl bunched her shoulders up, a faint blush on her cheeks. Was she close enough to Gohan to be considered a friend? She supposed. She knew she could be off-putting with her questioning, so it was nice to hear that he considered her a friend.

Bulma was silent for a minute, deep in thought. If she was wrong then she would receive a lot of grief for it later. But she was Bulma Briefs and she was never wrong. There was not enough info for the scientist to be happy with yet she will make the risk. Videl had a similar demeanor that she did years ago when she first looked into the mirror after completing the Dragon Radar.

"I'm going to ask you something. It may be too soon to do this, but I was never one to like waiting patiently." The older woman studied her, and Videl waited silently. "How much do you think you can become a better fighter? Is it enough even if you can be proven wrong on your assumptions?"

Videl had believed that the conversation was over and prepared to say her goodbyes and leave. They probably wanted to talk to the other guests. She opened her mouth, momentarily speechless. Did she mean like those tricks at the Cell Games. She imagined flying; her desire once more that it could be a real possibility. "Yes."

Bulma took out her phone. She punched in a message and then considered Videl. "Gohan has likely told you this, but I'm having a gathering of friends today. The people there are skilled fighters and could give you some pointers. Do you want to come?"

The logical, polite thing to do was to ask to make sure it was okay. Gohan would not like it with how much he valued his privacy and could shut down when she was finally getting answers on him. This would hinder that. It was a risk, compared to taking her time and ploughing through the information she already had.

"Yes!" she said immediately.

Bulma grinned. "Good. There are facts that will need to be withheld for now, but I think this will be a positive experience for you."

Biting back her words of retort – she wanted the floodgates to open, damn it! – she responded instead. "And Gohan?"

"It should be good for him too, in the long run."

Videl had no idea what that meant. Plus, she felt bad, again mainly wanting to go for her own benefit and to find out more about her classmate.

"I'll give them a call and let them know you're coming over. However, it may be best if you let Gohan know personally beforehand."

Forcing the squirmy discomfort in her stomach, she nodded, already planning what she was going to say. Bulma turned to Trunks. "You can show her the way back and let her in past security."

"Isn't security mostly Dad?"

"Exactly my point, Trunks. He won't bother her if she's coming back with you and knowing Videl is invited." Videl didn't know who Bulma's husband was but it was clear on what she heard so far he wasn't an easy guy to get along with.

When she walked back outside the realization hit her. She needed to tell her father she'll be out. She was sure Hercule wouldn't mind much if she worded her message correctly. He'll go out with some woman or else another private party after this was done. Videl would have gone home herself anyway.

Typing into her phone, she put: _Hey papa, I met some martial artists and I'm heading to a gathering with them. It's still in West City. I'll be home before nightfall. Talk later._ It wasn't wholly honest, and she didn't bring up the fact the only person she knew there was a guy her age. That was a conversation she would avoid.

"Ready ma'am?" Trunks looked impatient as he waited for her.

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

 **A/N** : That's that, folks! I feel as if this chapter was rushed despite the length, and while I fixed the flow with editing, I remain my own harsh critic. I'm pumped to get the next chapters up; they're the longest so far and split into two for uploading next weekend. Poor Gohan. He's up for a shock, but it won't be nearly as bad as he thinks.

A big thanks for the readers, followers, reviewers and those who grace this on their favorites list. It means a lot.

For reviewers:

 **Aaron Leach** : Thanks again! Always positive things to hear.  
 **yunayuu** : Videl may be getting ready to be on the pushy side the coming chapters. She is aware of that though and will be busy being awestruck. I hope to find a balance of Videl enjoying herself and 'what on earth is going on here?' mindset. Dende is great. I've always had the headcanon that he spies on the Z-fighters 'cause he's bored, and I'm happy that fit in well.  
 **ValdieBlack123** : They are adorable. Videl will start easing off and their relationship can/may actually get somewhere soon. It's a long road, but after the rapid rush to the bottom of a lot of answers, the path will flat line to more fun character moments. And that was a weird analogy. Glad the Dende cameo made you guys happy. The majority of the Z fighters will be introduced next chapter, and everyone's dynamic together is real fun to work with.  
 **smithback** (guest): Thank you!  
 **Guest** : That is pretty much on the nose for what I'm thinking. This chapter touched on flying being her interest, and her need to believe by her own action, for that and fulfilling every child's dream of shooting lasers, will come up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : Massive chapter time! This one just breaks over 5000 words, and in the first half of what was an even larger chapter. That way it's more manageable for me. I'm posting this a bit early so I have time to edit the second half by the end of the weekend. This is a crowded chapter, but most of the Z Fighters are introduced in this one.

A small note: since the spelling in the manga is what I became accustomed to, I spell Chiaotzu as Chaozu. Hope that doesn't drive anyone bonkers.

Enjoy!

* * *

Videl slowed her pace and found Gohan's number in her phone. This was not what she imagined doing the first time she called him. Before she could, a small hand took her own and Trunks continued walking. "Come on." Videl didn't know whether to laugh or not at the child's impatience.

She pressed call and waited for Gohan to answer, keeping her speed up with the boy in front of her least he leave her behind. There was one ring and then another. As they continued, Videl worried that Gohan would not answer or notice his phone in the first place. 'Trunks said his family was already there, so maybe he's too busy to,' she thought.

"Hello?"

She sighed in relief that he answered. "Hey, Gohan. This is Videl."

"Videl, do you need something?" He was polite, sounding confused but not upset at her sudden call. She smiled.

"Actually, I was calling to let you know something. You know that party for your family you were invited to? Bulma invited me." Rip off the bandage tactic. Her gaze was on the high rise in front of her. Since Capsule Corp wasn't far from the convention center, she could see the towering property in the distance. It was not enough time to give a head's up.

The silence stretched on the other end. She caught light conversation in the background, but Gohan said nothing. "…What?" He finally found his voice.

"Gohan!" Trunks shouted a greeting from his spot in front of Videl.

"Is that Trunks?"

"Yeah, he's walking back with me." A sound of defeat came from the other end of the line with those words. She guessed he assumed she was joking.

"Gohan! Can you tell Goten we're going with Plan B today?" Trunks continued.

"No, I won't." Videl was about to repeat Gohan's words for the child, since her classmate refrained from yelling, but Trunks nodded to say he heard fine.

A male's voice shouted to the phone; this time on Gohan's side. "HEY GOHAN! A girl's coming over!" She could almost see the aforementioned boy burying his face in his hands. Bulma must have finished her own call letting them know of her arrival.

"I didn't know this was a multi-way call." She muttered.

"Heh, sorry about that. I guess- I guess I'll see you soon?" Right then, he sounded ready to run.

"Yep! And Gohan, this isn't about invading your personal life. I ran into Bulma and she said she knew some fighters I can speak to for advice. It's just that you happen to be there too." Now it sounded like she didn't even want to see him, which was a lie.

"That's worse." She barely heard the words, not meant to be picked up on this end, yet Trunks chuckled anyway. How good was this kid's hearing?

"It'll be fine. I won't even ask them how they know you," 'Though I already figured that out,' she added in her mind. "See you soon." She hung up and then without checking her messages she silenced her phone. Videl did not need her father to reply and say this whole endeavor was not okay.

A few minutes later they arrived at the gates of Capsule Corporation. Since the company was closed today at the main offices, the gates were secured shut. Not used to going through the front – he typically flew home from the back – Trunks sighed and pushed the intercom.

"This is Trunks. I have one more visitor with me that Mom invited."

Static crackled from the other end. "Welcome home, Trunks." The gates clicked open. Pushing them aside, the boy looked behind him.

"This way, ma'am."

Videl followed behind him as he led her to the residential end. Once there, she took in her surroundings, curious. There were enough personal touches to not call it utilitarian, but compared to Satan Mansion it was close to bare bone. They stopped in a hall. "Go straight down there and take a right. That's where everyone is. See ya, ma'am!" He took off like a bullet in the opposite direction, likely picking up some things in his room.

The silence tickled her heart; the organ beat hard in her chest, struggling against quiet in the air. Nerves hit her like a truck. She did practically come in unannounced, and while she could go with her dad and mingle, bored, with celebrities, meeting a group of tightknit fighters seemed daunting. "Come on, Videl. You're accomplished in your own right."

Footsteps sounded down the hall, yet they were not hers. Videl paused and watched as a man came around the corner. He had a loose crop of hair and a scar on her face. It took her several seconds of staring to pinpoint the person as the Titans baseball player Yamcha.

"There you are. We thought we heard you come in, but Trunks isn't above sending someone on a wild goose chase." He had an easy smile and offered his hand. "The name's Yamcha. Videl, right?"

She nodded and took his hand, still speechless. Believing she'll speak when she was ready, Yamcha turned and motioned her to follow him. "Food isn't ready yet, but everyone is hanging out in the back gardens." Videl lurched forward, making herself follow. Then she managed to find her voice.

"You were in the World Martial Arts Tournaments. The same ones as Goku." Over the course of the week, Videl researched on all the other martial artists who appeared in the 21st through 23rd tournaments. Yamcha entered the 21st under his own name and then for the following he was a student of Muten Roshi.

"Ah hah," He sounded embarrassed. "I didn't know people remembered me from that. None of them were really my proudest moments." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "You're Hercule Satan's daughter, right?"

She had no chance to answer when someone else came over to greet them. He was considerably shorter, and it took longer to identify him with the hair, but she concluded that it was Krillin, another fighter from the Turtle School. She gaped, feeling incredibly foolish.

"I guess Bulma didn't tell you exactly who was here. I'm Krillin, as you probably guessed, unless you're staring at me like that because I have something on my face." He laughed as the group of three continued to the party. Videl shook her head.

"But you went to the semis in two consecutive tournaments. That's amazing!"

Krillin chuckled. "It was. I haven't got much of a competitive edge anymore. I'm a married man now." There was light in his eyes with the words. Videl was surprised. Like most of the competitors from that era of tournaments, Krillin fell out of the spotlight and any new developments were lost to the world.

She felt it polite to offer her congratulations anyway. "That's great news."

"Yeah, I told you this at the wedding, but you're a lucky man." Yamcha said from his spot beside her.

Krillin smirked, placing his hands in his pockets. "You still mad that Bulma married Vegeta?"

He shook his head, glancing over his shoulder. "I think she's mad for doing it, but I'm over it. She's happy, and somehow Vegeta hasn't destroyed the planet yet." Videl guessed he was exaggerating on the last part. He had to be.

Redirecting the conversation back to Videl, not wanting her to be left out, Krillin questioned her on the one thing they were all dying to know. "Speaking of relationships, are you Gohan's girlfriend?"

"I'M NOT GOHAN'S GIRLFRIEND!" She shouted back, hands balled into fists. How embarrassing. She did not realize how embarrassing it was though. They had just entered the party area, lush greens spreading out in the indoor space. She shouted for everyone to hear, including the young man in question.

Piccolo winced as his sensitive ears were assaulted and looked at his old student with a smirk. "Is that true, kid?"

Gohan, from his spot next to his mentor, was becoming increasingly red; the flush moved up his neck and to his cheeks. "Yes. We're friends." Perfect, he reasoned, if an asexual Namekian thought to tease him on top of everyone else, this was going to be a real long day.

Videl glared at the two she came in with. People at first underestimated her for being a small girl, but she was accustomed to getting some success with her death gaze. The two just stared at her, calm as cucumbers, both doing their best to hold in their laughter. "Urh!" She had to take control of this conversation. She did not even want to see how Gohan reacted to that outburst. "You're both students of the Turtle School; that's so cool!" She forced enthusiasm in her voice. Videl meant it, but she was thrown off from her outburst, her blush receding. "No one even knew Roshi was alive three decades ago."

"Oh yeah, the old turtle is still kicking." Krillin grinned, eyes traveling to where his family and Roshi were sitting. "We don't only have people from the Turtle School." He cupped his hands to form a makeshift megaphone and shouted. "HEY, TIEN!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorry Piccolo!" He shook his head. "That guy has really sensitive ears."

Videl ignored the second name, unsure of the implications of someone here with the name of the evil King Piccolo. Instead, she focused on the former, eyes wide. "Wait, Tien Shinhan, winner of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and former student of the Crane School?" Although she was shocked at seeing Yamcha and Krillin, it was to be expected. They were former fighters under the same school as Son Goku. Videl did not expect anyone from the top rival school and narrow victor of the 22nd to be here and in the same friend circle.

"Yeah, the guy can be a recluse and real hard to track down. I managed to find him though and made sure he and Chaozu came to this get together." Yamcha pointed in the direction the two were sitting. Sure enough, the two Crane School students were sitting at the far side of the room. Chaozu waved at her, and Tien raised his hand in a brief greeting. She nodded. She would have to head over there and talk later. With knowledge that Son Goku was dead, when she was first invited she did not predict she would have an opportunity to talk to a champion.

"Roshi is here too," Krillin felt his smile grow broader at the amazement Videl expressed. Hearing she was the idiot's daughter, he didn't know if she would appreciate the old schools of martial arts. She had wanted to come, and was Gohan's 'friend,' but nevertheless he wondered.

"What!?"

A loud growl of frustration came from the same direction the 'shut up' had.

"Come on, I'll introduce you." Krillin started to walk away. Yamcha bid both of them farewell and walked over to where Oolong and Puar were playing cards on the grass.

"Oh no, you're not allowed to help cheat." Oolong held his cards close to his chest, but it was too late. Yamcha bent down and whispered in Puar's ear. "Damn it, Kami." Across the room, Dende suppressed a laugh.

Videl, meanwhile, hurried her stride, eager to meet the legend.

Krillin led her over to table, this one having three individuals sitting by it. He nodded to the old man, "This is Muten Roshi, mine, Yamcha's and Goku's old master. Then this is my wife, Eighteen, and our daughter Marron." He blushed as he introduced his family. The blonde woman rolled her eyes at his show of embarrassment.

Videl gave a polite nod and then went up to Roshi, grabbing his hands. "It's an honor, sir."

"Heh, heh, it's a pleasure to see such a fine young lady interested in martial arts." It looked like he was focusing in on her breasts. Videl blushed and pulled away.

"Sheesh, Roshi, she's a minor. Lay off." Krillin gave his master a disgusted glare. He sat down next to his wife and kicked out the spare chair lightly. It moved back a foot. "Sit down and ignore the old coot. You'll get used to him, and feel free to punch him if he gets handsy."

Videl lowered herself into the chair, unsure what she was more surprised by. The fact that the legendary Roshi was a pervert or that his old student spoke so casually to him. "Thank you."

"The young miss knows what she's talking about. You need to learn how to treat me with respect again." Roshi huffed.

"Yeah, okay. This is why you live on an island in the middle of nowhere though." Krillin spoke with his head bowed. Even if he was teasing, Videl could see that it was full of respect. He glanced at Videl. "I've been living at Roshi's for years, so I understand his habits. He does know what he's talking about though."

The little girl – Marron – reached over from her mom's lap and tugged on her father's sleeve with a chubby hand. "Da. Where Trunks? Goten?"

He made a face, anxious all of a sudden. "I don't know. Never a good sign when those two are off planning alone."

"Trunks ran off once we got here. I assumed he went to his room." Videl offered.

Krillin twisted around in his chair, arm resting over the top. "I thought at first they'll be bugging Vegeta, but he's alone finishing his training. Hm… you're right Videl. I think they're in Trunks' room." He turned back to the table and shook his head. "I guess we'll have to wait to see what they do."

She blinked, blue eyes filled with confusion. How?

"I can go get them, Krillin." Gohan arrived before Videl had a chance to ask how Krillin was able to pinpoint them.

"Don't worry about it, Gohan. I'll go." He stood up, a sly grin on his face, slapping Gohan on the back as he left. "You stay with your girl." Videl sputtered a protest, but Krillin already disappeared.

The black-haired teen went pink. "It's not like that." He looked abashed, typical Gohan, Videl realized. What he did next surprised her, however. His expression became strained with frustration, running a hand through his hair. "What a pain." Videl raised a brow at him. At school, Gohan always had a lock on his emotions. It was clear when he was uncomfortable, yet he never showed more than that.

"You know he teases you like that because you did it to him before we got together," Eighteen spoke up. She had a straight-face as she bounced her girl on her knee.

"It was one time! And I was busy starting to cope with… never mind. It's annoying, is all." Gohan calmed his expression and said to Videl. "I hope they're not bothering you too much."

She smirked. "You really know interesting people, Gohan. And I'm fine." Her constant blush at the teasing faded, and she met his eyes with her own.

"That's a relief." Gohan rubbed the back of his neck, eyes downcast. "They're all like uncles to me. I've known most people here since I was a little kid. They think they can get away with it."

"You let them get away with it." Roshi said. "It's nice to see you're not so hopeless." He added. "I wondered if Goku was until he proposed at the tournament." Gohan clenched his fists at the mention of his father, but he did not refute it.

A rush of air burst in as the doors blew open. There was a blur of orange and navy, and suddenly Goten was at his brother's side. "Big brother!"

"Hey, squirt." Gohan picked his brother up and hugged him, placing the child in his lap. "Mom doesn't have food ready yet." He imagined that's what Krillin said to them if they came down so fast.

Goten hummed. "Yeah, I know." He noticed Videl. "Hey, Miss." Videl grinned back.

"Nice to see you again, Goten."

He nodded and then turned to his brother. "Krillin and Trunks say she's your girlfriend. That true?"

Marron giggled at the two as the topic was brought up again. Goten, meanwhile, had wide curious eyes as he waited for an answer.

"No, it is not. Videl is only my friend, who happens to be a girl."

"But-"

"No buts. I don't want you to listen to anyone who tells you that." Gohan replied, voice having more snap then he wanted. 'I don't need my innocent brother to start on this too!' Dread burned at the corners of his mind.

Goten scratched his face. "Okay!" The reply was cheerful and then Goten was off to find his friend. Gohan sighed and banged his head on the table. When he glanced up he mouthed to Videl. 'They need to stop.' This time she was unable to meet his eyes.

The sound of footsteps came closer as Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu walked over, with Krillin right behind them. "Videl, Bulma mentioned you wanted to learn some fighting tips, so we figured we could help you out." Yamcha spoke up and waved his hand in the direction of his friends.

"Yes." Videl hopped out of her chair, with it falling to the ground with a thud. She much rather focus on her original objective and not everyone thinking she was somehow Gohan's date. Gohan sighed, not nearly as eager at this new prospect.

Krillin waved to an open spot of grass. "Here's a good spot as any. Typically, we're instructed not to start until after food has been served, but we shouldn't cause too much of a mess." Videl took in the scenery around them, beautiful, neatly managed scenery. How strong did these guys have to be to ruin it? Krillin spared a glance to the others, "I guess I'm the one doing this?"

Yamcha made a noise of agreement, as Tien and Chaozu nodded. "Gohan, you want to give it a try?" The monk continued. This wasn't a sly comment to try to get the two to slip up, just a genuine suggestion. The boy in question shook his head. "Didn't think so, all righty then…"

"Wait," Videl had not intended to interrupt, eager to learn. That was why she came here after all. Nonetheless, her curiosity got the better of her, especially concerning her classmate. "Gohan? You…?" She left the question open, wondering if he will confirm it. She suspected he was a fighter at one point, as a possibility, but he seemed intent on not giving that image now.

He shifted in place. "No." Then he felt bad giving a lie he amended it to the truth he added, "Not anymore." She could make him squirm with her gaze, demand more specifics, but she believed him.

"Out of the ones standing here, most of us retired. Well, excluding these two." Krillin motioned to the Crane School students. "But I still have a knack, so let's see your best stance." He quickly got in his own, and Videl was impressed on how flawless it was. A smile crept up on her and she moved her feet, hands raised. What she remembered from her father was to always appear confident and relaxed. Saying that the first thing one can do in a fight was signal the message 'I can win, no problem.' She took that advice to heart, despite how showy Hercule Satan was.

Krillin studied her, impressed. Then, "You're putting too much weight on your left side. You're imbalanced." Videl scrunched her brows together in confusion. He sighed and moved forward, "Here, like this." Before she could do anything, he was at her side and tapped her leg in a kick. Trying to adjust herself, she stumbled back and quickly found her footing.

She should have been embarrassed. A concerned Gohan was about to step in when Videl glared. Yes, she almost got floored by a 'tap.' If it was any other scenario she would be fuming. However, she lit up instead. "That was amazing! I can't even see how you got so much strength in that."

Krillin chuckled, "You fine? That wasn't too hard was it?" She shook her head. "Do you get what I was trying to say then?" She nodded and readjusted once more. Krillin jumped back and returned to his position. "Okay, then come at me."

"Krillin…" Gohan continued to look nervous.

"It's no problem. She'll be fine."

"Yeah, Gohan. I have this. Unless you care to have me kick your ass?" She said it teasingly. Videl wished she could say it with confidence, but her fingers ached remembering not even being able to get the nerd to wince. That had been an embarrassment.

His eyes flashed in defiance momentarily, his Saiyan blood not wanting to deny a challenge, no matter how easy that will be. And that was why he mumbled a quick apology about helping his mother with the food and strolled off. He did not want to hurt her and did not want to show any of his strength.

Videl bit her tongue, irritated by the passivity. "Weirdo."

"You'll get used to him, and more importantly is he'll get more used to you. Gohan has amazing self-control. It is restrained too much sometimes though." Krillin had not moved out of his stance.

"You add one insinuation on top of that and my first hit will be right in the face." Videl stated.

"Bring it on," Krillin stayed as calm as she was. The rest of their spectators laughed. "Don't hold back because you think I may have fallen out of the habit. I can't offer suggestions unless you do your best."

She needed no more invitation than that. Lunging forward, she aimed a kick at his head. Inside, she was relieved she convinced Erasa to let her wear something practical. Her dress had a durable fabric, and her leggings kept her legs warmed as her blood started pumping. Krillin raised his arm in a block, stopping her leg in its tracks. She applied more force, and he didn't budge. She jumped back, and landing in a crouch, she attempted to trip him up. He jumped easily over her legs, pushing her shoulders and making her roll back.

"Not bad, I can tell already you use your agility and size to your advantage."

Videl gritted her teeth through the praise and returned to her attack. Every single one was either blocked or nimbly dodged, and the former monk did not offer a counterattack beyond deflecting and pushing her back. It was infuriating. The easy grin irritated her, and after a while she started to drop her form, becoming desperate in her frustration.

A minute passed until Krillin said softly, "That's enough," and delivered a punch below her shoulder. The momentum from the way her body was positioned and the force of the blow sent her spinning away like a top. She fell to the floor, flushed. "Grr." She grabbed a fistful of grass.

"You see what you did wrong there?" Krillin prompted.

"I allowed my frustration to get the better of me," Videl pushed herself up and wiped the dirt off her dress. She had not remembered the last time she lost by such a margin. Her father's policy of keeping cool and confident failed her.

"Yes, but that's not all." He paused, "You also only keep in the moment, at most judging a move ahead. Your instincts and senses aren't that powerful yet." He glanced at the others, "Hey Chaozu, what's 3 + 1?"

Put in the spotlight, Chaozu froze up and looked at his hands. He knew that answer, but he couldn't concentrate. Using the opening, Krillin appeared in front of him and punched the other small fighter in the stomach. He spun back in a similar manner Videl had. "And that's how I won the quarterfinals in the tournament." Krillin gave an apologetic smile. "Keep aware and on your toes at all times." He was about to add 'or you'll get killed,' but he didn't want the conversation to go dark.

Videl registered the advice, yet her focus was elsewhere. She had not paid attention to it before, but Chaozu was definitely floating. When he was punched back, he did not even land on the ground. He just righted his position in the air and returned to Tien's side, a solid half foot to a foot off the ground. "How do you do that?"

Oh, the dream to fly.

However… was it even real or possible?

Everyone blinked and considered her warily. His pale face self-conscious, Chaozu lowered himself to the ground without a word.

"I mean it. How do you do that?" Videl had no idea how to probe down this line of questioning. Her voice held a tone of demand, disbelief, and awe.

"Do you really want to know?" Yamcha asked, unsure considering who her father was. All of them had that feeling, and that's why they decided to keep it out of the conversation before Videl arrived. She was observant though.

"Yes," was her earnest reply.

"It's ki." Tien spoke up. "Think of it like the body's latent energy waiting to be used. You can use ki to fly, fire blasts, or enforce your body's natural strength." Videl stared at him, not fully comprehending.

"Like this." Chaozu aimed a tiny blast at a branch of a bush nearby. It combusted.

She ran over to the bush, kneeling next to it. She touched the remains with her finger. On impact, it crumbled into ash. "No way." She breathed. Her brain threw up all the excuses her father had: hidden explosives, secret weapons tucked away, or a trick of the light. None of them held up to this proof. It clearly came from Chaozu's finger, and the split second she saw the branch before it blew up it was solitary, no explosions in sight.

Her gut reaction was to demand how to be taught now. That will be solid proof; if she could do it with her own hands. Her mind was stuck on the processing stage. "I see…" She stood up, "Thank you, I never considered that before." The others exchanged 'oh really?' sarcastic expressions.

The group headed back toward the tables. Gohan stood to the side, talking with two pale individuals with pointy ears. Videl saw them and her pace slowed. The taller one looked familiar, and when his gaze zeroed in on her, she recognized from where. It was Ma Junior, rumored to be Piccolo, from the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Yeah, that's Piccolo." Krillin spoke up, as if reading her mind.

"Piccolo," she said slowly. Her voice had an edge of fear, despite how she wanted to hide it. "I keep on thinking I'm hearing that wrong."

"You're not. Piccolo is a nice guy once you get to know him."

Videl pressed her lips together, imagining it hard that if this was Piccolo that he will be a good guy.

Krillin laughed nervously. There was the other big secret they weren't sure if they should even broach in front of the Satan girl. Their ragtag group included a reincarnation/son of a demon king, a genocidal maniac who had blown up planets (though Vegeta was still difficult to get along with on good days), and his own wife caused the apocalypse in another timeline. On a smaller scale, Yamcha was a former bandit and Tien and Chaozu were former assassins. There were no saints within the Z Fighters. Well, perhaps Goku and Gohan, but even Goku's Saiyan battle lust got him in trouble in the past.

Gohan was confused on why Videl and the others were facing them, with Videl's expression filled with caution. Piccolo spoke a couple words to him in explanation, not the least bit offended, yet Gohan took a confident stride toward Videl.

"Videl," the way he spoke her name was soft, yet Videl noted how serious he was. This was a Gohan ready to take up arms and defend someone.

"Yes?"

He took her arm and shepherded her away. He knew it was not far enough to get away from the Namekians' earshot, although it was a good enough distance separated from the others. "I'm going to be blunt. I need you to not lay into Piccolo."

Videl tried to struggle away from the gentle, firm grip, eyes narrowed dangerously. There was no breaking free until he let go, but what stopped her in her tracks was his words. "What? But if he's King Piccolo..."

"Videl." He said it in the same snappy tone he gave Goten earlier. She froze. Gohan forced himself to calm down and gave a reassuring smile. "I've known him far longer than you have. He was my first mentor, and he's like a second father. I trust him with my life, and he has saved me countless times." His dark eyes became pits of sadness as he recalled a dark memory. He shook himself out of it and leveled Videl with an even stare. "Please, at least try to understand my friends."

Her eyes scanned the room, taking in everyone in it. Piccolo and his shorter companion had their attention focused on them, but everyone else was minding their own business. In the distance, two small shapes in the trees passed a ball back and forth so fast it was hard to see. Videl was sure it was Goten and Trunks. A peaceful feeling settled in her heart. Everything in this space felt _right_. It confused her but she was intrigued, and she was comfortable.

"I will."

"Thanks," cheerful Gohan was back in a second, and he hugged her. She had no time to process this before he moved back, and with a small wave he walked back toward Piccolo. Videl was left frozen; the only logical thought was 'wow, those arms are stronger than they look.'

Roshi, seeing the exchange, chuckled. "Krillin, you owe me 500 zeni."

A sigh left Roshi's former student and he forked over the cash.

"You accepted a bet you could lose?" Eighteen said disapprovingly. With his wife's piercing blue eyes on him, Krillin sunk into his chair.

Several meters away, Gohan was back with Piccolo and Dende. "You didn't need to do that, kid." Piccolo said in a gruff voice.

"I know, Mister Piccolo. But she's my friend, and I want to make sure she treats my other friends right."

* * *

 **A/N** : This took me forever to finish and edit, yet I feel real happy with how it came out. Next chapter will see more of the Namekians and some of the Saiyan Prince. I should have it edited in the next few days.

Poor Gohan and Videl. Everyone has known Videl for less than five minutes, and they are already shipping Vihan. Besides that, it is incredibly easy and satisfying to tease them. It will die down. Maybe.

Thanks again for all the readers, reviewers, followers and those who favorited. I plan to include review responses in the next chapter as well, but if any come late because I'm publishing it within a few days I will respond privately or in the next chapter after I've received it. That goes for any reviews on old chapters.

Without further ado, for the reviewers:

 **Aaron Leach** : My chapters' awesomeness levels are over 9000! (*sigh* I couldn't help myself). Thank you so much.  
 **Obeyashleyk** : Yay! Hopefully this delivered.  
 **Justanius** : I won't lie; this chapter was really fun to do. How Videl meets the Z Fighters is probably one of most enjoyable things to put my take on so far. Hope this worked for you :).  
 **ValdieBlack123** : This is very true. I had more I wanted to include with their interactions that did not make it in. Maybe that's why I felt it was rushed; I don't know. Glad you enjoyed!  
 **yunayuu** : Thank you! Videl is a blast to write, and I'm getting confident with getting in her head. Gohan thinks everyone is reacting too lightly for her barging in… I won't put him in too much pain though.  
 **Smithback** : Thanks bunches!  
 **palebluedrop** : Aha, that's great to hear. I have about 4-5 chapters written in advance to be posted weekly (including the double chapter for this week) and write 1 or so a week. I love the two chibis, and it is an exciting chore to write them. And yes, Gohan rage is never to be trifled with. Thank you for the kind words.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : Here's the second half of Videl's meeting with the Z Fighters. She has no idea what's going on, but she's getting closer. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer** : I only own Dragon Ball merch. No rights owned here.

* * *

Light chatter resounded through the room, and after only a few minutes of worrying about Piccolo, Videl found that she was relaxed. She leaned against the chair, asking question after question about their old tournaments. She was happy. Beyond that, she could tell Gohan was. He had his elbows on the table, leaning in, almost as eager as she was to hear the old stories. No one mentioned how he was Goku's son, and Gohan never mentioned his father; he just inhaled the stories he didn't know like a bunch of uncles talking about 'the good old days' with his dad.

"So, wait… the moon actually was blown up?" She needed to reiterate that point because it sounded too ridiculous and impossible. Sensing her tone, Roshi laughed. Krillin and Yamcha gave their old master suspicious looks, while Tien tried hard to keep his serious expression.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Videl continued. She checked the reports before she was born, and it said, to her disbelief, the moon had disappeared after that day. Until it reappeared again years later… only to mysteriously vanish once more. "A celestial body can't keep coming in and out of existence." She said in a fruitless attempt to make sense of the situation.

Krillin tapped the table, "Gohan, didn't you say Piccolo blew up the moon again when you-"

"Krillin!" Gohan growled, glaring.

"Right, right… uh, never mind."

"No, what did you do, _Gohan_?" She asked with a glint in her eye. She was eager at whatever opportunity to reveal facts about her elusive classmate. She did not accept the fact that a young boy would be the cause to destroy something so massive. Thinking about it, Videl noticed none of them supplied an answer on why it was needed at the final of the 21st World Tournament either.

"You see, I- um…" He stuttered to come up with an excuse.

"He didn't want to sleep with it there for the first night of his training, so I blew it up." Piccolo spoke up from his position several meters away. The others laughed at the Namekian's surprise attempt at humor, while Gohan screamed, face red.

"Mister Piccolo!"

Videl stared in confusion and shook her head. 'Go with it,' she told herself.

The conversation went on for another couple minutes, Videl urging Krillin and Chaozu to mimic their quarterfinal fight, when a yell interrupted them.

"WHEN'S THE FOOD GOING TO BE READY?"

"And there he is," Yamcha muttered under his breath, speaking into his hand. Videl turned to see a short, muscular man walk in. She guessed he just came from a workout, still clad in a blue gi.

"Hey Vegeta!" Krillin, always one to at least initially be polite, called over to the flame-haired man. He was promptly ignored. "About what I expected."

"YOU CAN WAIT FIVE MORE MINUTES!" Chi Chi shouted in response from the direction Videl assumed was the nearest kitchen. The teen should ask for a tour later.

Trunks and Goten ran out of the woodwork. The older boy stopped at his father's side and started asking for something. Vegeta, displeased, muttered a curt response. Trunks pouted but grabbed his friend's arm and followed after anyway.

"Dende, is it worth it to go over and punch Vegeta in the face?" Piccolo asked his companion. His ears rang from the extra yelling.

The younger Namekian shook his head. "I'm not god to dictate you making bad decisions. In other words, it's your funeral."

"As I was saying," Krillin chuckled nervously. "I fired a Kamehameha blast to try and ring-out Chaozu, but he kept in the air anyway." He did the motion of the attack, minus the actual beam, as the other small fighter flew backward for effect.

Bulma walked in next, plain irritation on her features. "People should accept when I say I have another engagement." She made her way over to them. Everyone called out a greeting.

"Sorry about that," she referred to being late. "I knew I should have denied the invitation, but it would have been improper since dad and I sponsored the event." Marron waved a greeting to Bulma, and the blue-haired genius took the young girl's hand, calming down. "Where are the boys?" She asked with trepidation in her voice.

"They're sparring with Vegeta." Tien nodded in the direction he sensed their ki.

"If the east wall gets destroyed again, someone will have to pay for it." Gohan shrunk at Bulma's words. The heiress said to him with a sweet smile. "Don't worry, Gohan. That wasn't your fault." The look in her eye said that she blamed less than of half of it on him.

Videl leaned forward, voice in a stage whisper. "What happened?" She did not expect an answer, but Gohan was still at unease from the guilt and offered one.

"I was thrown through the wall."

She was about to ask for details, curious, when Bulma spoke her. "How are you enjoying yourself? This group can be intense to deal with."

"I'm loving it here." Videl's response was quick and honest. "Thank you so much for inviting me." The older woman nodded in approval.

"Gohan, why don't you come help your mother and I set the table?" Bulma asked. Gohan nodded and jumped up. That meant he would get there before Vegeta and the boys and as a Saiyan first spot at the table was preferred.

"Of course, I'll be right there." He said a quick goodbye and walked off.

Videl had the urge to follow him, yet she stayed seated. There was the rest of the tournament recaps to press for. She focused on the remaining fighters. "Okay, spill."

X_X

She was fine not eating right away, even as her stomach protested. She had not eaten since her late breakfast this morning. Videl was about to follow the majority of the group when she noticed Piccolo and Dende staying back. "Aren't they hungry?"

"They're fine," Yamcha answered.

"Hm… I'll be right there." Videl fell behind and walked over to the two.

"All right, hurry up or all the food will be gone!" Krillin called.

Videl stopped and offered up her best smile. She was nervous around Piccolo, but she will do her best to be friendly. She promised Gohan, and everyone else here seemed all right. "Hello."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Satan." Dende greeted. Piccolo made a small 'hrn,' sound in welcome. "My name is Dende. It's great to see a human work so hard to defend one of earth's cities."

Confused at the remark, she took Dende's offered hand. "Thank you. You're young, right? Gohan said one of his friends had a lot of responsibility."

Dende grinned. "Yes, he did. And he's correct." Videl took in the ceremonial clothes and concluded that he worked for a priesthood. She was about to seek confirmation when he answered. "I'm the Guardian of Earth." He supplied.

"Wha-?"

"Kami, basically."

"Kami!" Videl felt herself flush in surprise. She dropped into a quick bow; eyes focused on the floor.

"No need for that, Miss Videl." Dende said, embarrassed. "I have only held the mantle for the last several years and such terms of respect I aim to avoid while I'm invited out with friends."

"Only the last several years? Was there a Kami before that?"

Piccolo made a noise in his throat that sounded akin to a yes. When Videl turned to him, Piccolo continued. "The former Kami saw a great threat to the earth and gave his power to help defend it."

Calculating the estimated timeline from these facts, she took a stab at it. "That threat was Cell, wasn't it?"

He smirked. "Smart girl." Now Dende was surprised. Piccolo was not one to offer compliments like that to anyone. He must have been surprised as he was concerning the Satan girl.

Videl looked at Dende, searching for the right words. Then she decided the best option was to be blunt. "How did you meet Gohan?" She knew most here were old friends of Son Goku. Then Gohan had mentioned how Piccolo was his mentor. She could not figure out how Gohan could have met the Guardian of Earth.

Dende appraised the young woman in front of him. He knew from watching Gohan and Videl fight crime and their general interactions around each other that Videl Satan was one who demanded straight answers. At the moment, she kept her voice respectable, and she struggled to breach privacy more than she normally did. A part of it was out of respect for his position and out of consideration for Gohan.

With that, he could tell, nosy or not, Videl was a pure individual. He wanted to answer, but that was not his place.

"That is not my story to tell. You can try asking Gohan and Krillin, since they were both there, and maybe Vegeta, although he'll be less likely to answer." He answered and moved his staff to his opposite hand.

Videl appeared ready to argue but instead she just said, "Alright."

There was silence for a moment, and Videl faced Piccolo. Nerves etched on her arms, she straightened her posture. "Mister Piccolo, may I ask you something?" The aforementioned Namekian gave a start. Only Gohan referred to him with that degree of respect.

"Go ahead."

"You probably heard me asking everyone else about the old tournaments. I was wondering if you can tell me how your fight with Son Goku went. There is very little footage of the event." A niggling feeling at the back of her mind tickled and probed. This was not the only fight she could ask about that had little surviving footage. She tried to grab that string, but it slipped through her fingers.

"That is correct. I cleared off the surface of the island with a large blast."

Videl shivered. Even if a side of her was willing to accept the idea of ki, the idea so many civilians would be in the way of that shook her to the core. "Wait, how did anyone survive?"

Piccolo, not wishing for the human girl to press too much, decided to be honest. "I revealed myself earlier in the fight, so the majority already evacuated. I did not make it powerful enough to seriously damage Goku," he sounded upset at the fact. "and I believe Tien made a makeshift bunker with one of his strong ki blasts for everyone still witnessing our fight to jump in."

She nodded. The chill still crept up her spine, yet her steely resolve pushed her back to her need to know basis. "What else?"

Piccolo recapped the rest of his first fight with Goku, and right when he was getting to the end with Goku revealing he knew Bukujutsu, Dende spoke up. "Miss Videl, I suggest if you want to eat you go now. It seems three-quarters of the food disappeared already."

Videl shook her head. "Already? It's been about five minutes. There has to be lots of food there if it took so long to make."

"You have seen Gohan eat at school, correct?" Piccolo asked. She thought about black hole inhaling Gohan and nodded. "Times that by four then."

X_X

Videl reached the long banquet table everyone sat around with the food piled high in the center. She stared open mouthed at it before pulling herself out of the initial shock. Yes, that was a lot of food. What surprised her was Dende was correct saying about three-quarters of the food was already gone. There were several empty plates stacked on a side table.

Shaking her head, she sat down between Chi Chi and Goten. The young boy spoke through a mouthful of food in greeting and his mother quickly reprehended him. "'orry." He swallowed and tried again. "Mom's food is the best, Miss."

Videl was grabbing a plate when someone reached across the table and took the food she was aiming for. "Hey!" She glared at Vegeta, who continued eating like nothing was wrong.

"Play nice," Bulma slapped him on the shoulder. "This is Videl's first time eating with us."

The Saiyan Prince paused long enough to give Bulma a cold look. "I'm hungry, woman."

"You've eaten half the food on this table." He smirked in pride. Bulma sighed, "I don't know why I bother."

"Here, Videl." Gohan offered her a plate. It was not piled high but on it was samples of everything.

She smiled. "Thanks, Gohan." She took it and sat back down, sending another glare at Vegeta.

Yamcha leaned over and whispered in Krillin's ear. "Willingly giving up food, it's definitely love." Krillin snickered.

Both teenagers went red, and Videl mumbled. "Stop."

Chi Chi turned to Videl. Suddenly Videl was very aware she sat next to her and that everyone was instigating she was with her oldest son.

"Videl, is it? Gohan has mentioned you a few times."

"Oh?" She surveyed her classmate. "I hope it's a positive mention. I could be… pushy on my quest for answers." Gohan became sheepish and dug back into his food.

"He won't speak ill of hardly anyone." Chi Chi affirmed with a loving tone. "But I want you to be honest with me. What's your relationship with him?" Her voice was sharp. Videl could see where Gohan got it from.

Gohan coughed, hitting his chest so hard it'll probably bruise later. "Mom…"

Rubbing her cheeks, sure the blush returned 'urh how embarrassing,' Videl responded. "I can guarantee you that any word that we are together comes from the rest of these idiots and holds no validity." She focused a harsh look to the rest of the group.

Krillin chuckled, eyes on his plate. "She'll sure fit in well here, though. All the women's eyes here can be scary."

"Excuse me," Eighteen spoke calmly next to her husband.

"Uh... I mean, you have beautiful eyes."

Videl tasted the food and after the burst of flavor met her taste buds she understood what Goten was talking about. "This is delicious," she told Chi Chi.

"Of course it is." The older woman said primly. "I had to feed the hungriest man on earth for years."

Vegeta made a sound of dissent, and Bulma commented without taking focus off her plate. "Don't be like that. You're the reason our food costs went up 115% since you started living here. 80% when split with Trunks since he was born."

Yamcha covered his mouth to hide a grin. "Yeah, if you need money, just ship these meat buns by the tray. They'll sell like hotcakes."

"Heh, if you need help marketing for pork products, I'll be for more cash." Oolong spoke up from the opposite end of the table.

Krillin paused from piling a second helping on his plate; that was always a smart idea with the Saiyans. "Isn't that cannibalism?"

Goten kicked Trunks under the table, still intent on his food. Videl glanced at the two curiously. After everything she heard so far, she shouldn't be surprised at this crowd's conversations. She was.

"Hey Trunks, what's cannibalism?"

"I don't know. Mom, what's cannibalism?" Trunks stared over at his parents.

"No."

Trunks frowned and stabbed a carrot through with his fork. "It means no." He supplied to his friend.

Bulma rubbed her temples, yet didn't seem stressed, "smartass." Vegeta snorted, although when Trunks shifted his focus to him he made no attempt to answer himself.

Oolong pulled a portion of food away from the Saiyans cautiously. "I don't think so," he answered Krillin.

"I do."

Videl chewed on her food slowly, reaching across to pluck a bun from the basket. "Anyway… I can see why Gohan eats so quickly at school if this is what he gets to have." She said to Chi Chi. For whatever reason, she felt it important that she got along with her friend's mother.

Gohan mumbled an incoherent reply, unappreciative of the continued teasing. Chi Chi assessed her oldest for a moment and sighed. "You know, he's always been that way. He'll either take forever to eat or be done in five minutes. Usually it depended on what he was assigned afterward and if he was looking forward to it."

"Mom!"

"How long do you get to eat at school, Miss?" Goten grabbed a second napkin and used it to wipe crumbs away.

"Um… twenty-five minutes?"

"That's enough time, isn't it?" Goten asked Trunks. He nodded.

Gohan grabbed the nearest glass and downed it, irritation itching up his spine. "Heh, you're not old enough for that to be spiked." Roshi laughed.

The table slipped into a comfortable atmosphere of people eating and small conversations. People complimented Chi Chi on her cooking, and after Videl did so for the fifth time – she never tasted food so good – she remembered what Dende said. If she was going to find out information she might as well try. This didn't seem like a topic that was too personal.

"Gohan, Dende was telling me you or Krillin could say how you guys met?" She tilted her head, doing her best not to appear as that 'pushy' girl. Gohan paled, while Krillin gripped the table hard enough to form cracks. From their spot, Vegeta paused in eating, and Bulma sipped her wine, eyes assessing.

"That's… uh, that's a lot to talk about." Gohan attempted to side step out of it. Krillin jumped to his aid.

"Yup. Heh Ha. It's not the happiest time in our lives." The former monk tapped the table. Dende, who stood behind them, gave an apologetic smile.

Gohan forcibly relaxed his shoulders, "Sorry," he said to Videl. She frowned.

"Why, what happened?" The rest of the table was silent now, interested on how this conversation will go.

Krillin put on his best 'this is normal' facade, heart racing. No matter how many times he died, it was painful. "Well, hah, some of us had a hard time there." His eyes subconsciously traveled to Vegeta, and the last full-blooded Saiyan noticed.

"You have five seconds to rephrase that, shrimp."

Still thrown off guard, Krillin didn't even attempt to defend himself. He responded, voice higher than usual. "I mean- at least you went out fighting. I just…" He waved his hand with a remorseful, defeated expression.

A rolling lurch punched her in the gut. It sounded like they died, but that didn't make any sense. She dropped her pursuit and picked up her fork. 'I'm confused. It's not that hard of a question.' The answers weren't showing themselves to her, at all. It drove her crazy.

"Kakabrat," Vegeta turned to Gohan once he had finished eating.

"Mhf?" Gohan glanced up from his food. He swallowed, uneasy. "Yes, Vegeta." He knew what this was about, but he could feign ignorance until then.

"You're pathetic with how much you lacked in your training, but I need someone to fight with that will actually pose a challenge." He did not issue it as a request, and Gohan slumped his shoulders.

"No problem," he admitted defeat, knowing this wasn't a conversation he could step out of. "Bulma, you still have my gi I left here from last time?" A glance at his mother confirmed Chi Chi would not want his nicer clothes ruined. Again.

"I have it next to the gravity room by Vegeta's and Trunks'."

Gohan nodded and stood up. "Five minutes?" he asked the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta grunted in agreement.

"You better go outside. I'm not going to do any repairs this time." Bulma said, with her words directed at Vegeta who raised his hand to show he heard, already walking away.

Videl stood up to follow after Gohan. "Can I watch?" Yes, Goku was a fighter, and everyone acted like Gohan was too, but she could not connect the nerdy boy she knew to that image.

"I doubt with your power you can even keep up watching." Vegeta spoke to her dismissively.

Videl stiffened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Vegeta-" Gohan narrowed his eyes, ki rising slightly.

"Hn. What, you think you slipped so far that she'll be able to keep up?"

Ignoring the jibe, Gohan turned back to Videl. "He's right. I wouldn't recommend anyone else being in the area when we fight."

"I'm with them, Videl. Best let them get it out by themselves." Yamcha winced.

"Can we watch, Dad?" Trunks was at his father's side.

"Whatever. Just don't get in the way."

The two kids grinned at each other and raced outside.

Videl, embarrassed and frustrated, sat back down. Why would kids be able to when she was training longer than they've been alive? Krillin patted her on the back sympathetically.

"Kid, you up to a round two after you're done with Vegeta?" Piccolo asked as Gohan passed him.

"Sure thing, Mister Piccolo."

Videl poked the remaining food on her plate, sulking. With all the Saiyans no longer at the table, the vigorousness of the intake dropped. The conversations continued, with most winding down. "100 zeni that Gohan wins the fight?" Yamcha asked Krillin. Videl raised an eyebrow at that. Krillin was debating if he should take it, already receiving one warning of unsuccessful betting from his wife, when Tien answered.

"I'll take it." They shook on it.

Puar hovered next to Yamcha. "Do you have a 100 zeni?"

"Of course I do!" He chastised his friend.

"I should head back to the Lookout," Dende was the first ready to leave. "Mr. Popo has manned it there long enough." He turned to Bulma. "It was a lovely gathering, as always."

She nodded. "It was nice seeing you again, Dende."

Videl got up to shake the young Namekians hand. "It was an honor to meet you."

"Same, Miss Videl. I wish you the best of luck and safety protecting your city." Krillin stood up with her and said his own goodbye, the others echoing in with their farewells. Dende addressed Piccolo. "You staying to spar with Gohan later?"

"Yes. I'll let him know you said goodbye and be back after."

The crime fighter tuned out the other conversations, lost in her thoughts. They left her alone with only a customary glance. Krillin and Yamcha moved to fight in the same area she fought Krillin, with Bulma giving the two a warning.

Videl's heart raced in her chest, she was sure it would bruise her lungs. She chuckled and brushed one of her pigtails back behind her shoulder. Why was she so nervous? Gohan's friends and family proved to be really strong and who her father would call tricksters, but they were friendly, for the most part. That was not the kind of nervous energy that coursed through her now.

A connection waited to form in her brain, which drifted there for the last couple hours. It was one that she could not ignore. Her gaze checked to ensure that no one was watching as she pulled out her phone. Going to the image search tag, she entered The Cell Games into the search bar.

The vast amount was of her dad and Cell, with a few on the older golden fighter and the Delivery Boy. She scrolled passed them, eyes searching, scanning. She heard her heart pounding in her ears. At the end of the page, she spotted what she was searching for. It was a wide shot of all the mysterious fighters at the Cell Games. She enlarged it, but even then the blurry resolution made it difficult to make them out.

Nonetheless, there was no doubt that many she met tonight were those fighters at the games. Her phone slipped through her fingers and landed on her lap. What did this mean? She rubbed her temples to attempt to clear her mind with no avail.

Those 'tricksters' at the Cell Games were Gohan's friends and family. And Gohan… her brain shorted out before the connection could be made. It was not ready to consider that yet. She breathed in and out, rubbing her temples again.

"Videl, are you alright?" Krillin asked, coming back from his spar with Yamcha. That was fast. She must have been trapped in her musings longer than she imagined.

"Yeah, I am. Tired." She stood up and slipped her phone back in her pocket. "I have something to ask you." Her mind made a weak attempt to say 'it was you guys, wasn't it' but that failed to reach her mouth. Instead, she wanted to focus not on answers but progress. "Can you train me?" She directed the question at Roshi, although she spoke to the group as a whole. They all gaped at her.

"Heh, I'm sorry. I said this group right here would be my last students. I'm happily retired." The old man grinned at her. Videl stepped forward stubbornly.

"Please. I can't be a full time student anyway, but I need this." Need to learn if everything here was real, learn about ki, learn how to fly, and to reach beyond the limits of her current roadblock. It was one she didn't even know was there a few hours ago.

Maybe the most important, find a way to put herself at ease learning about Son Gohan without hounding him for the answers all the time.

"I cannot. Krillin, I think you'll make a good teacher." Roshi stated. The former monk stared at him.

"What? Why? I've been retired for years too, and I have no idea how." Krillin gave a start. "I'm married now and everything."

"I'm sure Eighteen won't mind." Roshi looked at the blonde woman with an imploring look. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you get paid for it?"

"I can pay a membership fee or whatever you need." Videl placed her hands in front of her and bowed. "Please. This will mean a lot to me."

Krillin started to cave. "I suppose…" Videl looked up, blue eyes shining. Yamcha laughed and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Good luck, she looks like a tough student."

Videl, the curl of emotions in her chest still suffocating her from her prior discovery, did what she would never guess she'd do. She stuck her tongue out.

Tien smiled. It was small, but he nodded in honor of her dedication. "If you need more than you feel the Turtle School offers, I'll be up for a few lessons. Once you can sense ki, we stay in the north these days."

"Uh huh." Krillin stepped up, wagging his finger at the former champion. "She asked _us_ first, and I've already accepted the position." He made a face. "Technically not, but now I did."

"That will be great." Her chest swelled in victory. Although she was delivered a bomb shell about this group of people, she accomplished her initial goal to come here. To learn. "I need to get going though. My father will be worried about me. Curfews are nothing, but I need to travel back to Satan City."

The truth was she needed time to process the day's events. A giant mental stop sign popped up in her head, slowing down her whirring brain so she wouldn't go into overdrive considering everything. She evened out her breathing, and she did not need to go into overzealous mode of 'what on earth is going on here?'

They said their goodbyes while Krillin gave her coordinates to come to. "This is in the middle of the ocean." She said blankly.

"Right you are. The place is right at home." Roshi spoke up. She shook her head and finished recording the location.

"Thank you. I'll come by on Friday. When Gohan comes back can you tell him goodbye for me, and I'll see him on Monday?" Her lips twitched in a thoughtful frown. How was Gohan connected to this? For the umpteenth time, her brain screeched to a halt, not ready.

She received the affirmative. Repeating her goodbyes and thanking Bulma again for inviting her, she left.

'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

 **A/N** : Oh, you have no idea Videl. When I first wrote this chapter I didn't know if I should keep the Cell Games reveal here. It made the most logical sense though, and the following chapters start to build up on what Videl accomplished on her quest here.

Bukujutsu is the technique name given to flying. Also, if going with zeni working like Japanese yen, then 100 zeni is about 1 dollar XD.

Thank you all reading this! Updates will be back to Fridays now that this double chapter is done.

For reviewers:

 **smithback** : Thank you! I hope there was a good dose of Dende and Namekian goodness here for you. And Videl is thrown off-kilter, but she should be fine with all this craziness.  
 **ValdieBlack123** : There are not many people that don't ship them in the _Chances_ universe. It's just too easy. It's fun to have Videl adjust to their weird way of living. She has the most normal introduction to the group out of anyone, though she doesn't know it. And protective Gohan is best Gohan. Thank you :)  
 **yunayuu** : Aw, thanks. This is fun, and Videl is an interesting character to work with. Gohan will have more trouble with his Saiyan side in the future, especially when Vegeta joins the club in teasing him. That won't be until the latter half of the story though.  
 **Aaron Leach** : Thank you!  
 **Amazing girl 55** : It's great to hear that you took a shot at this even when unfinished. My hopes are that I will never have to take a break from weekly updates. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, but I have an outline for all of it. Thank you so much, and I'll do my best to keep at it so it can shine as a finished work!  
 **Justanius** : Ah ha! Yay! There will be more involvement and… joy in the next chapter. Much fun. Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : Enjoy. Thank you all for the support on this story, and as before Dragon Ball is not mine.

* * *

Videl drifted through Saturday night on a confused autopilot, which transferred over to Sunday. She received multiple calls from Erasa, asking how her outing went. She ignored them all. The crime fighter felt bad, but she did not know what to do. She told her best friend everything. However, while she believed she could get out an 'I have to adjust to a bucketful of potential damaging information' she knew that she would be demanded to explain. Videl did not know how to explain.

So how was she feeling? After the shock wore off, she was angry. Angry at the fact she could not accept that she was being played like a fool, and the few 'ki tricks' she saw from the group of fighters were real. On top of that, they were likely the same ones that showed up after her father at the Cell Games. Videl accepted these as facts. What added to the troubles was what it all meant, and which of the crazy theories were real.

'I'll ask Krillin or Roshi when I go over there this weekend.' She decided. The factor alone was what made her push forward. She had a way to find out more answers, and she had a way to get stronger. After staring at her ceiling for a half hour Sunday morning, she found her resolve to get out of bed. She grabbed her phone and sent two messages. The first to Erasa: _eventful weekend. ttyl at school tomorrow._ It wasn't the best way to handle it; the blonde was harder to resist face to face. At least her friend won't worry about her though. The second was to Gohan. The message was simple: _thanks for yesterday. hope the rest of your weekend is good._

Erasa's response confirmed that she will have to be forthcoming with answers. Gohan took longer to respond, saying he was glad she enjoyed herself and echoed the sentiment on a good weekend.

With her friends taken care of she hauled herself out of bed and made her way downstairs.

"Morning Sweet pea." Her father said from the living room. She heard one of their TVs announcing fighting results. He was watching one of his old tournaments again.

"Morning Dad," Videl answered. She was a decent actor, and her voice did not sound strained.

"You take care of yourself last night? No one try anything?" The voice was concerned and irritable. A smile crossed her face. As egotistical her father could be, Hercule Satan did care for her.

She straightened her posture. If she had a time when she needed to perform it was with this reply. "Of course, it was very informative."

"You know you have the best teacher around right here though!" Hercule's boastful voice followed her as she went into the kitchen.

Starting on her breakfast, Videl mused 'Yeah, right. You haven't taught me personally for over a year. I've been training on my own.' The comment made her decide not to tell her father about having a new teacher. She will just say she's going out for the weekend for personal self-relied training. Videl doubted the champion of the world will like her being taught by one of the tricksters that showed up to the Cell Games.

X_X

For the rest of the day, Videl thought she pulled out of it. So, the fighters at the Cell Games may not be tricksters and she met them. Whatever. They clearly did not mind not having any fame for it and continued with their lives. It was odd but also refreshing that not everyone was attention mongers. They even respected her and gave advice, the daughter of a man who insulted them. What she needed was to accept it and continue with that knowledge.

It was impossible. Videl stormed up to her room after stopping a break-in and almost hostage situation across town. Her hands were balled into fists. 'And why doesn't the Saiyaman idiot show up on weekends? He steals my job during the week and then when I need a breather he's nowhere in sight.' The lack of answers from the mysterious vigilante shoved her in the direction she needed to go. She had to find answers on something or else she would be driven crazy.

She dropped into her chair with an angry huff. Opening her laptop, she decided it was time for another search. 'I hate doing it this way, but I need to see if my speculation is off before I confront them about it.' When the computer booted up, what she expected her fingers to do was rapidly enter her search terms and get answers. Instead, they froze over the keyboard, her heart racing. 'Why?' she screamed in her head. 'I already have decent proof and want to do a follow-up. What else do I expect to find?'

A second. Two seconds passed. Videl entered the Cell Games into the search bar, this time on the normal web search.

It was rough going. There were hundreds of articles and celebration pieces on her father beating Cell. She had the stories almost daily without asking from the man himself, and she could supply the best answers for the topic herself through her father. The intense desire to bang her head on the desk as Hercule Satan was the prominent feature in all her results was real.

Breathing hard through her nostrils, Videl narrowed the search down to the other fighters. There was very little there. The masses labeled them, like her father did, as fakes that came with some grand delusion to try and face Cell. Her fingers twitched, posed over her keyboard. 'Wow, it is a real feat that any of them want to talk to me.' She was thankful, yet that did not help her this minute.

After an hour of searching, she found an article that decided to take a stab at figuring out all participants of the Cell Games. Three-quarters of it was on her father and Cell but the reporter had wanted to do a thorough piece so included a bit on each member at the end.

The older gold fighter came first. Her eyes narrowed as she read. _This unknown fighter was the first to fight Cell after Mr. Satan's warmup was complete._ She sighed. To be honest, that looked more like a warmup for Cell than her father. _Much of their fight was impossible to see on camera, with Hercule Satan affirming that the reason was because of tricks. A point after Cell set off the explosions he put in his ring, the gold fighter looked to concede the fight. With his gi and similar build, some have claimed that it is possible his identity is Son Goku, winner of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament._

The conclusion did not surprise her, in fact was one of the hidden connections her brain had been trying to make. This made sense. Goku reportedly saved the world multiple times with his fighting skills, and his friends were there, so the fact he had attempted to fight Cell was a natural progression in drawing closer to the truth. Her body lost its tension and she smiled. There, she found a thread to follow up on later.

That was not all there was though. She skimmed the last sentence with mild interest. _Because of the similar hairstyles and the little bit of interaction shown between them, it is believed that the Delivery Boy is his son._

Videl froze, her blood going cold. She had no idea why. Why was that piece of information hitting her like a truck when everything else she collected on the Cell Games was placed neatly – for the most part – to the side of her brain? _…it is believed that the Delivery Boy is his son._

"Kami, Gohan." She whispered, her hands going to her mouth. Her brain finally found an acceptable path of the road it was circling for the last twenty-four hours. Son Gohan was the Delivery Boy. Videl wanted to laugh. Her shy, mild friend- fighting Cell? It was preposterous. A weak chuckle escaped her mouth, every inch of her body fighting the discovery.

Her hopes were dashed that the article would grant her closure. There was hardly anything on the Delivery Boy, besides the supposed connection to the other gold fighter, and even less on his fight with Cell, the camera going out shortly after. The reporter stated he wanted to find out more, but did not pursue it because the boy was a minor and the definite answer was that Mr. Satan defeated Cell.

Son Gohan is the Delivery Boy. Gohan fought Cell.

Videl almost toppled backward in her chair. Her fingers grazed and pinched into her desk to save herself. Heart racing, with an incoming headache, and oh yeah, she was feeling like she was about to throw up. "Im-impossible." She forced the word out. The word did not sound right. She wanted it to sound right, damn it.

And Gohan being there did?

Backpedaling several steps, she analyzed the evidence. She was an aspiring detective and hero of Satan City after all. At school, Gohan was meek and shy. Everyone labeled him as a nerd, and his marks proved it. Despite this, Videl sensed he had something to hide. 'And now I know what it is.' Her stomach plummeted.

In front of his family and friends yesterday, Gohan appeared different: everything from his attitude to his demeanor. He was nervous with her being there, yet nonetheless he was comfortable around them, comfortable in his own skin. He had nothing to hide while there.

Every one of them acknowledged that Gohan was strong, incredibly strong. It was treated as the most natural thing, although he had not kept up to a training regime in years. She recalled how her hand ached after she punched him in the chest. Gohan had not even flinched. 'No wonder if he could take hits from Cell.'

 _Big brother doesn't train anymore since Dad died._

Videl quickly got out of her chair, and it fell to the floor with a soft thump. She reached her bathroom and managed to close the door partway before her knees almost collapsed under her, and she had to cling to the counter to stay upright.

"Oh, damn it, Gohan."

None of them last night talked about how Goku died. They were happy to discuss the happy days over a decade ago, but none in the recent years. From what she could tell, Goten didn't know his father well, and the kid was about 6-7 years old. That would make his birth the months following the Cell Games.

Son Goku likely died at the infamous tournament, in front of his oldest son, probably not knowing he ended up leaving a second son behind. Videl could see why Gohan never wanted to mention his father.

Turning on the faucet, she splashed water on her face, still nauseous. Her eyes stared back at her, tired and worn. Her mind was spinning when she got home from West City yesterday. If this was what she was feeling now, she guessed it will be another night of little sleep. She grabbed her towel and rubbed her face furiously. "Shit, now what am I going to do?"

That was the question. With her sluggish heart, her thoughts agreed, 'take it slow, process.' She was Videl Satan, she would deal with this. All this revelation was on a boy she didn't even know that well. She didn't know him at all. She squeezed her eyes shut and let herself sink to the floor. Her gaze traveled to where the door stood ajar. Through the gap, she could see the lamp on her desk remained on. Its faint glow comforted her and slowed her heartrate. Her shaky hands rubbed her legs and brought her knees to her chest.

She remembered the news from when her mother died. Videl was quiet the whole way to the hospital, heart stuck in her throat.

She had not wanted to leave the waiting room, terrified. Her child self had raged about saying goodbye, although she had done it as precaution a couple nights before. Because she couldn't imagine seeing a parent's and protector's life fade in front of her.

"Videl, are you okay? Daddy sent you a message for dinner." There was a soft knock on her bedroom door. Her heart, thankful for being able to slow down, jumped back to the racing block. This was okay though, she could deal with her own family.

"I'm okay! Can you send it up for me? I didn't have the chance to finish much of my homework yesterday." The second the words passed her lips she knew it was a weak excuse. Videl always held back doing her homework until Sunday. Time after time, she ate dinner with her father anyway, since it was one day of the week he was consistently at home for the evening meal.

The seconds ticked by and Videl managed to stand up and walk to her door. "Okay. Nothing's wrong, is it?" She smiled, her chest tightening. This was the father she loved, one that showed his concern and was not full of hot air since his wife died and fame took her place.

"I'm fine. Thank you." She put as much as her old happiness in it to make it believable. The ploy worked. Hercule said he'll have someone bring up her food and his footsteps receded.

She ate her meal in silence, her computer off and pushed aside for her plate. She spun around in her chair and stared out the window.

'What am I going to do about Gohan?' It was hard to imagine looking at his face knowing what tragedies he hid from the world. How was he so cheerful? She supposed he had years to grieve. She was almost herself after her mother's death, though not quite. Never back to that little girl.

She had to face him, though. That had to start right now. She reached for her phone, and on autopilot, prior to realizing what she was doing, she entered his phone number. Ring… ring… "Come on, I don't have the will to call again."

"Hello?"

Gohan's confused voice answered on the end of the line. 'I know. I didn't expect to call him two days in a row after getting his phone number.'

"Gohan. It's Videl. You received my message earlier."

"Yes, I did. Is something wrong?" Videl's voice was heavy, and close to cracking. She was not quite to tears, yet she was on edge. The confusion in his voice turned into concern when he picked this up. Videl acknowledged although he was not the most open individual, he was kind, and a good friend.

"No." She lied. "There's a lot on my mind." Wasn't that the truth.

"Okay…" His voice reverted to bewilderment. "Um, Videl. I have to go-"

"Wait!" She almost shouted then hushed her voice. If her father guessed she was talking to a boy this late – after her moody denial of dinner – she would never hear the end of his 'no boys' talk. "I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead." He prompted.

"I'm sorry." Videl blurted the words. 'I'm sorry you saw your father die in front of you and you feel you have to hide that.' She thought. It was unwise to say that now. He would shut off forever afterward. After she breached his privacy in every avenue to reach that conclusion. Pressing her hand to her mouth, she forced herself to go on. "I'm sorry that I've been hounding you to say everything about you. I'm sorry I haven't really stopped to see you as a friend more than an annoyance. I _am_ sorry, Gohan." She could not recall the number of times she said sorry in under a minute. The last time she said sorry that many times ever.

There was a noise from the other end, telling her he stayed on the line. She continued with her voice confident now that the hard part was over. "I want you to know if I get on your case in the future feel free to tell me to shut up." This earned a sputtered laugh. "After talking to your friends… I understand that you need space and some things aren't easy to talk about."

"Right. That sounds wonderful, Videl." Did he believe her? It didn't sound like he believed her. The asshole! She was baring her heart in apology, and Gohan did not trust her on that. She will show him. She could be a non-pushy, decent friend.

"I'm serious, Gohan." She crossed her arm over her chest, holding her elbow aloft.

"I know," a weak chuckle echoed those words. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, see you at school, Gohan." She hung up. Flopping back, for the second time that day she stared at the ceiling. 'This is going to be a long week.' Over a week ago, she did not know her classmate at all. Now she felt as if she knew too much.

X_X

Gohan stared at the phone, unsure how to take the conversation with Videl. He learned after his fight with Vegeta yesterday that Krillin agreed to train her. While she appeared to take the idea of ki and their abilities in stride – what she knew about it so far at any rate – did the revulsion of their 'tricks' catch up with her and she changed her mind? Was that why she sounded off?

It did not explain why she said sorry, though. Maybe she found out more than any of them let on. He shook his head. No, that was impossible. He could ask her at school tomorrow; if he decided he wanted to know. It may be better not stressing about her strange behavior. 'I can't ask Mom because she may think we're dating. Best if I check with Krillin this weekend after he sees Videl.' The notion of asking the girl himself was unknown to him. He was terrible at getting people talking. It would only end in an awkward disaster.

"Big brother! Can we play now? You promised we can after dinner." Goten bounced next to him, each one sending the little boy a foot or two in the air. Gohan grinned at his enthusiasm.

"Of course, we'll have to come back in after an hour though so not to worry Mom."

"That's correct young man. I need both of you to be well-rested. You've finished your homework?" Chi Chi stood at the end of the hall way by the kitchen, arms crossed.

Her eldest nodded. "I finished it last night after we came home." It was something to keep his mind busy.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"A friend from school." The Son matriarch narrowed her eyes. She was smart. Gohan knew she could make a guess at which one. He let out a nervous breath of air. "Race you outside, Goten."

"Yay!"

* * *

 **A/N** : This is the first chapter where I feel I put the drama genre for this story in good use. The revelation chapters for Vihan stories are always fun, and this is my go at it. I don't know if I made Videl take too big of a leap, but this came out as the most natural thought process for her while I was writing. Now she knows mostly everything about Gohan, besides the fact he's half-alien, and that he's been off to a separate planet (that exploded), and… okay, still a bit to find out. Although, Videl's focus will be elsewhere and on her new training the next few chapters.

I feel I need to make this point because it's not very clear in the chapter. Videl's not going to hound into her father for answers any time soon. What she came to terms with is that Gohan and the others were there- not who defeated Cell. Her subconscious has started to debate the validity of what actually happened (Videl is very calm and matter of fact about it when she asks Gohan in Buu), yet it is not something she's ready to consider out loud. Don't worry; I have a very specific chapter in the future where Hercule Satan gets what's coming to him. I'm really looking forward to that.

With that done, now for my lovely reviewers:

 **Aaron Leach** : Thank you kindly.  
 **ValdieBlack123** : That's always good to hear. Group chapters are fun, but it can be an exercise to make sure everyone comes out right. Videl will find her place in it, probably sooner than she thinks.  
 **Guest** : Thank you! I'm glad you are able to find something you enjoy in this story and that you gave it a chance. I hope to continue to pump out good chapters for you and all the readers.  
 **yunayuu** : Thanks, it's a treat to write characters others enjoy. Gohan and Videl are great to write for, and I will write other parts of their personalities soon.  
 **Amazing girl 55** : Good to hear, thank you! And I left that open for readers to decide who won. Hm… I'll say 60-40 for Vegeta, but who knows. As for Gohan's training, the short answer is not really. The long answer is every couple months or so, Vegeta and sometimes Piccolo will convince him to spar, so his reflexes and instincts haven't faded to nothing, and his strength is average. Still not quite the polished fighter that wrecked Cell. Glad you like my take on Videl, and after this chapter, Videl's ready to not drive Gohan into a nervous frenzy.  
 **Son of Whitebeard** : Hehee. Can't have it too easy for everyone.

Thank you all, readers, reviewers, followers etc. See ya next week!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** : I'm happy everyone enjoyed the revelations of the last chapter. This one addresses the fallout at school, plus other fun stuff. And thanks to you all, _Chances_ has over a hundred followers and almost fifty favorites. Thank you all so much! Enjoy the chapter!

 **Disclaimer** : You know what goes here. Not mine.

* * *

Videl looked horrible when she arrived at school the next morning. While her hair was never the neatest in the world, she always took care to brush it before putting them in her customary pigtails. From her discovery last night, it took her hours to fall asleep, and when she did she almost slept through her alarm. With no crimes to stop, there was no excuse when she burst through the door a minute late, mumbling an apology. Even Gohan arrived before she did.

Shit, Gohan.

Most of the night, she debated how she would treat her classmate when she next saw him. All she could imagine was what horror he had to go through. Videl saw herself two weeks ago, glaring at him straight in the eye and demanding answers. Now, she could barely stand glancing his way. She sunk into her chair with a defeated sigh.

"Are you all right, Videl?" He asked, leaning over. She averted her gaze to the desk. Erasa pet her comfortingly on the shoulder.

"Rough night?"

She hummed. "I suppose," was her response. Her three friends gave her quizzical and concerned looks. On a short string already, she balled her hands into fists. "I'm allowed to have off days, guys. I'm not invincible." She snapped and focused on the front. She took out her supplies as the lecture started, staying quiet for the rest of the period.

The crime fighter made it to in between classes before her friends thought it was a good idea to try their luck again. Erasa stepped in front of her once in the hallway, "Talk to me." She implored. Videl shoved her with her shoulder as she passed.

"I have a lot to think about, that's all."

"Videl, are you sure you're all right?" Gohan asked again. She wanted to shove him too, but she knew it was fruitless. Steeling herself, she met his eyes with her own. There was concern and… guilt? What did he have to be guilty for? 'Well, there's the fact you called him late last night clearly troubled and promised not to bug him anymore. He may not connect the right dots, but he connected something.' Her mind helpfully supplied. Videl scowled.

"I am." Her heart raced. What if he did connect the right dots? Will he hate her for discovering his secret? "You know, I have a lot on my mind. I'm not ready to talk about it, so I won't." Her answers were repetitive and lame, yet she could not help it. He nodded and backed up.

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault." Videl spoke under her breath. Gohan heard it, and he sighed in confusion and relief.

Erasa seemed ready to press for more when Sharpener spoke up. "Leave it. You know you won't get anywhere, and besides, if she's like this she probably won't open up." He appeared concerned that one wrong move will land a punch in his gut, yet Videl was happy one of her friends understood.

"Thank you. Now, let's go."

Videl decided the best option was to confirm facts with Krillin once she started training. She doubted he would, but she had to have some closure on this information. With Gohan, she planned to keep her word from the night before. She would be a mellow and unintimidating friend. A difficult challenge, but she was up to it.

Lunch came around and Videl returned to her old self. Beforehand, she managed to retreat to the bathroom and sort out her hair, along with a refreshing splash of water on her face. Her resolve reflected back at her from the mirror. The new Videl Satan was ready.

Nibbling on a rice ball, Videl and the two blondes watched Gohan devour his food like he did every day. A mystified smile crossed her face, she prodded. "Where does your appetite even _come_ from?" It was meant to be teasing, and she did not expect a serious answer. Gohan, however, froze and stared at her. 'Oh come on, it's not that personal of a question! I'm trying.'

He ducked his head. "I get it from my dad. Mom says when we finally run out of money that will be the reason." He rubbed the back of his neck. "We manage."

Videl considered the mound of consumed food from the party and nodded in agreement. She hid a smile by returning to her food. That was the first time Gohan willingly mentioned his dad without being too defensive. Well, not defensive to his usual degree. Maybe this will be easier than she thought.

X_X

Gohan kept an eye on Videl, unsure despite her reassurances that she was as calm as she claimed. Whatever was wrong with his classmate, it had to do with what happened at the gathering last weekend. He reasoned that much and then worried what the bigger picture was for her. The fact she was invited in the first place was a mistake. Except when he brought that up, everyone said they enjoyed the idea to be able to meet one of his school friends. Bulma was hardly apologetic when he confronted her about it. He was the one who was told to keep himself under wraps, and now he had to adjust the nosiest girl in school having the door cracked open to his life.

Then no one shut up and said him and Videl will make a good couple. He did not even know how to start addressing that thought.

His hands in loose fists he forced himself to calm down. He had not been truly angry in years, but Gohan was frustrated. This high school thing proved harder than he thought. 'My luck is just that horrible, isn't it?'

Tuesday rolled around with no incidents. Chi Chi noticed he was off, but to his relief, she did not push it. Goten was at Capsule Corp the night before, and Bulma called this morning saying there were no problems, besides Vegeta throwing the kids out of the gravity room, which was typical. On one hand, he was glad to avoid another family member asking what was wrong. On the other, Goten was an expert of distracting Gohan on his bad days.

Second period arrived when Videl's communicator went off. His hand hovered over his notes, eyes frozen and, with the whole class, eavesdropping on the situation. Unlike the rest, Gohan needed to know so he could help out. His horrible luck stayed as Videl ran out to stop the bank robbers and he had to come up with another excuse to follow after her.

'Bathroom is out and it's getting harder for that to be taken seriously.' He tapped his pencil on the desk, cleanly breaking it. He gave it a solid minute before he raised his hand. "I just remembered I have an urgent package to pick up. It has sensitive information in it, so I have to before school ends." The truth was Chi Chi asked him to pick up some extra ingredients for dinner tonight after school. Gohan was out of the door the next second, uncaring if the teacher bought it.

X_X

Videl remembered the first time she dealt with criminals with guns. The crime fighter started out small, with her father both wanting to keep her safe and proud of her at the same time. Most thought she was a crazy thirteen-year-old high off of her junior championship. She was small and vowed to herself to prove that meant a powerful punch nonetheless. Her background and her father's made that first impression not last long, and she was able to do what she wanted. That was to help others and make a name for herself.

In her mind's eye, she recalled freezing for a split second when the gun pointed toward her. Then in a single kick she disarmed him and the adrenaline never ceased to course through her veins. Even if Videl was brash, she knew if that adrenaline stopped she could end up dead.

The robber in front of her she took down in a similar way, kicking the gun away from him and kneeing him in the gut. His smirk turned to a wince and then a scowl. A karate chop to his neck and he was out cold.

"Miss Videl!" A crash sounded behind her and prior to turning around for confirmation, she knew. The Great Saiyaman arrived and took out the man coming up behind her. It wasn't like she was deaf; she heard the robber and was ready to spin around and punch him. Now, she was left with the option of punching Saiyaman's visor off. Then she could prove who he was.

Except, she had a sinking feeling that will end in failure.

If Son Gohan and Saiyaman was the same person then she would not act otherwise. Spinning in her mind was that possibility with all the others, yet it was not in her favor to show she had the suspicion. Videl promised Gohan she would keep out of his secrets; that did not extend to secret superheroes.

"Thanks," she said through gritted teeth. This idiot came along and acted like a hero. All her time getting people to trust sending her into gunfire, that she could handle himself, and he appeared like what she did was child's play. Videl could strangle him.

"It's not a problem, Miss Videl." He grinned, putting on a show of being proud of himself. She snorted. If he could not pick up her sarcasm, maybe he wasn't Gohan after all. At least her classmate picked up on her mood.

She walked straight up to him, eyes narrowed with a playful smile on her lips. She could corner him before he went into silly poses. "Right, you know what I will be even more thankful for?" His confident demeanor dropped as he stepped back, ready to take flight, she guessed. 'Wait until I can fly too,' she thought.

"What's that?" His tone did not betray him, and she was impressed. It was not the opening she wanted, though.

"This!" she lunged forward and tried to grab his helmet. Her hands swiped through empty air. Her target appeared behind her, with a steadying hand on her forearm. She caught herself from falling and pulled away.

A sigh, "That isn't a good idea, Miss Videl." Videl spun around and tried again. She failed, but managed to grip his red cape.

"Why not? Unless your face is horribly scarred, there's no reason to be shady and hide it." Her voice carried more venom than she intended. Her insides squirmed. She told herself she would be trusting. If this was Gohan, he deserved the decency to be respected. The frustration from the last couple days, however, bubbled to the surface. Hot on her breath, she glared up at the nearest outlet, apologetic but not enough to say it.

"Not all scars are visible." The chill in the response made her fingers go slack, the fabric slipping through her fingers. For that moment, she was afraid, and the guilt in the back of her mind came to the forefront. She swallowed and turned away from him.

Videl crossed her arms with the tension in her back and shoulders giving a huge 'not up to this' sign. She noticed the cops around her, cleaning up the scene and not sure how to address the two young crime fighters. She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you," she repeated. This time she managed more honesty. "I can take care of myself." She added on the defensive side. "And I hate liars, and people hiding. You fit both… but thank you." Videl guessed this was what coughing up nails was like.

Saiyaman pressed his lips together at her words and decided not to point out the irony in them. She was one of the proudest people he ever met, and that was saying a lot knowing Vegeta for years. It would not do to explain the fault in her words. He cleared his throat. "I understand. I want to help this city, and I know you do too. That means that will extend to each other as well." Plus, he did respect Videl. He hated the chance of her getting hurt.

She nodded and turned back to him. They had this conversation a couple weeks after he appeared on the scene. She shrugged off the words of teamwork before. This time… this time she could not say if she would or not. "Okay. I trust you fighting crime. I don't trust you. That's not easy for me." Her words clipped, she tapped her finger on her arm. "I promise I won't shout at you anymore though as long as we have the same goal to protect this city."

He was bemused. "And not to try to rip my helmet off?" he added.

"That leaves me with other options to discover who you are."

"I suppose it does."

Videl looked at what she assumed was his eye level, the dark visor giving her a headache. 'I have to try and do this.' She extended her hand. "It's a deal."

Five minutes later when she was walking back to school – she was in no rush so skipped her jetcopter – Videl marveled at how awkward the conversation was. Flexing her fingers, the strong grip of Saiyaman's tingled her fingers. Videl Satan, a lone wolf, just decided to work with a masked vigilante that earlier she had no idea if she could trust. Her gut said it was the right decision, and the strange part was that she agreed.

X_X

In their PE class, Videl was careful to see how Gohan performed. The first class Gohan had shown amazing feats, but since then he was the definition of average. At the time, she thought it was suspicious. That had not changed; she just dropped the subject until she had reason to pick it up once more. Throughout the week, Videl watched him and noticed that while he pretended to be a decent actor, he was not. Her classmate never broke into a sweat or had signs of having a workout at all. It infuriated her because there were exercises where even she tired.

This was a competitive week in PE, more so than usual, and she would not lose to him. Videl was not being invasive, she told herself. This was not her demanding answers it was testing his apparent skills. She reached his side and tapped him on the shoulder, "Gohan." Damn it, her voice came out wrong. It was timid since she was in and out of the water being able to talk to him properly after the revelations last weekend. The problem – unless he guessed the real reason, which was worse – he may think she was seriously 'into him' as his whole family suggested with this awkwardness as possible evidence. That was not the case at all.

"Yes, Videl?" He did not pick up on it, or at least make a visible note of it. 'What a relief,' she thought and found her normal voice.

"I need someone to pace me when I run laps, and you're up. Someone needs to keep me company as I'm ahead of the pack."

He could guess her motive, she reasoned. "Uh, I'm not sure I will be the best for that." Did he though? The words suggested what they normally did; he backed off of any attempt to show any level of endurance or skill. She pursed her lips.

"Please, Gohan. I will even keep myself slower for you." She doubted it will be a problem, but guessing that she did not want to secretly race him, he nodded.

"I guess I can…"

Experiment One went off as a success. Videl began at half of her normal starting speed and over the next few minutes incrementally increased it so that he did not notice. Gohan gave her a confused look when he did, but she flashed him a smile and said nothing. She pushed her speed higher and higher, and near the last minute, beyond her usual pace for this warmup. Gritting her teeth, she glanced at Gohan from the corner of her eye. He appeared like it was a stroll in the park. Damn it. She coaxed her friend to reveal his endurance, yet it drove her crazy that she felt insignificant next to it.

Experiment Two was a bit harder to pull off. This was not so much Gohan's fault as it was her own. They were outside playing dodge ball, and Videl made sure she was not on Gohan's team. She scolded herself to not get competitive, and only engage to test her classmate. As she watched, she took note of two things. Nothing was touching him; he never went to the sidelines, not once. And although he would catch a ball sometimes if he was caught off guard, a near impossible feat in itself, he never tossed one to try and hit others.

Her jaw twitched as she tossed her ball up in the air and caught it again. "Gohan!" He turned toward her direction, and she lugged the ball at his face. At school, she held back her own power with games like this so not to hurt anybody; however, Gohan was getting on her nerves with how casual he was being. This time she put all her strength behind the ball, so much so that when the soft surface hit the fence behind her classmate it clanged loudly. He dodged it with no problem.

"Trying to take my head off there, Videl?" His voice held the non-confrontational mild tone it always did. She balled her hands into fists.

"No!"

Minutes passed. She proved her theory that Gohan had amazing reflexes. Like when she ran with him, however, the fact kicked her pride. Her injured ego raged when he easily avoided everything and not once went on the offensive. With five minutes left in class and two dodgeballs in her hands she chucked one at him. He avoided it, but when he moved out of the way she tossed the other to catch him off guard, her strength the same as her original toss. Gohan avoided that too.

A growl rose in Videl's throat. She dived for another one and threw it at her classmate. No time passed when he picked up on the fact he was her sole target. A quirked eyebrow and an amused smile graced his features. "Did I do something wrong?" Her response was a grunt and another ball in his direction.

A change occurred in Gohan's expression. He was always passive, relaxed, to the point that Videl loved and hated him for it. A switch went off though, and she spotted a glint of determination appear in his eyes. He was not backing down from this challenge. Videl smirked and continued her assault. In the back of her mind, she took note of the interest they received from the coach and other students. It was always a show when Videl tested her strength with another, but it was not very often when the person kept up.

Her sole focus was on Son Gohan and getting him out or at least make him throw a ball in return. He returned her smirk and kept his success in dodging going. None were returned to her from a toss by the black-haired teen. While his expression changed, the amount of effort required stayed the same. 'He's mocking me!' she fumed in the depths of her mind.

Videl arched her arm back for another throw when a ball hit her on the shoulder. Since it was not from the direction of Gohan, she froze in shock. "Yes!" Erasa's voice reached her and with her body stiff, Videl turned to stare wide eyed at her best friend. The blonde grinned, "You wouldn't have let that hit you if you weren't so distracted." Erasa winked at her.

The bell rang and Videl stormed off the court back to the locker rooms. Behind her, she heard others congratulate Gohan on his play and fending off the feisty Satan. Her hand twitched; the urge to pummel the boy with dodgeballs still strong. The fact Videl was coping with the revelations proved itself as she found energy to still be annoyed at her classmate. It was different though. She accepted Gohan may be different and stepped up to accommodate the fact and not strip his fences down trying to find out more.

Videl referred to Gohan as a friend several times. That felt true now, despite the embarrassment of her failure. Her shoulders shook in amusement as she wiped sweat off her brow. 'I can get used to this.'

* * *

 **A/N** : Oh Videl, never challenge a Saiyan in anything, especially physical stuff or food. You're going to get burned. She's adjusting though, and whatever helps she'll go to full force.

For my reviewers:

 **Astronomer01** (for chapter 7): I must have received this review around the same time I submitted the last chapter, or else I would have included this there. Apologies about that; I knew one will slip through eventually. Thank you so much! Videl has all sorts of excitement going through her- stress, happiness, confusion, sooner-or-later love… If I do say so myself, I have lots of excitement on how the story will progress and the confidence to match.  
 **Aaron Leach** : Thank you!  
 **Guests** : A while ago I read a novel where after months of messing things up being nosy and trying to be helpful, the protagonist stops at the time when she could have saved a lot of people some trouble. I say this since that's part of the inspiration of Videl's reaction and how she treats Gohan. She probably should bring it up, yet sometimes old lessons are taken too seriously. It should be awkward and adorable when she finally does, and I hope not too far in the future for everyone.  
 **tailzje** : No worries about it, I love all reviews. Thank you and I'm honored the chapter managed to speak to you. I took a lot of inspiration from other stories I read and some experiences with grief of my own to how Videl responded to the news. It will be interesting going forward, at least I hope, and the two will realize how their interactions balance each other.  
 **yunayuu** : Thank you! This chapter starts to show Gohan's more relaxed, easy-going side. Something that Videl can appreciate now that she's getting to know him. I'm happy the connecting the dots worked for you. Sometimes I don't know if it's too much of a jump in other's minds when it appears a simple one in mine.  
 **ValdieBlack123** : I agree with that. This being akin to a young adult and coming-of-age story, Videl is going through a lot of self-discoveries that half of them she's not aware of yet, including feelings for Gohan, heh. I always thought with her that the duality for truth/lies in her life is a large motivator, so that's certainly true as well. Thank you for the kind words, and I hope this school chapter fit expectations!  
 **HungryHungryHippie** : Thanks! I'm proud of myself on this little thing so far, and I'm becoming more attuned to the tone of this story as it moves along.  
 **Guest** (2): Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** : Thank you all so much for reading and enjoy.

 **Disclaimer** : Nada, nope, Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Super/etc. not mine.

* * *

Friday after school, Videl was ready to leave for her first day of her new training. She took out her jetcopter on the roof and was about to leave when she heard someone come up behind her. Turning her head, she spotted Gohan. She smiled; it was usually her who tried to corner him after school. She would be more amused than she already was when she noticed he had that trapped anxious look on his face. Keeping her smile on anyway, she nodded. "Hey, Gohan." Her voice finally sounded normal after a whole week of being unsure of herself talking to him half the time.

The black-haired teen nodded in greeting. "So, you're heading out to Kame House for training?" She guessed that was what they called it so she hummed a positive response. Gohan appeared as if he was struggling to find something else to say, and she had no idea what it was. Deciding to help out, she slipped outside her jetcopter and shoved his shoulder gently.

"Don't be so full of yourself," Videl teased. "I'm not going to learn all about your childhood or whatever you have on your mind. I'm doing this for _me_. I want to learn, and I think they'll help."

Relief flooded Gohan's face yet his shoulders were still tense. Videl felt a rock drop in her stomach. Her words were a lie that made her want to bite her tongue off. She planned to ask about the Cell Games sometime over the weekend. For her sanity, she needed not details but confirmation. That was what her heart required for rest. That was all.

"I know. I just… wanted to wish you luck." He scratched the back of his head, eyes toward the sky. "I started out young, so." He stopped before completing his sentence. Videl pressed her lips together to suppress a giggle. When she could guess what he was hiding, it was adorable seeing him try to avoid the slipups.

They stood there for several minutes. Videl with a smirk on her face as Gohan realized she was waiting for him to leave. She would have added another comment to pry it out of him he knew how to fly – it was almost a given at this point – yet the guilt of her future plans to pry the Cell Games out of the others froze her voice in her throat. She tossed a pigtail over her shoulder and got back in her jetcopter. "I'll see you on Monday, Gohan. I best get going if I want to start tonight." She waved and flew off.

X_X

She must have been flying for over two hours, an hour of that over nothing but ocean, and Videl started to think she was flying in circles. Her best option was to call and make sure she had the right place, but the crawling irritation on her skin suggested taking focus off of flying, and she'll get in an accident. "I'm on a wild goose chase." She mumbled and tapped her GPS to go into zoom. Videl adjusted her trajectory and continued looking. Five minutes later she landed on a small island. She stretched her legs and hopped out, getting the strain out of her muscles.

"You found your way here alright then." Krillin walked over, hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. He was dressed casual and had a laidback expression; almost the opposite of what her father displayed to his students. Videl was strangely hopeful and curious on how this turned out.

"Barely," she grumbled and took a moment to look around. There wasn't much to see. The majority of the island was taken up by a small pink house. There was sand and a couple trees but that was about it. She wondered how much training could actually be completed here.

Krillin must have noticed as he said. "Goku and I started on a larger island not far from here. For what we'll be starting out with this will be good enough." He went inside, and thinking it polite, Videl waited while she returned her jetcopter back to capsule and directed her attention to the water. She never spent much time near the ocean. Sure, she had trips near it, but never to the extent of being surrounded by the waves so literally. She felt small, on this small island, in the middle of nowhere.

"Here we are," Videl faced Krillin to see what he prepared and raised her brow at the clothes he held.

"What's that?"

"Weighted clothing- they're the first part of your training." He grinned at her bemused face.

"Do I need that? I thought I came here to learn new techniques, not..." She glanced away, aware she sounded immature but not seeing the point. Her strength was fine.

Krillin echoed her expression and shook his head. "If you want to do this then here is where it starts. Trust me, it will help." He turned to Roshi, who came outside with him. Videl gave an imploring eye to the old master. "You can either wear this or the old turtle shells." Krillin continued. Roshi pulled out from behind him what appeared to be a large purple shell that was nearly half her size. She blinked.

"Will this really help?"

The former monk sighed. "People these days. So hesitant to try something different." Videl stiffened, remembering these fighters were humiliated the last several years by her father, and this was not the image she wanted to project. Krillin ignored her reaction and instead placed the weighted clothes on the sand. He tested the traction of the ground with his foot and frowned. Shrugging, he met Videl's eyes. "Watch."

He kicked off the ground and Videl eyes widened as he soared fifteen, twenty feet straight up and landed, sending sand everywhere. She stepped back and blocked the onslaught reaching her eyes. Brushing off, she took on a new eagerness. "See, that's what I want to do. I want to fly."

Krillin laughed at her amazement. "That wasn't me flying. It was merely a big jump. That was one of the tests Roshi had us do to prove how much we grew stronger." He nodded at his old master, and Roshi adjusted his sunglasses importantly. "Give it a few months, and you'll see."

Videl was speechless, with her eyes on the weighted clothes. Something so simple with that result? She walked over to them and bent down to pick them up. She was able to. Barely. "How am I supposed to walk with this on?"

"It's not too much is it?" Krillin asked. "I guessed the weight to start with by sensing the strength of your ki now." Videl gritted her teeth and forced herself to stand up with the clothes. She did not want to guess how heavy they were.

"It's fine." Krillin nodded and pointed toward the house. "You can use the bathroom to change. Roshi, can you help me set up something?" He asked with a pointed look, more assuring that he wouldn't try to be a peeping tom.

She walked passed the grumbling pervert and entered the house. Eighteen was inside watching Marron play in the main room. The blonde gave a customary look to Videl and the pigtailed crime fighter smiled in greeting. "Bathroom?" Eighteen motioned to a door near the stairs.

"There."

"Thank you."

Five minutes later, way too long for Videl's pride to admit she was simply changing, she came out. The weighted clothing included a white undershirt, pressing down hard on her bare skin, blue wristbands, and shoes. She threw a punch. It was like punching through water with how sluggish her movements proved to be. Eighteen watched her with cool blue eyes and Videl blushed.

"Not as easy as it looks, is it?" Krillin entered the house. "The goal this weekend will be to get used to the additional weight to see if you can keep it over the week." Videl pressed her hand up against her jaw so not to gape. How? "It's not as unsightly as the turtle shell and with these clothes the weight is more evenly distributed so you won't go to bed with your back killing you." He defended his updates of his master's design like that will make it easier.

Videl was stubborn, and she was proud. She would not scream how this was crazy. She squared her shoulders as best she could and gave an even stare down "Let's start then."

Videl tried hard not to do a face plant as she went outside, and she succeeded from avoiding embarrassing trip-ups. Krillin suggested for warmups to stretch and test her limbs under the new weight and then to jog around the island three times. 'It's a small island, and I'm Videl Satan. No. Problem.' Ten minutes later she was done. Her muscles ached, yet she felt her body adjust to the new conditions. Her breathing was steady as she stared at Krillin. "What's next?"

The short man looked to Roshi for advice. The old master gave nothing besides a wave of his hand and a nod. Krillin slumped his shoulders, reviewing his plan in his head. "So, um, you think you can swim without drowning now?"

"What?" Videl considered. She imagined water flooding into her mouth and pushing herself fruitlessly to the surface. Then she imagined confident strokes, proving these stupid clothes wrong. The second was fact. She would make it so. "Yes."

"Great. I won't let you drown, of course. Wave to me if you think you'll go under." He paused and added. "I don't think there are sharks this close to the island. Not since the typical beam practice will be shooting into the ocean to see how far they go."

Videl balled her hands up and approached the sea line. She bent down, keeping her breathing even, as she slipped off the heavy shoes and her socks. She hesitated and then put the shoes back on. "Let me guess, you dealt with sharks?"

Krillin laughed. "Yup. It was a race to see who wouldn't become bait." It irritated her that this was so trialing for her, yet it was not to the level her master or Son Goku went through. She was not about to ask for harder tasks though.

Stepping into the ocean, she tested her buoyancy before fully submerging herself into the water. It would be embarrassing to drown on her first lesson. She swam in bursts, pausing to catch her breathe every several meters, eyes determined. She hardly noticed when a half hour passed and Krillin was calling her up on the shore. Standing up on unsteady feet, Videl approached the house, each step more strained then when she first entered the water. She had a work out, all right. The water itself added almost another third of additional weight on top of everything else. Trembling, she waited impatiently for more instructions. If she had something to focus on this wouldn't be as hard.

"No worries, it's time for food." He hummed. "Here, dig your feet in. I'm going to try something." He raised his arms, "Hiya!" A kiai blast buffeted her, and Videl almost stumbled back, shocked. It hit her three times, and afterward she furrowed her brow in confusion as she looked down at herself. She was dry, mostly. "Eh, that's fine for now. Once you learn to power up your ki you should be able to dry off yourself. That helps after flying through… clouds…" Krillin trailed off at the dark look on Videl's face.

"And when will I get to learning that?"

A nervous chuckle came out as a cough. "You're already an adept martial artist. So we can first go over ki within a few weeks." He appeared uneasy. Videl kept him under her hard stare for several more seconds before she nodded.

While Videl was finishing up her meal, Krillin spoke up from across the table. "You staying the night, right? You mentioned when you called yesterday about wanting most of Saturday for training without traveling over?" She made a noise of agreement, swallowing her food.

"That's right. It isn't a problem?"

"It will be crowded here, but it shouldn't be. We can put out an extra bed next to Marron's." Krillin glanced at the other occupants of the house for agreement. She felt a twinge of guilt, though it washed away a second later, her resolve to follow through with everything pushing away thoughts on the stress she was putting on the small house.

That was how, a couple hours later, Videl had her gaze outside the window deep in thought. She heard the light snores of the little girl behind her, and by the quiet stillness in the air she could assume everyone else was asleep. She gripped her shirt tightly, crumpling the fabric in her hands. Videl had since removed her weighted clothing for the night, but Krillin was apt to remind her she would have to wear them tomorrow. The reason why she was antsy and unable to sleep was something completely different however.

Her first day here she was unable to bring up the Cell Games. It was like breaking down a wall that no one wanted to touch. From what she saw, everyone was happy and moved on. To bring back those memories, could Videl do that? She pressed her hand to her stomach and leaned against the wall. Guilt gnawed her insides. After the Cell Games it was a breakthrough in her life. She was happy that their economic standing stabilized and they had idolization of millions. It could have been the end of the world, but it wasn't. She came out annoyed at the attention her father was getting, yet that was it.

That the relief was not unanimous for the whole world shocked her, and she wished to renew those scars. The tiredness in her body from that was worse than her workout today.

'I need to do this for my peace of mind.' She chastised herself. This will help. She rubbed her eyes and got herself comfortable. The best she could do was to prepare herself and to catch up on sleep.

X_X

Videl was weighed down by her new training outfit once more, and she was relieved. The physical manifestation of what she felt made it easier. She set her jaw, ready to speak up. Videl really, really did not want to though.

"Before we begin, I have to ask you something." She cut off Krillin before he could start his instructions.

He gave her a confused look and shrugged, "Okay?" He sounded nervous, but his guard wasn't up. It was now or never.

Videl crossed her arms and composed her best interrogation stance. If she felt in control of this situation then she will be. "You were at the Cell Games, right?" She phrased it more as a statement than a question, leaving little room for argument.

The only sound was the lapping of the waves on the shore. Krillin, Roshi and Turtle all stared at her, none making a sound or making any movement at all. Finally, the silence broke and Krillin burst out in uneasy laughter. "Me? At the Cell Games? Do I look like a person who would do that?" He refused to meet her eyes and grasped his hands together as if in a desperate prayer. She guessed Dende may answer, but she had to push on.

It was clear that Krillin was just as a bad liar as Gohan, maybe worse. Her lips twitched- if that was possible.

"I recognized you guys last week. It's true, isn't it? You showed up at the Cell Games." She stepped forward, a tone of frustration in her voice she wished she could hide. 'Stay in control of this.'

"That, um, no… I d- I had trouble with other evils, like the original King Piccolo. Why, heh, why would I walk into a situation like that? When I felt Cell's ki, I knew it would be impossible." He made eye contact with Roshi, hoping for support. The old master just shook his head.

Videl smiled. Krillin admitted – at one point in time – that he was close enough to Cell to read his energy output. She supposed for someone like him he could manage that anywhere on the planet. Still, it was a question wasn't it? Why would someone like Krillin turn up at the Cell Games? Videl always respected everyone that showed up at the infamous tournament. They were heroes to try and offer support, no doubt about that. Growing up around Hercule the last several years, Videl was used to flashy acts of heroism. When she met everyone who showed up at the games, she marveled how none of them cared for thanks.

"You'd make a horrible detective with a poker face like that." She told him.

"Hey…" Krillin replied somewhat defensively.

"Fine, you'd make a horrible criminal." She amended with a roll of her eyes. Krillin gave a slight smile.

"Thanks."

Videl inhaled and let the breath out slowly. "Next question then. Son Goku was the gold fighter at the Cell Games?" Again, she said it more or less as a statement.

"Eep!" Now Krillin was sweating bullets. He backed up, placing his hands behind his back. "Th-that I can't say. It's not my place."

"Why not? You're one of his oldest friends, and if you were there it will be a simple confirmation." She stepped forward, leaning down with a glint of determination as she met his eyes. The rack of guilt returned at her forwardness, but she shoved it back. This was all she needed, and then she'll stop.

Krillin kept his eyes on the sand below, his posture tense. "That's why I can't. I'm sorry, Videl."

"Is it because of what I can guess if you told me?" Videl mimicked his tense posture, not quite ready to let the topic go. Her throat was tight as she pushed out the words. That she would be able to determine Gohan's involvement. Against his better judgment, Krillin nodded.

Videl relaxed, demanding the tension in her body to disappear. To her surprise, it did, most of the metaphorical weight washing away with the waves. The load of her weighted clothes remained. "Okay, back to training."

"Huh?" Krillin blinked, wide eyes facing her. He did not expect after that revelation for Hercule Satan's daughter just to jump back in like nothing changed. 'Gohan has an interesting taste in girls. But I'm happy it's likely she'll stay with him.'

"That's why I'm here. I want to get stronger." She huffed. Videl stared with a pensive expression out into the ocean. "I just… I needed that." Maybe she could move on with the information and assimilate it to fact. Maybe she could form relationships with these people she respected.

Videl was in the middle of her warmups, throwing a couple punches in the air, as she turned to focus on Krillin. "Don't tell Gohan I asked you. Please? I promised not to bother him about his past anymore. I don't want him to think I'll hound into him when I'm not going to."

The former monk chuckled at her words. 'Yes, I think she's good for you Gohan.'

* * *

 **A/N** : Another chapter in the books. Most of the influence here I took from Dragon Ball. Videl has all the confirmation she needs and now she can focus on other stuff. Like falling for Gohan, even if she doesn't realize it.

Review Responses:

 **Aaron Leach** : Thank you kindly.  
 **ValdieBlack123** : I'll take speechless. Indeed, they are absolutely adorable. Glad you enjoyed and thank you for the kind words.  
 **yunayuu** : Gohan has many facets to him, all of which are great, and Videl will also find all of them out, eventually. Thanks again.  
 **Son of Whitebeard** : Thank you. I try :). It's important for me to get the right tone for everything, and I believe I'm doing a decent job with this fic.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** : I hope my American readers had a happy Thanksgiving. And to everyone that reads this story, thank you all so much!

Videl trusts Gohan, but still iffy on Saiyaman. Let's change that, shall we.

 **Disclaimer** : This remains the same.

* * *

Videl's heart raced as she flew over the outskirts of Satan City. Words echoed in her head over this unusual call from the police. Her eyes scanned over the treetops, alert for any sign of life.

" _We had a shooting outside the city. Someone heard a gunshot, but no one found a body. Can you head down there and radio the location of the victim once you find them? Be on the lookout if the shooter is still around. We're all held up at an attack on city hall."_

 _Videl paused. "Shouldn't I help you guys there then?"_

" _I don't think that's wise this time, Ms. Satan. They have multiple machine guns, and I'm not comfortable sending you out here." She heard gunfire in the background. "This will still be a great help to us. There may be a life on the line."_

" _Alright, I'll head over."_

Now she was looking for an injured body below her, her throat oddly tight. She punched her controls and circled back. When she asked for directions, she was told no more than a mile outside the city.

Five minutes later, she spotted someone lying on the grass and headed to a spot where she could land her jetcopter. 'It'll be easier once I can fly,' she thought to herself. Jumping out and returning the vehicle to its capsule she headed in the direction of the raspy breathing.

Through the trees, a woman laid on the grass, her stomach bleeding out. It was hard to see where the wound originated, there was so much blood. Dread almost stopped her in her tracks. She squared her shoulders so not to shiver and walked carefully over to her. She liked to arrive to a scene before someone got hurt. 'That bastard. Whoever did this better be happy they're not around.'

A branch snapped nearby. Videl tensed and dropped into a fighting stance. Eyes dark as she probed the surrounding area. Before she could demand 'who's there' the Great Saiyaman walked out. He looked even more ridiculous separated from a cityscape. "What are you doing here? How did you find this place so fast?" The accusation in her voice came from how stressed she was. Videl bent down next to the injured woman and felt her pulse. It was still there, faint as it was. "Thank Kami." She whispered.

"I pinpointed and followed her ki." The deep voice had a grave note to it. Videl could not read his expression beneath his visor, but his lips were pressed into a thin line and his posture was as tense as hers. The masked superhero knelt down on the opposite side and turned like he was about to pull supplies out of nowhere.

'Who carries a first aid kit everywhere?' She thought. Gohan did. Videl had no time to linger on that thought as she prepared to type in her coordinates into her communicator and call for backup.

"Wait," Saiyaman reached out and grabbed her hand, grip light. She tried to tug away, but no such luck.

"What is it? We don't have much time." The woman's face was pale and all Videl could think about was that faint pulse.

"I know. That's why I want to try calling someone. He may take longer to arrive, but he'll be able to offer better care than medics rushing to the hospital."

Videl planned to argue. If this happened last week she would have. But she was learning about powers in this world she couldn't explain, and she promised to try to get along with the other crime fighter. She nodded.

Saiyaman smiled at her and bowed his head. Videl thought he was praying. Little did she know, that was exactly what he was doing.

'Dende. Dende, can you hear me?' He knew his friend listened to endless prayers and curses all day, but calling out his name would get the young guardian's attention. Only the other Z fighters did that.

'Gohan?' The answer resounded in his head.

'Can you come here? Please?' A pause and then he heard an affirmative response. His shoulder's relaxed. Videl looked at him curiously. The smile turned back to her, and she marveled, no matter how on edge he was, that it was an honest one. "We should be on time." He spoke out loud and took the woman's hand. His hand glowed.

"What are you doing? You may be hurting her?" She kept her voice low, although her instinct was to shake the wounded woman and make sure she was still alive.

"I don't think so?" Saiyaman did not sound nearly as confident as he should. "I'm transferring some energy over. I can't do anything about the amount of blood loss so far though. Can you take my cape and help bind the wound? Hopefully this will be enough for the moment."

A confused expression marked her features as she stood up. Stepping behind the masked superhero she unclipped his cape. Saiyaman stayed perfectly still, eyes focused on his patient. 'He really trusts me to not take his helmet off.' Calmness overcame her heart, and she focused on stripping bandages out of the crazy costume.

"This thing is useful for something." She muttered but made her voice loud enough for him to overhear. It was difficult to judge, but she guessed he was offended.

He rolled his shoulders back as Videl sat down and laid a couple of the makeshift bandages on her lap. "I'll have you know this is the height of fashion."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Saiyadork."

Her hands shaking, she instructed Saiyaman to lift the woman up enough where she could slip the bandages under her. The brunette groaned, sweat clinging to her face. Videl was relieved that it was a sign she was still holding on. The crime fighter applied the bandages, pressing them against the wound to try to stop the blood flow. The red substance covered her hands and Videl closed her eyes so not to show the fear etched there.

"You should check around to see if whoever did this is still in the area." Her voice was clipped as she spoke to Saiyaman. He shook his head.

"The person is long gone." He spoke with confidence. Videl was too rattled to ask or figure out how he knew that.

The minutes ticked by. Videl finished applying the bandages and Saiyaman had since drawn back, having done the best he could to help. She examined the other crime fighter carefully. He was clearly strained, not from sharing his ki, but rather worried that it had not been enough. Throughout her time working with the idiot, he always reminded her of a counterpoint to her father. Saiyaman used what Hercule would deem as tricks, but he put on the same showy persona. It may be for onlookers, to give confidence to others, but it was always hard to see how genuine the guise was.

With it being just the two of them and the unconscious civilian, Saiyaman made no attempts to keep up the act. He was concerned, plain and simple. It was refreshing.

Videl was about to suggest that she call for an ambulance anyway, when she heard someone come up behind her. She spun around and was about to shout not to surprise her like that when the words froze in her throat.

"Dende?" The Guardian of Earth came over. He nodded a greeting.

"It's good to see you again, Miss Videl." He stepped to where Saiyaman was sitting, and the superhero stood up, beaming. "I got your message. I still feel a faint ki so I should be able to help."

"Thank you so much." Videl blinked at Saiyaman's natural voice. That sounded awfully like… Her thoughts were interrupted as Dende's hands started to glow and waves of light washed over his patient. The crime fighter gaped.

"Will you really be able to help?"

Dende hummed; his face still serious. "I've healed worse injuries than this with no problems. She'll be fine."

Her stomach curled at the thought. She was not used to injuries. She liked to think, however, that no one died on her watch. "Like what?" Her voice came out tight.

"A hole in the chest," a pause, "A few times, actually."

Videl brought her knees to her chest and observed. She wrapped her arms around her legs- then spotting the blood still on her hands she desperately tried to wipe it off on the grass.

Moments passed and his patient's breathing evened out. Dende checked under the bandages and confirmed the damage was fully healed. The young guardian relaxed. "Good."

"You're the best, Dende." The Great Saiyaman stretched, releasing the tightness his muscles. Videl was stuck in the comprehension stage, staring in shock.

"It's not a problem. I know what it means for you to be able to help people." Dende stood up. He eyed Videl, assessing the situation.

"Heh, I'll do what anyone will want to do." Saiyaman rubbed the back of his helmet with an abashed tone. Videl managed to relax. 'Oh, Gohan.' The fact she acknowledged the two as the same did not surprise her.

Dende, liking what he saw with her, waved his hand in agreement. "I know humility works for you, my friend, but you did save my life when we met. That's not something a lot of people would have done." Videl raised her brow at the statement, but Dende turned his attention back to Saiyaman.

Gohan crossed his arms and looked away. "I don't like to see people hurt." Even though Videl could not sense ki yet, she picked up how the nearby grass and leaves rustled at his agitation. Dende placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and glanced at Videl.

"He can try the tough guy approach, but unless he's really mad he's awful at it." He grinned.

The aforementioned boy sputtered, swatting his friend's hand away. "That's-" He had no defense and deflated in defeat.

Videl studied Saiyaman carefully, eyes alert. "You're not all of a flashy idiot. You can be a hero if you want to." She did not mean for the words to be teasing, more of her best job to genuinely admire her fellow crime fighter for once, yet his face flushed anyway.

"I- flashy?" he picked up his ripped caped and put it on. "That's not what I try for at all. It's just this-" He tapped his helmet. "Is easier, you know? You don't know who I am then." When his statement was met with silence Gohan started to worry. She couldn't have figured it out.

Before Videl could reassure him that she didn't know his identity, the brunette stirred in between them. Videl took her hand comfortingly and looked up in shock as Dende prepared to leave. "Aren't you staying so that she can thank you?"

"I'd rather not. The fewer people that know who I am the better. I'm happy that I was able to help." The Namekian smiled, although Videl remained confused. "I'll see you later G- Great Saiyaman. Miss Satan." The young guardian flew off.

The brunette opened her eyes and looked around, confused. Videl was unsure of what just happened herself, so only could offer an, "Um…" Saiyaman took over and helped the brunette stand up.

"You were injured but we managed to find a person to heal you. Since his powers are unconventional, he would like to remain anonymous but sends his regards." Gohan had his voice calm, not making much effort to hide it. A sheepish smile on his face, he continued. "I suggest you leave a report at the police station about what happened and who did this to you. I'm sure Miss Videl will be happy to escort you there." He glanced in her direction, "Right?" the last thing he wanted was to be presumptuous and set his friend off.

"Of course!" Videl quickly found her professional manner again and placed a hand over her chest importantly. "I'll make sure it's a smooth process for you." Now who was being dramatic to help cope?

The woman stared at Videl, blinking once. "What's going on?" Videl could not help but understand the confusion.

"I honestly have no idea."

The brunette must have been in shock. Videl was happy she was not terrified but worried how she would be once that shock wore off. Videl closed her eyes, assuring herself, 'And I'll be here to help. You've helped people in trouble before; you just usually are able to do so prior to serious damage being done.' Opening her eyes, she held out her hand. "I'm here to help. What's your name?"

The other woman managed a smile. She appeared amused and thankful as her initial shock faded. Videl relaxed. "Sarah."

Saiyaman ducked his head to hide his smile. "I should make my leave then." Just when Videl thought he could go through once crime stopping endeavor without being a fool, he pointed to the sky dramatically and flew off. "Great Saiyaman away!"

X_X

Videl kicked the vending machine lightly. It was outside school, and she wanted to buy a drink before she trekked home. There was a problem, though. Throughout the week as she got used to her weighted clothes she forgot they were there. When her heavy shoe impacted the side of the machine, a dent appeared where her foot was. She gaped. "Did I just do that?"

Seconds passed. She shook it and her drink fell, yet the dent was still there. "Shit, I did just do that." Videl Satan vandalized a vending machine. Her face turned pink. Grabbing the bottle, she planned to bolt before she was discovered.

"Videl?"

She squeaked and sidestepped to hide the evidence. Gohan stood a few paces away, watching her curiously. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine," she mumbled a response. She told Krillin he would be a horrible criminal; the truth was that so would she. "…Stubborn machine, is all."

"Ah huh," he was bemused at her tone. "Well, I'm off then." He picked up his pace when Videl called after him.

"Gohan!"

The black-haired teen rotated back around in her direction. Videl was about to ask him about Saiyaman, to confirm if it was him, but stopped herself. 'I said I won't be that person anymore.' She merely grinned and waved goodbye. "Thanks for everything."

"Right." His expression mimicked his confusion. "Later, Videl."

"See ya."

As he walked off, Videl turned back to face the dented machine. She stared down at her hands in wonderment. 'I need to give more credence to this after all.'

* * *

 **A/N** : Healers deserve all the love, especially in such a world filled with fighters like DBZ. I love Dende so much. The idea of this chapter was originally something I planned as a one-shot featuring the young guardian, but then I needed something different for Videl and Saiyaman to get along so I merged it to fit this story. This chapter is on the short side, although I'm still happy how it turned out.

Review Responses:

 **Aaron Leach** : Thank you :)  
 **yunayuu** : Thanks! Next chapter is another training chapter. If I'm being honest, the pattern for a few more chapters is Videl/Gohan fluff to training then more fluff, and then it merges in the grand plan to get the two together. It's as epic as it sounds, I promise.  
 **Guest** : Very true. Videl is not a very patient character, and I'm doing my best to pace her and my writing. It's going good so far, and Videl will feel even better once the wait pays off.  
 **ValdieBlack123** : Heh, Gohan will be quite a catch for anyone to never stop thinking about. Videl's just the right one. I'm glad you look forward to my chapters and that you like my Krillin. He's fun to write for, as mostly everyone is.  
 **smithback** : Thank you!  
 **Mobydicks** : I take great pride in my character development, and it means a lot to hear that. Thanks so much!  
 **ThisBadge** : Wow, I'm amazed that you think so. There are a lot of good fics out there and to be placed high on anyone's list is an honor. Thank you.  
 **Son of Whitebeard** : It's always nice to have those chapters that let you take a breather. Thanks :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** : Here's another chapter. It's one of those that I'm both anxious and excited to get out. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The weeks flew by, and before she knew it, Videl had studied under Krillin for over a month. Every week as she accustomed herself to the weighted clothes, he would assign a heavier load for the next. It was a struggle, but after the incident with the vandalized vending machine, she offered no more complaints. Every night after she switched into her pajamas she'll stretch and test her body, wondering what feats of strengths were possible now. 'I feel like I can do anything.'

Saturday morning dawned, and Videl was ready to start the exercises thrown her way. They ranged to simple laps to a few obstacle courses, with milk cartons of all things. She rotated her shoulders back and forth, after breakfast prepared to switch back into the weighted hell and begin. 'If nothing else, it can be entertaining if not a little mundane.'

"Videl, wait a second." Krillin stopped her before she could walk away from the table. "You don't need to do that. Not today." She stared at him confused. Her master smirked and nodded outside, ushering her out. "I think you're ready to learn how to use ki."

"Wai- what? Really?" Videl froze in her tracks outside the door. Her mind registered the soft lapping of waves, despite her heart racing in her chest. This is what she waited for. Staring at her hands, she could not help be skeptical. Was this possible- for her? She guessed she took more after her father than she thought. She inhaled a deep breath and looked up at the sky. 'Soon.'

"Yep! Before that, though, I want you to try something." His grin did not recede. Krillin nodded at her feet. Roshi stood at the doorway, and Oolong and the other members of the household watched curiously from the window. "Jump."

"Huh?"

"Remember how I said that was a test after the weights come off? Try it. Go ahead and do it on the grass near the house, but don't crash down on top."

Videl walked a few feet forward. Why was she nervous about this part? 'I'll be surprised if I get five feet.' She dug her heels in, getting the best traction she could, and then she jumped.

Air whipped momentarily through her hair, making her pigtails dance. She heard Krillin whoop below her and she opened her eyes. Videl gasped. Her jump was level with the house. She fell before she could register the accomplishment, and quickly shifted her focus so she could land on her feet. With a crouch, she landed on her feet and adjusted her weight, straightening again once the force subsided. "I-"

"You see, you did great." Krillin beamed at her, and she could tell that Roshi was impressed as well from where he stood. "Try that every now and again. You'll be amazed." Videl nodded; her voice caught in her throat. She was allowed a second to compose her thoughts and amazement when Krillin walked over to where a couple beach towels were laid out. "Go ahead and sit down. This first part you'll just be concentrating, and you don't want to be distracted by your legs getting tired."

The crime fighter snorted, yet she followed directions and sat down, crossing her legs so she was comfortable. Krillin sat across from her and cupped his hands together. "Um, let's see… I'm not sure how to explain this." He separated his hands and formed a small ball of ki. He dissipated it and repeated the process, debating the best way to explain.

"As Tien said at the party weeks ago, ki is latent energy every living thing possesses. It's for increasing one's strength or propelling it outward, either as flying or shooting blasts. You can also use it to read other ki signatures, and judge an opponent's location and strength." The former monk sighed, tangling the explanations in his head. "Something like this has become second nature, so I don't know how to state this. Um… you need to concentrate inward, at your core, and will the ki out. It's important to stay relaxed, though."

Videl gaped at him. This all sounded preposterous, but her eyes weren't liars. She squared her shoulders and let out a steadying breath. "Okay." She closed her eyes and focused. Placing her hands in front of her, she tried to make something happen. The minutes ticked by. Once Krillin noticed that she was getting frustrated he told her to stop.

"You need to relax. It's not something to force." He sighed. He knew he was horrible at this. He made a ball of ki again and held it out to Videl. "Go ahead and feel it. Careful though, it may burn." Videl leaned forward and held her hands over the speck of energy. The light reflected off her eyes, and she felt a warm sensation wash over her hands. "That's the feeling you're searching for. Got it?"

She was still confused but nodded in spite of the fact. She rested her elbows on her knees and tried again. The minutes once more went by. Every time she started to feel frustrated, Krillin kicked some sand on her shoe. Biting her lip gently, she zoned out the sound of the surrounding ocean and island. Finally, she felt a similar warmth travel down her arms and her stomach dropped in excitement. Prior to being able to mess it up, being so close, she forced the ki out.

"Woah, there." Krillin chuckled, and Videl blinked at the considerable size of ki in her hand. She wished she could say she was not exhausted from that, but her ragged breath proved her wrong. "Excited? That's bigger than I thought." He tapped his chin. "Uh, I guess you can just throw it into the ocean, I suppose. Or else dissipate it into the air." Before he got the second option out, Videl chucked it over the water as hard as she could. It traveled like it went through sludge and dropped in the air, exploding above the waves.

She was out of breath, and Krillin took the moment to explain before going on. "Not bad. It's good to not overexert yourself like that though." Videl glared at him. "I'm serious! One of the most important aspects about ki control is how well you manage it. Say you are in the air and you shoot a ki blast that is too powerful. You'll deplete your reserves and fall from the sky." His face became serious as he continued. "For example, you can purposefully call up on your life reserves for an ultra-powerful attack but that is at the risk of your life."

Videl fell back on the sand, watching the sky. She could tell how grave Krillin's voice was, but she did not want to make the connection that anything extreme could be fatal. She would keep that in mind, though she doubted if she would ever need to go that far. Krillin took note of her reaction and shook his head. Some things needed to be understood by a life-or-death situation, sometimes death, multiple times.

"Say, when can I learn how to fly?" Videl had her eyes still trained on the sky above her.

"Right. Well… let's see. It depends on how well you get your ki control down. A few weeks? Maybe sooner."

Videl huffed and stood up. "I think I'm ready to continue."

"Now that you have your ki unlocked it should be easier. Next step is…"

They worked for the next few hours. Videl created ki orbs out of various sizes, with Krillin watching to see how she handled it. When she made it to a point where she could call different sizes at command without losing her breath, Krillin clapped his hands. "Okay, I think you're ready to fire them now."

"Lunch!" The call came from inside the house. Videl's stomach growled.

Laughing, Krillin placed his hands on the back of his head. "After we eat."

X_X

Videl drew her arm back and tossed as far as she could. Much like her first one, it wobbled through the air before exploding over the sand. Her teacher raised his brow and sighed. "Okay, maybe throwing isn't the word I'm looking for. It's more of a- push? Expelling? You push out with the ki you have, not a literal toss."

She clenched her jaw and faced the expanse of waves. Holding her hand out, she concentrated. A few seconds passed, and the following blast caused the waves to shoot up a few extra inches before they fell back to their lapping routine. Videl exhaled slowly and dropped her hand.

"That's it! Take it easy, remember what I said." Krillin beamed and tossed a water bottle at her. She gasped and caught it before it fell into the sand. "Heh, sorry about that. Take a few sips and try it again."

Losing track of time, Videl ploughed through the practice, soon getting confident in her abilities. Well, she would, if she didn't become tired out so easily. Krillin called her over, and she walked over to the short man. He motioned at the sand bags at his feet. "You think you can try a moving target now?" Videl took no time to consider as her ego said yes.

Krillin was about to toss one of the sandbags in the air when he stopped. Videl looked to the side to see Marron, the child's eyes wide as she approached her father. "Da! I want to help."

"Eee." Videl felt her muscles tense up. She didn't want to accidently hit a little girl. Krillin reached the same conclusion.

"Um… I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please!" The little blonde asked again. "I do good." The former monk sighed. It was impossible to say no to the women in his life.

"All right, I suppose." Marron smiled wide in victory.

"I'll help too." Oolong walked out of the house, a disgruntled expression on his face.

"Sure, why do you want to though?" Krillin was confused.

The pig crossed his arms. Eighteen spoke from the house. "He owes me for yesterday."

"Huh," Videl adjusted her stance and prepared to fire more ki blasts. It was no time to be confused. Krillin grinned at her enthusiasm and faced his volunteers.

"You two just need to toss these up in the air, okay? And make sure it's not in the direction of the house since Roshi will make me do any repairs."

"You bet I will!" The old master called from where he sat.

They nodded. Krillin stood in front of his daughter, in case any of Videl's blasts strayed. The crime fighter smiled. "Bring it."

The first three Videl missed, with the blasts dissipating harmlessly in the sky. The fourth she managed to hit and the bag burst like a sand firework. She hid her face with her hand and then brushed the residue off her hair.

"Keep it up. Remember that even though it is energy, basic physic rules apply. Consider the speed of your opponent – in this case sandbags – and aim where you approximate they will be, factoring that into the strength and speed of your own blast."

"I know!" Videl spoke through gritted teeth. She was less frustrated than her face showed. Marron giggled and threw another bag in the air. Videl narrowed her eyes and fired. It exploded, and Videl beamed at her success.

"Okay, guys, you can throw harder than that now." Krillin spoke in an appreciative voice. Oolong growled.

"I'm not a little kid. You don't have to use that tone with me."

Videl grinned. Over the weeks she had become accustomed to the strange social dynamic at Kame House.

It was late afternoon when Videl collapsed on her knees, exhausted, but with a large grin on her face. She looked at her hands and laughed, in spite of her side hurting.

"Remember I said not to overdo it?" Krillin rubbed his head. "You're stubborn, you know? That's enough for today. I'm impressed you managed this with only a day."

Videl smirked and pushed herself to her feet. She flexed her fingers, "Thank you." She fought crime for the past several years, but she could not remember the last time she felt this powerful. Maybe it was because everything after a certain point just became a routine with the challenge disappearing.

Krillin was walking back to the house when Videl called after him. "I have a question." She was always proactive, preparing for the next step.

"What's that?"

"When can I learn the Kamehameha? That's the Turtle School signature move, right?" She tapped her foot with confidence, tilting her head to the side.

"Uh- soon. Though, I'm not really sure how to teach how to do it…" Krillin trailed off.

"Just do how you were taught."

"He wasn't." Roshi strolled over, hands in his pockets. "Goku mimicked it after seeing it once, and Krillin and Yamcha showed it off in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament at their own volition. It's been several decades since I actually had to teach it to anybody."

Krillin hummed. "Yeah, the time when I said I used it against Chaozu in that tournament? First time I did it." His shoulders shook in mirth as Videl gawked at him.

"Wow." She felt like a child saying that but was unsure how else to respond.

Krillin faced her, his tone serious, but he was happy. "It's not that hard. And once you master ki control, you can make your own techniques and perfect them to your liking."

Videl pressed her lips together. Krillin nodded confidently, considering. "Should I do it? Yeah, let's!" He held his hand above his head and focused. He smirked in Videl's direction. "Watch." Energy cackled above his open hand and a thin ki disk materialized. Krillin turned to the ocean and thrust his hand forward, "Destructo Disk!"

The disk ripped through the surface, two large pillars of water parting as it sliced through. Videl closed her mouth with her hand and shook her head. She was speechless. "Like that, so keep at it Videl. You seem to be a natural."

X_X

The rest of her weekend at Kame House they took it easy. Krillin assigned no other tasks to her and instead offered pointers on how to use ki. To her relief, she no longer was required to wear the weighted clothes. Krillin said she could take a few days a week to wear them, but he was no longer going to add extra. _"And Bulma called saying she wants you to stop by. I guess she has something to help you get here faster."_

That's why she found herself at Capsule Corporation before heading home on Sunday. Videl was led to a waiting area, and she soon got the go ahead to walk back. "Videl, over here." She turned to see Bulma, and again Videl felt sheepish in front of the genius.

"Afternoon Bulma. Krillin said I should stop by?"

"Yep, follow me." Videl spotted a glint in the older woman's eyes that made her understand how she got along so well with so many fighters. "I've been working on something that I think will help you." The crime fighter followed, curious to what it could be. She never asked for any favors.

The two were silent until they rounded the corner, where Bulma waved hello to Trunks as the child slowly went through what appeared to be a gallon of water or specialized drink. The lavender-haired boy bounded over to his mother. When he spotted Videl he stopped, eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey ma'am."

"Yo kiddo."

"If you're here to play I can't right now. I'm on break from my training." The child chugged a few gulps from the container. Videl admitted that the child seemed far more comfortable and at ease in his casual workout clothes than the suit she met him in- one he was probably forced into.

"I'm taking Videl to see a surprise in the garage and then she likely needs to get home." Bulma interjected, giving her son a once over. After confirming that Vegeta wasn't pushing him too hard, she continued. "You two need to come to dinner on time. We're not going to send a head's up in case we actually can eat in peace before you monsters come and devour everything."

Trunks bunched his shoulders at the preposterous idea of being late to eat food. "Yes, Mom." He glanced at Videl. He tilted his head to the side. "You've gotten a bit stronger, haven't you, ma'am?"

'A bit?' Videl's jaw twitched. Instead of getting into a huff about the continually judgmental child, she kept her answer short. "I have."

"Trunks!" Vegeta's voice echoed down the hall. The child immediately stood at attention and spun around.

"Coming!" He ran off. "Later ma'am. Save some of Grandma's desserts for me, Mom."

"Tell your idiot father that if he breaks the control panel he's stuck at whatever setting he left it on! I told him to wait until I finished updating it." Bulma shouted after him.

"Got it!"

The blue-haired woman sighed and looked at Videl. "I don't have any grey hairs, do I?" Videl shook her head. "Thank Dende. Come along, I won't keep you long."

In Capsule Corps' testing garage, Bulma asked her to stand back and pulled out a capsule. She tossed it to the center of the floor. "This is yours." A brand new model jet appeared and Videl, after a weekend of being amazed, did not think she could gape any more than she already did.

"There's no way I can accept this."

"Nonsense. I know you stay over at Kame House on the weekends so not to interrupt your training. I thought to get you a faster model so you don't have to spend as much time there. You haven't had many weekends lately to yourself I'm guessing." Videl nodded and no words graced her mouth. "And us ladies need that every once in a while. You can get on a payment plan, if that helps, and I'm sure your family can cover it."

Videl rubbed her eyes and stepped forward. The sleek model was hard to catch its shape in the light. Believing she was seeing things, she walked around it in attempts to get a better examination. "What's with the paintjob?"

"It's a new method I'm testing. Vegeta was the one to come up with it, saying most of the colors we go with are too garish and mentioned how this will work. I know you chase criminals in what you're using now and considered it a good idea for you so it's hard to see you're coming."

Videl placed her hand on the jet. The cool metal was proof it was actually there. "Wait, why would your husband know about something like this?" She paused in her inspection to take a peek over her shoulder.

Bulma cursed under her breath and placed a hand on her forehead. "How should I explain this?" She considered her words, "He has a military background and any tactical items are often by his suggestion, or request, in case of his own training." Bulma sighed and lowered her hand. "Yes, let's go with that."

Videl blinked, bemused, but decided not to question further. She took a step back from the gift and shook her head. "I really don't think I can accept this."

"It isn't a problem at all. You can borrow it until you learn how to fly, and if you decide you want it afterward we can easily set up a payment option. The added camo is at no extra charge. It was good to have something to test it on."

Videl conceded defeat. She did not want to appear rude from rejecting such a nice gift, and the terms were reasonable. "Thank you."

Bulma returned it back to its capsule and handed it to Videl. "You can ride it home. I filled up the tank before you came, and our test pilots gave the safety a go ahead." The genius smirked. 'I wonder if her father will think it's a trick since the technology I based it on isn't from earth.'

Videl bowed before she left, with her new jet opened behind her. "Thank you so much, and it was nice to see you again."

"You too. Feel free to drop by anytime. Trunks is a hard kid to please, but he seems to like you. Besides which, there's too much testosterone around here sometimes." She rolled her eyes. "Tell Gohan I said hi when you see him at school. And if you don't mind, let him know Goten won't be able to come over next weekend because they ruined the game room last time, and Trunks is still too lazy to pick it up."

Videl suppressed a laugh. "Put the blame on him then?"

"He can handle it. Also, he's like his father and won't learn from anything except experience. Banning from seeing his best friend is one of the only ways to get him to listen."

Videl chuckled and bid farewell, preparing to climb into the camo jet. Before she did, out of her curious nature, she expanded her awareness to see if she could pick up the ki reading from Bulma's husband and child. They were training, so it shouldn't be too hard. What she got slammed into her like a mountain, and without fully realizing how surprised she was, her legs started shaking. Letting out a puff of air slowly, she brushed her pigtails over her shoulder.

"Are you all right, Videl?" Bulma's concerned voice came behind her. The teenager heaved herself in the jet and tried to focus.

"Great, no problem. I guess I'll see you around then." She gave a final wave and took off.

* * *

 **A/N** : Note of advice Videl, Saiyans are crazy strong. I won't focus on them too hard.

Videl's one step closer to her dream of being able to fly! I wasn't sure how to go over the ki and energy training at first. Most characters either are introduced knowing it already (like the Crane School in Dragon Ball, practically everyone in Z), or learning the majority off screen. I went with what I thought was the common sense way. And don't worry, Gohan teaching Videl to fly is one of my favorite scenes in DBZ, so he will take part in some of her training in the future.

Fluffy, long(-ish) chapter next week with Videl and Gohan. Woop. Until then!

Review Responses:

 **Aaron Leach** : Thank you!  
 **Obeyashleyk** : I love my silent readers as much as my reviewers. I'm glad you like it so far! I will do my best in continuing to deliver. Dende is precious, so it's great seeing and writing stories with him. Thanks for the review.  
 **ThisBadge** : No worries about the long review, I enjoy them all. And I agree with your assessment on the two of them. As I've covered somewhat in this story, I personally always took Gohan quitting fighting as part of his grief. That was connected to memories of Goku, and a style of living/past time so interwoven to his relationship with his father made it painful for him to continue anymore. If that makes sense. With Videl, she is on the aggressive side. And while Gohan/Videl is one of my favorite ships, how they got together was sketchy (girl, you don't go blackmailing people xD). I'm happy you like my take on the characters, and that my writing style holds up. I know mistakes slip through, but thank you for the kind words. It means a lot that I can win people over to my story.  
 **ValdieBlack123** : Yay! Not in this chapter, though. Heh. I kinda feel bad when I can't get Vihan action in the chapter. They are so adorable. Plenty of interactions in the next chapter, it should be fun.  
 **smithback** : Thanks! Dende is great. It's fun to insert him and others into the flow of the story.  
 **Mobydicks** : She is. The problem is that she knows it, and she's stubborn. Videl is over the first hurdle of training, but other intense exercises are in store in the future. Thanks for the review!  
 **yunayuu** : Thank you very much. I'm writing the epic parts now, and its epic fluff. It'll be fun, and so will the journey there. And yes to all the Dende love!  
 **Magillla Gorillla** : Thank you! I try.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** : This chapter turned into a beast without me realizing it. It's mostly filler fluff, but it was nice to give Gohan and Videl more bonding time before the next section of the story starts. Enjoy!

* * *

The Satan City Park was filled with high school students on this bright, happy day. Videl sat in her group of four with Gohan, Erasa and Sharpener at her side. She had a beaker in her hand and was glaring at the ground like the most interesting spot will make itself known to her.

"This is interesting, I guess." Erasa stood with her arms crossed, glancing around the park. "At least it is sunny while we do this."

"It is a nice day to be sure. Too bad we have to dig around in the dirt." Sharpener sighed. "What do you think, nerd boy?"

Gohan hummed and dug into the ground with his shoe. The soil easily parted for him as he applied the pressure. "I don't spend much time in the city, so I don't know where any good spots are."

The task was simple. They needed a number of soil samples for their science class. Most of the students were taking their time, believing it can be done within the last few minutes of class and enjoying the weather until then. There wasn't a care in the world.

"So, Videl, how's your new training going? You said you had time to go out this weekend." Erasa faced her friend with a smile.

"It's going great. I can have this weekend off as I practice by myself." Videl puffed out in pride and placed a hand on her chest. "Criminals won't stand a chance anymore, nor will anyone at the tournament." Almost three weeks had gone by since she started to learn how to use ki. She hadn't gotten to flying yet, but she was proud of her progress.

"Do you really need anyone else teaching you besides Mr. Satan? He's the strongest there is, after all." Sharpener took the sharp stick he picked up and sunk it into the dirt. Gohan ducked his head and busied himself getting his own sample.

"Dad's strong, but he's also narrow-minded, and I've been self-taught for months." Videl stated matter-of-factly. From where he was kneeling on the ground, Gohan smiled.

"I can tell you've gotten a lot stronger Videl. You're amazing." He noted with a sincere tone.

Videl smirked and tossed a pigtail over her shoulder. "Thanks!"

Sharpener grumbled at the easy tone the two used together while Erasa beamed. She may ruin the mood between them if she pointed it out though, so she kept quiet. 'They're going to be adorable when they get together!'

X_X

A little ways away, a pair of children had different plans for the day. Trunks leaned against a tree, bored. His light eyes stared at the sky, trying to plan on what to do. Funny enough, they did not have any further than their current endpoint.

"It's lucky that we got away from Uncle, huh." Goten had his legs crossed and was building a small house with the twigs he gathered.

"Mm. Dad wasn't trying too hard to keep an eye on us or else it would have been harder. Mom was the one who made him do it." Trunks responded. "Now what though?"

Goten looked around, suddenly alert. He got up and in a crouch went to some nearby bushes. He peeked over them and then whispered to his friend. "Hey, Trunks- big brother is here."

"Gohan is?" His eyes lit up and he went over to check himself. He laughed. "This is perfect."

"Why?" Goten fell back and blew up his small house with a tiny ki blast. The twigs flew off in different directions. He thought if Gohan found out he was here then he will get in trouble.

"Yeah! We can pull a prank on them." Trunks sat down and faced his friend. "It should be easy."

Goten was unsure, but he nodded along anyway. He was a bored child too, after all. "What should we do?"

The older boy rested his chin on his hand. "I dunno. We usually need more time than this to figure out something."

The two fell into silence for a few minutes. Goten perked up and motioned Trunks over. Leaning over to speak into his friend's ear, he whispered his idea. At first, Trunks was dubious.

"Uh huh. Are you sure that will work? I'm not good with stuff like that."

"Leave it to me!" Goten assured.

Trunks hummed. They ironed out the details for the next few minutes before they were ready to get to work. "We have to be careful to keep our ki down though. We're still hiding from Dad, and it will be bad if Gohan figured us out."

"What are you two doing?"

Trunks stumbled back, hiding his face with his hand. He squeaked out an answer. "Hey Dad. We were just- um…"

Vegeta leveled them with a hard stare, utterly unimpressed. "If you want to hide from me you'll have to do better than that."

Goten stayed silent as Trunks tried to stutter out an excuse. He knew it was best if Trunks handled it whenever his parents found them out, just like he did it when it was Mom.

"We were... planning to pull a prank on Gohan and his classmates." Caught off guard, Trunks couldn't help but be honest. He winced at his own stupidity.

The moments ticked by in silence. Vegeta did not let the two off his glare, saying nothing.

"Wait, aren't you going to stop us?" He asked his father once it was clear that the Saiyan Prince would stay quiet.

Vegeta chuckled and glanced across the park where the high school students were mingling. "No. I need some amusement if I'm stuck watching you runts." The two half-Saiyans regarded at each other.

"Really, Uncle?" Goten bounced excitedly.

"Hmpf. If you get caught I'm not dealing with any of the blame and the consequences are yours."

"It always is," Trunks grumbled.

"Trunks…" Vegeta was annoyed at his child's whining. The boy straightened and became serious.

"We won't get caught."

Vegeta smirked and turned away. "Good. Now you have a half hour until you need to get home. I'm not holding off any of my training for your games." He walked away.

Goten rotated to face the older boy, a delightful smile on his face. Trunks echoed it and swung his arm around his friend's shoulders. "Let's do this."

X_X

The teenagers were chilling on the grass, most of them either done with the assignment or waiting for the last minute. Gohan was helping writing the labels for his friends when he paused. He studied the area, confused, but there was nothing wrong with the surroundings.

"What's up?" Sharpener asked, taking his sample back. "Thanks, by the way."

Gohan pressed his lips together in confusion. "Nothing, just thought I heard something."

Videl furrowed her brow. Gohan seemed to shrug off whatever bothered him, which over the weeks she learned that he was good at. However, she was curious and surveyed the area herself. Everything was to its ordinary, peaceful day.

A minute later a whistle came from the trees. Videl thought it was human, but it was too high-pitched. She stood up.

"That's odd." Their teacher spoke up. "That isn't a sound of a bird typically found in this region." Gohan rubbed the back of his head with a similar face he had earlier.

"I'll go check it out." Erasa stretched and waved, heading in the directions of the trees. Videl sat back down slowly and flipped through her textbook.

"Hey, Gohan. Can you explain this again?" She tapped the page. Before Gohan can explain though, a scream came from the direction Erasa walked off to. The blonde ran out of the trees wiping her hair. Her friends hurried to her side. Videl tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Something pooped on me!"

Videl sighed and dug into her bag. Inside was the mirror compact her friend made her carry, but she never used. She offered it.

"It appears to be just dirt."

Erasa huffed and collected herself. "That's no better, you know." She made her way back to their things and dug out her own cosmetic supplies. "Still, that wasn't what I was expecting."

"Hm…" Gohan stood with his arms crossed, head bowed. Videl poked his shoulder.

"Gohan?"

X_X

Trunks suppressed his giggles with his hands, almost falling out of the tree. "That worked out great." Goten focused on the higher branch his friend was on.

"I don't know; big brother is probably catching on." Several paces away, Gohan answered Videl and with a quick cursory glance in their direction, he walked back with her.

"Nah, we're fine." Trunks jumped down and strolled away. "Come on it's time to start on stage two."

The two half-Saiyans made their way to another end of the park. Goten's face became serious, and he started digging. With his speed, he was almost was six inches deep by the time Trunks pulled him out. The lavender-hair boy formed a couple ki balls with his hand, a large grin on his face. Goten squeaked and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I thought we agreed to suppress our ki!"

Trunks shrugged him off. "Don't worry. This will only take a second. Hah!" He fired into the ground.

"I don't know…" Goten pouted.

X_X

Gohan's head jerked up, his eyes narrowed. The other three turned to him. Videl recognized his look of frustration but couldn't pinpoint what was bothering him. She started to get frustrated herself, wanting to help figure out what it was, but the black-haired teen already slumped in defeat.

"You going to tell us what's been bothering you?" Sharpener spoke up. He took out a baseball and was now tossing it up and down repeatedly.

"I hope it's nothing."

X_X

A few minutes later, a three-by-three foot hole lay in front of the two children, almost six feet down. "We need to find something to fill it with." Trunks tapped his chin. He paused and then wiped the smidge of dirt. After his initial blast, Goten convinced him to finish by normal digging.

His friend finished climbing out and plopped on the grass. "Whattya thinking?"

Trunks flew a couple feet in the air and shot off. "I got it!" He appeared a few minutes later, his hands full of his chosen trap.

Goten was at his side in a second. He frowned and tugged them out of Trunks' arms. "No. That's mean, Trunks. This is poisonous." He tossed them behind a bush. The older boy narrowed his eyes.

"What do you think then?"

Goten scratched his neck, debating before he perked back up. "Wait here!" The small Son child disappeared. He uprooted a rose bush and brought it back. "Here. It won't do any lasting damage, but it'll be annoying with the thorns."

"That's great, Goten. Let's set this up then."

X_X

Videl placed her things in her bag. Most of the students were preparing to leave, with their teacher giving a few more directions for the next day. She secured her bag shut when a grunted roar reached the students. Most paused and laughed it off.

"That sounds like a bear." Videl guessed, not really buying that's what it was but taking a stab at it.

"More like a boar." Sharpener snorted and swung his bag over his shoulder. "I'll go check it out then."

Videl rolled her eyes. "You think you can fight whatever it is?" She teased lightly. She was half tempted to do so herself, if not for her friend voluntering.

He brushed his hair back importantly, "Yep." He walked off.

"Wait! I really don't think you should do that." Gohan tried to intercept him. Videl narrowed her eyes. He definitely knew something was up. She had no time to ask him though and was more curious to simply see where this went.

"What's up, Mountain boy?" Sharpener stepped around him. "I don't know how common it is for you to run into animals out where you live, but it's uncommon here. Probably just some kids."

Gohan clawed through his hair with a wince. 'That's what I'm afraid of.' It was too late, though. One must learn the dark deeds of children themselves.

X_X

Goten and Trunks were waiting up in a tree, peeking out of the branches as they watched their next victim come up. The blonde stopped a few feet away from their trap.

"Trunks, did we make it too obvious. He's not walking into it?" Goten whispered. The patch of branches and leaves that hid their pitfall lay out in the open, waiting.

"Shh!" He shushed the younger boy. Making a face of displeasure, he tried to think. Trunks took out a rock from his pocket and tossed it. It collided with a nearby bush, and the rustling caused the teenager to start forward.

"Ahhhh!"

The two perpetrators shared a high-five.

X_X

Videl ran over when she heard her friend scream, prepared for a fight. What she got was seeing Sharpener chest deep in a hole- thorns pressed into him with a random rose in the mix. Still on the defensive, her shoulders shook in amusement. Gohan and Erasa came up behind her. Erasa burst into giggles while Gohan did not seem surprised at all. He sighed.

"This isn't funny. Help me out." Sharpener tried to climb out, but as he did he cursed and glowered at the thorns.

Videl took a few seconds to compose herself while Gohan went to help. She was confident that he could pull Sharpener out with one hand if he wanted to, but she decided to assist so Gohan wouldn't have to show off his crazy strength. Plus, she would not be Videl Satan, hero of Satan City, if she let every idiot go unaided. She walked over to the other side, and together they pulled Sharpener out.

The blonde let out a disgruntled noise. "What the hell was that about?"

Gohan had the perfect mix of annoyed and sheepish as he answered. "I think that's my brother and his friend making a fool of us." A muffled yelp came from a nearby tree. Videl turned her head in that direction, but she couldn't see the two pipsqueaks.

"Really? Well, that was not funny." Sharpener scowled at the hole he fell into. Erasa nodded empathetically next to him, running her fingers through her hair.

"Unfortunately, it's right down their ally." Videl did not recognize Gohan's smile as he said next "It shouldn't be too hard to get back at them."

"No thanks. Petty revenge is below me. Besides, school is technically over now, and I have plans." Sharpener waved off the invitation and strolled off. "See you guys at school tomorrow. Let me know how it works out."

Erasa nodded in agreement. "I have to go help out my mom. Later, Gohan, Videl." She teased and gave them a small wave.

Videl had no time to rile herself up at Erasa's tone. She was much too curious to see what Gohan was thinking.

"Okay, what's your plan?"

X_X

"Looks like we were caught." Goten mumbled once Trunks removed his hand from his mouth.

Trunks leaned back and propped himself up by the elbows, eyes directed where Gohan and Videl went to discuss their revenge plan. "Yeah." He pouted. "At least we weren't caught in the act. Everything before that went off without a hitch!"

"How long do we have until Uncle makes us go home?"

The lavender-hair boy counted on his fingers. "No idea. Fifteen minutes?" He dropped his hands. "Let's see what they come up with. It's impossible it will be as good as ours."

X_X

Videl rested her elbow on her palm, taking in their chosen spot. It was clear of any trees and shrubbery. She had no idea what Gohan could be thinking. "Are you sure it's those two?" She asked.

"Positive. I thought I felt Goten's ki nearby when we arrived, and I know I felt Trunks' shortly before Sharpener fell. It's strange. They're supposed to be in West City today, but there's no one else it can be."

The crime fighter felt for the two children's ki and managed to pick them out. Trunks was hard to miss since she first detected his a couple weeks ago, but it was clear that he was trying hard to suppress it. Goten's was right next to it, similar to his brother's. Eyes narrowed, she focused on Gohan's. His ki was the most distinct in the entire park, but he held it close to zero. Not knowing how to judge his power, she was quick to focus her attention back to the task at hand.

"They likely caught on that they were found out. How do you know they will fall for our counterattack?"

"Simple." Gohan held up a finger with a confident grin. "Trunks gets his pride from his father. He wouldn't back down from a battle like this. And Goten enjoys playing around too much for him to either. They think they have one over on us, so they will fall for it."

"Okay…" Videl trusted Gohan knew the two children better. She grinned. "So what's your plan of attack? I'm curious to see how you will make a good super villain."

"Really…" Gohan turned pink. "That's an odd way to put it."

Videl chuckled at his expression. "We're planning to corner two little kids. That sounds villainous to me."

"They deserve it." Gohan defended.

"I know." She winked at him. It was amusing to throw him off-kilter like this. "But it sounds worse when you say that."

He flexed his fingers and mumbled. "Fine. First, we need a big enough hole for them to get stuck in. Then I can make a concoction that makes it hard for them to get out." He was confident, and while Videl thought it could work – with more time than they had – she pointed out the mistake anyway.

"That's what they did to Sharpener, and we wouldn't have enough time to do that."

"Just trust me, okay." Gohan huffed. He suddenly became uneasy. "You think you can make a ki blast large enough to make the hole? Three by three should be good and then deep enough to make it hard for them to climb out." He was ready to take back the words and do it himself the second they came out of his mouth. Of course, it was too late.

"I should manage." Videl cracked her fingers. She never tried to actually damage more that sandbags, but she had since gotten to the point of not exhausting herself since she practiced the last couple weeks. She noticed his apprehension, however, and set her jaw in frustration. "I'll let you know if I can't."

Gohan doubted this, yet he nodded. "Alright. Then give me five minutes, and I can come up with my half."

When her classmate ran off, Videl realized the second problem beyond her possible lack of endurance. "Damn it, Gohan! You're making me vandalize the park!" She brought her hands forward and concentrated her ki. When she thought it was large enough, she gently pushed it into the ground.

'Let this work. Please.' She kept the force light, grinding the blast into the ground. It pushed the grass and then the dirt aside, pushing deeper and deeper. A bead of sweat trickled down her neck. 'Maybe I made this too big.' She would be damned if she called Gohan back to help now. 'A few more feet.'

A minute later she collapsed to her knees, panting hard. She glanced around. No one saw her do that. She was relieved but also wanted someone acknowledge she succeeded. A weak chuckle escaped her mouth. "I'm going mad with these tricks." She stood up and wiped her brow.

Gohan returned with a couple jugs of water, some chemicals and an extra bag of dirt. Videl blinked and motioned to his heavy load. "What's that for?"

"I'm going to make some quicksand." He looked sheepish at the same time he was incredibly proud of himself. Videl snorted, covering her mouth with her hand.

"You will make a good super villain. Over complicated and brilliant."

While Gohan created the quicksand in the hole she made, she stepped behind him. "Where did you find this stuff anyway?"

"…"

" _Gohan_."

"I stole it from the science lab at school." He held his hands up as she prepared to drill into him that stealing was wrong. "I meant to ask someone! No one was there, so I left a note saying it was me. I'm a model student and said I needed to perform an experiment. If I have to pay for it I will."

Videl looked away, a self-important air about her, unamused. As Gohan finished the quicksand pit, stopping it half way up, and she could not help but be impressed. She wanted to slap him. If she wasn't half-convinced he was made of steel, she would have.

"Done." Gohan glimpsed at her from the corner of his eye, debating. Then, thinking it best just to finish this quickly, before their troublesome targets disappeared, he disappeared in a flash. Videl, unprepared for the extent of ki from him, stumbled. By the time she reaffirmed her feet's position in the ground, Gohan reappeared with a dozen or so branches in his arms. The same concern from earlier mirrored his face. She clenched her teeth and grabbed a few branches for him, and they started to cover their trap.

Gohan helped her to her feet once they finished. She sent a half-hearted glare his way. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"No problem…" He trailed off. "I'm pretty sure the squirts are still around." He pointed in the direction on the far side of the park. "Go ahead and lead them over here."

"What are you going to do?"

"Wait in the wings."

"It scares me how good you are at this." She punched him in the shoulder lightly. "Be prepared. I'll be right back."

X_X

"Hey, you little losers!" Videl flinched at her tone, but she had to get them upset. Trunks and Goten looked up from the game they were playing and almost in-sync they narrowed their eyes. "Can't catch me!" She ran off to where Gohan was waiting.

Videl kept her pace as fast as possible, a part of her feeling the exhaustion from her ki display earlier. She heard the two following. They did not catch her though, and that sent red flags in her mind. 'I hate to admit it but they can pass me in a second. They're playing with us.' She had no better plan than trust in Gohan. When she reached the hidden pit, she jumped, having – if nothing else – full faith that she could cover the distance.

The two children smirked at each other. "They're too obvious." Trunks said, almost disappointed. Goten giggled and nodded. They jumped, intent on clearing the distance easily, when a call sounded above them.

"Masenko!"

They had a moment to twist around in the air and their expressions mimicked shock as the blast knocked them to the ground. The branches snapped, and the pair of troublemakers was successfully trapped in the modified quicksand.

Videl gasped. Gohan was almost a dozen feet in the air, as he dropped his hands to his sides. She figured out weeks ago that the black-haired teen was capable of such, but he never once showed it in front of her. Even now, she noted, he stayed low to the point of not flying over the treetops to not be seen. His face was serious and worried.

"Big brother! That wasn't fair!" Goten called from below. He wiggled but he couldn't get out. The 'quicksand' reached just passed his hips. Gohan lowered himself to the ground, the concern more plain on his face.

"Please tell me you two are all right." He made his repelling attack as weak as possible, only wanting to push them down.

Trunks slapped his hands on the unstable ground, trying to push himself up and failing. "We're fine. Now help us out!"

An amused laughter came closer, and the teenagers turned around while Trunks perked up.

"Dad! Help us up!"

"Yeah, Uncle. Get us out of here!" Goten echoed.

Vegeta schooled his face back to a regal expression. "I told you. You have to reap the consequences yourselves if you got caught." He spoke to Gohan next. "This is more enjoyment than I expected out of today. I'm not sure if it's from your father's idiotic stubbornness or your mother's brutality."

Gohan scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Um…"

"Come on!" Trunks tried again. He waved up at his father fruitlessly.

The Saiyan Prince scowled. "If you're not able to get out of something as simple as this then I can't call you my son." Videl thought the words were harsh, but Trunks just pouted, knowing that he didn't say it seriously.

Vegeta hovered a couple feet off the air and continued. "You can get home yourself. I don't need you brats to delay my training any longer." He flew off without offering a goodbye.

Trunks pulled at his hair, half wishing that he would finish drowning. "I'm in so much trouble." He closed his eyes, and flaring up his ki to gain wiggle room, he flew out and landed at the edge of the hole. He brushed his clothes down, disgruntled. "That was dirty, Gohan."

"You wouldn't respect me if it wasn't."

"True."

Videl found all of her shock over Gohan's mischievous behavior already faded away. She wondered if the kids picked it up from him, or if her friend developed it as a defense mechanism for their antics.

"That isn't fair! How am I supposed to get out? I can't fly yet." Goten struggled with no results.

"Still?" Trunks slapped his forehead and shook his head in despair. "You need to learn how, Goten."

"Well, I can't." The younger boy stuck his tongue out and then focused on his legs sadly. Gohan was about to fly down and help, but Trunks already jumped off the edge and floated above his friend's head. He offered his hands.

"Here you go, dummy."

"Thanks!" Goten grabbed hold and Trunks started to pull him out. "Ow, ow, ow."

"Now what?" Trunks paused.

"Ah, Goten, you're going to be stuck there. You need to raise your ki like Trunks did so you're able to get out." Gohan supplied, wincing. The little boy nodded and did as he was told. Trunks heaved him out and the two landed on firm ground. The children stared at each other and then directed it toward the other pair.

"They beat us, didn't they?" Goten asked.

"Unfortunately," Trunks sighed. "And Dad'll tell on me, and I won't be able to have dessert tonight."

"I don't think so. He seemed to be in a good mood." Gohan smiled and ruffled the kid's hair.

Trunks did not buy it and ducked out of the teasing affection. "I suppose. I better head back though. If I'm not far behind then Mom will be angry at both of us." Goten frowned, not liking the idea of having to deal with his own mother without his friend there to help each other worm out of it.

"It was fun though. Later Trunks." Videl sensed that neither would learn their lesson from this. Rather, they were pumped up to rise to the challenge.

"See ya, Goten! Bye Gohan, bye Auntie!" The older child flew off after his father.

Videl balled her hands into fists. 'Auntie, huh?' She sighed. "I'm getting the idea that all of you are crazy."

"Really, big sis?" Videl glanced at Goten. "It took you this long to find it out?" The kid tried to hold back his laughter. She raised her hands in mock defeat.

"Indeed."

Goten covered his mouth to hide his glee at her dramatics. Gohan relaxed, happy his friend was not overwhelmed. The kids were intense.

"Come on, kiddo. We need to head home to Mom."

Videl covered her eyes as Gohan flashed an intense ki shot into the ground. She felt a slight tremble but nothing more. When she lowered her arms, she noticed the quicksand had dried up. Before she could question how he did it, Goten tugged his brother's sleeve.

"I'm going to get into trouble, aren't I?"

Gohan ruffled his brother's hair and shook his head. "I don't see why we have to tell Mom. I already got you back." The child beamed. Gohan turned back at Videl. "I know we kind of ruined the park today."

She narrowed her eyes. "You did."

"I made it so the hazards go down, and that should be good for now." She stepped closer with an accusing glare. "You're better at handling, um, public affairs then me." He added.

Videl sighed. "I don't know how I can explain this. But I'll handle it."

"Thanks. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He took Goten's hand. "Let's go, Goten."

"Bye sis! See you later." The Son children jogged out of the park. Videl waved farewell.

* * *

 **A/N** : Moral of the story is to not let Vegeta babysit. In all seriousness though, when I first wrote this chapter (about a month ago) I wanted to dedicate a chapter to the two little tykes. They're often a good catalyst for fun Vihan moments. Yay.

If anyone is wondering why Goten calls Vegeta 'uncle,' in the sub he does sometimes use the honorific that literally translates into uncle (as Trunks does the same for Goku). Although it's more common to be translated into 'mister,' I like the informal tone of the lit translation, especially for a little kid. While I moved on from using Japanese honorifics in my stories, I find it too adorable to completely cut out here.

We're getting close to reaching the next stage in Gohan and Videl's relationship and the next arc in this story. Then it'll be in the last third? I don't know; I'm a few chapters ahead but have no idea how the last section will be divided in chapters.

Thank you all who read, follow, favorite or review this story!

Review Responses:

 **Aaron Leach** : Thank you :)  
 **i'm iam** : Thanks! I know it has come up in stories before, but it's fun working with their dynamic.  
 **saiyan fan** : You are correct. At the moment, Videl counts it to all the Z fighters being incredibly strong and hasn't realized the Saiyans are on a whole different level. Once she does, she will be curious to know why, and Gohan will be about ready to tell her. Thanks for the review.  
 **Mobydicks** : xD. I have a specific scene in mind for when Videl finds out about Vegeta and Trunks, and with Gohan it is a realization that comes in several different spots. Thanks for the review, and I hope that when Videl finds out about the scope of what she's getting into it's satisfactory. I'm really looking forward to writing it, but there is one more secret Videl needs before getting to that.  
 **smithback** : Yes! Thanks for the encouragement.  
 **Lord Halcyon** : Thank you! I will do my best.  
 **NoFacedKhalessi** : Thanks :). I hope you enjoyed this then. It came out more scattered then I attended, but there are a couple fluff moments in there.  
 **yunayuu** : They are fun scenes to write, and Videl's own confidence over Krillin's second-guessing how well he's teaching is interesting to work with. That goes into how I just took a wild stab on how one learns ki, heh. Thanks for the review.  
 **ValdieBlack123** : It is certainly a process to integrate into this group. It's also a time where everyone else can silently ship them together and make plans on how that can happen- I mean what? Thanks, and hope you enjoyed this!  
 **Son of Whitebeard** : Thank you! Glad the fun I had writing it came through.  
 **Narutoteme** : You're right, and I know I made sacrifices making Krillin initially teach her how to harness ki. Originally, it was a huge moment between Gohan and Videl and one of my favorites. I recently wrote a part where Gohan helps Videl out with her training. It's in a few chapters, and while it lacks the same charm that made me love the scene in the show, it is my attempt to match canon to the flow of this story. Thanks for the review!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** : I've had an off week, so this isn't as edited as I would like, but it's still an important chapter and I'm happy how it turned out. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Videl finished her warmups, hands on her knees as she caught her breath. Krillin came up to her, nodding in approval. "You know you don't have to keep your weighted clothes on anymore for this."

"I know. But I want to anyway." She stretched and glanced around. They transferred to a larger island, with scuffs in the dirt, and were accompanied by a few larger craters. Looking at her hands, she couldn't believe that had been her. Krillin congratulated on her ki control, but half of Videl remained in a dazed shock. She balled her hands into fists.

"You're not half bad. I'll take a break until we start the next part." The short man waved to a fallen log to take a rest. Her heart wanted to jump onto the next task; every muscle in her body screamed hell no in protest. After this point, Videl will usually run through a barely constructed obstacle course. Which, she realized, it was not yet up. Would she have to construct it herself? Her shoulders slumped, and she collapsed on the log.

Accepting the drink of water from Krillin, she downed the cold liquid in several gulps. "What's the next part anyway?" She asked, expecting a simple answer. The former monk grinned.

"You'll see."

Confused, Videl took another sip. Krillin kept talking.

"How do you think this is coming along? Thinking this is all worth it?" Her master asked with mild curiosity. He imagined when she first signed on that she would stick to it through her stubbornness. Videl's acceptance of everything – well part of everything – surprised him, however. This proved itself again as she supplied a quick answer.

"Yes." Videl fiddled with her hands, dropping the water bottle to the log. "It helps clear my mind, in several different ways." She leaned forward, "Also, it helps me to feel unstoppable." The joy in her voice was not mirrored in Krillin's expression. He seemed nervous.

"Heh, that can be dangerous." Videl was about to open her mouth and correct him then she remembered reprehending Goten when she first met the child, and her prior disbelief that these feats could beat anyone. "I'm glad that you feel this is helping." He stood up from his spot next to her and walked back to the bare battle-scarred landscape.

She was intrigued by his tone. It was not the typical askance she was used to. Getting up herself, she placed her hands, clasped, behind her back. She held her tongue and waited. One thing she did not think she will learn under this training: patience.

"Let's put that to the test. Come at me."

She gawked at him. Since she started, she had not sparred with Krillin since their original fight. It annoyed her, but a sense came over her that if she did it would be useless anyway. The challenge set, however, and she was ready to jump at the chance. She dropped into her stance and immediately went on the attack.

Krillin blocked it, and Videl clenched her teeth. Of course he did.

She stepped back and surveyed the situation. Krillin stood relaxed, and try as she might she could not find a proper opening. Videl circled around with the same result. After a minute, she jumped on the offensive again. When she was right in front of him, she took a leap to land behind and spun around to kick him, while raising her arm to block an incoming punch. Adjusting her balance, she retreated and kept on her feet.

"Not bad," he smiled at her encouragingly.

Videl forced herself to remain calm. She smirked. "I'm not done yet."

The two continued for about five minutes. Videl kept on the offensive most of the time, yet she was most successful blocking the counterattacks. Her body started to protest, yet she ignored it. Krillin suggested they stop a few times, but she only responded with stubborn resolve.

The former monk was rotating toward her, preparing to block, when she changed tactics at the last minute. She raised her hand and fired a small ki blast in his face. Krillin used both hands to check the damage in shock, when Videl spun around and kicked him in the side, knocking him to the ground.

Her immediate reaction would be to drop her guard and bask in the brief victory. Instead, she saved the victory dance for inside her head and positioned herself to be on the defensive. Krillin stood up and brushed his clothes off. He was smiling. "That's great Videl. Now, I suggest again that we stop here."

She glared. While she had more upper hands this time – compared to none of their last spar – she still was angry at herself. She felt that she made no progress. That wasn't the only thing. "You aren't fighting all out. I want a challenge to see how good I am."

"That's why I'm keeping at a level that I feel is appropriate for your training." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "And remember what I said when you started on ki- to not overdo it. It's great when you're in a literal fight for your life, but you should always know what you are willing to risk and how not to go over that." He crossed his arms and stared up at her. Videl had her lips pressed into a thin line and met his gaze. His voice was serious. "You understand?"

Videl worked her jaw. She wanted to say yes, but that was a lie. She fought for her life daily against the crime of Satan City. She did not appreciate being lectured. Krillin sighed. 'She's almost as stubborn as the Saiyans,' he thought.

"Hit me then. I don't see what the problem is." Her master gawked at her, but Videl stayed determined on this decision. "As hard as you can. I hate not knowing what I'm up against."

Krillin slumped his shoulders. He knew this was a bad idea, yet he was unable to talk his way out of it. He stepped up to Videl. "Brace yourself then."

"Hm?" She smirked.

He jabbed her with two fingers, right on the shoulder. Her lips parted in a silent scream as she was thrown back. She landed hard and clenched her shoulder. Videl winced and kept herself from whimpering in pain. Well, that was embarrassing. Krillin was at her side in a second, eyes concerned. "You alright? And please tell me you understand what I'm talking about now. That could have sent you to the hospital if I chose one of your vital points." Stumbling to her feet, she checked the red and bruised skin. "We have medicine back home. That should be enough to heal that by tomorrow."

"I think I got it." Her voice admitted defeat, and she was not at all happy with it.

"Good. Dying is no fun, and I don't want you to do anything stupid when you're a good kid and you can get stronger."

"Huh?"

Krillin furrowed his brows in confusion. Did he say something wrong? The seconds ticked by and Videl was opening her mouth to ask when he figured it out.

"Oh shit."

"You mean that metaphorically right? It's impossible having to have had died and still be here."

He had the chance to correct the situation, to not mess this up. That's what he promised Gohan the week after Videl started training under him. His head was reeling with the slipup though, and he blew it. "No, I don't. I have died before." Double shit. At least, he had not said he died twice.

Videl kept her wide eyes on him, not comprehending what he had just said. She wanted to open her mouth and ask for more details, to be let in on the joke, but she knew the only thing she would be able to get out was 'what?'

Krillin paced back and forth, hands on his head, muttering to himself. She could not make out what he was saying, and instead brushed it aside, tapping her injured shoulder gently. It throbbed in pain. Okay, that was not a good idea.

"You know what, screw it." Krillin suddenly spoke up, voice rising. He turned to Videl. "I can explain once we get back to Kame House. With that shoulder, you won't get much more training in today. Good work. Let's go." His voice was robotic and he coughed uneasily. Videl raised a brow and got her jet out to fly back.

There was one thing she learned since she was introduced into this strange group. That was to not be surprised and anything was possible. Still, she was left speechless with the idea of coming back from the dead. It rang a bell, but- really?

Krillin already arrived ahead of her, and when she walked in, Videl spotted him talking on the phone in a hushed voice. Shaking her head in confusion, she saw Eighteen motion her over with a first aid kit next to her. She sat down on the couch with the older woman beside her.

"You okay?" the blonde asked. Videl nodded.

"It was nothing." She muttered through gritted teeth.

After Videl struggled to get her weighted shirt off, Eighteen started to dress the injury with medicine. Roshi and Oolong peeped over from where they were sitting, and Videl threw the remote at them. It was small, but she swore she saw Eighteen smile.

Krillin became antsy on the phone, and Videl thought she heard Bulma raise her voice on the other end. She cast questioning looks to the other occupants in the room yet received no response. Krillin hung up with a heavy sigh. He plopped himself down on the spot across from his wife. He began with a flat voice. "I guess I have to get the basics down myself. So then, have you ever heard of dragon balls?"

Videl motioned, no, she did not. Krillin managed to find his teaching voice as he went on. "They are seven small spheres scattered across the earth. If you gather all seven together you can make any wish you want, as long as it's within Shenron's power. Shenron is the dragon that comes out of the balls and grants your wish. They then scatter over the earth again and cannot be used for another year." He paused. Videl blinked and gave an abrupt nod.

He pointed to himself, voice strained. "Wishing people back to life is one of the possibilities. That's the case with me when they were used to bring back the people killed by King Piccolo." Roshi grunted in affirmation. Videl turned her head to the old man.

"You too?"

"Yep."

Videl buried her face in her hands.

Krillin paused and went on. "We've done that a couple times. Remember when news came that people killed by Cell were brought back to life?" Videl hummed. She did remember that. "Well, yeah…"

Videl was still left speechless. She had no words to say, but something did not add up. It took several minutes of slogging through the information in her head until she found out what it was. "Wait, everyone that Cell killed? Wouldn't that include Goku?" She was positive the fighter had died at the Cell Games, and their reactions when she first arrived here and asked them confirmed that.

Her master swore, and Eighteen shot him a glare, motioning toward their daughter who was playing with her toys on the floor. Krillin apologized and bit his lip, crossing his arms in thought.

"Yeah, well, you can't be wished back to life twice by Shenron. Goku already died before, so…"

"Wait, what?"

Krillin groaned and gripped his hair. "Dende, damn it!" In the far distance, a Namekian laughed. The short man gritted his teeth as Eighteen slapped him in the shoulder for his language. Videl remained curious, far behind the point where she could be shocked anymore. That was a lie, yet she unawares.

"I'm sorry. I can't go into those details now. That's way more complicated than you can believe." He pushed on, praying that she will back down. Videl's was doubtful, and Krillin tried to disappear in his seat. "That's Gohan's story to tell, Videl." Her face shifted, dropping her suspicions, as it warmed.

"Okay." Krillin was so relieved that she dropped the subject he didn't even tease her for her reaction at mention of Gohan. Roshi did manage a chuckle though.

"Bulma should arrive soon if you have any more questions. She's the most used to offering an explanation." Krillin continued. "Until then, let's eat." Eighteen finished bandaging Videl's wound, and with her mind whirling with possibilities, Videl offered to help prepping lunch.

X_X

Most finished eating by the time an engine sounded from outside. Videl polished off her rice bowl and stood up, heading out. Krillin was at her side, and the short fighter waved to Bulma and Trunks as the blue-haired genius capsulated her vehicle. "Thanks for coming over, and, um… I'm sorry?" Krillin managed to get out weakly. He should have known he would let something slip eventually.

"It's fine. I needed a change of weather anyway. West City has been cloaked in clouds for the last week." Bulma fumed, yet she was smiling. "I take it you're confused?" She addressed Videl.

"You could say that."

Trunks interrupted her before she could ask her questions, with the child tugging on her sleeve. "Hey Auntie." Videl's jaw twitched, fuming at allowing herself to show annoyance. She knew the child meant it as a term of endearment since he was comfortable around her. At least, she hoped.

"What's up kiddo?"

"The sky."

"You're not nearly as clever as you think you are." Videl chided him, biting her lip in amusement. Bulma sighed.

"Why don't you play inside? I need to talk to Videl and Krillin." She instructed. The child nodded and disappeared into the house.

"I don't know why I allow you guys to bring Trunks and Goten around. They'll be bad influences on Marron." Krillin frowned as he returned inside. Bulma snorted. "We can talk out here. Can I get you a drink?"

"Coffee would be great." Bulma replied as she went over to the table outside.

"If you can grab my tea that will be great, thanks." Videl followed Bulma and collapsed in one of the chairs. She was lost in her thoughts until Krillin rejoined them with drinks. The teenager sipped on her now cold tea, unsure on where to begin.

Bulma rubbed her temple with her free hand. No wonder these two needed her help with this awkward atmosphere. She dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out the Dragon Radar. "I'm guessing Krillin already went over the basics before I arrived. The dragon balls are wish-granting orbs that can answer almost any wish if brought together once a year. I heard about the legend when I was a kid and made this radar to track them down and test it. Since then we've used them…" She trailed off with a questioning glance at Krillin. The former monk shrugged.

"I've lost count as well."

Videl tapped her cup once, eyes out on the waves. That sounded selfish to her, gathering them repeatedly and not sharing it with the world. That was her gut reaction. However, she was smarter than that. It sounded like they used it for selfless reasons if people were brought back to life; plus, she knew with the world's attitude it would be unbelievable in the first place.

"We haven't given Shenron much of a break. I admit that, though the last time was after Cell." Bulma responded to her expression.

"How did you do that?" Videl pointed to the Dragon Radar. This all sounded crazy to her, but that obviously had some scientific basis.

Bulma smirked. "The same way I do everything. Because I'm a genius." Krillin rolled his eyes, and she glared at him. The scientist's eyes became wistful a moment later, lost in memories. "That's how I met Goku and most of the idiots in my life."

"It's true, including Vegeta." Krillin leaned back in his seat, eyes upward with a distasteful air.

"That was a royal screw up." Bulma admitted without missing a beat. She swirled the contents of her cup, thoughtful. "Sometimes I wish I was able to wish for all those strawberries."

Videl blinked in confusion, "Should I even ask?"

The older woman chugged half her coffee down and focused on Videl. "When I first planned on collecting the dragon balls I had two wishes in mind. The first was for the perfect boyfriend, and the second was a lifetime supply of strawberries. I didn't make either of those wishes, but the former I came up with moderate success." Digging a handkerchief out of her purse, Bulma cleaned up her face and went on. "As for how we met Vegeta, neither of us can answer that for you now. It is way too complicated to explain and involves background for Goku and Gohan that's unbelievable for anyone first time they hear it."

Krillin quickly spoke in agreement. "Yep, and it's tied to a similar reason why none of us were eager to discuss how we know Dende either. That, uh…" He held up his hands defensively at Bulma's cross look. "She may make the wrong connections, yet she's smart enough to put things together anyway. I'm just clearing the air." He coughed and settled back in his chair.

Videl crossed her arms, one hand still gripping her cup tightly. "Uh huh," she hummed and tried to understand why they would be so hesitant. Her brain rammed into a brick wall. "What can you tell me? You got me curious now. What did you guys wish for?"

"Most of the time we wish people back to life. The first time though…" Bulma suppressed a laugh and then sighed. She yelled in the direction of the house. "Oolong! Come out here and tell us what you wished for!"

"No!" The pig shouted back.

Videl stared down at her cup in silence. Her mind was processing the information better than she believed she would, yet she remained in shock. No prominent thought yearned to be spoken out loud first, so she sipped her tea as the other two watched her.

"It is a lot to take in." Krillin addressed her. "I didn't mean to say that I died. It's just something I had to come to terms with." 'Twice,' he noted in his mind. "And all my friends know that, so the casual mention helps as a coping mechanism." He laughed and looked at his hands. "I dropped the lightness of the conversation again, didn't I?"

"Yep," Bulma passed the Dragon Radar to Videl. "Here, go ahead and turn it on. The button on top controls it. You'll have to zoom out a bit; I don't think there's one anywhere close to here."

Videl took it and then offered a sympathetic smile in her master's direction. She couldn't imagine what psychological effects must come from the mind and body to travel through death and back. Despite her incomplete knowledge in what she knew, Videl found herself respecting this group of fighters more and more.

Focusing on the radar in her hands, she zoomed out before a small blip appeared. "Huh," she kept going until two more showed up, at opposite ends of the radar's range. "They're all over the earth then. How long does it take to get them all together?"

Bulma watched the waves, contemplating. "With the speed these guys could go now, who knows. Goku had enough time to collect them in the week before the Cell Games and still managed a few days with his family."

Videl frowned. The idea that someone could not return a second time when they risked so much hurt. Maybe it was because her family had not been whole in years, but her heart went out to Gohan not having his father around. "The dragon really can't wish people back to life a second time?"

Krillin and Bulma exchanged looks. It was too much of a risk to bring up another planet's dragon balls, especially with all the other secrets attached to that. Krillin cleared his throat. "Yes. Shenron can't." He put emphasis on Shenron's name without meaning to. When Videl zoned in on him, he continued. "It's one of the limitations along with a one year limit and can't be from natural causes." Videl's frown deepened at the words.

She handed the Dragon Radar back to Bulma. "If you want to see one you could ask Gohan." The blue-haired woman pocketed the device. "His family keeps hold of the Four Star Ball for as long as I could remember."

Krillin was deep in thought with his seriousness melting away as he concluded in his mind the best course of action. "That's true. It's like a family heirloom for them."

Videl spent the rest of the afternoon questioning the two on their various quests for the dragon balls. They did their best to fill in the blanks from Goku's solo outings, and only included the ones from their youth. Videl narrowed her eyes at Krillin as he responded to her skepticism. "It's like Bulma said. Afterward, it has just become a walk in the park for us to collect them all." The silent agreement that it should be Gohan to explain Namek and the extraterrestrial facts of the group would not last at this rate. But Krillin slipped up once today and was not going to repeat that.

"I should head home. I don't want Trunks to eat everything out of your fridge." Bulma stood and went inside to check on her son.

"Much appreciated." Krillin chuckled, "But we won't mind the added company if you wanted to stay. Videl has been going home nightly now, and the weekend shenanigans have calmed down." Videl huffed.

"That reminds me," Bulma said once inside, leaning over the couch. "How is that jet working for you?"

"It's great. It would be better if I could fly myself." Videl replied with her sharp eyes on Krillin. The former monk shrunk under the gaze.

"Going to fall," Marron pointed at Trunks' tower, mimicking her mother's matter-of-fact tone. The two were in a competition to see who could make the highest structure. Trunks had given up on the sturdiness and piled the blocks on top of each other.

"No, it's not." Trunks argued.

"Come on, kiddo. We need to head out if we'll make it home for dinner." Bulma smiled at the two children.

"K," Trunks walked over to his mother, passing too close to his tower and making it tumble down. "No!" Marron covered her mouth to hide her giggles. She calmed down quickly and waved goodbye to her friend.

"Bye bye."

"See you guys later." Trunks reached for his mother's hand and faced Videl. "You play with us next time Auntie?"

Videl gave a feral grin, teeth clenched. "If you behave."

After the two Briefs left, Videl was soon preparing to leave herself. She had a lot to think about. She mumbled a goodbye when Krillin spoke up.

"You have a week off from school coming up soon, right?"

Videl, confused, nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

Krillin waved to her in goodbye. "I'll come up with a special training plan for you since you'll have the time. Just let me stew over it first."

"Okay," Videl lit up at the idea. For the first couple days she had plans with Erasa but afterward if she could jump into training that would be great. Maybe she will finally learn to fly.

* * *

 **A/N** : I knew since I decided that Krillin would teach Videl in this fic that he'll let slip about the dragon balls. The scene didn't turn out quite as I first imagined it, but that is the case sometimes when plans change slightly. This chapter was also a good place to address Videl's stubbornness and pride, which are probably some of her biggest weaknesses.

Really looking forward to the next few chapters and hopefully everyone will enjoy them as I have writing them.

Review Responses:

 **Aaron Leach** : Thank you!  
 **Mobydicks** : Thanks :). It is fun writing fluff, though I should sprinkle a few other kinds of character moments in there. Ah well. Glad you enjoyed!  
 **a guy** (Guest): Yes, sir!  
 **smithback** : Happy you approve- it is adorable. Thanks for the review!  
 **yunayuu** : Gohan has a personality where you expect he would respond in passive ways but otherwise will know how to exact revenge, especially with the kids involved. It's fun to pair it with Videl's righteous ways. Thank you for the review.  
 **ValdieBlack123** : Thanks! The two younglings have an air about them that will deliver all the fluff and mischief. It's a blast writing them, and I feel more confident in it as I dig into this story. And yes, I'll take all Gohan/Videl shippers, as that will make this fic flourish. And we're almost to the part where they're close to getting together, not quite, but the shift will start in the upcoming chapters.  
 **madsloth** : Aha! I understood that reference. Thanks for the reviews, and I'm glad you like the story so far.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** : First off, I just want to say wow. Over a hundred and fifty followers and over a hundred favorites?! Really? I'm so grateful for all of you, thank you so much! And for those who just read or review, thank you from the bottom of my heart as well. I can keep going on about my amazement, but that will be overkill. Thank you!

This chapter goes off the loose timeline I have in my head. This story takes place the months leading up to the World Martial Arts Tournament, and if that takes place in spring-summer (I actually can't recall at the top of my head), then the time between the next few chapters is around the new year, so school would be on a short break. If that's wrong then I apologize and please bear with me as I stick to that explanation.

 **Disclaimer** : The following is a fan-based work and all rights are firmly _not_ mine.

* * *

Videl reclined in her chair, tossing the remote to Erasa who sat across from her. "Your pick next. And don't choose something too cheesy." The two girls were in the main living room of Satan Mansion for a movie marathon. It was the first day of break, and for once Videl admitted that she just wanted to kick back and do nothing.

"Too bad our teachers still assigned us big assignments." Erasa spoke up as if she read her mind. Videl groaned. "But this day is just for us girls. Let's see… this one." The blonde finished scrolling through the movie library. Videl raised her brows questioningly. "Not a romantic comedy this time?"

"Sharpener recommended this sports drama and I'm halfway inclined to give it a shot." Erasa shrugged. "If it's horrible we can switch to something else."

Videl grabbed a handful of popcorn from her bowl and commented. "As long as the main character isn't not-so-subtly based off my father I'll be fine." She tossed a piece into her mouth. "What's Sharpener doing for the week anyway?"

"He said him and his folks were going on a cruise near South City. Lucky," Erasa puffed her cheeks and reached over so she could snag some popcorn. "How about Gohan? Do you know what he's doing?"

"Didn't say he had any plans, but who knows with how close to the chest his secrets are." Videl sighed. It was not the type of annoyance she used to hold for her friend. There was a pause. "Wait, why do you think I would know what he's doing?"

Her friend laughed. "It's obvious you two are closer now."

"As in, I'm not a jerk to him. It must mean we're making out in the back." Videl rolled her eyes, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"You said it, not me." Her friend was still laughing. Videl threw her spare pillow at her.

"Whatever."

Erasa dodged the projectile and then picked it up, placing it behind her head primly. She splayed out on the couch, eyes still on Videl. "How about you? You said you had some secret training this week."

Videl crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the screen. "Yeah, secretive as in I don't even know what it is myself. I was just told after these first few days that I leave the rest of my week free." Even if she did know, she was not sure if she would tell her friend. Not because it was awkward to talk about the 'tricks' she was learning but because that the news will reach her dad. Videl was not ready to have that conversation.

"That's too bad. Maybe it's to keep you on your toes." Erasa hummed. She noticed her friend stare at the remote, and she tossed it back to her. Videl increased the volume to the movie and closed the conversation.

"Let's enjoy this and then when we see Sharpener at school we can tell him it was horrible."

"That's not very nice, Videl." Erasa giggled and adjusted herself to face the TV.

"Yeah, well he better take good pictures of his vacation while he's gone."

X_X

Videl hopped out of her jet when she arrived at Kame House the next day. When she called the night before, she was told to wear traveling clothes and pack for the week. Therefore, she wore a durable windbreaker over her T-shirt and matching pants. She had no idea what was going on. She was ready to question what was up when Krillin came out to greet her.

"You're all set then." He commented.

"Uh huh, I don't know what I'm all set for though."

The former monk grinned. He took a moment's pause before he explained. "You know how we talked about the dragon balls? Well, I thought it would be a good idea if you went out and gathered them. As a… real life experience trip." Krillin made a face at his explanation, which shifted into one of amusement when he spotted her reaction.

"What, really- what for?" Videl couldn't comprehend why that would be necessary. Nevertheless, there was a jump of excitement in her gut. This sounded too bizarre and exciting, which she found was on par with this group.

Krillin tapped his chin. "No particular reason. It will be good for you to see the world and what it offers. There's not much you can do on these batches of islands after a while. What for… hm, wish wise you can do whatever you want with them, as we trust your judgement. Shenron will probably appreciate not wishing people back to life for once."

Twisting one of her pigtails through her fingers, Videl hummed. "Wow… well, what's the worst that can go wrong?" She mused to herself.

Krillin's lips twitched. It was hard to tell if it was a smile or a frown. Oh, the number of things that could go wrong while on the search for dragon balls… "As long as no one evil is searching for them at the same time, you should be fine."

She looked out of the water, simultaneously bemused and anxious at his tone. "Right. When do we leave?"

Her master smirked and returned to the house. "I'm not going with you. Gohan is." It took five seconds for her to register what he said.

"Why?" She blushed at the realization of his evil master plan. Why did everyone try to insinuate the two should be together? Videl stomped after the short man with obvious fury.

"Simple. He's out of practice himself, plus for years he's been holed up at home unless he's visiting some of the guys, and now he has school. Gohan needs a _relaxing_ adventure compared to everything he's gone through." That Videl did not know the half of, and he flinched when she took note of his words. Videl did not question them though.

"You just want to try and get us together!" She fumed.

Krillin burst out in nervous laughter and waved his hands down in denial. "It'll be fine. I called Gohan yesterday, and he agreed. He could show you a few things if you want. The guy is almost as natural as his father when he puts his mind to it." Videl disregarded the words and drew her hand back to punch him. Krillin caught her fist without trouble and then retreated inside.

She wished she could say she thought this was a horrible idea. She could not. Videl balled her hands up in annoyance and followed after him.

In the main room, Krillin picked up a few items from the table. He held them up. "From Bulma to make it easier for you two. The first is the Dragon Radar, obviously, and these capsules should cover all your comfort needs." When he finished speaking he tossed them to her. "The one you want to start off with is at Gohan's. The second closest dragon ball to here should be the one they're keeping."

Videl caught the radar and box of capsules easily. Before she was ready to leave, a weird sense of 'what am I honestly doing' came over her. She was clueless if that had to do more with the magical orb hunt or spending the entire week with Gohan. She gritted her teeth. "Any advice?"

"Nope. You two enjoy yourselves." Videl growled at the sly grin. Krillin continued. "And for good measure I really do pray you don't run into any evil crazies." She blinked and placed a hand on her hip. He shrugged. "You never know."

X_X

Shortly after, Videl said her goodbyes to the residents of Kame House. She took off in the direction of the Son home, with the only map being the beeping radar next to her. She frowned. Even with how close she became to her friend, they never been to each other's places. Videl didn't invite guys over to her place on principle and because of her father's possible nagging. And Gohan lived far away, along with the nerd being private on his home life. This would be her first time over there.

It was over an hour trip, and she felt the same as when she was searching for Kame House. She feared of flying in circles and passing by the home in the sea of trees and wilderness. She tapped her finger and sighed. A minute later, Videl heard a muffled voice break through the glass of the cockpit.

"Hey, big sis!"

Videl turned her head and gaped at the small boy outside her window. Goten was sitting on top of a small golden cloud as he waved at her. "What are you doing?" She could not think of any other words to say.

Despite the sound of the engine, Goten laughed at her words and pointed to the valley below. "Follow me!" He zoomed off on his cloud before she had the chance to question him further. Gritting her teeth, she descended after the child.

Gohan waited down on the ground with a sheepish smile as he waited to greet Videl. Goten stopped next to his brother, jumping off the cloud with ease and waving it goodbye. She marched over to the boys, attempting to come off as strict; however, she knew she did not pull it off. With a wry smile, she pointed at the retreating cloud. "What's that?"

"That's Nimbus." Goten supplied, grinning. The child was always so upbeat; Videl would never cease being amazed by it.

Gohan hummed and continued, walking back to the house. "It was passed down from Dad."

Videl kept a step behind the two, surveying the area. The house nestled in front of the trees, and farther in the distance she thought she spotted a small shrine. It was about what she imagined, natural and homey. A smile crept up on her face. Gohan judged her reaction from the corner of his eyes, and his shoulders relaxed. It was odd that this was the first time she came to visit.

"Big brother says you two are going to find the dragon balls." Goten moved to her side. Videl gave a start, stuck taking in the serene atmosphere, almost forgetting why she was here. She nodded. "Can I go with you?"

"Um… I think it'll be easier if just Videl and I go." Gohan answered. She sent him a curious glance. Goten kicked the ground and pouted.

"Next time?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head, having no idea when they will next need the dragon balls. "Sure." Goten bounced happily and ran inside.

Chi Chi stood outside the door, her arms crossed. She didn't appear particularly strict, but Videl stiffened her posture anyway. Bowing low, Videl did her best to offer a good impression. "Thank you for inviting me to your home."

The older woman smiled. 'She has nice manners.' "It's no problem, dear. I hope you will stay for lunch before you take off."

"Yes, please!" Gohan said at once. Videl's stomach growled. Chi Chi laughed and waved them inside. "It'll be ready in a few minutes."

Videl sat in the living room, reclining on the couch as she gazed outside the window. 'It's so calm here.' She thought. Almost as soon as that was through her mind, a crash sounded a couple rooms over.

"Goten!"

"Sorry!" the boy squeaked back at his mother.

Gohan chuckled as he walked back into the living room, a small orb in his hand. Videl pushed herself up off the couch and walked over. "Is that…?"

"Yeah, this is the dragon ball." He held it up for her to see. It was a pale orange-yellow, with four stars shining brightly on it. It appeared to be made of glass. Videl reached for it and plucked it from her friend's hand. Gohan grinned nervously and pulled his hand back.

"I thought it would be bigger." She commented as she rotated the orb in her hand. Gohan pressed his lips together to suppress a smile. He remembered seeing the Namekian dragon balls and thinking how huge they were in comparison.

"The Four Star Ball has been in my family forever. It was first a keepsake of my great-grandfather and because of that Dad always did his best to find it again."

Videl placed the ball back in Gohan's grasp. She paused then asked. "Son Gohan, right?"

"Huh?" Gohan blinked in confusion.

"The original one, your great-grandfather?" She stepped back, her voice teasing.

"Oh yeah, that's him. How did you know?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's an easy leap since you were named after him. Plus… I sort of looked up information on your family." She turned pink at the admission. "It was a while ago, so you can't say I broke my promise to not pry into your life anymore."

"I believe you, Videl." Gohan chuckled.

"Good." Videl approached the couch and leaned against the arm rest.

"How did you first learn about the dragon balls anyway? Krillin was not the most forward with that."

She stared up at the ceiling, and her tone became serious. "He admitted he died once, and I had no idea how that was possible." The reaction she got from Gohan was not what she expected. His expression darkened, and he shook his head to cast out the memory. Videl furrowed her brow. Her master said he died at the time of King Piccolo, and that was before Gohan was born.

"Gohan?" She questioned.

"Hm? It's nothing." The black-haired teen snapped himself out of it. He was saved from saying anything further as Chi Chi called from the kitchen. "Lunch!"

X_X

Videl enjoyed lunch with the Son family. The affair was more relaxed than she imagined, which earned her gratitude. Finishing off her rice, she said to Chi Chi. "Thank you for the meal."

"It's not a problem." The older woman smiled. "Goten, you need to pick up after yourself before you run off." She chastised her youngest. The child pouted at being found out while sneaking away. He returned without complaint, though, and picked up his plates and cup. The two teenagers laughed as they gathered their own dirty dishes.

While they headed toward the sink, Gohan asked Videl, "So, do you know where the nearest dragon ball is?" He carefully put down his plates on the counter. Chi Chi, who started the water for the sink, hummed noncommittedly, and Videl could tell she was listening.

"I don't know." She set her stuff down next to Gohan's and pulled out the Dragon Radar. Besides the one Gohan held, the nearest was… "In that direction," she pointed south.

"Think we'll reach it today?"

"Mm… possibly. It doesn't seem too far for us."

Gohan was saying goodbye to Goten when Chi Chi walked over to him. Her eldest seemed uneasy for a second before he broke into a smile. "See you at the end of the week, Mom." The mother felt her heart warm, yet she had to steel herself.

"Gohan." His uneasiness returned with that tone. "I want you to be careful, okay?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Mom, you know I can take care of anything that comes up…" He trailed off, unsure how to handle this.

" _Gohan_." Chi Chi repeated. She sounded sharp, but her posture then relaxed. "You're a good boy, and I know that you can handle yourself. I'm a mother, and I still worry about you, especially since you've gotten into trouble before." Gohan bowed his head, expression tight. Her voice was soft as she finished. "Enjoy yourself, and stay safe, okay?" He pressed his lips together and without a word picked his mother up and hugged her.

"Of' course and if anything happens, I'll call and let you know."

Kissing her son on the head, Chi Chi giggled. "You better, young man."

Videl and Goten watched the exchange curiously. Goten's expression was bright, despite his solemn eyes. After a quick debate in his mind, he jumped and joined the hug, keeping himself up by holding on to Gohan's arm. Videl blinked a few times and forced her eyes away. 'I miss that.'

Chi Chi and Goten waved the two goodbye a few minutes later. Videl took out her jet as Gohan merely floated off the ground. She glared at him.

"You two behave yourselves, got that?" Chi Chi's strict persona was back. While it took a moment for Gohan to register what the words meant, Videl blushed immediately.

As they were about ready to take off, she focused on her friend. "What was that about before?" Videl asked in order to change the topic.

"Huh?" Gohan ignored his slight blush and looked up at the sky. "You know I told you once that I spent a decent amount of time, uh… traveling. None of that was with Mom's permission. It was rather out of necessity, and the first time came out of nowhere. She never knows if an outing can be serious problem or happy stroll."

Videl brushed one of her pigtails back with her finger, another question on her lips. She bit it back and instead jumped into the pilot's seat. She checked the Dragon Radar and pointed again in the direction they were going. "It's this way. I'll let you know when we're close."

The half-Saiyan smirked. "I'll make sure I don't fly too far ahead of you then."

"I hate you so much right now!"

X_X

Bulma twirled her pen between her fingers, and her phone rested in her other hand. "How do you think it will go for them?" There was a pause on the other end as Krillin thought of his answer.

"I don't know. It can't be any worse than our week on Namek."

"Krillin! That's not what I meant." She rolled her eyes. "Do you think they'll get together this week or not?"

He tossed around the chances in his mind. "I mean, it's possible, but I think that's hoping for too much."

Bulma nodded, yet she did not deny she was counting on it. She heard someone at the doorway and without looking over she greeted her idiot. "Hey Vegeta."

"Uh… should I go?" Krillin spoke from the other end of the line.

The blue-haired woman tapped her chin with her pen, a devious smile on her face. "Don't worry. I'll hang up before we do anything."

"Um!" She could tell that Krillin was sweating. Vegeta growled, and she glared at him. 'I'll fix whatever you need in a minute,' she mouthed. It was too easy with these guys sometimes. "Anyway, what's your bet?" She continued as if her husband wasn't in the room.

"Well, if I had to make one…"

* * *

 **A/N** : A dragon ball hunt, can I think of a more unoriginal idea? No, I cannot. I hope that you all enjoy anyway as the next few chapters are fluff slowly building up to Gohan and Videl going from friends to something more.

Thanks again for everyone who has read, and/or reviewed, favorited and followed this story.

Review Responses:

 **Aaron Leach** : Thank you!  
 **Guest** : Videl does require concrete evidence for a lot of things, I agree completely. Since that scope between her and Gohan is so wide, she can't comprehend it and hasn't asked yet. She will see him fight and understand it by the end, but I haven't decided which scenario I will go with yet.  
 **yunayuu** : Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying how I went about it. Videl has more or less stumbled across answers by intuition and luck so far, but for the majority of the remaining secrets she will ask Gohan about it, eventually. Or maybe Gohan will approach her? Who knows? I do, yet since I haven't written those few scenes yet I don't want to state it one way or another.  
 **a guy** (guest): Thank you :). Unfortunately, with how I have mapped out the rest of the story, the WMAT won't be reached until the concluding chapter when I wrap up the loose ends with how this story leads into Buu. I hope this will be a fun ride there for you anyway.  
 **ZFighter18** : Hm… I'm horrible at putting numbers to power levels, but my gut says that is a good estimate. I imagine Videl to be about as strong as Chi Chi was in the 23rd World Tournament, maybe a little stronger since Videl has learned how to use ki. The best canon answer I could give is that she's stronger than her father, and even if Mr. Satan embarrasses himself compared to the ki users, he is no slouch.  
 **madsloth** : Agreed. Humility can do so much and is needed for a lot of characters in DBZ, and especially a Satan. Thanks for the review!  
 **ValdieBlack123** : Thank you! And for whatever reason you're reading the story, for fandom or ship, I am grateful all the same. Gohan/Videl was one of the things that stuck with me even as my interest in the show waxed and waned over the years, so I understand the draw they have. I'm happy you enjoy the training moments, and how I'm doing with Krillin and Videl's relationship. While I'm honored that you enjoy my writing style, I admit that my action scenes will never compare to Toriyama's best. Though I guess that's comparing fantastic apples to okay oranges with the original drawings to writing… and I'll stop now and leave the food wordplay to Toriyama.  
 **SeanHicks4** : Thank you :). This may not be the most original plotline to follow, but I'm faithful I have interesting steps leading there.  
 **Guest** (2): Replying to these in a chunk, since no other reviews came in between them and the chance they may be the same person. First off, thank you for all the reviews! It's nice to come on and see multiple new reviews at once.  
With Bulma inviting Videl for the party, I agree I could have done that better. Part of the reason why I feel I was lacking there was because I wasn't happy in that jump in the conversation. There was more planned, but when I finally got to writing that chapter, most of that slipped through my fingers and memory and I could not recreate what I wanted.  
Though, I do want to defend how I had Krillin react to the Cell Games question. Several years have passed, and I always took Krillin as a defensive type when confronted with something like tht. He probably would have reacted more harshly if Videl pushed it, but as it was he was happy to deal with that question now rather than later.  
To be honest, I haven't thought much of how Videl thinks of Goku. He's only appears in this story at the very end at the tournament, and Videl isn't comfortable in her knowledge about the Cell Games to make a judgement against him. That could be something interesting to work with since I plan to work some father dynamic with Hercule, why not add some contemplations on Goku as a father as well? We'll see how it goes.  
I love Vegeta's relationship with all the half-Saiyans, especially in the time where Goku was dead and he learned how to be father to Trunks as well as the only example of a Saiyan role model. I have at least two scenes for Gohan/Vegeta planned out and one for Videl and the Saiyan Prince. They're all scenes I'm looking forward too.  
Thank you guest(s?) for the reviews. Writing fanfics is the main way I interact with the DBZ fandom, so any input on how I write the characters is helpful and enjoyable.

Thank you all for the reviews! And if you all are still reading this, I have a question for you. Will you like me to reply at the ends of the chapters like I have been doing or do a private response? As I'm receiving all your love, critiques, and comments (please feel free to keep them coming!) their numbers are increasing and my responses are becoming a big chunk of chapter word count. I don't want to delude anyone thinking it's a real long chapter and it turns out just to be me rambling my thanks. I started with the idea to include in-chapter responses for any questions I can answer to everybody and so guest reviewers will also have a way receive my thanks. If you'd like me to continue to reply as I have or else respond with the PM review response method let me know. I don't want to cut off guest responses and inquiries either, so will continue to reply to those as I have. I'll still include a shout out to all my reviewers, guest and members alike, if I include responses in the upcoming chapters or not. You are all amazing and thank you for your support.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** : Next chapter time! *drumroll* Thank you everyone who has read, favorited, followed or reviewed this story. It helps keep me motivated with this and I'm looking forward to show off the next few chapters.

 **Disclaimer** : Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama and a number of anime dubbing studios. All of which, I am none of.

* * *

They had flown for a while now, and Videl bit back a yawn. Compared to when she flew to Kame House earlier in the day, then to Gohan's, and now searching for the dragon balls, Videl felt she was in her jet for half the day. Even with that realization, she mentally slapped herself. 'Focus. That's an important part of training.' If she thought of things in that scope she should be fine. Her eyes glanced at Gohan outside the cockpit. He seemed fine, and flying ahead of her topline jet. Of course he was. The asshole.

Gohan noticed that she had his eyes on him and offered a smile. When Videl continued to look disgruntled, he adjusted his speed until he stopped next to her. The pigtailed crime fighter put the jet in hover mode and glared at him. "Do you need something?" She checked the Dragon Radar. "We still have twenty-thirty minutes until we get there, I'm guessing."

"Sounds good to me. I was thinking we could take a break though?"

Videl stiffened. She had a strange suspicion he was saying that for her benefit. Smirking, she said out loud. "Why, keeping up pace with me too difficult for you?"

He shook his head. "No, I just think it will be a good idea." She stifled a sigh and made to land with Gohan right behind her. They landed next to a small stream, and Videl headed toward the water's edge once out of her vehicle. Gohan strolled up behind her, apparently deep in thought. She poked his arm.

"Spill, why did you want to stop?" She asked. Gohan took a deep breath.

"Well, I believe it will be easier for you if you could fly without the jet."

Videl's voice caught in her throat before she could answer. Sputtering for several seconds, she beamed. "Are you saying you'll teach me how to fly?"

Gohan shook his head, and Videl was ready to punch him for getting her hopes up. "No, um… not right this minute at least." He amended. She waited with bated breath to see whether or not he will actually agree to it. "You'll push yourself until you master it, and it's late in the day and not the time to dedicate to learning something like that." She wanted to argue yet admitted he was right. She would not stop to sleep, find dragon balls, or really anything once she learned to fly.

"I have something else that might hold you over until you can." He went on.

"Okay…"

Gohan grinned and then focused up on the sky. "NIMBUS!"

"What?" Videl shielded her eyes from the soon-to-be setting sun. "That's that cloud Goten was riding, right?"

"Correct." Gohan grinned. "Goten uses Nimbus to explore the mountains, otherwise Mom does for shopping. I asked if it would be all right if we borrowed her for this week." Videl could only nod in bewilderment as she heard the swish of air as the golden cloud stopped next to Gohan.

She stepped up and gave this new mode of transportation a critical gaze. This did not seem probable. Nothing with her friend, she found, ever did. She was about to get on when Gohan spoke up. "Oh, and there's a small catch to riding." Videl narrowed her eyes.

"And what's that?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head and replied sheepishly. "You have to have a pure heart to get on."

She gaped at him and then looked away with a flush rising in her cheeks. "Oh… if that's all." She mumbled. Why did that sound daunting to her?

"Yeah, she should keep to the same pace as the jet Bulma got you. But this way you can feel the wind on your face for fresh air and the sense of flying." He said this with confidence, but when Videl continued to be doubtful and embarrassed, he sighed. This was the reason he didn't know what to do around girls. "You should be able to get on fine, Videl."

"You mean it?" She said. He nodded.

"Fine, I'll try it. But don't laugh at me if it fails!" Videl raised her voice and then walked over to Nimbus. Feeling foolish, and dreading the chance of failure, she jumped, closing her eyes as she landed…

…on the fluffy cloud. She was not sure of what held her up, but she felt a light, weird sensation as she sunk in, Nimbus gripping her legs. Videl could only blink in shock, her hand going up to her heart.

"See, I said you could do it." Gohan did not seem surprised at all. She held herself straighter at his confidence in her.

Videl urged the cloud higher. Now being able to stare down at Gohan, she smirked. "Don't let this option working out make you not teach me how to fly. I want to be able to, mister."

Gohan laughed. "Of course. Tomorrow… or uh, the day after that?" Her expression did not change.

"Tomorrow."

X_X

Videl marveled the feeling of the air brushing against her cheeks. It was thinner up here, though not enough to be that noticeable. Or maybe she was just feeling light headed due to her excitement.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Gohan asked from his spot flying beside her. His expression warmed at seeing her happy. Videl almost didn't hear him, yet when she turned she noticed his questioning gaze.

"I am!" She shouted, not sure how well he could hear with the air zooming around him. He laughed. Sticking her tongue out, she pulled out the Dragon Radar from her pocket. "Down there!" She pointed.

They touched down, and Videl hopped off Nimbus. Looking at the cloud, she smiled. "Thanks," she said unsurely. It was a fun experience, but an odd one. Seeing her reaction, Gohan laughed. She threw a punch at him, only to have him dodge it. Of course he did.

The sun nearly disappeared over the horizon, none of its light piercing through the trees in their area. Gohan created a ki orb to give off some light as he glanced at Videl for directions. She ground her teeth yet pulled off appearing passive. "I can do that too, you know." With her free hand, she gathered enough ki to match Gohan's. The two balls of light gave an ethereal glow to their surroundings.

"Heh eh, I suppose you can." The half-Saiyan teenager was partly tempted to make his bigger just to ruffle her feathers, but he knew she would just try to match him and tire herself out. "Which way?"

Videl started to walk to the right, with Gohan right behind her. "I'll find it first." She teased her friend.

"Of course, I'm just following you," was his bemused response. Videl pressed her lips together and after memorizing the location of the dragon ball on the radar, she tossed the device to him.

"There."

Gohan caught it and checked the coordinates himself. He nodded. "You're right, it does appear to be in that direction."

She stomped by him. "You are so annoying."

They were both searching for a few minutes when Videl spotted a glint of light reflect off her projected ki. Pushing the branches of the bush aside, Videl spotted a small orange orb that matched the one Gohan showed her earlier. "I found it!" Picking it up, she turned toward Gohan as he ran over.

"Great job." The dragon ball had six stars on it. With a slight pause, Gohan took it from Videl's hand and placed it in his bag next to the Four Star Ball. Videl crossed her arms, part out of triumphant, part to bat out the chill.

"I told you I'll find it."

"I didn't say you wouldn't." Gohan grinned. They stood in awkward silence for a minute. He was about to say something when Videl strolled passed him. With this angle, the light no longer shone in her eyes. Shaking his head, he followed after her. "I saw a good spot to set up camp over here."

Once there Videl pulled out the capsules Krillin gave her and picked one out. "This one?" She tossed it to the ground. A small house popped out and Videl pressed her lips together to suppress a giggle.

"This seems a little overkill."

Gohan chuckled, and he walked inside, leaving the door open for Videl. She followed him, mildly curious. There were a few rooms, including a kitchen and bath. "This almost looks like the one Bulma packed for…" Suddenly anxious, he trailed off.

The pigtailed crime fighter was at his side, eyes curious and stance ready for interrogation. "What's that, Gohan?"

He stepped back and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, it's nothing. It was a while ago, anyway."

Videl sighed. "Whatever." She glanced at the ball of ki next to her. With another exhale of breath, she dissipated it. It sparked out, and she wiped her brow in relief. Gohan frowned.

"You know Krillin has told you to watch your ki control, right?" He asked. He did not want to lecture his friend, but he worried about her.

"Yeah, I know." She responded with a wave of her hand and then went back to exploring the house.

Everything seemed fine, except… "There's only one bed." Videl growled and covered her face with her hands. Gohan was stunned into silence before his face turned red and his ki rose in annoyance. Videl inhaled a sharp intake of breath, yet she did not want him to know that the action gave her a headache. She knew he had amazing control, so this couldn't be that much for him. 'Just how strong are you Gohan?'

Meanwhile, Gohan was searching for the catch and escape route out of this embarrassment. A minute of searching, he picked up one of the pillows. There, he found what he was looking for. Grumbling under his breath, "damn it, Dende," he read the note from Bulma, unimpressed. "Second drawer down in the living room, there's an extra bed."

Videl, ignoring the blush on her cheeks, went to check. "Oh, thank Kami." She pulled out the capsule and checked its contents. A double size bed appeared next to the couch.

X_X

Dende observed, or spied, on his friend as he always did. Noting the two's annoyance at the situation, he held back a laugh as some of it was directed toward him. "That's not my fault, guys."

Piccolo, who was viewing the world beside him, glanced his way. "What's that?"

"You see Gohan and Videl fumbling over finding the dragon balls?"

"No, I'm focusing on Vegeta nearly blowing up Bulma's gravity room again."

Dende snorted. "Why are we friends with all of them?"

"Because it's as boring as hell up here, and they'll put in good work if the planet is actually in danger." Piccolo responded with a smirk. "Why do you insist on spying on Gohan all the time? You know he won't like it."

The Guardian of Earth tapped his staff importantly. "It's not spying. Gohan has the most 'normal' life out of all our friends, and observing him informs me of teenage culture going down on the planet." He made a face. "Besides, I'll stop if they do anything. Ew."

Piccolo chuckled and focused back on Earth below.

X_X

The next morning dawned and Videl and Gohan were outside. Gohan had hoped to sidestep the idea of teaching her to fly, but Videl had not forgotten. She stood in front of him with a smirk. "Now, Gohan." She beamed. "Time to teach me to fly!" Despite having no idea how to teach someone anything, he marveled at the pure excitement in her voice. 'I'll have to do it, don't I?'

Videl waited impatiently as Gohan searched for the right words. She tapped her foot and tilted her head to the side. "Well, Mister 'I can keep up with a high speed jet.'" Her teacher for the day laughed.

"Right, the first thing you need to do is focus your ki on the lower part of your body." She narrowed her eyes and Gohan took a step back. "What, did I explain that wrong?"

The young martial artist sighed and looked down at her hands. She had only ever focused on bringing it out there, not knowing how to do so anywhere else. She hummed and formed a ball of energy in her hands and then stared at her legs. "Okay…"

Gohan watched her. At first, he thought to hover in the air as an example, but it became clear within two seconds of being glared at that it just distracted her, and it was like he was laughing in her face. He landed and scratched his head. 'Nope, I have no idea what I'm doing. Dad, Piccolo, anyone help.' There was no answer. Son Gohan made a good student, but flipping those tables around, he was clueless.

Videl kept her gaze focused on the ground. While she would love to lock her sights on the sky, that served as a way to taunt her. Krillin told her to stay relaxed, and Gohan echoed those words, coming in at her side. "Keep your muscles relaxed. Otherwise you won't get anywhere."

"No shit." She muttered. Gohan lips quirked up. Videl was not the best student, but she was stubborn. If he learned anything from his dad and everyone else then that could pull off anything with the right focus.

"Here. Um… think of it like a circuit. You've already made a constant path down your arms and to your hands. You need to make others to the rest of your body, so you can fly and control yourself while doing so." He levitated in the air and drew out a ki orb at the same time. "Two different circuits to accomplish it, okay?"

Videl's shoulders shook in amusement. "Gohan, you are such a nerd."

"Uh…"

"Let me concentrate. I can do this." Yes, she was very stubborn.

They were almost out for a half hour, and Videl wasn't going anywhere. He thought that she was about to cry, and Gohan felt his mind going into overdrive. 'What, what, what?' His heart raced as he felt frustration roll off his friend in waves.

"Videl…" she blinked and focused in on him. "Um… can I try something?" He was aware that their primary goal this week was to find the dragon balls. The sun finished its rise above the mountain, and with Videl, he didn't think they could keep pace to find them all before their break from school ended.

She shook her head rapidly. One of her pigtails hit her face gently, and with an annoyed huff she pushed it over her shoulder. Gohan tilted his head curiously. "That's a no?"

"Yes, I mean, no. Go ahead, Gohan." The half-Saiyan just stared in confusion and took a cautious step forward. ''Please don't punch me.' He thought. Taking her wrists, he positioned her hands so they pointed away from them and toward the trees. He kept a firm hold, heat rushing up to his face.

"Okay, now try to push me away. I have your hands so even if you fired a ki blast there, it won't do anything."

"You're right. But Gohan…" her eyes were blue slits, yet she did not seem uncomfortable. At least, he hoped not. "You're blushing."

He muttered incoherently and then ended it with, "Look, just try it. You can raise your ki throughout your whole body if it helps not to focus on one spot. Just get used to not relying on your hands."

"Fine, fine." Despite her teasing, Gohan noted she also had pink in her cheeks. 'Huh, maybe this was a bad idea. And what smells like peaches?' He thought.

Videl concentrated and slowly raised her ki. She did not want to do it too quickly, in case she became tired or Gohan drew back in case he worried she overdid it. What's with guys and thinking that anyway? She smiled and with a burst, she drew out her ki and pushed back. Gohan said a few words in encouragement, and she narrowed her control to out her arms. For added measure, she kicked Gohan in the stomach, trying to push him back.

Her friend let go and took stepped away. He rubbed his stomach and grinned at her. "That wasn't bad. I think you got it now."

She grumbled and balled her hands into fists. She did her strongest kick; one that she bet would send criminals through the wall with her growing strength. He could at least pretend it hurt a little bit.

"The weighted clothing you wear also should be helping you readjust where your strength is and to focus your ki. You just need to be aware of it." Gohan gritted his teeth and looked away. 'I'm still blushing…'

Videl nodded and blocked out the rest of the world. Evening out her breathing, she tried to push her ki downward, hopefully so she would go up. A couple minutes passed and Gohan called out. "You're doing it, Videl! That's amazing!"

X_X

When Videl opened her eyes, it wasn't from the ecstatic sound of Gohan below her. For the first time in her life, she could say nothing else was holding her up. No mysterious floating clouds, no planes, no Dad, no Gohan. She was maintaining herself in thin air. A laugh bubbled in her chest and she spun around. The wind did not whip past her from her speed, nor was the air any thinner. If it weren't for the fact that she was aware of her effort and her eyelevel being a few feet higher, she wouldn't know she was doing it. Nonetheless, she was definitely in the air.

The unfortunate thing for her, she could not control it. From spinning around registering her new vantage point, she lost her concentration and fell to the ground. Before she could prepare to land, a pair of strong arms caught her. No Gohan, huh? Aware of their position, she immediately jumped down and turned away.

"I could have landed on my feet fine."

"Right," Gohan trailed off, clearly abashed. "Well, we can continue at lunch. I suggest you ride on Nimbus for now and see if we can find another dragon ball by then." Videl braced herself to argue. He raised his arms. "Pace yourself, right? And we'll never find all of them if we focus on your training." She growled. Gohan retreated more. "If you get the hang of it, you can fly when we search tomorrow. If you do. It may take a few days."

Videl stomped her foot, yet kept her protest silent. 'Oh, I'll show you.' "Fine, let's get going. If I know anything you would never not stop for lunch."

X_X

A couple hours passed and Videl was getting used to riding on Nimbus. It would still be better when she could fly herself, yet she allowed herself to relax as the air at this altitude hit her. For what felt like the fifth time, she brushed her pigtails back. She was still smiling and called over to Gohan who currently held the Dragon Radar. "How much further?"

Her friend called back. "I don't know. Maybe a half hour or so."

Videl urged Nimbus to go a little faster and went to Gohan's side. "Will we be able to get all of them this week? They are all around the globe." Her hair whipped in the wind as he thought of his answer.

"Time was never really our problem when we searched for dragon balls before. It's mostly if there's anyone else after them at the same time. From what I've been told…" He chuckled nervously and glanced down at the Dragon Radar.

"Nonetheless, Gohan," Videl started. "Not to be invasive, but you do sound like a natural. This can't be your first time searching for the dragon balls yourself." She did not state it as a question, mainly an observation. She could practically see Gohan sweating though.

He needed to trust her though. At this rate, it would be another slip up by Krillin, or even Vegeta or one of the boys, and that will make for more awkward explaining. Plus, if she found out how much he was still hiding, she may not trust him again. "I have. It was nothing special though. We ran into some setback, however, and…" He trailed off. He really was not ready to explain this then. He turned around in the air, so he was facing the heavens. "And it was painful, so I don't want to talk about it right now."

Videl focused in front of her. Besides Cell, what else had Gohan gone through? She picked up from Krillin and everyone else that they avoided specific topics, and now Gohan confirmed it. She frowned. How was he even alive? "It's okay. I only meant it as an observation." Now it was important that this next part came out right else she sound pushy. "You know, Gohan, if you ever feel you want to talk about it, or vent out to a third party that wasn't there, I will listen." She covered her face with her hands. "Grr… that did come out wrong, didn't it? I only mean that I won't judge you, and of course you don't have to tell me anything-"

Gohan laughed and flew closer to her. Placing his free hand on her shoulder, he checked the Dragon Radar in his other. "It's okay. I get what you're saying, and thank you. It is a lot to swallow, even for me sometimes, so I can't say I'll take you up on that. Not right away at least."

Her smile reflected her relief. 'I didn't blow it.' "Sounds good to me, Gohan."

* * *

 **A/N** : Tada! I hope all of you that still wanted to have Gohan teach Videl to fly enjoyed this. I always wanted to have Gohan do it, no matter who initially taught her about ki, and waited for the best opportunity to put it in the story. This seemed like a good spot as any.

A couple extra notes. I don't know if Toriyama ever gave a definition of the pure heart needed to ride Nimbus. My headcanon has always been one of two things. Either sexually pure/a virgin or at least the heart/mind of one, and the second being someone who hasn't killed/harmed anyone out of malicious intent. I think both can be applied to Goku, and his family, and I think Videl will be cleared as well.

I don't know the speed of Nimbus either but I took into account (in my reading/watching at least) that the search for the dragon balls while also dealing with the Red Ribbon Army took Goku a few weeks. He did that while using Nimbus, so minus that level of resistance, flying around the world at that speed for a week sounds reasonable for Videl to keep up. And Gohan can fly faster, so yeah… Will they find them all before they're forced back to school? Stay tuned!

Since there was no resounding answer for replying to reviews here in the chapter or by private response, I'll continue to respond here, and if I feel there's too many to include in a chapter than I will answer privately.

Review Responses:

 **Aaron Leach** : Cheers! And thank you :)  
 **ValdieBlack123** : Yep, Bulma is one of many waiting for the two to just get it and kiss. There's a few not-quite romantic, but definitely getting there moments in the next few chapters. I already have one of their realization moments planned for who knows they're a goner first, but I haven't written it yet. I hope you do enjoy the dragon ball hunt, and thanks so much for the kind words. I've been spotty replying to reviews a few years ago when I was on FF. All the feedback, reviews or whichever support, gives me a boost, so I try my best in this writer/reader environment.  
 **saiyan fan** (guest): You are very correct! Gohan has had a crazy life and parrarels, or at least memories, cropping up will leave opportunities to actually disclose it. Gohan sidestepped it this chapter, but there's still days to go. I want to edit the coming chapters more so Videl gets more of the scope that's going on, but as of right now there's just a few details coming up for her.  
 **a guy** (guest): *salutes* More coming up! The last chapter was a bit short. These next few will be as well. It was either have the dragon ball hunt as one ultra-chapter (longer than the Z fighters gathering) or cut it into smaller chapters. I chose the way of the latter to manage my sanity. Still, I believe I cut these next few chapters up appropriately, maybe xD.  
 **smithback** : Thanks!  
 **Vivibert** : Thank you. I have seen one or two stories in the past (idk how long ago) that included a dragon ball hunt for Videl, and anything I read I do my best not to mimic too closely. That's saying something for a platform that has thousands of fan stories on original works, huh? In any case, I'm happy you like the idea and are looking forward to the upcoming adventure. Thanks for the review!  
 **yunayuu** : Thanks! It should be fun. I like to involve family/friends and their relationships with a possible couple in my stories, but these next couple chapters are purely Gohan/Videl and so that's nice to just focus on them.  
 **lazyguy90** : Thanks for the review. I'll keep at it the best I can. With the chapters I have in reserve, I'd say I'm over the half way hump and have plans for the very end. Added encouragement is always amazing.  
 **MysticalDBZ2** : Thank you for the reviews! Happy you like it so far. The first chapter was a little idea I had of Videl meeting Goten then I connected a few other ideas to it, and then more chapters formed into a full blown story. It's been a blast. I admit though that steamroll of ideas that I had the first night I imagined this may be why the pacing is a little off. It's never been my strong suit in writing either. I'm almost to chapter 20 in my drafts, and besides a couple chapters toward the end, I have it all planned out. I'll do what I can with the pacing, may include a fluffy filler chapter to slow down the pace more (I have a couple possible ideas I've been debating on), otherwise the framework for the story has been set since the start. Thank you for the feedback; it's nice to know how others perceive the ideas and format that's formed in my head.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N** : I'm so sorry this is a day late. I finished up my final edits a bit later than I usually do and then FF decided to mock me further and I couldn't upload my chapter doc.

Hope you all had a good New Year and so far it's going well. Here's the next chapter, on the short side and just bits of pieces of two's adventure for the dragon balls.

* * *

Another day passed for Gohan and Videl's dragon ball hunt. Videl was almost forty feet in the air, with the Dragon Radar tucked safely in her pocket. A roaring waterfall beat down a few feet away. The spray tickled her face, and she laughed.

"Please be careful." Gohan called below her.

Videl brushed her damp hair from her face and looked down. "Don't be such a worrywart! You're not my dad." She pulled out the Dragon Radar to check the coordinates and flew higher to the top of the rushing water.

"Thank Dende." The half-Saiyan muttered to himself. "I mean it though, don't tire yourself out so much!" He yelled.

Videl sighed and floated down back to his side, dragon ball in hand. "Seriously, you guys are crazy. I'm fine." She used the dragon ball to bop him on the nose, "got it."

"Great." Gohan took it from her and placed it in his bag with the others. "That's three down. We're making good time. Another one's close by so we should be able to find it today."

She hummed and glanced down at the radar. She pointed, "That direction; it will take about an hour to get there at the pace we've been going." She had yet to land, still hovering about a foot in the air because she could.

"I don't think you're able to fly that distance yet." Her flying mentor had his arms crossed, eyes cautious.

"Come on." She moved closer, her nose an inch away from his. Gohan leaned back, face red.

"Well," Gohan stuttered for a moment. He could tell her that will slow them down, since she was nowhere near Nimbus' speed. Knowing his classmate though, that will only anger her pride. "I guess we could, but we'll take it easy, okay?"

Videl landed with a confident smirk. "Thanks, how am I supposed to get used to it without practice?" She spun around, her pigtails dancing with her. Gohan sighed.

"You just want an excuse to fly some more."

"Yep!" The small crime fighter made no attempt to hide the fact. Despite her stubbornness, Gohan smiled.

X_X

They were flying for almost an hour. Videl was well aware that she was slowing them down – the beep on the radar said they had a way to go – but she didn't care. She judged her reserves, and confident she won't fall from the sky, she did a loop-de-loop. Gohan watched her, in case he will have to catch her from falling, but there was no need.

"This is great." Videl flew next to him, a wide grin on her face. "Thanks for teaching me, Gohan."

"Of course, you're a natural Videl." His face mimicked her happy expression.

Videl looked at the mass of water below her. They were too high up to be nothing more than a speck of a reflection. "I don't know when Krillin would have taught me." She huffed.

The black-haired teen chuckled. "Last I talked to him, he said that you would be getting to it in a couple weeks."

She sniffed primly. "Well, hmpf. Too late for that." She glanced at Gohan. "You've known how to fly for most of your life, right?"

"That's correct. Piccolo taught me when I was around five."

"Say, if you don't mind me asking, why did you start training with Piccolo. Didn't he and your dad hate each other?"

A nervous laugh escaped Gohan. "Um… not really. Dad had a way of earning people's respect without even trying. And Mom was strict, so I never had the chance to learn beforehand." There was no point in mentioning that his father was dead when it all happened. It wasn't like he was lying.

Videl hummed. "That makes sense. It's too bad that your dad died."

"Yeah," Gohan growled.

"Heh," Videl smiled, trying to find the right words. "You know I really admire you, Gohan."

Her friend snapped out of his funk. "Huh?"

"I mean it. I was wrecked after my mother died. I couldn't let anyone get close to me afterward, family, friends or anyone. I marvel how open and friendly you are after you lost your dad. I'm still trying, but it's been years." Videl had the desire to speed ahead, wanting to scratch at her throat for admitting this. 'Come on, I poked a sensitive spot for him, I need to try too.' That was easier said than done.

"Videl, I'm honored that you think that of me, but that's not true at all-" Gohan started.

She held up her hand and glared. "Let me finish!"

"Um!"

"I would binge on candy and then burn it all at my dad's dojo and repeat for weeks afterward." She closed her eyes. "The constant stress was horrible, I admit, yet that was nothing compared to the mental grief. I haven't healed completely from that even if it has been years."

Gohan found himself nodding along in support, although he had no idea how to handle this revelation. "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

Videl stopped in front of Gohan, and he came to an abrupt halt. "Because, I know your loss had to have been hard on you. I want you to know that I may not relate exactly to your circumstances, but I understand your pain."

Something flashed in Gohan's eyes, and he focused on a point over her shoulder. "Again, thank you for trusting me with this, but I didn't exactly take Dad's loss calmly. Nobody could talk to me for a while afterwards either."

Videl grinned. "I don't know how you were before, but from what I can see, you didn't let that stop you."

Conflict danced on his face for a second until he returned the smile. "Thanks, Videl."

"You're welcome." They continued their search. Gohan kept sending her looks, and Videl hid her frown. 'Hm. I think that could have gone better.'

X_X

Videl slowed over the waves, now low enough for the spray of the water to hit her socks. Gohan paused at her side. "Find something? You all right Videl?"

"I'm fine." She snapped back. "Say, you sure it's around here?" He zoomed in on the Dragon Radar.

"Yeah, within the next mile or so."

Videl looked left; she looked right. "There's nothing in a mile radius anywhere, Gohan."

Gohan frowned. "We'll get closer and see what's around."

They continued to scout the area. Videl let her feet skim the surface of the water, the coolness refreshing in her tired body. 'I love flying, but this stuff is exhausting.' By her judgement, she was still a ways off from falling out of exhaustion. "I'm not surprised that this happened. Most of the earth is covered by water. One of the dragon balls have to be swallowed by the oceans by those odds, right?"

Gohan muttered a response that she failed to hear. She rubbed her brow, sweat trickling down her neck. 'Huh, I'm more tired than I thought.' It did not help with the beating sun on the southern skies. She was about to call out to her friend when he beat her to it.

"It should be around here, Videl. Videl-" His voice spiked in worry as the other crime fighter fell the last few feet into the water. He dived down and tried to grab her hand. It was too late though. Videl crashed in the water and the resulting splash sent ripples everywhere. She floated there for a minute, and he exhaled in relief. Relief that became confusion as Videl sat up.

"Wait- huh?" Gohan blinked as she stared up at him, blue eyes just as confused as his. When the initial shock and concern over Videl's safety faded away, he was able to tell that she was on a sandbar, barely submerged under the water.

"Gohan," For some reason, Videl was laughing.

"Yes?"

She pulled out something she fell on. "I found the dragon ball."

Gohan nearly fell from the sky next to her. "What?" She tossed it at him, and he caught it nimbly.

"Funny that." He was not sure if he should laugh or not. Instead, he switched to serious. "Videl, I told you to tell me if you were too tired. I think we should call Nimbus and for you to take a break. She conceded the point with little fanfare. Standing up, she stretched, hiding the fact she was shivering in the cold.

"Okay, let's go. Let's find dry land and get something to eat." The mention of a meal caused Gohan's stomach to growl in agreement. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, nerd- food."

X_X

Videl flew beside Gohan, now comfortably on Nimbus. She wrung out the dampness in her hair when Gohan paused and surveyed the area. She turned her head. The land beneath them did not look that interesting. "What's up?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." He picked up his pace. "Just… it's been a while since I've been out seeing the world like this."

Videl pushed her hair over her shoulder and didn't question on it. It was a couple minutes more of flying when she noticed that Gohan was staring at her, as if debating if he should say something. "Now what's up?" she teased.

He turned away. "Uh, well, I was wondering. Do you ever think to cut your hair?" He spoke over his shoulder.

Her eyes narrowed. "…What?"

"I don't mean anything by it! You look great with any hair, I, um, imagine. I mean." Gohan grabbed his head in frustration. "I've seen you fiddle with it when it gets in your way. It's-" he cut himself off and sighed. "It'll be safer if you cut it? That way it won't get in your eyes and no one can grab onto it for leverage."

Videl's cheeks warmed. She glared. "I can take care of myself fine, thank you!"

She stared down at the ground below. 'What an idiot.' She thought. She never had a problem with her pigtails before. Shaking her head, she shot another half glare at Gohan. He seemed to realize the awkward air as much as she did. She giggled. 'I guess neither of us know what we are doing.'

"Videl…" He sounded hesitant. It was almost the same as when he dodged her questions when they first met. However, this time, she had not asked anything. She furrowed her brow quizzically. "What is one thing you want to know most about me?"

"What?" Her eyes widened in shock. Gohan rubbed the back of his head, already appearing as if he regretted giving the opening. She debated it. More than anything, she wanted confirmation that Gohan was at the Cell Games, or if he was Saiyaman. Both of those were things she guessed already. However, asking for it proved that she breached her friend's privacy. She did not want to admit or feel like she failed in the 'don't ask for too much' part of their friendship. She was silent for minutes as she debated, blocking out Gohan's anxiousness.

"Okay," she said to herself. Hopefully, this won't hurt him too much. She met Gohan's eyes, and with as much strength as she could manage – not much, truthfully – she spoke up. "Did you ever meet Cell?"

Gohan jerked to a stop in midair. For a split second, a dark look took over his eyes, and he tensed up. Before Videl could say it was okay not to answer, he replied anyway. "Yes." He offered no more than that and was terrified at her next reaction.

Videl's own body relaxed. She felt lighter now that she had the chance to ask him. In her best effort to help ease his discomfort, she smiled. It was an honest one, and no hint that she wanted to know when or how. Gohan stared at her like she grew two heads.

X_X

Videl felt her energy come back, and she was ready to fly on her own again. Figuring that Gohan will pull the same overprotectiveness that Krillin or sometimes her father leaned toward, she managed to keep herself still in consideration. However, that effort failed in the end. With her time spent exclusively with Gohan, plus their awkward conversations, she couldn't sit on Nimbus forever. She had to do something.

Carefully standing up on the fluffy cloud, she braced herself as Gohan considered her wearily. "Videl, what are you-?"

"Watch," she pressed a finger to her lips and then jumped. The sensation of the free fall whipped against her face and through her hair, causing a laugh to bubble up and disappear in the wind. The seconds ticked by and Gohan remained frozen above her. Then it didn't matter or register that his friend knew how to fly. He had to catch her.

When he was at her side a split second later, Videl had spun around in the air and kicked off his chest. It didn't hurt the half-Saiyan teen, but again he froze in shock. Videl flew off, diving further down until she skimmed the water once more. Her laughter reached Gohan, who remained a statue in the air.

"What is with this girl?" He shook his head and flew after her.

Videl felt better after releasing the excess energy. Her eyes were bright and she turned her attention to Gohan. Seeing he was in a stunned state, for a brief second, she wanted to strangle him for not embracing this euphoric feeling. She huffed. "I bet I'm going too slow for you, is that it? You've been able to fly forever." Despite her words, her tone was teasing, and she was sure she was light as a feather.

"Um, no?" Gohan rubbed the back of his head. Videl was in his face, a couple inches away before he could continue.

"Say, how long do you think it will take you to fly around the earth?" She muttered it as an aside, trying to calculate in her head. She expected no answer and was left stumped as he had never showed off his full power to her.

"I don't know. An hour?" Gohan replied, too out of it to think of a feasible bluff.

"What, really?" Videl's eyes bulged and Gohan winced. The next moment, Videl laughed. She had no idea if he was being serious, yet that did not matter to her. She already asked a highly personal question earlier about Cell. She felt light and retreated a few feet.

"Whatever, nerd. I bet you still can't catch me." She spun around and flew off.

Gohan sighed. 'I don't even know what's going on.' He waited and then sped after her.

* * *

 **A/N** : And that's a wrap! Except, it isn't really, there's one more chapter for Videl's and Gohan's dragon ball hunt and then back to their normal lives. I didn't include all the scenes I wanted in this chapter because the timing didn't seem right to me. I know Videl could have dug for more being able to ask any question she wanted, but it was more important for her to clear the air and no longer act like she had no idea Gohan fought Cell. That's also a big moment for Gohan, but that's an explanation for another time.

Besides that, there are a couple character moments that I moved to the next chapter or pushed for a different kind of reveal. For now, I hope this sates the need for progress, or at least fluff.

Gohan's around the world speed is merely a number he spit out, and not based on fact, since neither he nor I really put much thought on it in the moment.

Review Responses:

 **Aaron Leach** : Thank you.  
 **Guest** : Thanks for the info! I appreciate it; most of the information I come up with is from my memory and quick estimates in my head.  
 **yunayuu** : Still plenty of these two a fluff to come. Thank you for the review :).  
 **ValdieBlack123** : haha, hope you had a happy New Year too. They are adorable and Gohan's starting to figure it out, but they're also a little dense. Thanks for the review!  
 **Call0013** : That makes sense to me; thanks for the explanation. I made my guess on the purity for Nimbus based on who has successfully (and unsuccessfully) ridden it in the series and haven't really considered the circumstances/cause of needing to ride at a specific time, rather a character's personality as a whole.  
 **Kaflaful** : Thanks! I do my best.  
 **a guy** : I'll keep this in mind. There is an upcoming chapter that is predominately flashbacks, although the majority of those are new scenes and not recapping anything from DBZ or this story. It should make narrative sense when I get there. I will do my best to keep the story streamlined and not repetitive.  
 **smithack** : Thank you.  
 **MysticalDBZ2** : Thanks, and a late happy New Year to you too :)


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N** : Thank you everyone for reading, following, favoriting, or reviewing this story. The amount of support is unbelievable. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.

* * *

Videl noticed a change with Gohan. It was hard to place; on one hand he seemed more comfortable around her, just as on the other he appeared more stressed. It didn't make any sense, and she muttered in frustration. "You're so confusing."

"Huh?" He turned around in the air. Damn it, the guy had sharp hearing. How could anyone even hear anything with how fast they were flying?

"Nothing."

"Right," he paused, slowing his pace down. "So where's the next dragon ball?"

Videl narrowed her eyes, but his expression showed no signs of what was bothering him. 'Erasa is full of it.' She thought about a conversation she had with her friend a couple weeks ago. 'Why would I even have a woman's intuition here in the first place?' Because that was what the blonde had called it. Videl was quick to point out – for the hundredth time – that she was not in love. She was just observant. "That way," she pointed east. "About another hour at least?"

She was dubious that they could even collect all seven in a week. She brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. Nimbus was fast, and Gohan was faster. Three more? The next two were close, so it was possible.

Her mind drifted back to its original point. Gohan had acted strange for the last day. If she didn't know any better, she would say he was careless. He paid almost no mind to suppress his ki, at least to his normal standards around her. To be honest, the force gave her a headache, but she wasn't about to admit it. For one, she doubted he noticed he was doing it, and two, that will admit her own sensitivity.

The second was with the confused looks Gohan kept sending her way. Several times, he was ready to say something but stopped and remembered that he was supposed to keep his cards close to his chest.

Frustrating indeed. "Why did I decide to be friends with you?" She said it with a half-teasing tone, mumbling under her breath. She did not expect him to hear her. Of course he did, his amazing ears and all. He froze and stared at her, worried.

Videl had no plans to answer the rhetorical question, yet now it felt appropriate. She smiled and jumping off Nimbus she hovered at his side. "Because you're kind, and smart, and you've shown that you can be reliable. And you're a mystery. And while I despised that about you at first, I've come to appreciate it now. You're intriguing."

Gohan hummed. He smiled back a second later, a weight lifting off his shoulders. "I like you too, Videl." A second passed, and another, until he amended. "As a friend, of course."

She raised a brow quizzically. "Of course?" She refused to admit she was blushing.

They flew for almost another hour until they descended to find another dragon ball. This time they ended up in a rock quarry. None of the rocks there were shiny, so it shouldn't be that too hard to find. That was Videl's guess anyway.

"Say, I have a question Gohan." Her companion's shoulders stiffened momentarily before he relaxed. "What is it?"

"What do you think of my dad?"

Gohan gawked at her for a moment before he pulled himself together. Not quite the reaction she was expecting, but she wasn't surprised. Videl narrowed her eyes, curious. This was something she debated for a while.

""Um, well, he's- what's the word-?" He cut himself off and then sighed. "Flashy, I guess. Every time I've seen him – on TV – he seems to be full of hot air. I can't judge a person on that though. Sometimes I see interviews with Bulma and I'm surprised at how cold she is." He lost himself in thought. He had to be careful on how he worded this. He was still Videl's father. He clenched his fists, released the tension and repeated the process a couple times.

"I wish he was more, uh… honest, I guess?"

Videl pursed her lips. It was not a judging, yet it put the other teen on edge. "I see." She studied Gohan carefully. "You know, we haven't been that close since Mom died. It's like his priorities shifted, and the coping stopped being important." She glanced at the radar and moved to the left, not looking at her friend. "That's pretentious of me. My dad is possibly the strongest person on the planet, and I'm wondering why I'm not spoiled anymore."

A nervous chuckle came from behind her. Gohan appeared at her side, "That's not true. I understand where you're coming from." When she lifted her gaze to his, Videl could tell he was choosing his words with care. Whatever he was thinking about, he did not want to mess this up. "My parents are very passionate, but for two different things. Mom is the center, wanting to make sure we have all the tools we need to survive. Dad is- was- the strength. He just had the spirit about him that made you think anything was possible, and that he couldn't fail." Videl blinked as he stammered over his words. Talking about his dad was still awkward for him, but he was trying. She couldn't see what he was getting at though.

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck and concluded. "When Dad died it was like the wind stopped blowing in our sails. We knew what we needed to do, but it was difficult to do it. Families aren't meant to experience a loss like that." He sighed. "Mom and I got closer through it all, especially after Goten was born, but what I'm trying to say, is that your dad is still probably lost. And he forgot what his priorities are supposed to be. That doesn't mean he doesn't care." Gohan was clueless on why he was trying to defend Hercule Satan.

His desired effect did not come through though. Instead of the contemplative look Videl had before, she offered him a sad smile. 'Shit, what did I do wrong?'

"Thanks, Gohan. I know it means a lot for you to say that. And I know Dad still cares about me. It's not like I can't take care of myself either." She kicked a couple rocks out of the way and started to dig through them. "It was on my mind because I should have been honest about going out for training this week. I wasn't." She moved another rock aside and pulled out the dragon ball.

"So we should be discreet about where we go. My dad's an oaf but he's a protective one. I can't be alone with any guys unless they are stronger than he is." Videl smirked as Gohan nodded along.

X_X

'Discreet' was harder to go by when chance was involved. The next dragon ball was in East City. Zooming in a couple times, it was definitely near the heart of the city. She sighed and threw her hands up before she flew down. 'Oh well, it isn't like we'll be drawing attention to ourselves.'

Gohan followed after her and glanced around the streets. Everything looked normal. "I guess they did rebuild quickly." It was meant as an aside and not one to be heard. Videl headed down the sidewalk and glanced over her shoulder.

"Yeah, wasn't this place destroyed over a decade ago by a supposed alien attack?" Her face was full of distaste and she shivered. Gohan scrunched his face up in panic.

"I- I don't know. I- we both were- real young at the time, Videl."

Videl narrowed her eyes, grip tightening on the Dragon Radar without realizing it. "I wonder what happened to them." She scowled.

"Dead, probably," Gohan mumbled to himself. He forced a smile as Videl turned to face him. 'Technically, that isn't a lie.' He was one of the only ones from the battle that wasn't dead within the next couple months. "Heh, let's focus on something less morbid, okay? Which way do we go?"

Videl relaxed, taking his discomfort for being the soft-hearted, pure boy. "That's fine with me."

They walked in silence for a couple minutes. Gohan struggled with what he could talk about, with his mind offering a main suggestion, but he did not want to touch on it. Videl simply enjoyed the quiet atmosphere. Well, quiet as it could be in the middle of the city. She heard cars blaring and the sound of people everywhere. It was different from any other place they've been all week.

"I'm almost glad of it."

Gohan snapped out of his musings.

"I mean that we have been all over the world and not just to different cities. I have traveled before but with Dad there's always someone wanting to get in our faces. This was supposed to be a school break, you know? It's nice that it is actually peaceful." She flashed a smile at her friend.

"Oh," Gohan surveyed the area. "Makes sense. I've lived in the mountains my whole life, but when we traveled it was always under stress, not much time for relaxation either. It's nice to take it easy."

Videl stepped closer to him, eyes bright. "Say, I'll tell you a funny story about a vacation I went on once if you tell me one." That was not a pushy question, and she was relieved when Gohan was not put off by it. He was stuck deciding one, however. "Come on," she prompted.

"Okay, okay," Gohan laughed. She noticed the nervousness in it, even when she withheld from asking for details. Giving a quizzical look, she expected him to sidestep the question. However, he put his thoughts together and spoke up.

"There was one time when I was out with Krillin and Bulma when I was a kid. When I was five? It had been such a hectic year I lost track of what the days were and if I passed my birthday." He snuck a look at the Dragon Radar and smirked. "I ran into Vegeta without meaning to. He was in a good mood, but he didn't realize I just stole something from him that he thought was his." His laughter was back, and even though he was nervous remembering it, he had the ability in hindsight to find it hilarious. "Still amazed that I got away with it. Pretty sure Vegeta hasn't gotten over it either, though most of his grudge holding will always be directed at Dad."

Videl chuckled and shook her head. "Wait, what did you take?"

There was a pause as Gohan debated if he should be honest. "A dragon ball."

Amusement tickled her chest, even confused. "What?"

Gohan shrugged. "A lot of people were searching for them at the time." 'Understatement of the century,' he added in his mind. Namek was nothing but a headache, yet he could not imagine what his life would be without that experience.

She cut herself off of asking for more details. That would lead to a long conversation which Videl believed would be best for later. When, she had no idea. Gohan waited to see if she will and sighed in relief, and a little disappointment, when she didn't.

"Guess it's my turn now." Videl considered and then decided on one. "I went with Erasa on an extended shopping trip once. It was too a small town, but apparently a famous fashion designer was from there and some killer shops were dedicated to him." She rolled her eyes. "I liked the chocolate best to be honest."

She checked the Dragon Radar and let her feet follow the path given on autopilot. "The funny thing was I insisted on stopping a crime in progress. It was soon after I started, so I was a little… trigger happy?" Her shoulders shook in mirth, despite the small frown that now marred her face. "This guy was trying to steal an old woman's bag. I went up and punched him in the face and told him to back off." The bluntness and confidence she had admitting that caused Gohan to stare at her in shock, amazed and amused at the same time.

"Except… I didn't get the full picture. And I almost broke the poor guy's nose." Videl went on. "It turned out it was his bag in the first place. It was his mother that took it away from him so he wouldn't be reckless and buy the wrong ring for his girlfriend." She covered her face with her hands. "It was so embarrassing."

Gohan held back his laughter. "You did apologize, right?"

"Of course I did!" She shouted back at him. Videl smiled. "I said I'll pay for any medical bills for his nose and he could say he tried to stop a reckless teen for his girl. Then Erasa came over and offered to help pick out the ring. Very least to say, it was a weird day."

Continuing until they reached a park, the two talked idly. There weren't any specific topics. Videl brought up stories from when she was a kid and before her family became famous, while Gohan covered misadventures he had watching Goten. Videl stopped, checking the Dragon Radar again to confirm where it was. "Let's start."

Gohan nodded and the two spread out. It wasn't that crowded, Videl noted. It was large, but only had a swing-set and a couple benches, with decorations here and there. Nonetheless, she was surprised no one else would notice a strange orange ball. The corner of the green space stood a small fountain. It did not appear to be well-tended to, a couple cracks forming on the once ornate surface. However, her interest was in the bushes that surrounded and choked it. She parted the shrubs and stuck one of her hands in and stared at the radar in her other hand. Yes, it should be here.

"Aha!" Feeling something round and smooth, she pulled it out. "Gohan, jackpot!" She called over to him.

As they walked away, Videl glanced back at the sleepy little park. Something about it made her feel at ease, although sadness also sunk through. She remembered as a small girl running to different parks with her parents.

X_X

Videl sat on Nimbus, her hair blowing in the wind as she stared down at the last dragon ball. Getting it had been… interesting, to say the least. Apparently a bunch of animals, that decided the shiny ball was worth something to decorate their abodes, were already fighting over it. Gohan had to distract them and fight them off as she tried to swipe the ball.

" _Videl!"_

She remembered the tone of his voice more than almost being tackled from behind. She had turned around and spotted Gohan wrestling a mountain lion. Blue eyes blinked in shock, yet her mind kept looping back to that voice. Urh, there was something wrong with her. She had muttered something about being able to jump out of the way without him doing that. _"Come on, mountain nerd. I got it so let's go before you challenge every animal in this forest."_

"Videl!"

Snapping back in the present, she focused in on Gohan. Confusion and concern shone in his eyes, and she smiled to calm him down. "Sorry, lost in thought. Do you need something Gohan?" She grinned. To her surprise, most of her tangled thoughts cleared and she was able to enjoy the adrenaline of flying high speeds up in the sky. Well, on a cloud at least.

"I said, did you think of a wish for the dragon balls?"

Videl gazed at the horizon. They were over the ocean again, and the sky was dyed a pale pink as the sun went down over the waves. The two were heading to Kame House before they each went home to enjoy what remained of their break.

"I'm not quite sure." She mumbled to herself. To be honest, she had no idea. Anything she could ask for seemed selfish compared to people wishing others back to life. The idea fluttered at the back of her mind that she could try to get her mother back, but that won't work. Krillin and the others said they couldn't wish people back from natural causes. Beyond that… she was not exactly needing of anything. Her family was one of the richest in the world.

A light touch on her shoulder caused her to look back at Gohan. "It's fine. You don't have to think of what it is right away. We can keep hold of them until you decide." 'Or if anything comes up where we need them.' He kept the last bit to himself. That was doubtful; it had been seven years, yet one could never be sure. He silently decided if the worst case scenario happened then he'll make sure to get the dragon balls for Videl the next year.

"I think I'll do that then." Videl continued to talk to herself more than him. It seemed selfish to hoard her wish for however long but not as bad as wishing for something petty just for the sake of it. Gohan watched the fading light that danced in her eyes. She may be nosy and stubborn, but she was selfless at heart.

"Almost there." He dropped down into a dive, and Videl urged Nimbus to follow as the small island came into view.

They landed to see that Krillin and Bulma were already waiting. Once Videl was in a place with decent service, she called ahead and said they were coming back. Krillin had a large smile on his face and stepped forward to greet them. "How did it go?"

Bulma had a sly smirk as Videl hopped off Nimbus. "Yes, how did it go?" She raised a brow suggestively. Both teens blushed and Videl shoved the Dragon Radar and the other woman's capsules into her hands.

"It went well, but not in that way!" She growled. The two adults exchanged a look.

"Do you buy it?" Bulma asked.

Krillin observed them carefully and nodded. "I do." He replied with a dramatic sigh.

Videl covered her face with her hands, rage building in her gut. "You two are evil."

Bulma waved off the comment as Videl handed the last dragon ball to Gohan. While he added it to the others, Bulma asked. "So, did you think about what to wish for?"

She shook her head in response. Videl played with the ends of one of her pigtails. "I think I'll hold off on it."

The blue-haired genius pressed her lips together and to Gohan she asked. "Nothing go wrong?" The way she spoke was different, almost like hoping that a perfect trip will be impossible to ask for, with the incredulous and worried tone. Krillin face-palmed, and Videl had a strong sense that she was missing an inside joke here.

"We had to wrestle for the last one, but no problems." Gohan replied, sounding incredibly relieved. Krillin chuckled, and Gohan noticed how odd that statement was. He glared. "That's not what I mean. With animals, that's all." He handed the bag with the dragon balls inside. They pulsed together, a heartbeat waiting to be called upon when ready.

Videl glanced at her watch. "I'll like to stay and talk about it, but I should get home. I told my dad I'll be home by tomorrow, but if it's going to be tonight then it shouldn't be too late or I won't hear the end of it."

She bid the others farewell. With an awkward pat, she said goodbye to Nimbus, and pulled out her own capsules. She got her jet out, and before getting inside, she waved goodbye. "I'll see you all later. It was fun, Gohan!" She winked and boarded the jet.

As she flew off, Gohan mumbled something incoherent, the blush returning to his cheeks. Bulma faced Krillin.

"You sure nothing happened?"

* * *

 **A/N** : Whew, this chapter was frustratingly joyful to write. I was going to do a (at least) semi-reveal on Saiyans this chapter, but no matter how I thought about it, it seemed like a shoe-horn in and didn't go with the flow of this chapter or the upcoming chapters. Ah well, I think I like where I'm going to put it better.

Review Responses:

 **Aaron Leach** : Thanks!  
 **Bob Roos** : They are both really cute. The last chapter was a snapshot of different moments, and Videl was all over the map. I'm happy you enjoyed the view of her moods and Gohan's reaction. For this story, I have it that Videl's mother died of natural causes years ago, so she wouldn't be legible to be brought back to life. There are father-daughter things I plan to sort out between Videl and Hercule and having her mother come back changes the path I have planned. I'm not a hundred percent sure what I will end up on in the future either, but I have a couple scenarios for her wish in the future. Thanks for the review!  
 **ValdieBlack123** : Aw, glad you absorbed all the cuteness. And thank you :). I always thought the moment in the anime was adorably awkward, but I am quite proud of how I wrote it out myself.  
 **Guest** (1): Yeah, Videl does focus on being a powerhouse. Which is a shame since that isn't the best way to go with her body type, at least in my opinion. I can't blame her focus in the anime too much with her flying, she trained for a small ring and maneuverability, and had no idea she'll try worldwide travel. I can't say within the confines of this story she will broad her focus to super speeds, and won't come close to the others, but at least she is aware of the possibilities.  
 **yunayuu** : I feel compulsive to thank for reviews, it helps with motivation, so thank you again XD. Happy you enjoyed the moments between them.  
 **a guy** : Coming up! And thank you!  
 **tcpg02** : They do make a fun pair. Thanks for the review.  
 **MysticalDBZ2** : Haha, hope you enjoyed. While I can't be blamed for the lack of sleep, I do apologize for you and anyone if their sleep schedule is off because of me. I know how it feels.  
 **Guest** (s): Thanks so much! The feedback and encouragement fills me to the brim with positivity.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N** : Another chapter done. I probably shouldn't bring attention to it, but this chapter isn't as well edited as I like since I've been sick this week and couldn't properly edit it. I hope everyone enjoys it anyway.

Also, I try not to bring up my other stories, but this one is connected to _Chances_ so here I go. It's called _Moments_ , and it is a series of one-shots that don't fit into the flow of the main story. There won't be too much Gohan/Videl in it (those will be squeezed into _Chances_ proper) but there will be extra bits on Videl's training and lots of people talking about how the two should be love birds (including a possible betting pool once that is covered in the main story). If you're interested I'll love it if you check it out, otherwise it's fine. All relevant plot information will be included here in _Chances_ and you don't have to read the side stuff in order to continue to enjoy/understand this story.

* * *

Videl lay on her bed for an extra twenty minutes when Monday morning came around. She woke up early thinking about the last week, yet none of those thoughts equated to getting out of bed. She had to get ready for school. However, that was not her problem. She was worried about talking to her dad since she had not yet had the chance since she got home. 'It's fine. It's not like I need to explain anything in detail to him. Or that I did anything wrong at all.' Rolling over, she slowly got herself ready for school.

She had no idea how wrong those assumptions were.

Her timing balanced out well. Her early start meant that even if she was slow she made it to school with time to spare. When she walked up the steps, it wasn't her communicator that stopped her in her tracks. Videl wished it was. Stopping crime was something she could do in her sleep, easily. No, what gave her pause was the looks she received. People kept glancing over at her, and several of them whispered in light voices. Her hand twitched, and she balled it up in a fist.

'What's going on?'

There were a few times in the past when Videl Satan felt like this. The most prominent was after the Cell Games when she returned to school and everyone suddenly treated her as untouchable, not just the volatile tomboy. She would ask people to stop, but what was the point?

She stopped at her locker and tried to ignore it. If it did not stop by lunch time, she would snap at someone. As it was right now, she would not waste her breath.

"Videl!" Erasa ran over. The blonde stopped at her side and gave her friend a customary once over. She had something clutched in her hand, yet Videl was busy sending a half-confused glare at her friend. Erasa had an air of importance around her; however, she also looked disappointed. Videl was left in the dark and slammed her locker shut.

"Hey Erasa. What's up?" She asked as if she was interrogating someone. If anyone could provide answers to what was going on, it was the bubbly blonde.

"Why didn't you answer my call yesterday?" The imploring voice drilled into her. Videl scoffed, embarrassment crawling up her cheeks at being too tired to call back once she returned. Erasa narrowed her eyes. The teen crime fighter ignored it. She felt like she would do that a lot today.

Adjusting her bag strap, Videl slipped passed her. "I was tired after I flew home yesterday when my training was done." If it had been in her jet she would not have been as tired, but Videl was stubborn and after saying goodbye to Gohan flew home by her own accord.

Erasa hummed noncommittedly. "Does that have anything to do with this?" She handed over what she was holding. Videl glanced down curiously, and only a frustrated groan escaped her, stopping her in her tracks.

On the magazine page was a picture of her and Gohan when they were in East City. While it was not intimate, she was standing close to her friend, her hand only a couple inches away from his. They were both laughing. "Oh come on." Videl was proud of herself that she did not scream. Rather, her voice was low and angry. This was why she wished they did not have to go into any public areas.

"You said you were out training last week," Erasa let her sadness known from being kept in the dark, just as there was a lilt that prodded for more details.

She stormed ahead, letting her friend jog to keep up with her. "I was training! All Gohan was doing was helping me during it, so we spent a few days together." Videl fumed. She still received the curious gaze of onlookers and with knowledge of what caused it, she grit her teeth.

"But you two seem like you were having fun. Did anything else happen?" Erasa asked lightly. Videl stopped in front of her and poked her friend's nose, trying to calm down.

"No, nothing did! And what happened to asking me before making assumptions with the rest of world." She growled and stepped around her friend again.

Erasa pouted, yet she did look a touch apologetic. "I tried, and I'll believe you if you said nothing happened, but I am still curious." Videl felt her body relax.

"Right, you can stop that curiosity now. It was nothing but professionalism between friends."

The rest of the walk to class was quiet, and Videl zoned out her surroundings so she would not be stuck in a permanent glare for the rest of the day. The whispers heightened in the classroom, and her 'non-glaring' tactic must have been failing, as Sharpener snapped his mouth shut before he could muster any questions.

Gohan arrived five minutes late, his normal spiky hair messier than usual. He was clueless to the reactions and mutterings he garnered, with his own frazzled thoughts to deal with. It was not until he sat down and offered a warm smile to his friends that he noticed it. He blinked in confusion. "What's going on?

"Later." Videl grumbled and opened her book as the lecture resumed.

X_X

"What?" Gohan paused from shoveling food into his mouth at lunch. His whole face was a red tomato. Videl grumbled something intelligible under her breath, her flush returned. She stared at Gohan from the corner of her eye as she tried to distract herself with her food. She was surprised he looked angry as well as embarrassed. She could not imagine what else was bothering him. She shrugged and glared at the ground.

"You guys were caught together," Erasa repeated and handed Gohan the magazine article. "I did think it was suspicious that Videl wasn't answering my calls during break, but I chalked that up for when she said she didn't know if she'll have service." The way Erasa talked said she was disappointed something didn't actually happen between the two friends. Videl tapped her utensils angrily against her bowl.

"We didn't have service half the time." She emphasized. Gohan was playing with the end of his sleeves, deep in thought. It was amazing that he did not rip it to shreds.

An awkward silence enclosed around the group. Videl wished someone would find something to talk about, with the murmurs that were sent their way. A couple people came closer, probably wanting to ask if she and Gohan were a couple, but Videl glared at them before they could come too close. Her black-haired friend chuckled nervously.

She wanted to break the silence, yet her mouth was dry. She unscrewed her water bottle and downed it instead.

"Yo, Videl." Sharpener spoke up. He had been moody for most of the morning. She knew that her friend wanted to get together with her, but she wasn't interested. She said that multiple times; however, part of her was upset at the situation even more by it. They did not need the awkwardness over three out of four members of their group just because people did not know how to mind their own business.

"What?" She snapped back, some of her frustration leaking through.

The blonde winced but continued, "Does your dad know what's going on and what you were doing last week?"

It was an innocent question, but the implications and her secrets catching up with her caused most of the color drain from her face. "Shit. No. I'm in so much trouble." She covered her face with her hands.

"What's wrong? Is it that much of a big deal?" Gohan asked. He was nervous about talking to Chi Chi when he got home, but she at least she knew how he spent the last week. He reached over to pat Videl's shoulder comfortingly. "It won't be too difficult to explain?" He tried helpfully.

"You may not know this, but any guy that wants to be together with Videl has to win a fight with Mr. Satan." Sharpener supplied. "Even if it is just a misunderstanding you would need to talk to him." Gohan tensed up, not looking forward to a confrontation with Hercule Satan after all these years.

"That's not just it." Videl tugged on her pigtails. "I. am. in. so. much. trouble." Everyone stared at her with blank expressions over her dramatics with each word. "I mean- I never…" She trailed off and brought her knees up to her chest, resting her forehead down. "I never really told him about having a new teacher, or my new martial arts training. I just said I wanted to leave over break to continue the self-taught method I've been going with. And now he'll see that I've spent last week with a guy that he doesn't know." Videl's voice rose.

Gohan shifted uncomfortably beside her. "Videl, I can handle it." He attempted to calm her down.

Videl snorted and tossed one of her pigtails over her shoulder. "That will go over well. If you try it without me even giving an attempt it will be a million times worse. Trust me." She composed herself, although her arms will still itching with nerves. This will be a great time to get called in for some crime stopping. No such luck happened.

"I lied to him for months about this. Because I was afraid he'll be a narrow-minded pig. Nonetheless, I lied to my father." She growled in frustration. "I hate liars." Gohan blinked and looked down at his food. Videl ignored him and flopped back on the grass. Placing an arm over her eyes, she mumbled. "I'll figure out a way to handle this. It shouldn't be too hard."

X_X

As the day wore on, Videl dreaded going home more and more. She accustomed herself to the gossip of the other students, and even managed to successfully correct a few assumptions when asked- without blowing her top. She was a high school student, and while her jaw twitched every time she gritted her teeth in annoyance over the antics, she could handle it.

What she was not prepared to handle was the talk with her father. Videl Satan did not hide things from the world – she believed herself to be incredibly straight-forward – especially to her family. Several times that day she pulled out her phone, with the droning of lectures in the background, to send a message to prep her father and herself. A text felt like a weak and pathetic start, so instead she braced herself for the talk once she arrived home.

"I'll see you guys later." Her voice was forlorn as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Do you want me to help smooth things over?" Gohan asked. He stood similar to one will brace himself for a firing squad- resigned with a hint of defiance. Funny, since she was sure a firing squad will do nothing to her classmate.

"I have this. Thanks Gohan." He relaxed at her words, letting out a breath that he did not have to deal with the overprotective flamboyance that was Hercule Satan. Videl felt a jab of annoyance that he felt lucky to be left off the hook. She would want more support if she could have it.

"Right. Let me know if you need help, okay?" He said sincerely. Videl smiled and waved farewell.

She braced herself and marched home. Maybe she could pick up some candy if she took the long way. She could hide for a little while. However, she could imagine her father either a) pacing erratically rehearsing speeches on what he will lecture her about or b) curled up in a ball on the couch wailing how his daughter could not tell him she was growing up. There was no in between. Her heart ached. No, she would go straight home.

Debating what she could do, she came up with nothing. She needed advice, and while she could try calling Gohan, they were both in this problem together. A third party opinion would be great. She pulled out her phone and decided.

"Hello?" Krillin's confused voice answered the phone.

Prior to rethinking her decision, she stated. "I need some help."

"Okay…" He trailed off.

"You don't get tabloid news over there, do you?" She asked.

"No."

"Lucky," she mumbled. "A picture of Gohan and me from looking for the dragon balls cropped up over the weekend." She raised her voice to normal volumes as she continued. "I never told my dad about what I was doing for training last week, so I know he's going to take it the wrong way."

Krillin cursed under his breath. Videl was happy he had not decided to tease her about her and Gohan's love getting out in the world. "That's fine. You can just say you were sent on a world exploring mission- or something…" He did not come off as confident, and Videl offered a tight smile. She was sure if anyone saw a stressed Videl Satan on the phone they would be confused.

"I never really explained what my new training entailed or having a new teacher. He's been on a belief I've continued more drastic measures to being self-taught." She sounded put-out and admitted, yes, she was up against the wall.

Silence came from the other end. Finally, Krillin spoke up. "Oh, that's… I'm not a fan of that guy, but as a father, I don't think that's right to have kept that from him. We're now both in an awkward spot here, Videl."

"I know!" She tried not to be frustrated; she really did. She heard people talking on the other end. She thought she heard Roshi yet couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Maybe I should talk to him as well." Krillin spoke into the receiver once more. "It's been my responsibility since I agreed to train you. I can have it be professional, and you don't have to worry about your father getting the wrong idea." He said that almost as an aside. "And I can vouch for Gohan being a good kid. I've known him for most of his life."

Videl appreciated the offer. It did not help her immediate circumstance though. "I still need to talk to Dad when I get home." A home she was a few minutes' walk away from.

"Yeah, you would," He empathized with her, she thought. She forced herself to relax. "Don't make it too personal or heated, and play those irresistible daughter eyes. I'm sure that's ingrained in daughters everywhere." He laughed nervously. Videl grinned.

"Okay. And I'll say that you'll be ready to talk to him tomorrow." Krillin made a noise as if ready to say that was not enough time for him to prepare, but she already hung up.

She stared up at the sky. Although she did not believe she was wrong in furthering her training, and getting close to a guy her age without introducing him, Videl could not stop the honesty in the next words she spoke to herself. "Daddy, please don't hate me."

X_X

Videl approached the front door hesitantly. She heard nothing on the other side, and that made her nervous. There were no audible grumbles or pacing she heard from her father, so she was clueless on what to expect. 'Is it too much to hope that he has no idea what's going on?' she thought idly. Yes, her thudding heart told her. Hercule could be a clueless idiot, but he was not that dense. He just… jumped to the wrong conclusions.

"Here I go." She grabbed the handle.

When Videl entered there was no one there to greet her in the front hall. No servants, no Dad, nobody. She could slip up to her room like she did when she got home this weekend, but that was the coward's way out and merely put off the inventible. She exhaled and entered the living room.

Hercule Satan stood in the center of the lavish room, hands behind his back and his best 'strict face' on. That told her he heard her come in and prepared himself. Videl watched her father with wary eyes. Neither of them would mention it out loud, but she could tell his eyes were red. It had been the latter then when he heard the news.

Throat tight, she spoke first. "Hey Daddy."

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" The response was clipped and controlled. Videl placed a hand over her heart, willing herself to calm down. She wasn't completely in the wrong here. She would not let the 'I'm not yelling at you because I love you' voice get to her.

"Yes, but I need you to let me explain." She replied, almost stepping into a defensive stance as if that will help her.

He placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. That was his defense mechanism for being slighted. Videl held her breath. "Now, see here! What do I need to listen to? Just tell me why you thought to lie to me, and who that boy you spent last week with was!" Hercule spoke with his normal dramatics. She wanted to tell herself that it was stupid and a reason for not listening to him. She couldn't.

"Please give me the chance to explain." She balled her hands into fists, raising her voice. "I can tell you at the very least that what you think may have happened between Gohan and me is wrong." She took a step forward. "I'm not helpless Daddy. And if I got together with a boy I would tell you." She didn't know if that was true, he was still an overprotective buffoon, but knew it was the right thing to say right now.

Her father nodded to the recliner, telling her in no uncertain terms she needed to sit down. Videl sighed and lowered herself into the seat. With him standing over her, he continued. "You said you left for training. What was he doing there then?"

"It was for training!" Videl shouted. The conflicted, overbearing expression on his face made her pause. She looked down at her hands. "Fine! Be upset with me. But let me say my case." She clasped her sweaty palms together and started. "It was for training. My new master wanted me to get world experience but thought he should stay out of it so offered a mutual friend to go with me." She did not allow Hercule to register her words before she pushed on.

"Gohan is a friend from school. Remember months ago when I complained about a new mysterious classmate, and I emphasized the fact no I did not like him in that way? That hasn't changed, but he is a good fighter so he went with me." Her heart was racing, why? She hated it and just wished she could say this in a calm manner. "Ask Erasa about him- he's completely innocent! Actually, don't, she will twist the words up as if we should get together." This was going badly. She weathered his glare yet was unable to say anything else.

"I see." He was not yelling or being overly dramatic. She closed her eyes; that was a good thing. "But what's this about a new master? What about me?" He sounded genuinely offended and confused.

Videl straightened her posture, flexing her fingers to release the tension. "Yes. When I said I was continuing my personal training… I lied. When we were in West City months ago I met some other fighters and one agreed to teach me. I thought it was prudent since I finished your training a while ago, and you let me go on my own." She smiled, her most honest one she could manage. "It's not out of disrespect of you, Dad. It's because I want to broaden my scope to other specialized fighting techniques." No, she would not mention they were tricks to him.

"That's still a big thing to hide from me young lady." He puffed out his chest and spoke in bravado again. Yep, it was a defensive mechanic. Guilt crept up her neck, yet she pushed it aside.

"I know. I apologize. I put in part of my own money to pay for it – I don't ask to be paid working with the police, but I have received some rewards as thanks to my dedication to the city – and I have kept up with that and school. I don't regret doing it, and I ask that I be able to continue." She stared up at him defiantly. Videl reminded him so much of her mother, Hercule thought.

He swallowed. "I still want to know about it."

Videl nodded. "Master Krillin said he's willing to talk to you tomorrow and apologies for not being upfront about training me." There was the fact Videl never said she avoided the topic with her father, but she remembered the chastising tone on the phone when she brought that up.

Her father drilled his gaze into her and then continued. "And about this boy, Gohan?"

Videl stiffened and forced a smile. "A friend, that's all, Dad. We spend most of last week training, and since they have connections to Capsule Corp we had all the amenities we needed- including a house and our own privacy from each other. We were tired of being in the wilderness all week, so we stopped inside East City for a change of scenery. The paparazzi caught us while we were just talking."

He mumbled something she could not pick up. Then he spoke normally. "You're grounded. Your schedule will include school and helping our city if you get called in from the police, but that's it. If the conversation goes well with this Krillin tomorrow then I will allow you to continue this training. Nothing else. Are we clear?"

Videl looked away stubbornly. She waited a few moments, but there was no leeway. Gritting her teeth, she mustered a "Fine."

Hercule dismissed her, and Videl stood up stiffly and walked away. She tried to pretend she didn't see the hurt in his eyes when she made no move to hug him. She could act like he was being hard on her for no reason if she believed he wasn't hurt by her hiding stuff from him. She jutted her chin out and stalked up the stairs. She really wanted to say she was not the child in this situation, but that was a hard pressed statement.

She closed the door to her room with a sigh. The first thing she did was text Erasa to say that her friend couldn't make any plans for her this week. She debated if she should call Gohan but decided against it. Videl flopped herself on her bed and rolled over with a defeated air. This would be a long few weeks until her father decided not to keep her grounded.

* * *

 **A/N** : I'll be honest, I'm not a big fan of including paparazzi moments in my writing. I believe it can introduce moments of drama; however, since I am not a fan and that could show, it can come out as melodramatic if I do it. Considering who Videl is, it is believable it could happen to her and it was a good way to introduce the drama of dealing with Mr. Satan. Family drama is something I do love to focus on, so yay.

If anyone wanted more criticism for Hercule, that will come next chapter. Even if he's an idiot, Videl was the one in the wrong here keeping stuff from her father and legal guardian. Be honest or it may come back and blow up out of proportion. That's my tidbit of advice attached to this story.

Speaking of next chapter… *takes deep breath* there won't be one next week. When I started this story, I made sure to keep ahead by about four chapters so when (not if) my muse and inspiration takes a dip for a long story I won't go on a huge hiatus. I've fallen into that before. Then I can take a break from the story and jump back into it without disappearing off the face of the earth. Well, I had that break. I haven't written any new chapters in a month and my backlog has vanished. I'm ready to continue the next several chapters but want my backlog back, so as I catch up there won't be an update next week. Don't worry; I made sure to take a break at a spot where I can't wait to come back to. To give you a taste of what I have planned for the next few chapters: Krillin confronting Mr. Satan about training Videl and subtly about the Cell Games, someone being honest about their feelings, Videl getting some training by a couple other Z fighters, a chapter in Gohan's POV and lots more fun. I can't wait to get them up, and I hope you all are okay with a week break. In the meantime, there's _Moments_ for more _Chances_ fill, and if not, see you all in a couple weeks!

Review Responses:

 **Aaron Leach** : Thank you :)  
 **ValdieBlack123** : They are! And the world should brace for that once they get together xD. Thanks for the review.  
 **Kaflaful** : Thanks so much. Sometimes I wonder on my subtly, it's hard to judge how much/if people will pick up what I'm trying to hint at in my mind, so I'm glad that you enjoy the possible hints of their relationship.  
 **comida** (guest): Thanks!  
 **ShadowOfOrder** : Wow, thank you very much. Am I at 70K words already? I know my average chapter is about 2500-4000 words but I haven't looked at the word count nor did the math for a while. And while I'm not ashamed of my other stories, _Chances_ is the first story where I'm ahead of the ball, so to speak. Part of why I am able to keep up with quantity updates in a short time is because of my backlog mentioned in the last part of my AN, as I write chapters ahead of time and then edit them the week they go up. I had a few chapters already done before I even published the story. That you and anyone are impressed means a lot to me. It's mainly planning ahead though. Something I wish I did more in the past and will try to continue to do in the future on any other projects.  
 **yunayuu** : Happy you enjoyed everything. Thanks again.  
 **lolo . bubbletea** : It'll be soon, I promise :). It's a moment I've finally been able to visualize in my mind properly, and now I just have to get to it. And yes, they'll be together by the end of this story. When I debated genres, I chose friendship instead of romance because the majority will be in their friend stage and did not wish to give a false impression that it will be romantic moments throughout. They're meant to be though~ At least for this story… slow burn but definitely a fire waiting to spark.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** : We're back! It felt so weird not updating this last week. I kept on getting anxious that I didn't, even though if I wanted to I wouldn't have been able. I only had a part of this chapter done by then. But now I have a couple chapters done in advance, and guys I'm so excited! I judge about 7-9 chapters left, not sure how I'm cutting up a few of the chapters, but with that I will finish writing this in the next few weeks! I can't wait to show everyone! A few of these last chapters are my favorite parts so far :).

I'll stop this hyper author's note before it turns into a super hyper a/n. I feel bad this is a shorty chapter after the wait, and there isn't much of the lovebirds, though I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Thank you all for the patience, and everyone for reading or showing support with this story.

* * *

Krillin could not believe he was doing this. When he talked to Videl yesterday, he meant it when he said he'll help his student out. He felt bad she would get in trouble from her idiot father because she liked keeping secrets. He understood that but, more importantly, why did he think he could do damage control?

One reason? Roshi thought it was a good idea. The old master had given Krillin a look, saying a few words, and in that he knew he was the student receiving a mission this time. It was simple. He needed to confront Hercule Satan about how he treated ki users after the Cell Games. That and all the while defend himself and Videl in saying what his daughter was doing was not tricks. He ran a hand through his hair. This was just perfect.

He walked up the lawn of Satan Mansion, going over his nonexistent plan in his head. In truth, he was trying to put himself in the right mindset. The first part was with what he was wearing. He donned the Turtle School gi that he hadn't worn in years. It felt weird wearing it again. It felt weird wearing it with hair. He forced a chuckle through his lips as he reached the front door. Here goes nothing.

The doorbell sounded like a gong over a light tinkling sound of wind chimes. Over doing it a bit, wasn't it? He expected a servant or someone to answer the door, but it was the man himself. More perfect, he had less time to prep himself.

Hercule studied him, not asking who he was, which was a plus? What Krillin picked up on was that he was not impressed. Krillin was short, for one, and with hair he gave a little leeway that he wasn't recognized. He braced himself. Eventually, he would have to stop doing that and get on with it. "My name is Krillin, current- uh- Master of the Turtle School of Martial Arts." Wow, it was weird saying that. But it made him sound more professional than saying student or apprentice. Nonetheless, he still imagined it was Roshi who held that title.

"Come in."

No more words were said, and Krillin was clueless. On one hand, it was not a warm greeting at all. On the other, he was invited in without any fuss. That was a plus, wasn't it? He followed the man into the main living room – what he guessed was anyway – and without beholding at all the extravagance. Hercule huffed at the lack of enthusiasm at being greeted into his home. What? Krillin knew the richest woman on the planet since he was a kid. It was more flare than he was used to, to be fair. Bulma had plainer tastes than Mr. Satan- and that was saying a lot.

Krillin sat down on one of the recliners, posture stiff as he stayed on the edge. Hercule lounged on the couch across from him. "So, you want an explanation I take it." The short man spoke up.

"I want you to stop training my daughter."

Krillin rolled his eyes. "That will be easier said than done. Even if we stop her she will still appear at my house and refuse to leave until I teach her something. Videl is, as you know, stubborn. She should have told you what she's doing, but she can't simply stop doing it."

Hercule was affronted by this statement. "She will if I tell her to." Krillin wondered if he was just saying that to save face, or if he didn't know his daughter well at all. He guessed the former. The shorter man forced a smile.

"Listen, we both regret not telling you about it sooner. Videl has learned a lot since she started training under me, and while she is a sufficient self-learner, it will set her back if she stopped now." He placated as best as he could. Krillin hoped that Mr. Satan wasn't as bullheaded as they all believed. He couldn't be, but then again, Videl was his daughter, and she had to get it from somewhere.

"Like what?" was the quick reply.

The former monk couldn't help when his breath caught in his throat. This was it. His second motive for being here. However, he didn't know if he was the best one to do it. Krillin chuckled nervously, yet that did not reach his eyes. They were calm.

"Tell me, do you recognize me?" He tugged on his gi, eyes not leaving the man's sitting across from him. Confusion reflected in Hercule's eyes, and Krillin tried not to be frustrated. He did have hair; he wasn't even sure Goku would recognize him right away if his friend saw him again.

Still, in his Turtle School gi, he thought that will bring some memories back.

"I'll tell you who I am then. My name is Krillin, and I was in the 21st through 23rd World Martial Arts Tournaments. I went to the semifinals in the first two, and the quarterfinals in the last." He leaned forward in his seat, elbows resting on his knees. "Some of my closest friends, along with myself, are from the Turtle School of Martial Arts. A couple others are from the rival Crane School. Do you know what connects us together?" 'Besides a lifetime worth of dangerous adventures that isn't worth my time telling you?' That and a few of them were aliens; Krillin was not touching that subject.

He couldn't tell if Hercule was in denial or if he was that clueless, but the confusion did not disappear. The current world champion was nervous, so maybe it was denial. Krillin kept his face serious and brought his hands out in front of him. As if one of his bolder friends took charge of his body, he summoned a small ball of ki. He didn't take his eyes off the faint light as he continued. "It's that we all use ki. Or what you will call 'tricks.' It's an effective way of using energy, one that your daughter is rather good at." That was like ripping a bandage off and putting salt immediately on the sensitive wound. There were two methods Krillin went with while talking on nerves: either he was a frozen and stuttering fool, or he spilled his guts out all at once.

Krillin risked a glance up at his student's father. He saw the momentary fear in the initial reaction then replaced with rage. "Y- You _can't_ teach my daughter that!" Hercule was no longer relaxed on his seat. He was sitting straight, with his body stiff and with wide eyes. Krillin sighed.

"It's too late already. It was her choice, don't act like we led her into a cult. She sought us out by circumstance, and I accepted the invitation to teach her, even if I have been retired for years." Krillin was surprised he had stayed so calm throughout his speech. Before he came, he expected both of them to be in Hercule's shoes- terrified and awkward this won't work out. However, while his anxieties ate away at his stomach, Krillin found on the outside he was calm. Maybe all that low-boiling rage over the years got to him more than he thought. He was tired of being humiliated for his skills.

"You- you guys…" Recognition finally graced Mr. Satan's persona. He was leaning back in his chair and unmoving from shock. If it was Vegeta, or even Piccolo, he would have smirked at the sight. As Krillin, his face remained serious, with a twitch as his mouth dipped into a quick uneasy frown.

He wanted to put the man out of his misery. He dissipated the ki from his hands, and tapped his opposite knee. "Before you go on and place us somewhere where you laughed us off the ring. The answer to your statement is yes." Krillin did not do glares. Nonetheless, he was glaring now. A side of him said he should have waited for the champ to say it: _You guys were at the Cell Games_. However, he did not want to be in front of the stuttering buffoon all day.

There was a different kind of fear in Hercule's eyes now. In response, Krillin shrugged. Would they sell him as a fraud? No. "There's no point." He spoke the words in the eerie silent room. They didn't want the attention. "What we don't like is the humiliation and similar stains to our memories." Because it was a lot harder to shrug it off when there were deaths that day. Sixteen: the pure hearted android, Trunks: the future kid who's been through too much; and Goku, his best friend. And only one of them came back with the dragon balls.

It took a minute for the champ's brain to catch up to the train of thought, and then he let out a breath and managed to relax somewhat. His next step was try to regain control of this conversation. "But that boy Videl was with. I don't let her hang out with boys I don't know!" He finished it with finality, and Krillin was mildly impressed. He went cold though as he leaned closer.

"You don't know Gohan? Well, you should." If anyone deserved support and admiration for that day it should be Gohan. For the child fighter that lost his father. His voice rumbled while he suppressed the rage in his next words. He'll never be able to appropriately say how pissed he was at Mr. Satan for dismissing Gohan when this man with _his own blind eyes_ saw what the child put up with that day. "That boy is the finest young man I know. He's been through hell and back, but he doesn't let that get to him for the sake of those around him. He's a good fighter and a great kid, and both Videl and Gohan should be honored by their friendship." Krillin leaned back in his seat, the chill still in his dark eyes. With considerable effort, his next words came out calmer.

"And what they are is friends." He put emphasize on friends. In spite of those around them that wanted them to get together. Hercule seemed to doubt this, and Krillin wished that he did not comprehend the other man's expression. He did, however, as he was also a father and could see when one was just protective of their child. "Look, I get how it is. My daughter's two best friends are a couple of troublesome boys. I swear they are nothing but a bad influence on her, but they are all friends. Let me give you advice to go with that. You won't always approve of everyone Videl hangs out with, but you should give them a chance. You won't find anyone else as pure-hearted as Gohan. If anyone deserves that chance- he does."

It appeared that Hercule was processing all the information, sorting through it all. Krillin wanted to shake him, to see if he got that Gohan was the young golden-haired boy that defeated Cell. The same little boy whose family was ridiculed by the world because of him. He wanted to see if the 'world champion' got that. However, that was not his place. He would not push that reveal when Gohan was happy being anonymous.

Instead, Krillin stood up once understanding and resignation appeared on Hercule's face. The retired fighter gave a smile, and he was surprised it was an honest one. "I'm not going to be petty like 'let your daughter continue her training or we will reveal you as a fraud.' I just ask that you allow her to continue it, else she find a way to do so herself." Since Krillin liked to think of himself as polite, he bowed in thanks to be invited into his home, and then took his leave. Before he reached the door:

"Fine. She can continue. Know if something crazy happens to her because of it, you'll regret it."

Krillin chuckled at the begrudged threat and left the room.

X_X

Videl was not happy to hear that Krillin talked about ki when she was able to question him that weekend. Gohan had been acting strange all week, and she wondered now if this was the cause. But that didn't make any sense. Her friend had said he had no idea how it went with Krillin and her father. Gohan had his secrets, but he was a terrible liar. This wasn't the time to worry about Gohan though. She glared at her master as he took a tentative step back. "Why did you do it?"

Krillin held his hands up. The daughter was more intimidating than the father. "I had to mention the nature of your training to ensure you could continue it." That wasn't necessarily true. He brought it up for confronting him about the Cell Games as much as the nature of her training, yet Videl did not need to know that. She scowled and turned away stubbornly. "Don't worry, he's okay with it. I think." The fact that Videl was here and the first thing she said was that she could continue her training was proof. Videl was not stubborn or foolhardy enough to go behind her father's back when she was already in trouble.

"Anyway," Krillin continued. "I have a special task for you this weekend." Videl glanced at him curiously. He grinned. "Since you said you were grounded besides school, training, and police work I figured you can't get out much right now. To change that, I decided on your assignment."

The teenager had no idea what it could be, and she realized she was on the balls of her feet, waiting like the eager and stubborn girl he learned to teach. Krillin looked amused and concluded. "You've done a fair share of training under the Turtle School. While it's alright to master one type of martial arts, you should know how others fight as well. So you will seek out fighters this weekend and receive training from them. How does that sound?"

Videl thought of how closed-minded her father was and agreed. Before she could ask where to start, Krillin answered that for her. "Tien told you he was in the north. As far as I can tell sensing his ki, that's still the truth. You can start there and see where else you think will be good training afterward."

She nodded in understanding, already getting hyped up for the challenge. She got out her jet, and while she considered flying with ki, that will wait until she was closer to her destination. "Let me know how it goes!" Krillin shouted at her as she took off. The raven-haired girl waved in response.

"Got it! Thanks!"

* * *

 **A/N** : I think Krillin staying calm throughout the confrontation (for the most part) is more terrifying than blowing up about it. The calm instead of the storm is more unpredictable when it's harder to get a read on a person and whether or not they will snap. Now I'm making Krillin sound like a villain, and he's not, heh. I'm just noting that I've seen a couple of fics where someone confronts Hercule, and it was fun to think of how Krillin will do it. I hope both are in character here. I don't actually hate Mr. Satan- his friendship with Buu is adorable, and I believe he wants to be a good father to Videl. It's that he starts out as intolerable in the series, in my humble opinion xD.

Next chapter is Gohan POV chapter. I'm pumped to get that out, for a number of reasons. See you next week!

Review Responses:

 **Aaron Leach** : Thank you!  
 **ValdieBlack123** : Poor Videl hasn't realized her feelings yet. I think it's understandable, though it's hard to out the right reactions from both father and daughter. I love focusing on family relationships as well, but even with several chapters in this fic I'm still working out how the Satan household works. Thanks for the patience and understanding.  
 **Tony Branco** : It's just Krillin this chapter. I think Roshi would be thinking along the lines of letting his student take care of it as a learning experience. Like parents arguing which one will go to the student-teacher conference, but this time it's on the teacher not parent side of that decision. Idk. I'll try to think of a good interaction for Roshi and Mr. Satan in the future. I think I have one, and that will be at the end of this fic near the tournament starting, but for now I hope this was a good start.  
 **saiyan fan** : I agree with you there. Although, I always thought he passed out without really witnessing the beam struggle with Gohan and Cell. Your point still stands though, Hercule is very close-minded. Maybe I'm a sap though because I believe at least attempting openness with parents/guardians is the best. On the training note, agreed, Videl will greatly benefit from ki and learning how to use it to her fighting style. She's learned from her father, but they both have different styles to fit their different body types and skillsets. Thanks for the review :).  
 **yunayuu** : I hope this was a bit funny. Humor is weird for me to write. I was grinning like a Cheshire cat while working on it because characters on pins and needles are oddly enjoyable to write. Hercule and Krillin in particular both constantly have a nervous energy, so it was a joy to bounce that off each other. Thanks for the patience and review. You'll get to see them together soon!  
 **smithback** : Thanks :)  
 **Kaflaful** : I can see what you mean- the last chapter kind of sputtered out at the end. I think I was nervous of making it overdramatic and a shouting match when that wasn't the mood I was going for, so it ended up as the opposite and fell flat on its face XD. I'll try to get better at scenes like that in the future so they go the right pace and don't land on a flat note. Thanks for the review; I appreciate that input.  
 **WarrenD** : Eee, that makes me feel all proud. Thank you so much, glad you enjoy it so far.  
 **Guest** : Thank you!  
 **Guest** (2): Now chapter 20! I apologize for the wait.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N** : Hehehehehehe *evil cackle*. I'm so happy this chapter is up. Warning: fluff ahead. Thank you all who have read, reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. It means the world to me.

 **Diclaimer** : You think this has changed? Nope! Still not mine.

* * *

Gohan had a problem. A problem that was more confusing than any life-threatening fights he had been in, and that was a lot. The biggest factor in this mess was that it took him forever to realize it.

He believed he was falling for Videl Satan.

He wouldn't say it was love – that seemed to be reaching far so soon – yet it was more than 'like' as a friend. As he said, it was confusing and a problem.

The teenager sat alone for lunch, in the library, with the excuse he was studying for a test coming up. In truth, he did not need to study. What he needed was to figure out what he thought of Videl and what it all meant. That was the important thing.

Therefore, Son Gohan sat alone in the library, his eating pace not normal for anyone who knew him, mulling over his relationship with the young Satan in his mind.

X_X

They were stopping crime together. Videl did not know it was him but she nonetheless learned to respect the Great Saiyaman as she learned to do so with Son Gohan. This moment, however, she paid no mind to him. She was comforting a couple children and their father after a group of thugs tore into the park and a fight broke out.

He stared at her for a few moments, his expression hidden by his visor. Otherwise, it was obvious he was facing her direction, while the cops shuffled the culprits to the police vehicles.

Videl was different; it was easy to tell. She was always the brash and forward type fighting the bad guys. While like her father, she did not do it with the same amount of unnecessary flare. Maybe he was not the one to judge unnecessary flare like that, yet his focus was currently elsewhere. The Videl he saw here – after the trouble was over, comforting civilians – was different and made him smile.

Deep down he was aware of this side of his friend, but seeing her take to heart being a hero in Satan City, and not just for the thrill of stopping crime, made him appreciate her assistance even more. When she turned to him blatantly staring at her, she adopted a suspicious expression. This was one he was unfortunate enough to be more familiar with. "What is it?"

Holding his hands up, he stammered out a "N-Nothing."

She grinned, almost a smirk, her eyes light with amusement. "Whatever, Saiyadork." It was back to business as usual.

X_X

He heard something slam on his desk. Study hall, and he still had work to finish. For the straight A student and school-appointed nerd, it was embarrassing. "What's up, Gohan?" Videl leaned over the desk and looked at him curiously.

"Finishing this assignment that is due in… five minutes?" He said after glancing at his watch.

She clucked her tongue once and then placed a hand on her chin. "I don't buy it. You never leave things for the last second." Her tone was sharp, yet Gohan recognized the underlying teasing tone.

"It's true. You know I'm a horrible liar. I was up late last night after babysitting Goten and Trunks." That was true. Well, half-true. The less he had to talk about it, and the mess that was their kitchen and living room, the better.

She seemed to believe him with the idea of the two trouble makers. Still, she placed a hand over his notes so he would have to stop working. He glared. She didn't blink. "I guess that makes sense. There's something else bothering you though." Her tone was curious, yet not the same nosy-I'm-invading-your-privacy curious that marred the beginning of their relationship. Maybe there was concern, but he may be pushing it.

He shrugged. "It isn't much. My mind was on Dad last night and didn't get much sleep." If that's what one called having nightmares about the Cell Games. Again, it wasn't a lie. Not really.

Videl did not push the subject. Instead, she nodded and let him collect his things and leave the room.

One unfinished assignment wouldn't kill him. There were a lot of worse things that could. At least he had friends who accepted his moods.

X_X

He was staring again. Gohan realized he had a habit of that lately, just staring at Videl when she was not paying attention. He didn't think she noticed. Erasa did, sometimes, and she would smile and wink at him. That was unnerving. However, right now he was able to watch her in peace.

The four of them – Gohan, Videl, Erasa and Sharpener – were out at lunch, and Videl had burst into a fit of giggles over something Erasa said. He thought it had to be an inside joke of some kind, since Erasa was also laughing and Sharpener had a slight grin on his face. He told himself it was fine. There were conversations he had with his family that will fly over anyone else's head.

What he was enraptured by was the fact that Videl. was. giggling. It was a perplexing sound that caused him to furrow his brow and debate why he enjoyed that sound so much. One- it was unknown to him before now, at least to this extent. Two- while he wouldn't call it feminine, it was an open expression and sound that didn't fit with the girl who gave a tough front to anyone she crossed.

Three- it wasn't a sound she let show around him and just now let it slip up. He set a challenge to himself then, and that was to see if he could make her laugh like this again.

"Sorry," Videl tapered off and glanced at Gohan, her smile remaining bright. "Inside joke."

"…Right." He mumbled. Too bad it was gone, for now. "I figured."

X_X

They were on the hunt for the dragon balls. It was on the second night, and Gohan had whipped up some food for the two of them. It wasn't great, but he said that because his standards were his Mom's cooking every day, and besides, Videl didn't complain.

In fact, all she could do right now was beam. They ate in silence, and Gohan could feel the excitement that the idea of flying brought to her. He wished he could say it was his stellar company, yet… he was awkward on the best of days. Eating his food with his typical haste, he kept an eye on her from the corner of his vision. She was bouncy, and it was adorable. He felt his cheeks warm.

"What?" Videl's clear voice cut through his conscious. He noticed her staring, and from the embarrassment in her eyes, she caught his blush too.

"Um… it's nothing. I'm happy you're enjoying yourself. These dragon ball hunts can be…" Traumatic. "…draining and drag on for some people."

"Of' course I am. It's nice traveling the world with a friend."

Friend. Why did that word send a stab of disappointment through him?

X_X

It was later that week when he found out what it was. When he invited her to ask anything about him, he fretted what extremes the curious Videl Satan would take. Then she asked about what he feared. She asked about Cell. It was a vague question, which left him to wonder what she found out on her own. His friend would be blunter if she wanted specific facts. He learned that much from her.

He wouldn't shut down. He would not. Gohan let the nerves claim him, yet he forced the words out. Yes, he met Cell. A large part of him was ready to open up, or at least played with that idea, but he worried how she will react. The idea that her father was a fraud. That he was one of the strongest people on the planet. That he was half-alien himself. All these secrets and he worried what the floodgates would open.

What he got was not what he expected. She accepted it and did not question further. He gaped at her. Where was the nosy Satan girl that barged into his life? She was still there, yet she was respecting his space.

Relief at the 'not yet' washed over him. He wanted her to trust him, but he wasn't quite ready for that jump. And something else washed over him at the same time. Videl did not question, nor did she think he was an abnormally strong force of nature.

It was that moment when he realized he might like-like her.

X_X

Gohan snapped out of his memories and in record time finished his lunch. He jumped up and hurried to his next class. While the change in his feelings over the course of their friendship was not uninvited, he had no idea how to deal with it.

Videl acted like he did when the photo of them came out- embarrassed and affronted that their privacy was invaded when they went on the hunt for the dragon balls.

She brushed it off like she always did when his family and friends, or Erasa he supposed, brought it up. Like the idea of them being together was preposterous. While this was what he looked for initially, now his own feelings had changed. If that was still her reaction – no, we're just friends – how was he supposed to say that he may want to try for more? The last thing Gohan wanted was to act like he was under the pressure of that stupid article. That it had pushed him to this, and that it was inventible and he should just be happy.

There had to be someone he could talk to. Videl was a no-go until he figured out what to say. His Mom would be wary and then on a dime switch to talk about grandbabies, and his friends would be worse with their evil shit-eating grins about the two getting together. Goten would be confused, and then probably ask Trunks, and then the older child would find a way to embarrass him. Erasa could be a safe bet, he believed she would support him, but he wanted word to get to Videl when he was ready, and not when the blonde declared it.

He wasn't left with many options. The former fighter wasn't that happy with the choice, but it was better than nothing, besides, he knew Videl. Therefore, Gohan cornered Sharpener as he left his boxing club meeting that day. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Nerd, what are you still doing here?" The name came out as an endearment and less as an insult these days, but the other male still kept up with it. Gohan hoped that meant they could be considered friends. Or else this conversation will be really awkward.

He shrugged. "I'm waiting for a call for when I can head over to West City for the weekend." Gohan remained a horrible liar, but it was believable enough, and the only one at school who really caught on to his lies was Videl. "There is something on my mind though, and I thought you could help me out?"

The blonde nodded dubiously. "Sure. There's a place down the road I usually get shakes after practice. We could talk there." That was too open of a place for Gohan, but he agreed anyway and followed silently.

It wasn't until the two teenagers had their shakes and were sitting outside the small café when Gohan was ready to talk, much to the other boy's impatience. He had no idea how to say this though. He knew Sharpener liked Videl as well and didn't want blunt words to destroy any support he could gain in this or to lose a friend.

"So… I might like Videl." Well, there goes for not being blunt.

Sharpener was silent for a full two seconds before he blurted out. "What, seriously?" There it was. Not quite the tone he imagined, but still the upset and frustration of a guy who was told the girl he had a crush on had another suitor. Gohan winced and sipped at his drink.

"Man. This sucks." Sharpener banged his head on the table and his shoulders deflated in defeat. It was odd; he expected anger. "There's no way I stand a chance now."

"Huh?" The dark-haired teen blinked in confusion.

Sharpener composed himself, lounging back in his chair like nothing was wrong. "You can't deny it, Mountain boy. Everyone knows she's in love with you and you'll eventually make a great couple." Sharpener spoke in a calm manner, trying to brush it all off, yet Gohan could see his posture was stiff and he was coping himself with the idea.

Even Sharpener thought they would make a good couple? What did the world believe they saw between Gohan and Videl?

"Really, well, that's- that's great. Because I'd like to tell her, but I have no idea how to do it."

An inner turmoil went on in Sharpener's head. He was one of the guys other blokes came to for advice on girls. His own experience was pretty slim, but he liked to imagine he exuded enough personality of knowing what he was talking about. That wasn't the problem here. The problem was this was Gohan, and the girl in question was someone he had feelings for the last several years. Jealousy worked its way in, and he debated if he could sabotage this now. Make Gohan embarrass himself. But no. No one will trust him again afterward. Besides, Videl definitely will not if she found out.

Sharpener begrudgingly admitted the best he could do was help his two friends get together. That was the mature thing to do, and maybe that will show everyone that he was a good person to approach for talks like this; that he was serious and not just a flirty jock.

"That's an awful way to start; I'll tell you that. Girls, Videl, they like confidence. If you second guess yourself too much they – she – may take it for being played or you're not serious. A fair warning: guys who've done that have received a tongue-lashing when found out, and not the good kind." Gohan sputtered, his face red. Sharpener ignored it and went on.

"Not too confident either. Arrogance tends to rub Videl the wrong way. Again, she may think she's being played or else is some trophy girlfriend for being the champ's daughter. Best advice? And this is real cheesy- be honest with her and don't beat around the bush."

Gohan's face turned red again because of that. His gaze drilled into his drink, almost gone, mindful honesty was a good part of a relationship, but there was so much he wasn't ready to be honest about: the Great Saiyaman, being half-alien, the hell that was his childhood. Was he ready to take that jump yet?

The blonde must have noticed his hesitance because he sighed dramatically and chugged down half his drink. "Look, this is a pain for me to be helping you – by the way, if you hurt her or mess this up, you're in for a world of hurt from me, just fyi – but I can tell you this. Honesty is important for a lot of girls, relationships, but Videl most of all. I know she's hounded you in the past, and I guess you have some big secrets from the world, and while I don't care about what they are you need to let her know them. She takes slights like that hard." He gazed down at his drink then drank the rest of it. "And if you do that then she'll know you're serious."

Gohan was oddly touched by the words and the advice, but it still sent his brain into turmoil and his stomach into backflips. "Got it. I… have no idea how though." His pandora's box was something he wanted to broach with Videl once he felt like he had more stable footing.

The man across from him shrugged before he got up and paid for his drink. "I have no idea what secrets you have – and you probably won't want to tell me – so I can't give you advice more than that. I'll say flowers or chocolate, yet Videl isn't that type. Maybe on the chocolate front- she has a sweet tooth despite all the time she spends in the gym. Let me know how it goes."

Gohan nodded mutely. He had since finished his drink Sharpener didn't know when. "Thanks Sharpener, I mean it."

The blonde crossed his arms. "You are aware you still have to talk to- fight- Mr. Satan for approval, right? That's his rule with all boys." He said this with finality. Gohan winced, but not from what the other teenager was expecting. Krillin said that his talk with Hercule Satan at start of the week had gone well, and Videl made no comment about how she wasn't allowed to be friends with him anymore. Nonetheless, the less he had to think about getting around Mr. Satan the better.

"I get that. Um… I'll see how Videl reacts first and if in fact she does like me in turn I'll worry about her father afterward." That sounded reasonable in his mind, Gohan decided.

Sharpener didn't appear as if it will be that easy, but he relented. "If she does, I'm pretty sure that's a yes, then use that to your advantage. If it comes down to it, Videl will go out with whoever she wants. She's been happy with the excuse to not having boys chase her and the scare of them having to fight her father, but if she really wants it, she could convince him to let her."

Gohan grinned at the thought. "I can see that. I'll see you later, Sharpener."

"Yeah, have a good weekend, nerd." The blonde grumbled.

X_X

Gohan figured out his game plan. Since it was Friday, that meant she would be at Kame House training. He'll talk to her, gauge her reaction, tell her something about him to show he cared (he wasn't confident on which secret yet) and then if all went well he would end with his confession. Oh, and have this conversation away from Kame House, since he didn't need everyone's prying eyes.

It was after dinner time by the time he was ready to go. He told Chi Chi he planned to visit Krillin and the others, and he would be back tomorrow. She was able to guess he wanted to see Videl, since she was there training most days, but thankfully his mother did not comment on it, at least not at the dinner table.

"Don't do anything inappropriate young man. I want you to be a gentleman when you do this." The Son matriarch had her arm crossed with her typical stern expression on her face.

"Mom!" Gohan heard a ringing in his ears, blood rushing to his face. "It's not like that!" He flew off before she could argue.

Goten glanced at his mother curiously, "What's that about?" He received a pat on the head.

"You'll understand when you're older, Goten dear. Now let's go inside and you can help me clean the dishes."

X_X

Gohan was in the right mindset when he reached Kame House. He was brimming with confidence, hopefully the amount that Sharpener recommended. It disappeared when he landed. A deep recess in his mind knew it already, on instinct, but Videl was not here. Did she already go home for the day?

Krillin walked out to greet him with a smile. "Hey Gohan! How's it going?"

Rubbing the back of his head, he grinned sheepishly. "I was hoping to find Videl."

The former monk's grin turned sly and he waggled his eyebrows. "Uh huh. Well, hate to bust the love-bubble but she's not here. She's out receiving training elsewhere, I think with Tien currently."

Gohan forced himself to remain calm. Just great. The good news was that Krillin took in his abashed expression as someone who was not ready to admit liking someone. If Krillin knew the teasing would be more effective now, since it was true, Gohan will never hear the end of it.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I guess this was pointless then. I'll try to find her tomorrow." It was starting to get late. Krillin waved a hand toward the door.

"Chances are you ate before you came, but I know a Saiyan's appetite. Care to join us?"

"…Sure."

* * *

 **A/N** : Weee! We're finally getting somewhere in the ROMANCE department. I'm so excited right now. And… it will be after about two chapters until we have more love bird fluff. Videl has some training to do, and they are chapters I'm looking forward to on a different level. So I hope for patience and promise the chapters till then will still be fun.

Thanks again for the support on the story. See you all next week! (well, not see, but you know what I mean). Heh, I'm still hyper.

Review Responses:

 **Aaron Leach** : Thank you!  
 **Obeyashleyk** : Silent readers or reviewers I love. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this then. Gohan was fun to write here. Maybe a bit too awkward, but I'll give it slack, the boy hasn't dealt with love before.  
 **TheOneAndOnly7351** : I noticed that too when I first put it up. To be fair, the actual word count is less minus author notes, etc. However, I was also greatly amused by it. I'm happy you're enjoying this so far and hope you will continue to do with the next updates. Thanks for the review :)  
 **yunayuu** : Ha ha, pretty much. Humor is such a subjective thing. Good to know it matches others sometimes. Thanks, and I will!  
 **ValdieBlack123** : YES! Krillin delivered a passive-aggressive smack down. I had fun writing it. Hercule will come to accept Videl's perseverance and stubbornness, and he certainly has his funny moments. Thanks for the review.  
 **smithback** : Thanks! Krillin can be a boss if he really wants to.  
 **hitthefloo** : Thanks for the reviews. And yes, I will continue this until I finish it up. I have basically everything planned out and just need to finish with the concluding chapters.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N** : We have a couple chapters before Videl and Gohan are together again (heh), but for right now I'm moderately happy with how this chapter came out. Thank you everyone for the support on this story.

And a small note of reminder that I spell Chaozu by the manga spelling I'm familiar with.

* * *

Videl had been in the air for a couple hours now. She glanced down at the time; it was about when she would typically eat. Pinching her lips together, she tried not to think about it. When she was all around the world last week and within several different time zones, her eating and sleeping schedule were crazy. Her face relaxed and she smiled. It had been a fun week with Gohan.

This weekend though she was on her own. A different spark of excitement ignited in her, and she couldn't wait to see what any new training would bring. First thing first, she had to find Tien. While Krillin called her shortly after she left to narrow down her coordinates, Videl was left with a wide spread of land to cover. Enough land where she did not know if she could find the former world champion by simply covering all the land over the weekend.

Thus, her plan was to search until she detected the man's ki, and then she would practice her flying after she landed and capsulated her jet. It was simple, really. All she had to do then was follow it.

Bare outlines of plans were bound to fall apart sooner than later.

She believed Bulma when the genius told her this was a top of the line jet. If she went anywhere in her old jetcopter it would take twice, maybe three times as long to reach the same destination. However, this was not her lucky day Videl had never flown in this type of weather before. As she came up and flew over some mountain range, the cloud cover came in. The teenager frowned. This was problematic.

The engines rumbled as they were forced to readjust to the colder temperatures. That was not what caused the crash though. What caused it was her momentary distraction checking the different inputs, as well as the beginnings of hunger pains. She dipped in the air without realizing it. When she came out of the clouds on the other end, the looming mountain side was meters away. She screamed and, as fast as her instincts would allow, Videl turned the jet around.

The wing was clipped, and she was jostled in her seat as the imbalanced vehicle continued its descent. Her head spun, and Videl did her best to make the landing as smooth as possible. And it was, for the most part. The bottom skimmed the rocky and icy earth, eventually making the jet come to a stop.

Denying the fact she was shaking, she unfastened herself from the restraints and managed to crawl out. The cockpit was undamaged, and besides feeling slightly disoriented Videl was uninjured. That was a miracle, wasn't it? Videl coughed and felt her side. Okay, some bruises. Nonetheless, she was relieved for her general wellbeing.

She checked the damage the best she could. The underside of the jet was mangled, and half the right ring was torn off. With the special camouflage paint ripped away, the dark insides of the jet stood out in the stark snow. As Videl dragged out her emergency bag and put on a heavier coat, she realized that would not be good enough. Snorting, she dug out a pair of gloves. She wasn't that cold, but better safe than sorry. She would have to inform Bulma of the design flaw with this special camo; one may want to switch from nearly invisible to bright neon yellow or something if they wished to be found by rescue copters.

To leave her crash site and get lost in the mountains would be suicide. However, Videl was more prepared than the average pilot or traveler. She had no idea where she was yet she could go to the nearest human's ki, and she had energy to fly there herself. Then she could get help.

"Well, I guess this is a lesson of survival." She muttered drily. Sitting down next to her wrecked plane, she waited there for a half hour until her head finished clearing and she collected her bearings, munching on a couple granola bars she stored.

With that done, Videl capsulated the remains of her jet (she'll have to stop at Bulma's for repairs before she went home). Perhaps it was because she was on high alert after her almost-disaster but Videl felt as if all her senses were in overdrive. 'I don't think this has been a near death experience, but I'll roll with it?' She reached out as far as she could with her ki, searching for any signs of life anywhere within a hundred mile radius. Did she manage that far? Videl did not know, nor did she care.

Five minutes later, she detected a ki in the distance, a relatively strong one. It was at the edge of whatever her range was, and the most she could detect was two, but it was difficult to distinguish with her level. However, the idea that it was Tien and Chaozu and that her original goal could be reached made her heart soar. A light smirk crossed her face and she hovered in the air. Pinpointing the direction, she flew off.

X_X

The chilly air bit her face, and she did her best to keep her eyes open against the bitter wind. She was flying for almost a half-hour now, and she was starting to get tired. Nonetheless, Videl was close to her destination. She was confident that the two ki signals were Tien and Chaozu and counted the fact she took so long to get there because she could sense ki farther away than she thought. And she was exhausted.

She touched down when she believed herself to be less than a five minute walk. Wiping sweat off her brow, she shivered from it meeting the cold surroundings. Her body still thrummed from exertion to get here, and Videl kept it up by pushing forward up the steep front.

It wasn't her who found them, rather the other way around. "Miss Videl?" A soft, questioning voice came from her left a few minutes later. She turned on her heel and spotted Chaozu, with Tien a few paces behind. Her face split with a grin. "I finally found you guys. How are you?"

Tien appeared confused as he walked over to her. "Fine. What are you doing here? Do you need something?" He asked. Videl puffed out her chest for talking to the former world champion.

"Yes, in fact. You told me you could give me a few pointers once I learned to sense ki and find you. And Krillin thought it would be a good idea, so here I am."

The taller of the two looked impressed, while Chaozu gave her a slight smile. Tien stepped forward and studied her carefully. "Very well, but first you need to rest." He held up a hand to stop her indignant snort. "I don't need to know how you got here or what trouble you had. It will be no good if you're this tired and find it hard to listen."

Videl wanted to argue but knew there was no point. Instead, she fumed silently as she followed them. She understood Krillin, or Gohan, to stress the importance of rest, both being the worrying sort, but did not expect it from Tien Shinhan. Shaking her head, she stuffed her cold gloved hands in her pocket and trailed behind.

X_X

About a half hour later, they reached the small abode. Her hands were curled around a piping hot cup of tea. Tien took her rest time to ask how her training was progressing so far. She was eager to comply. She explained what she knew about ki so far, and the exercises she did. Then finally she got to her recent adventures.

"Gohan and I searched for the dragon balls last week."

That received what Videl could only describe as a curious response. Tien and Chaozu exchanged glances and then Tien spoke. "How did that go? Did you find them all?"

She nodded and sipped her tea. "Yes, we did. There wasn't any trouble, for the most part." Besides the paparazzi catching them and a few other minor complications.

The amazed faces that greeted her made her wonder what kind of trouble these guys had finding dragon balls. Was it that strange for that to go off without a hitch? She would ask, but she was more interested in training. She felt rested and her body warmed up.

"So, when can we start?"

Tien looked mildly amused at her enthusiasm. There wasn't much to do though. It was getting late and he pulled out a spare capsule bed. With Videl's disappointment, he instructed her in a few meditative practices and how to focus her ki more. This placated the stubborn teen, and she stayed up for another half hour in practice and then fell into a comfortable sleep, her mind calmer than the excited girl could believe.

The next morning dawned and the excitement returned tenfold. The small house was abandoned when she woke up. Taking the time to switch into new clothes, she then slipped outside to find the inhabitants. It wasn't difficult. A half mile away, she spotted Chaozu meditating, a few rocks rising from the ground due to the extent of his ki and telekinetic powers. Tien was another dozen paces away, going through his katas. He paused when Videl approached.

Nodding in greeting, Tien placed his hands behind his back. "Are you ready?" She nodded. Afterward, she was promptly instructed to go through the meditating she did last night before she could begin. Videl was ready to argue, but she shrugged in defeat. Shouldn't take that long.

That was what she thought. Tien said it should take a half hour, but when that time passed, without much progress to make the triclops happy, he just shook his head when she opened her eyes. She ground her teeth and went back to work. It was hard. Her ki was erratic and pumped up sensing the two strong fighters going through their more advanced training. Also, since her mind was more alert in this state, the amount of ki she was able to detect from them gave her a headache. However, after around an hour, her ki steadied enough to where Tien told her she was good to start. Standing up, Videl was shocked to find she had hovered off the ground a few inches.

Videl brushed some of the snowy grit off and wringed out the little amount of dampness from her shirt. When she nodded to say she was ready, Tien gave her his serious face. "Now, can you tell me all of vital areas of the body?"

The crime-fighter, used to having to deploy quick methods to knock out the bad guys, nodded again. "Yes." Tien took her word for it.

"Do you know how much force exactly it takes to knock someone out?" He asked next.

Videl thought on it. She remembered a brief idea from both her early training days and notes from her health class and the police. Still, while her pride wanted to say yes, she guessed that Tien wouldn't be impressed by her half knowledge. The teen shook her head. "I don't think so."

The former champion continued, expecting this answer. "You need to learn and memorize it, especially in terms of your own body and strength. You're considerably stronger than the last time I saw you. What I know about you is that you, for the most part, keep a clear head and have fights in a professional manner. However, with the amount of strength you've gained in the last few months you need to be aware of it at all times. You don't want to lose yourself and accidently kill your opponent."

She gasped at the words, a rush leaving her body and materializing in the cold air. It felt like she was punched in the stomach. "Um- I- I haven't done that before." She suddenly felt small. While Tien kept up his demeanor, sympathy reached his three eyes.

"I could tell. There's a certain way people who've killed, whether on accident or not, carry themselves. I don't mean to scare you with the words. Yet with the push you have to advance yourself, as quickly as possible, along with your work with law enforcement in your home city, I believe this is the best way to train you on your short visit."

Videl agreed. Tien started with allowing himself to be guinea pig. He instructed her to hit his vital points as hard as she could, and while his level was to the point no serious harm would come from it, he informed her what her strikes would to an average person- whether they were strong enough to knock them out (typically yes), how much more force she would be required to do so, and whether or not it may be a fatal blow (only the neck, thankfully), and warned if she would be hitting to hard.

"That's a good guideline, but you need to learn how to judge your own ki and your opponent's if you want to be comfortable and master it." He rubbed the tension out of his muscles, and Videl felt a mix of awe and trepidation if she could make any sort of match up to the other fighter.

The rest of the training was closer to normal. Tien instructed her to destroy a variety of the geology around them, as Chaozu flung them in the air with his telekinesis. Videl passed with moderate success, surprised how much harder it was to do rocks and ice compared to sandbags. Thinking about it, she was embarrassed with that oversight.

Before she left (earlier than she wanted to since she had to fly solo to West City to have her jet repaired), Tien showed her a few defensive and one offensive stance that will leave little openings. "Thank you," she bowed low, and when Chaozu waved goodbye, she returned the gesture.

"You're going to enter the World Tournament?" Tien asked as she hovered in the air. Videl broke into a grin.

"I am!" Okay, so she sounded like an excited school girl. She wouldn't admit to anyone.

"Good luck."

She beamed and gave one more farewell prior to flying off. When she was a fair distance away, she looked at her hands. The teenager knew she was getting stronger but hadn't considered if she was to the point where she could give fatal damage with her bare hands. It was daunting to think about. Pushing the unease that crept to her gut, she flew faster. The important thing now was to think of how she was going to get to West City to have her jet repaired and make it home in time.

* * *

 **A/N** : A short chapter and a little rushed, so definitely not my best but I still got to the point I wanted to. Once I figured that I wanted Tien to emphasize the opposite of what Krillin did (be aware of your strength and possible lethality compared to not pushing yourself and overestimating your power) it was a fun concept to deal with.

Next chapter… may be all over the place. It depends how I clean it up, but it should be fun. Along with that, it will probably come a few days late. I'm on vacation next week and will be traveling back next weekend around the time I usually update.

Thanks again for the followers, reviews, favorites and lovely readers..

Review Responses:

 **Aaron Leach** : Thank you :)  
 **ValdieBlack123** : No worries. I don't mind listening to rambles about the two love birds. Gohan is figuring it out and he's coping decently; I'm glad you like what advice he got. It was an interesting scene to write (all of it was, really) without it seeming forced.  
 **Guest** : Pretty much xD. Gohan is getting the message though, so we'll see how it goes. Thanks for the review.  
 **yunayuu** : Thanks! Hope you enjoyed.  
 **smithback** : I'm happy you think so. I didn't want to make Sharpener the jealous third wheel, and I put my best effort to relate his position in that conversation.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N** : I'M SO SORRY! I said the next chapter would be a few days late not over a week late. When I went on vacation my laptop crashed and it took most of the last week being back home to figure out what was wrong with it. Luckily, I didn't lose anything for my stories and keep them on a separate flash drive. It was horrible not being able to work on editing or writing my chapters for the last week. However, I'll stop with excuses now.

As my smart readers probably guessed, this is a super short chapter. Not even a thousand words. It's not the original chapter 23 I've been excited to get out for a long time. I'm a perfectionist, and especially for the next couple chapters I want them to be just that, so they're still in the editing line. I feel horrible for making people wait and never was the type to post an update with only an author's note to apologize for the delay, so this is what I have finished and polished so far. Now I will shut up so you can enjoy the short tidbit. Apologies again.

* * *

Videl flew for what seemed like forever, but really was only an hour. Since she would cross a couple time zones in her trek, she would be at West City to check her jet in for repairs and then be home by dinner time. Her destination was the western metropolis, and there were a couple ways that she could get there. The first was to try to fly solo the whole way and not make much of a fuss. The second, which she tiredly admitted was the somewhat easier path, was to go to the nearest city and buy a ticket to let the high-speed train take her home. The teenager really wished that her jet had not crashed. That she had not crashed it. She winced.

She was not ready to fly by ki the whole distance to West City from where she was by herself. Instead, Videl flew as fast as she could manage without her muscles and energy feeling exhausted and hoped to catch a scheduled early afternoon ride.

Her biggest dilemmas though were stepping into the public – that was not Satan City – and risk the paparazzi finding her again. She learned her lesson (honestly ages ago) but most recently in East City while hunting for the dragon balls. It wouldn't be a problem if she wasn't grounded except for police work and training outside of school. Videl could explain to her dad that it was training, and he would relent, but she rather not be bothered. Thus, she needed a cover, a disguise.

Videl was not a spy; she didn't even feel like a celebrity hiding from the media, although that one was closer to the truth. She was an irritated fighter who would rather push someone out of the way rather than them getting in her business. Letting out a breath, it did not crystallize in front of her. She would stop at the upcoming city then: her disguise was her heavy jacket, hood, and sunglasses for the light reflecting off the snow. It would not be a plausible one further south. Plus, she was tired.

Landing outside the city prior to people seeing a flying person, she pulled out her jacket out of her bag and put it on. Her body pumped from adrenaline with her flying, and the heavy material itched through her warm body. Nevertheless, the disguise was critical. She made it to the nearest station after slipping on her shades and went to the bathroom. Videl had to think of another plan once she got to the warmer destination. First part was easy: take a train that ended nearest to Capsule Corp. However, she would stick out like a sore thumb with her heavy winter jacket. A light tug on her hood, Videl hoped no one would walk into the bathroom as she stared into the mirror. What could she do?

Silently, Videl fingered her pigtails. Gohan suggested she cut it. Not for this, but because it got in the way of her fights. The ass. Ignoring the practicalities for the second, Videl wondered what it would be like if she actually wore short hair. It wouldn't be bad, would it? The old Videl Satan was someone brash and forward, and while she was still those things, she changed. She was more comfortable in her skin than she had been in a long time (anyone who saw her last year would say that was impossible, old Videl would have agreed).

Hating the idea that women, or anyone, would need to change their look to start 'anew,' Videl, however, considered it for these desperate situations- getting home without being hounded or secretly having her picture taken. It wasn't a fresh start; it was a fresh take. Most likely, she would be annoyed in the future that the thought of being recognized was what made her do it.

Rolling her eyes, she took out a pair of scissors from her bag. They were for emergencies, in case she literally got caught up in something, and to cut cleanly any bandages from her med kit. This was the last thing she imagined using them for.

She undid both pigtails (if she was less paranoid, that would have been enough disguise) and bundled her hair all together. Then she cut it.

Ten minutes later, Videl Satan bought a ticket to West City and shortly after boarded the train. If the clerk realized her name on her credit card, he wised up and said nothing about it. Her hair was short and she kept her sunglasses on. She would store her jacket back in her bag on the way to West City. It was a matter of time to see if her disguise worked.

* * *

 **A/N** : And that's it. Short, right? Please don't hunt me down and kill me XD. I actually have a bit more edited, but this was the best spot to end it without seeming like I cut it off nonsensically in the middle of a scene. As soon as I finish the rest, I'll post it, without waiting for Friday update to come around. I won't promise anything sooner than that though as I don't want to be unable to keep my word two chapters in a row.

Anyway! This was a fun scene to write. I love Videl with her pigtails and longer hair but knew I had to make the transition to short hair eventually. It was easier with making a Mulan-esque image, felt more natural than just doing it to hide from people, or because her crush said so. It was a little bit of this, and a little of that all together for her final reasoning. See you all again soon.

Review Responses:

 **Aaron Leach** : Thank you!  
 **yunayuu** : Thanks :). Good to know I have the pace per chapter down right. Not too much of an update here, but fluffiness is coming in the next couple chapters.  
 **ValdieBlack123** : Their brand of seriousness if harder for me to write, yet I'm pleased with the final result, so thank you. I'd like to think I'll wish to be Videl as well, but I really don't have her strength of character and the excitement in it will probably drive me crazy. She does have an exciting one though, and I'm happy I'm making her relatable. Thanks for the review!  
 **smithback** : Agreed, I always loved Tien, wish he was easier to write, heh. But knowing I got him right enough to keep him enjoyable is a win in my book.  
 **Chewie Cookies** : Thanks! This update is a little delayed, but I hope to continue the face-pleasing. More to come.  
 **zfj** : Thanks so much for the reviews! Glad you like how I'm doing the characters, besides being stubborn, they are a joy to write. I'll keep tabs on your story, because it is one that's caught my interest, but I haven't had chance to read as I'm caught up in writing this one. I'll keep up on this one foremost, and I appreciate all writers giving me support. I'll make sure to share it once my writing schedule eases and I have more time to absorb along with spew out musings.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N** : I'm back on track with updates. I don't think I will have time to update ahead of schedule, but we'll see. For now, I'll keep up with my Friday updates. Thank you everyone for the support. Over 200 favorites and almost 350 followers? I'm stunned. That goes to all my readers and reviewers as well, thank you so much!

This is one of the first chapters I envisioned for the second half of this fic, and this is the one spot it fits, so it's finally getting up. Enjoy.

* * *

She reached West City and Capsule Corp with no problems. It came as a relief; the last time she had short hair she was a nobody, no junior championships under her belt and no world-famous fathers. Videl kept the glasses on until she reached the main Capsule Corp compound. She had no time to reconsider that she should have called in advance before she requested to see Bulma.

Pulling out the capsule that held her jet, she felt foolish for ruining such a nice gift. It was not her fault though. It was the weather's. Wincing at the thought, she forced a grin on her face.

"I don't have time for product review meetings-" Bulma's voice drifted over with a frustrated and haughty tone. The genius cut herself off once she noticed Videl. "Oh, it's only you Videl. I thought it would be one of my dad's executives preparing to lecture me again." The older woman gave her a warm smile and then turned to the receptionist. "Thanks Sal, I'm going on break. If that idiot comes by go ahead and let him know how I feel about him." She then motioned to Videl to follow her as she walked toward the residential end.

"Uh…" Videl finally found her voice. Bulma was one of the few people who could temporarily render her speechless. "Sorry I didn't call ahead. I had an accident this weekend and decided to stop by before heading home."

"Accident? What happened?" Videl would have been miffed at Bulma not appearing concerned if she didn't know the woman had seen her share of disasters in her life. As it was, Videl was fine and was more abashed than anything. There was no reason to get upset.

She rubbed the back of her neck. "I crashed the jet you gave me."

Bulma was surprised yet not accusing as she absorbed the words. Then she laughed. Videl stared, expecting a different response. "Do you know how many repairs I need to do for this family? I should be able to fix it. Do you have it with you?"

Handing over the capsule, Videl's cheeks were pink in embarrassment. "Sorry about that."

Bulma brushed her off. "Don't worry about it. I'll go ahead and fix it up for you in the next few days, if you still want it. I hear you've gotten better at flying."

Videl beamed. "Gohan's a great teacher."

"I'm sure he is." Bulma waggled her eyebrows suggestively, and Videl pursed her lips and glared. "Oh, by the way, Videl, I love your hair."

Almost forgetting about it, Videl ran her fingers through her shorter locks. "Thanks. I needed to get here incognito, and it was the best I could come up with." She did not bring up that Gohan suggested it to her a couple weeks ago. The older woman's suspicions were low, and the teenager sighed with relief.

"I do need to enjoy my break but feel free to stay here a bit. I'm sure Trunks will be happy to see you, and I can get you a drink before you head out." Not knowing how to brush off the hospitality, Videl nodded.

"Please."

X_X

Ten minutes later, Videl was sipping a cup of tea as Bulma returned to work. The heiress told her she would give her a call in a few days when the repairs were done. Videl was free to stay around Capsule Corp for a bit and head home whenever she wanted. She was strolling around giving herself a self-guided tour.

She heard someone come up behind her, and the beginnings of a headache pounded at her temples. It typically occurred when she registered a strong ki nearby. She turned to see Vegeta walking by with him not giving her a second glance. Something in the back of her mind said she would regret this, dearly. She ploughed ahead anyway.

"Excuse me?"

The Saiyan Prince looked at her, scowling when he noticed Gohan's girl. "Go away, I'm busy." He had no desire for whatever small talk she thought she deserved.

He noticed a flicker of unease go through her eyes, and he felt a well of satisfaction. It was a typical reaction from earthlings. But no, this meeting will not be this short. What he saw next was a different sort- the kind he ever allowed from Bulma. She set her jaw and drew herself up- not that it did much to change their eye level, they were both short.

"I wanted to ask you something."

Vegeta grunted in response and kept walking. The human girl kept at his heels, and he did not need to turn around to know her eyes were drilling into the back of his head.

"What kind of training do you do?"

He stopped, mildly curious, and she took it as enough to go on. "I was sent out this weekend to find other people to train from, and I hear from everybody that you're a good fighter. So I want to know."

Like he cared how the shrimp or anyone was training the buffoon's daughter. On one hand, Vegeta was impressed with her gall to ask him. On the other, more dominant hand, he wanted to punch her through a wall. If it was anyone else, besides Bulma or his family, he may have. However, he did not want an angry Gohan on him. That was terrifying. Any self-respecting Saiyan would know that challenging or harming one half of a Saiyan pair was a threat to both. His muscles tensed at the thought. No, provoking Gohan was a must not. He had to dissuade her with words.

"You won't be able to handle the training I do. Now crawl back home to your pathetic father." Not his best denial, but he was stressed. It also wasn't good enough.

She crossed her arms, and Vegeta took some satisfaction to know she was still on edge, when she went on. The challenge did not leave her eyes. Damn it with Saiyans picking stubborn earth woman. "Give me five minutes. I'm sure I can take it."

Vegeta flexed his fingers and breathed through his nose. Annoyance pulsed through his veins, but he would not risk ticking off Gohan. The boy may not have trained in years, but Vegeta witnessed many of his rage battles, some directed at him. It was not worth it to swat the girl away. Besides, she deserved at least a speck of respect from not backing down so far.

"Fine," He grumbled and stalked off. It took a couple seconds for Videl to recognize she was allowed to follow. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Idiots.

"Trunks!" The young boy stopped heading toward the kitchen at his father's voice. He readjusted his trajectory until he followed them. Videl sent a questioning look at the child, and he shrugged.

Vegeta pushed open the door to the gravity room without any comment. Trunks tilted his head to the side, "Why are we training with Auntie here?" Videl discreetly hit him on the back of his head at the nickname. He ignored it and instead focused his wide eyes on his father.

"She asked for it," he growled in response and stepped to the control panel.

Her unease did not disappear, but her eyes scanned the room curiously. It was clear the room was high tech, but looked plainer than she expected. Besides the controls, all that was there were the reinforced walls and what looked like dummy bots waiting in the wings.

"Prepare yourself." Videl gave a start at the words and focused back on Vegeta. He analyzed her for a few seconds then after getting a hold on her miniscule ki, he snorted and pressed a few controls and turned the room on.

"What doyo-" Her words trailed together as a faint buzzing assaulted her ears. Confused, the feeling of intensity extended to the rest of her body, and her limbs shook in attempts to stay upright. An attempt that ultimately failed. She grunted and with more force than she thought was possible, her knees slammed into the floor.

Trunks, unsure of what was going on but knowing his father turned the gravity up, furrowed his brows together. "Dad?"

"I increased the gravity here by three times. I don't know how you think you can handle anything if you can't handle this. Although, I'd say it's uncommon for any humans to handle it." Vegeta crossed his arms as he spoke to Videl, clearly unfazed by the changing conditions in the room.

Videl forced her head up, her mouth agape. It felt like she was slowly being pressed into the floor, yet she could not detect what was doing it. The gravity really did increase. 'I'm never going complain about weighted clothes again.' She worked her mouth to words "How?"

He smirked and glanced back at the control panel. "Bulma's a genius." His voice softened a tad at the mention of his wife, however Trunks was alone on picking up on it since Videl was still struggling to return to her feet. "Well, get up. I put it on settings I judged by your ki. You're weaker than I thought if you can't move around with this."

Videl had a list of choice words to say, but that will be wasting her energy when everything felt like it was a momentous effort. Instead, she gritted her teeth and slowly forced herself up. Next time, she will be careful what she asked for. Nevertheless, she couldn't stop the victorious smirk on her face once she was to her feet. That was exhilarating, exhausting, everything all at once.

Trunks seemed mildly impressed, and Vegeta simply shrugged. "You can switch the gravity if you want. I suggest not activating the training bots. I am not responsible for your self-inflicted damage. You have two minutes to get out." The Saiyan Prince made to leave the room. An undignified squawk left Videl; however, she continued to not put effort into words. She wanted to fire a ki blast at the short man. Unfortunately, she guessed that will also be a waste of her resources.

Her focus went to walking toward the control panel. Once she increased her ki, it was easier to move. Easier as in she felt like she had anvils attached to her feet, but doable. It was a long thirty seconds, but she stumbled to the control panel with minor success. The minor was emphasized when in her heavy, clumsy, state she pressed the wrong button. Instead of the number being nice and going to zero, the three instead turned to a traitorous five.

"Oh shit-" That was all Videl got out before the gravity became too much. Luckily, it did not cause her to black out. The down side of that, she felt every shock of pain as her chin rammed into the control panel as she fell to the floor.

Vegeta huffed, glancing over his shoulder. Trunks rushed over and turned off the machine almost instantaneously. "Auntie!" He bent down at Videl's side, concern in his voice. She blinked, but no words came. Before it was a choice to conserve energy without words, now she was sure she couldn't talk because of the state of her jaw. Vegeta sighed.

"Get her to the medical room. You can rejoin me for your warmups later." Trunks nodded as he helped Videl out of the room. A few drops of blood dropped on the floor, assessing her own damage, Videl was confident her jaw wasn't broken. At least.

"Thanks," she mumbled to the lavender-haired boy before glaring at his father.

X_X

It was a couple minute walk in her unsteady state for Trunks and Videl to reach the medical room. It had the sterile feel of a doctor's office, and the young boy helped her to sit down on the nearby stool. "Wait here, Auntie." Videl was in no mood to protest the nickname, so she just nodded in response. Gingerly, she reached for her jaw. Sticky blood attached to her fingers and she made a face. Even as a martial artist and crime fighter, she was not used to injuries. It was embarrassing.

Trunks came back with what appeared to be ointment. He first put it on the nearby table and cleaned out her wound. A groan left her lips, half sounding like a slurred grumble. She figured she should be in more pain, yet that thought shot out of her head once the antiseptic touched the wound. She reeled back, yet the child was not deterred, holding the back of her head with no trouble. His blue eyes were narrowed in concentration, and Videl noticed this was the first time she saw him this serious. She tried to grin in reassurance, and she winced. Ok, nope, bad idea.

"Stay still," he rolled his eyes in annoyance and grabbed the salve next once the wound was clean. Suddenly, a thought came to her. Forcing the words out, a hiss left her teeth.

"Wait, will I need stitches?"

Trunks ignored the question at first and grabbed a swab, dipping it into the mysterious substance. "Are you deaf? No, you shouldn't. This stuff Mom made is great. I don't know how your body works to heal wounds compared to ours, but I've never had to have any stitches." She gave him a confused look, which again was ignored.

He dabbed the goopy substance on, and the teenager did her best to stay still. After a minute, Trunks finished applying a layer of the medicine. "Keep that on for at least twelve hours, and then after you wash it off apply more after a half hour or so. The boy appeared lost for a minute, wondering if he forgot anything. Then he applied a bandage to finish off his work. Videl chuckled.

"Thanks." She reached up and tapped the bandage gently. It and the apparent miracle ointment beneath felt weird once it dried on her skin. Not itchy, but like something was hugging her face. "You know, you're a nice kid, and Bulma is smarter than to get in a relationship with an idiot like that, but I think your dad is crazy." She commented. Trunks pursed his lips in an unreadable expression. He made no comment to refute it and shrugged, conceding the point.

Bulma came in less than a minute later, and when she saw Videl's bandaged face, her body stiffened and she stormed out of the room. "I'm going to murder him!"

Videl blinked and turned to Trunks. His shoulders were shaking in amusement. She decided she didn't want to know.

"So… about that room, with the gravity. How high can it go?" Discounting her embarrassment and injury, she was curious how it worked, if not in scientific terms than in training terms.

"Um," Trunks was hesitant to answer, and she did her best interrogation stare down. He shifted from where he stood next to her and continued. "I'm not sure. Dad doesn't let me work with him when he's doing his own training. That will be too much for me."

She hummed. "How's the highest you can do?"

Trunks looked the most abashed since she met him. He was more like Goten at the moment. "200. But that's, um, only when I power-up, and Dad doesn't know I can do it yet…" He trailed off, not wanting to explain how he could go Super Saiyan when he hadn't broached the topic with anyone but Goten so far.

Luckily, Videl zoned out once he gave his answer. She shook her head and her eyes widened. "That's crazy. Wait- what?"

Trunks did his best not to be offended and nodded. Videl debated how that was possible. It didn't seem human, but neither was Cell, and this odd group fought him. Still, Trunks was a kid! She decided to push the thoughts to the side for now. A part of her knew that she shouldn't take advantage of a kid to get sketchy information. The honest part of her knew Trunks was smarter than that and wouldn't let any answers slip.

Videl met up with Bulma after the older woman finished chewing out her husband and to reassure her. Videl confirmed that she just fell and hit herself with the increased gravity. Bulma was still upset, yet assured Videl that it was not her fault and told her that her jet will be finished with repairs by Tuesday. Deciding that was the best she could get for the day, Videl said a quick farewell and flew home. She hoped to avoid her father so he won't notice the bandage or else he'll overreact to it. Overall, she thought it was a good start to her weekend, as good as crashing her jet and busting her jaw can be.

X_X

Vegeta still had Bulma's screech ringing in his ears, and he swore that woman was the one person who could, well, guilt-trip him. And give him a headache. And a lot of other complications that involved feelings and a son, and why did he settle down on this planet again?

He scoffed and after Vegeta made the point that no, he did not hit the nagging teenager, she merely changed the settings in the gravity room to something she couldn't handle, he managed to depart his wife's side and do his own training. He may have been somewhat impressed by Videl on how she handled it and was insisted to apologize the next time he saw her (he doubted he would any time soon, despite her being friends with Trunks and being with Gohan).

Really, there was only one person who could make him feel worse about this situation besides Bulma. When not even an hour passed when he broke for lunch, Vegeta left the room to check the family wing's front door.

Gohan stood on the other side, and Vegeta's stomach dropped. Unaware of the Saiyan Prince's nerves, Gohan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Hey Vegeta. Is Videl here?"

Refusing to admit he was scared of the Saiyan shrimp that beat Cell, Vegeta took a small step back and recollected his bearings. "No. The girl came by earlier to talk to Bulma about something, but she left a short time ago."

Gohan did not appear surprised at the statement, but remained standing at the doorstep awkwardly. "Right, um, well… can I talk to you about something?"

Vegeta grunted in response, his anxiety frayed. "Whatever, brat. Come in." Gohan smiled and followed him back inside, and Vegeta wondered why he didn't slam the door on his face.

* * *

 **A/N** : This may be an odd spot to end, but Vegeta's and Gohan's talk is more related to the next chapter than to this one. As for Videl, we'll finally see the two lovebirds back together next chapter. While I looked forward to this chapter because it put Videl's pride with Vegeta's (no easy feat), what we have next is major fluff, possible confessions, and fun times.

A couple notes on this chapter. I imagine that Videl's weighted clothes in this fic stopped at around twice her weight, so three times gravity would be somewhat in the realm of possibility for her. Of course, lifting a limb that is heavier compared to carrying a heavy load on that limb is different, but that's my reasoning for that. Second, one of my headcanons is that Bulma made a specialized healing salve for her family's training. It's based on the substance that's in the healing tanks they used on Namek in comparison to Vegeta's notes. It's one of the reasons she lets them push themselves, especially Trunks at his young age, otherwise she would put her foot down more.

Thank you everyone for sticking with me, and I'll catch you next week!

Review Responses:

 **Aaron Leach** : Thanks :)  
 **Guest** : Very true. I will hate to abandon this story.  
 **Guesr r not t** : All is well now, and I will keep my eye open for being hunted down XD. I'm happy people like this story enough to wait for the next chapter. I'll do my best to keep up the good work.  
 **Gokuu the Carrot** : It does! Nice analogy. Videl does have a short drabble-ish chapter to fit with her hair. It works. Thanks for the review.  
 **Guest** (2): Yup! Instead of updating the last chapter to its original full length (which I debated) I decided to keep the two separate and just upload the rest in this chapter. The rest of the story should be updated at the original chapter lengths and weekly updates.  
 **ValdieBlack123** : I always worry something would happen to authors, but nope, just my laptop that was stubborn and not being ahead of the ball as much as I would like. I'm really happy with how I've worked with Videl's character, and it's always amazing to hear others think so. When I started this story I had her cut her hair sooner then realized this spot made as much sense. Thank you for the review!  
 **Chewie Cookies** : Awesome! I'll do my best, thanks.  
 **TheViperJono** : Indeed, forward charge. Thanks for the review.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N** : This is the chapter. I have similar butterflies in my stomach on posting it compared to Videl and Gohan here, as well as just being ecstatic to get it out. Hope you enjoy, and thank you to everyone for the support on this story.

* * *

Prior to Gohan reaching Capsule Corp, he knew that Videl would not be there. It was the same gut instinct that he had when he knew that she had been there in the first place, or that she wasn't at Kame House. It wasn't quite sensing her ki, but he couldn't describe what else it was. Nonetheless, even as he was aware Videl was probably half way home by this point, he knocked on the door and waited until Vegeta answered. Then he decided to throw all caution into the wind and decided to ask Vegeta. Since, despite a plan forming in his head, he had no idea how to approach Videl. On the topic that he may like her.

When Vegeta let him inside, Gohan noticed how the Saiyan Prince was nervous about something. He had no idea what it could be, but uneasiness set in his stomach. He hardly ever saw the older man nervous about, well, anything. His well-known pride wouldn't allow him to. Whatever it was, Gohan felt his own anxiety spike as a result. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um…"

"Spit it out, Kakabrat. I'm in the middle of a break for training." Vegeta huffed as he walked to the kitchen. That was more of the Vegeta he knew.

Gohan cleared his throat, wondering if this was a good idea. He wanted advice from a third party that knew him and knew what he would deal with on revealing the truth of who he was. Vegeta was the best bet because he was one of the only ones that showed little interest in whether or not Videl and him will be a good couple.

"Right. I don't want to hold you." His tone snapped to that he used in lectures, instead of answering the questions though, he was asking them. "There's this girl I might be interested in. But I'm not sure how to broach the subject of who I am or what I've been through… what would you suggest?" His confidence sputtered out in the end. On top of that, Vegeta smirked as soon as he started speaking. Maybe he was wrong when he thought the prideful prince did not see the two of them together.

Vegeta thought of his answer as he piled food on his plate. Gohan's stomach grumbled. He wasn't offered any.

"I won't be gentle about it." Gohan blinked at the words, confused. "You have to let the girl know you think she can handle it or else she will complain about sheltering her." Vegeta continued. Gohan reasoned that was logical. It was pretty much the same 'honesty is the best' that Sharpener gave. Nonetheless, it did not help him anymore from when he first came in.

However, he did not wish to give the impression he did not appreciate the advice when he asked for it. He walked over to the fridge, getting a snack for himself. He learned years ago not to steal from a Saiyan's plate, especially Vegeta's.

"Ok, that makes sense. Anything else?"

Vegeta ignored him as he focused on his food. Gohan munched on his own slowly, speculating if he could catch Videl before school started for the week. The older man shrugged. "Strength was an important part for Saiyan courting. You have to prove that you have it or else you'll never feel adequate." A distasteful look passed over Vegeta's face but he continued. "Of course on this puny planet it's different. It's more about proving you can offer the right support- the same concept but softer for this planet's tastes."

Gohan nodded to show he understood. Whatever showed on his face, Vegeta didn't buy. "It's not just a mental thing and knowing that the girl feels comfortable. You're the one that has to come to terms with if you're enough or not. We put our bodies through physical and mental stress if we feel inadequate, greater than a human might." That was the most open he heard Vegeta in a while. While he would like clarification, he also considered he was incredibly close to poking the beast. He stuffed the remaining food in his mouth.

"Thanks Vegeta. I better get going if I'm going to figure this out." He was halfway to the door when he heard his response.

"I'll think it over tonight. Knowing you, you can't handle how high your nerves are today. Do it tomorrow."

Gohan furrowed his brows in confusion. He still had to think through his plan. "Okay."

X_X

He reached home in time to do his homework with Chi Chi's insistence. Afterward he was dragged out to play with Goten for a few hours. This was all normal for his weekend, yet that left little time to ponder about how he would confess to Videl. His frustration at himself must have shown on his face because his mother convinced Goten to leave him alone after dinner. He received the message 'if you don't figure it out on your own please tell me' from her with a wordless glance. Gohan forced a smile and excused himself to retreat to his room.

It took a few hours, and by that point he just decided to go with the plan he had or he will overthink it and lose all sleep tonight. Loss of sleep remained likely, but he convinced himself otherwise and crawled into bed.

The next day, he flew to Satan City. He brewed over the barest layout of how he believed this will go. Knowing Videl, and himself for that matter, he doubted it will go as planned. Nonetheless, the first part was simple because that involved the 'pre-Videl' talk. After he was done with this, he would find his pigtailed friend.

When he asked Goten before he left about what candy she liked when the two met, the young boy gave his answer innocently. That was good. If his little brother thought little about it then the chances that he would tell Trunks (who would tell Bulma) were low.

With the taffy candy picked up, he pressed his lips together. Where was Videl? At Kame House? No, her ki was still in the city. It wasn't at her house either, thankfully. He did not have to talk to Mr. Satan. He jogged down the street in the direction of the park. The 'jog' may have granted him a few strange looks, as it was close enough to sprint speed for normal humans.

He managed to slow himself down by the time he reached the park. Videl was not there, but a couple more minutes of walking, he found her chatting with who he recognized as an off-duty police officer. It seemed she was getting a few tips on how to handle a hostage situation. His lips twitched. Part of him was worried although he trusted that she could handle herself in most hypothetical situations.

Videl smiled when she saw him. Giving a wave, she said a quick goodbye to her companion before she walked over to him. Gohan had his gift stuffed in his pocket out of sight. Videl was surprised to see Gohan here during the weekend, and Gohan was because she had short hair.

"What are you doing here?" Videl asked politely, her ever curious gaze on him. Gohan blinked in shock, and she poked him in the ribs. She doubted he felt it. "Gohan, earth to Gohan?"

He shook his head. He was positive he came across like an idiot now- not the way he wanted to start off. "You cut your hair." He stated plainly, still registering her question.

She blushed and ran her fingers over the nape of her neck. "I did. You were the one who first recommended it." She glared at him with a judgmental stance, refusing to admit she felt self-conscious.

"It looks great!" He said immediately when her lips stopped moving. Not only to appease her, he did think that it suited her. "Now it won't be in your way." She assessed him with a nod, like she couldn't figure out what he was thinking. It was fine. Gohan wasn't sure what he was thinking either.

"Thanks," she grinned. "Now what are you doing here?"

Videl did not think that her statement was a pushy one, so confusion came over her face as Gohan suddenly seemed nervous. "Oh, I was actually searching for you. Do you mind if we go somewhere else?" He watched the people mingling about. Videl agreed, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Okay, I'll bite. Where do you want to go?"

Gohan relaxed once she answered. He had no place in mind, romantic or not, just that with the secrets and confession he needed to spill it would be best if no one was around.

X_X

They decided on an empty patch of land outside the city. It was plain and deserted. Now came the difficult part. He picked out the candy he picked up and handed it to her. "Goten said you liked these."

Videl beamed and took them, giving him another glance over. "What's this about?" He rubbed the back of his head anxiously, trying to remember the words, or at least the order he told himself he'll go about this.

"Well, you're a great friend Videl. Really. And as you have guessed, I keep a lot of secrets from you. Not anything against you of course, but it's just easier for my friends and me." He cut himself off before he started rambling. Her face was not distrustful, so he decided it was safe to continue. "But now… I've decided to come clean. It will be easier. For the both of us."

Videl gave him a soft smile. It was one that sent his heart racing, but also like she was ready to let him down gently. Oh dear, that was not what he wanted his mind to get stuck on. He tried to shove his awkwardness off. "Go ahead, Gohan. You know I'm not concerned over it anymore. You shouldn't feel pressured to tell me."

It was like he was reading a script, but all the words were getting jumbled due to his nerves. He needed to get this out. "I appreciate that, and now it is my decision to tell you." The words were dry on his tongue. He returned the smile.

This was the first moment of truth. He fiddled with his watch that activated the Great Saiyaman outfit. "To start off…" He couldn't say it. Great. He might as well go with show then. He pressed the button and waited. While he could tell when the familiar visor was over his eyes, he had them closed, waiting for her verbal reaction.

He expected accusations, half-hearted or not, or at least something that said disbelief. What he received though were giggles. He opened his eyes slowly and gaped at her. Videl did not appear turned off at all. In fact, she was grinning like she got an inside joke. Okay, this was not going the way he assumed. "Miss Videl?" He attempted to make his voice match the one he used as Saiyaman to prove it, yet his words only came out as a squeak.

Videl stepped forward, and Gohan felt his cheeks go red as she reached up and removed his helmet, her fingers tugging at the strap on his chin. Her eyes were bright, and gave nothing away on the fact that he destroyed her trust or that she believed he was an idiot. "Gohan. Thank you for trusting me with this. But I figured it out ages ago after learning you were a fighter and could fly."

He wished that Videl would take a step back so he could breathe. She did, and he sighed in relief. "That. That makes sense." What else did she piece together? Videl was smart; it could be everything. However, he took comfort in the fact that she was not discouraged by the news.

This was the moment of truth. There were still two major things he had to tell her. Each may break whatever they had, but he was confident in it. He tried to tell his gut that, as it was hard not to have it squirm in continued discomfort. He tossed his helmet from side to side, trying to think about which was the best order to do this. Finally, he gave a surprisingly natural smile. "Uh- there's something else that I want to tell you."

Videl continued to eat her candy slowly, in a way that told him he was already in over his head from how alluring he thought that was. "What is it?" She asked.

Pursing his lips, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I- I… well, I like you Videl. More than a friend." He wanted to tear his gaze away, yet his eyes locked with hers as he silently held his breath. What did he just do?

Videl's lips parted, and as almost as soon as they did she closed her mouth again. This process repeated a few times until she was sure she looked like a fish. Prior to recognizing the words, her face turned a healthy shade of pink. Then she registered what Gohan had actually said, and she prayed she was not red as a tomato.

She raised her finger and pressed it to her cheek softly. Yes, she was most likely red. The rush of blood to her head helped cause her brain's gears whirl into overdrive. Gohan liked her, liked like her. What did she think of that? Her mind had no idea.

Letting her heart and body take control, she found herself wrapping her arms around Gohan in a tight embrace. The comforting scent from his clothes and tentative return hug warmed her heart. It took her a couple seconds to notice she invaded his personal space with no warning, and embarrassed, she took retreated a step. It was only a single one, seeing that he did not appear turned off from how close they were.

She glanced up at him shyly. "Yeah, I think I'm okay with that, mountain boy." Her voice faltered a bit, yet brought her posture up a bit, bolstered by his words. She did not notice she was a couple millimeters flying off the ground. She felt bad she could not return the words and hoped sometime soon she would be able to.

Gohan nodded. For several minutes they stared at each other in an awkward yet comfortable silence.

He pulled himself out of the zone first, and after securing his full Saiyaman gear back in place, he deactivated it. Now, it was merely Gohan there. Her eyebrows pinched together. "Is there something else?"

Gohan made a motion with his hands, and Videl assumed that meant yes. She refused to let herself become uneasy though and get rid of the euphoria that was rushing through her. "Yeah, there is. It's- it's kind of a big thing though. Only our family friends know it." She hummed. There was a lot of stuff she imagined that the group alone was privy to.

Gohan took a deep breath. Apparently deciding to avoid any more preamble, he blurted. "I'm half-alien." Videl gaped at him, unsure of what she was expecting. It wasn't that.

"What do you mean?" she asked carefully. She wanted to assure him that she did not hold that against him but had no idea to process her confusion.

He ran a hand through his hair and motioned for her to sit on the ground. Her lips quirked. Story time with Gohan then. He sat down next to her and cleared his throat.

"So, my dad was sent here as a baby." '…to kill everyone on the planet' but he didn't say that because it was off-putting to say to the girl he wanted to date. "Then Son Gohan, my namesake, took him in and trained him. During that time, he, uh… suffered an accident that ruined his natural intoned instinct." 'Bloodlust.' "But he still liked to fight. That's what he was always best at. Dad grew up with no idea who he was. He didn't learn his heritage until after I was born." 'And my uncle kidnapped me.'

He rolled his tongue and turned to where his tail used to be. Videl resolutely kept her gaze ahead, not wanting to get distracted with how good-looking Gohan or his ass was. The wave of contentment coming off her was enough to help him continue. "That's where we get our strength from. And a few ki enhancing transformations as well. And a tail, I used to have a tail."

Videl remembered the tail Goku had in the pictures of the old tournaments, and what supposedly happened in the final of the 21st tournament. That was not what she asked about though. "Wait, the blonde hair?" Gohan chuckled.

"Yeah, it's called Super Saiyan. Saiyan being the race we come from." Videl smirked at the creativeness of the transformation name, but Gohan was lost in thought to notice.

"So, you're the Golden Fighter?" She prompted. He startled back to attention and nodded.

"That's me."

Videl did not ask directly about Cell, and he was glad for it. Instead, a few sparse pieces of evidence drifted at the edges of her mind. She grasped at it like she was grabbing smoke.

"We? Are there any of you guys left?" She attempted to deliver the question as softly as possible. Son Goku was dead, and she did not want to push that to the front of her friend's mind.

"Mm. Not really. There was… actually, that's complicated to get into right now. I'll just say the Saiyans were part of a bad deal with an evil overlord so most were wiped out." Gohan was thoughtful for a minute. "The last full-blooded Saiyan is Vegeta. He's royalty, as he never allows us to forget. And then there's Trunks, Goten and I and that's it."

She reached out and touched her jaw. The injury she sustained yesterday remained just as a clean shallow cut. "I can believe that." She recalled a few instances where Trunks tried to redirect how he compared himself and his father to everyone else.

Gohan searched for words. "…Anything else?" Once he started on his crazy childhood he knew he wouldn't be able to find a place to stop and would come out exhausted. Thankfully, Videl was on the same wavelength. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"This is a lot to take in. I will ask questions, no doubt about it, but right now I'm happy with this." He grinned and a moment later draped his arm over her shoulders.

They stayed that way for a while. With the sun still high in the sky, Gohan asked. "I may know a place to watch the sunset. A few of them we should be able to fly to. If you would like…" He already admitted his feelings but had no idea how to ask a girl on a date. She giggled at his embarrassed tone.

"I'd love that Gohan. I'll need to report back to Krillin to say how my training went this weekend. Afterwards we can meet up somewhere." She was technically still grounded, but if she went straight with Gohan after her training report then there was no reason she wouldn't be able to say she got off late to her father.

He nodded and then noticed the severity of that statement. He blanched. "Please don't tell them."

Videl smirked. "I won't. You know who you have to worry about is my dad, right?" The look on his face on having to explain the truth to Hercule Satan made her laugh.

* * *

 **A/N** : *nervous giggling* That was enjoyable and nerve-wracking to write. I have no idea if it stayed to people's expectations. I thought hard about making the reactions genuine and not too cliché. Along with that, I hope that the Saiyan reveal doesn't feel like it was brushed over. I originally thought it would be earlier in the story but no spots fit. As it is, I believe it makes sense that it would be an overload of information, and Videl will need more time to fully register everything.

Thank you all to those who have read, followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. We're getting closer to the end now. Unless unknown variables pop up, this should be done around May.

Review Responses:

 **Aaron Leach** : Thank you :)  
 **Justanius** : I'm glad it was enjoyable. Videl was certainly caught off guard by it. Thanks for the review!  
 **Critic** (for chapter 23): While I'm not opposed to Mature fics, if I ever write one it won't be for sex or steamy romantic scenes. Trust me, it will be horrible; that awkwardness that you just want to cringe away from. I'm not the writer for that.  
 **ValdieBlack123** : Thank you. They are interesting together. And I get what you mean! I always saw Videl as appreciating the calm of both the countryside and Gohan's company.  
 **saiyan fan** : I understand your reasoning and agree with it. What I was going off of was if say her weighted clothes doubled her weight than she would be floored with three times gravity but not crushed by it. That's what Vegeta started out with for her. Then she nearly passed out accidently turning it to five times gravity and could have suffered greater effects than an injured jaw if Trunks did not immediately turn it off. There is no way she would have survived ten. I'll ask for suspension of disbelief for it, and I do appreciate the explanation. It was hard deciding on that scene but told myself I would figure it out as soon as this story started.  
 **yunayuu** : Poor Gohan indeed. He did succeed in taking initiative here though. I'm happy you're still enjoying the story. Thanks for the review.  
 **Kaflaful** : Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this one. The calculations gave me a headache considering the minimum of what Videl can take. I may have pushed it, but I believe that if Goku and Krillin managed about their weight in weighted clothing for their short heights in the beginning of Dragon Ball then that was the best basis I could make.  
 **nitewolf423** : Yay! Thank you, happy you enjoyed.  
 **multyfangirl19** (for chapter 4): Thanks! I think out of context jokes along that vein (with the person not realizing what they're talking about) can be amusing, and it's comforting to know that hit the mark for you.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N** : My apologies for this being a couple hours late. This is mostly a fluffy fill chapter with establishing a few more things in the budding relationship. It was fun to write, and I hope you all enjoy. As always, eternal thanks for everyone on the support on this story.

* * *

Luckily for both of them, Gohan was not required to talk to Mr. Satan right away. Hercule bought the reasoning that she was out late for her training. He did not seem happy about it, but he allowed it, and he trusted her. The teenager felt her gut twist in momentarily guilt. It was okay though. They will be honest about their relationship when she felt her father would not overreact... in a week or so.

The bigger miracle was keeping it from Gohan's side of the family. To be honest, Videl believed that they knew already. The miracle was that none of them outright said anything when she went to Kame House or visited Gohan at his place. It was with the teasing and sly looks that made her feel like pulling her short hair out.

Just for that, she decided not to outright tell them. They were hopeless.

People at school seemed to notice. Thankfully, after Videl shooed away any rumors last week that they weren't together, people were inclined to believe it or at least not question the fact or else face her wrath. Erasa had squealed when some look or another must have tipped the blonde off, for she launched herself at Videl and hugged her tightly, her hair obscuring Videl's vision. "I'm so proud of you. You two look so cute together."

All Videl and Gohan did was smile at each other. How did that give them away? Videl liked to think that they weren't that stiff faced when they were friends.

Through Erasa's light locks, she spotted Sharpener give his thumbs up to Gohan. Huh. He did not seem too surprised about the non-reveal (neither of the couple admitted to anything, they merely did not deny it). Whatever the case, she was happy that her other male friend did not appear disappointed or jealous.

She and Gohan had time to figure out how to approach her father, and their other friends and family was not pushing the subject. It was too good to be true.

When she arrived at Kame House to see what her training will be for that weekend, she found Krillin and Eighteen ready to leave. Of course, with a pair that did not need a vehicle to fly, all that meant was that Eighteen had her purse with her and both were dressed in casual clothes. She raised her brow after she landed.

"So, what are we doing?" She had a sinking suspicion that she would be sent off for training elsewhere. Why that was a bad thing? She did not know.

Krillin had a wicked yet pitying grin. "I think you've had enough training to be tested on this most serious of training exercises. We've all done it." Behind him, Eighteen rolled her eyes. She did not deny the statement though. Videl jutted her chin out.

"Okay. What is it?"

The short man tutted and turned to Eighteen. His wife gave him a cool look that said she did not appreciate his dramatics. Krillin shrugged, unoffended, and then answered the question. "Babysitting."

Videl gaped at him.

"Not just babysitting. We need someone to look after all the kids, Marron, Goten and Trunks, this weekend. Eighteen and I have plans," that wicked and playful smile was back, "Bulma has a conference, Vegeta needs to train outside the city at least once a month to not blow it up, and Chi Chi deserves a break since she was the one who did it last time."

This was some kind a punishment. It had to be. Yet… it honestly could not be as terrible as Krillin was trying to sell it. "Okay, that doesn't sound so bad."

He patted her arm. "It's good to have that optimism. I must give you a warning to be careful in any case. Marron's fine, but the boys are little devils." Videl thought of the young blonde girl, with her big dark eyes weaseling a few treats from her father, or hiding her giggles at something mischievous. She believed the man to be blind to his daughter's true nature.

"And one more thing," Krillin continued, unaware of her thoughts. "Gohan's going to help you out. We already dropped Marron off, but Bulma isn't leaving until tomorrow, so you'll need to spend tomorrow and Sunday there."

In spite of herself, Videl blushed at the mention of spending the weekend with Gohan. Urh, she was not that type of girl. She already spent a week alone with him in the middle of nowhere! Cursing her thoughts, she cast a glare as Krillin patted her arm again.

"He knows how the kids act up. Besides, it will be practice on how to be parents."

And there it was.

X_X

Videl arrived at Capsule Corp the next morning to find Bulma already left an hour before. So had Vegeta, wherever he was off to, and Dr. Briefs was in his lab. While the older Mrs. Briefs would be around to help, Videl felt it would be a hassle and a failure on her part if she had to ask the other woman for assistance. She probably would appreciate the day off away from the kids just as much as everyone else.

Walking into the main living room, Videl spotted Gohan reading a book, his eyes downcast on the page. He met Videl's eyes with his own as soon as she walked into the room, a goofy smile on his lips. Videl returned it, happy her cheeks did not fail her now in a traitorous blush. She heard a mutter of 'how sweet' from Mrs. Briefs. It was too good to last, Videl mused, as her face dusted pink at the words.

"If you two or the kids need anything just let me know. Lunch will be in a couple hours." She said as she left. Videl nodded a quick goodbye, her mouth glued shut. It took her jaw working for a couple seconds before she was able to speak.

"So, where are the runts?"

Gohan seemed fine waiting for Videl for find her voice. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly when she mentioned the kids. "They're outside in the garden, where we were when you first came here. I haven't heard anything break so far. I think we're good."

She eyed him with a quirk in her lips. That was at least half way across the massive complex. "Are you sure you will be able to hear anything from here?" Gohan nodded like it was the simplest thing in the world, not the least abashed to admit his weird non-human senses. Videl punched his arm gently and dragged him toward the door, forcing him to leave the book behind. "Whatever, nerd boy. That doesn't save you from witnessing their trouble. The thing about babysitting is that you keep all your focus on them." Her voice had a teasing lilt in it, and inwardly she smirked in triumph. She was not the only one who blushed out of the two of them.

Once they were in the hall, Videl let go of his arm and instead grabbed Gohan's hand. She beamed at the embarrassed sputter her boyfriend let out. Leaning against him, she told herself this was an easier way to keep hold of him. Now that their feelings were out there, Videl felt no harm in admitting to herself how she found Gohan adorable.

He was happy in his position and kept the smile on his face. "Have you told your father what you were doing for 'training' this weekend?" The teenager was still technically grounded, although Videl said Hercule did not enforce it as much as he liked to pretend he did.

Pursing her lips, she shook her head. "Not fully. I said it involved watching over some kids, but only had the other family members involved." She blinked up at him innocently, "It's not a lie."

Gohan chuckled. "No, it's not. But you know you're putting most of the pressure on me to come clean about us being together." Videl patted his chest with her free hand, face serious.

"You can handle it, big guy. And I _will_ help you. He is my dad. I just… I want time to gather my thoughts. He's an overprotective buffoon, you know?" Her expression dropped back to a soft and amused one. Gohan hummed in agreement.

X_X

Being tasked with kids, the couple did not worry much on whether or not they showed they were a couple. They guessed all their parents assumed it at this point, and the worst a trio of kids could do was share their results with said parents.

They were wrong.

Gohan and Videl were still holding hands when they walked into the gardens. The two were chatting together happily until their focus turned to the room as they searched them out.

Trunks was playing with a handheld, leaning against a tree. At least, that was what he pretended to be doing. Goten was sitting on the tree branches above him while Marron flipped through a picture book a few feet away. The lavender-haired boy ducked behind the tree and stared at the teenagers. He blinked and glanced up at Goten.

"Are those two acting different to you?"

The other boy rolled off the branch and landed deftly on the ground. He tilted his head to the side and scratched the back of his neck. "They're close?" Marron noticed what the two were talking about and carefully closed her book and joined them. Tugging on Trunks arm, she pointed at the couple.

"Cute. That what Mommy and Daddy say. Cuter, now."

Trunks made a face at the choice of word but returned his attention back at the approaching duo. "So you think they're together?" He asked his friends.

"Like how?" Goten still appeared confused, yet he was happy. It was fun to see his big brother like this with Videl.

"Like your- er, never mind." Goten never saw his parents together, and Trunks' own was an odd example of a couple. Instead, he pointed to Marron. "Like her parents. Kissy together and all that grown up stuff."

"Oh," that was all the time the three had to discuss it. The older pair reached them. Gohan gave them a cursory glance, cautious but not high alert. He was able to catch most of their conversation once he entered, but it seemed harmless. He let it slide.

X_X

The hours started to tick by. Videl was finally given a full proper tour of Capsule Corp, while the three children followed them and Trunks gave random anecdotes about what trouble he could get into in the various places. After that, the kids stayed in one of the game rooms. This one was designed to be child friendly (at least for these children) and had a few game consoles stored there, a large screen TV and a mini-pool table. At the far side of the room was a low-rise table with different books and toys stacked around it.

That table was where the mischievous children planned once the teenagers left to help prepare lunch. Prior to that, the three were 'distracted' by the TV. It made Gohan uneasy how well-behaved they were being, and Videl wondered if everyone was in fact over exaggerating how badly the kids could cause trouble.

However, that was not on her mind as she set the table for lunch. The kids would be fine for five minutes by themselves. Gohan did not believe so, yet he was drawn to help Videl and Mrs. Briefs and to give a blind eye to the children.

Videl was amazed at the amount of food prepared for a simple lunch. She had to manually tap her chin, reminding her jaw muscles to close. She turned her attention to Gohan. The table was set, and Mrs. Briefs was in the kitchen to bring more dishes out. At Videl's quizzical look, he shrugged. "We eat a lot."

Gohan had told her over the week that Saiyans had a large appetite to keep up their strength and metabolism. While it was just Gohan inhaling his lunch as usual, she shrugged off the fact. There was no denying the amount of food when compounded for multiple Saiyans. "Just save some for me, wouldn't you?" That earned her a laugh, and Videl felt light hearing it.

She kept her eyes on her food as they ate. If she kept her awareness on the kids, she would have noticed the conspirator stares they shared together. As it was, while everyone had good table manners, to see this amount of food disappear this rapidly, she wanted to keep her appetite and for that she needed to stay focused on the immediate dish in front of her. Gohan did not notice the suspicious behavior either. His attention was either on his food or Videl. Thus, lunch passed with no warning signs detected.

Videl stalled in the dining room once lunch was done. Eyes on them or not, watching them eat with no concern made her stomach squeeze uncomfortably. It was not due to the excess food or anything to do with food in general. She was aware now she was privy to a world that still confused her, yet the last several months she had stuffed her face to the window uninvited. While the window eventually opened, she remained feeling uneasy at her initial nosiness. Her shoulders shook with subtle laughter. It was funny what reminded her of these things.

As much as Videl hated secrets, she did keep a number of her own.

"Is something wrong?" Gohan had a concerned gaze on her, and that made her want to wrap his arms around him in a tight embrace. He was the sweetest. She forced her mind to organize her thoughts as she straightened up.

"Actually, there is something I want to tell you."

"Okay…" Gohan did not sound nervous. He trusted her. She used that to fuel her mouth to work.

She cleared her throat. "I know I brought this up in the past. You know how I pushed you for information when we first met. I have apologized for it, but I feel that I need to do so again, now that we are… ahem." A nervous grin flashed across her face. "I don't know how much you know I dug into your past, but I did. And I found out a bit."

Gohan kept his gaze neutral and stepped closer, unsure where this was going or how, if, he should offer comfort now.

"I didn't guess any of the extraterrestrial stuff; I don't know if anyone could. But I learned about all you guys' old tournaments and what your father may have done as a kid." Her mouth was going dry, but she hadn't reached what she felt the most important bit in her rambling. She pushed on, petering out at the end. "And with all that, I- I did find out that… you fought Cell." There it was. They had an almost silent agreement to not talk about it. She figured he knew that she was aware of it, and that Gohan didn't like discussing it, but she needed to get it out in the open at least once, or the guilt would suffocate her.

He turned pale for a moment before he stepped forward again and wrapped Videl in his arms. "It's all right, Videl. I know you are a smart girl and found out on your own. You don't have to apologize for it."

"But I do," she insisted and pulled back an inch. "And I do apologize for my meddling. I'll let you continue to surprise me for now on. I trust you in that, and I promise you can trust me to do the same."

Gohan blushed and they looked into each other's eyes for a minute or two before both awkwardly moved back.

Peeking around the corner, Trunks frowned and ducked back to hiding. He kept his voice low. "They didn't do it. Let's go through with the plan."

X_X

Videl searched the house for their current charges. Gohan was convinced they were spying on them, and Videl was inclined to believe him. The kids dispersed quickly, so Videl shrugged it off. It wasn't like the kids saw them _do_ anything. She found Marron sketching in the same room that they were in before lunch. Kneeling down next to the table, she glanced at the sketch. It looked to be the outline of Kame House and the miniature island it sat on.

"It looks great," she offered a smile. Marron smiled at the praise.

"Thank you. Miss Videl?" She put her crayons down. Videl nodded, indicating her to go on. "How did Videl get with Gohan?" The little blonde spoke carefully, making sure the words came out right. Videl gawked at her, eyes wide and face red. She did not know the toddler to be on the blunt side.

"I- uh…"

Marron preened at successfully getting Videl flustered. Check. "Mommy and Daddy don' talk much. Not much on how they get together. I wanna know how you did it."

Videl sighed. She was not a romantic child, not to the scale as most young girls, yet she couldn't deny the one in front of her. Sighing, she started the story of meeting him last weekend. "He got me my favorite candy and we went to the woods…"

Marron hummed along. She was curious on the story, but the important thing was to keep the teenage girl distracted by talking about it. When she heard Goten say the code word down the hallway, in the loud staged conversation the boys were having with Gohan, she tugged Videl's hand so the young woman would stand up, still in the middle of her story.

"Go on, Miss Videl." She urged, tugging on her hand as she stumbled to the door. Videl automatically caught the girl, keeping a firm grip on her hand.

"Then we went to see the sunset…"

The door opened as the two reached it, and Marron slipped out of Videl's grasp. At the same moment, the two boys pushed Gohan, Goten giggling and Trunks with his father's vicious smirk on his face. Neither teenager had much time to think, as Gohan was pushed on top of Videl, stopping his momentum in time to not let them become a mass of limbs on the floor. It was not in time to stop their lips brushing up against each other's. Videl didn't know if she should scream in rage at being set up or laugh at the absurd brilliance of it. Instead, she decided to go with it and cupped Gohan's face and continued kissing him. Her whole body felt warm as he returned it.

In the background, the three perpetrators high-fived.

* * *

 **A/N** : I didn't know if I could pull off the right tone of romantic sappy for their first kiss (it needs to be perfect!) so instead I added some spontaneity and humor to it because I thought I could pull it off better. I believe it turned out right, at least the way I wanted it. Thanks to everyone for reading. Next week we will get started on the final drama for this story.

Review Responses:

 **Aaron Leach** : Thanks!  
 **ValdieBlack123** : Thanks so much. I'm glad I made the reveal worth it. There's a few more chapters, and beyond that I don't want to drag it on forever, but I'm happy to give something for people to look forward to for a few months.  
 **multyfangirl19** (for chapter 13): Very true! Goten would have grown up knowing Bulma was close to his dad. I'm happy it's plausible for others cause I think it's adorable with the kids referring to family friends with endearing familiar terms.  
 **saiyan fan** : Fair enough :). Thanks for the input and information! It's nice to know people are willing to correct me in a reasonable manner.  
 **mineng101** : Yay, thank you! That meeting will be in this fic, as one of the final end notes, and probably in an unexpected way, and I hope that the encounter with Hercule will be worth the wait.  
 **TimeShifter** : You are correct, they will need to go deeper into the conversation. They touched on it again here, and while it will remain an ongoing discussion, I will try to balance out how they talk about it (or how Gohan showcases his power) so it doesn't feel like he's dropping exposition on her. He has gone through a lot in his life. Overall, I'm pleased with how they end up on the same page by the end of this fic and hope it works out in way that feels natural. Some of it will take place off-screen/off-the-page (like Saiyan appetites in this chapter) to avoid the exposition feel, but I will make sure to mention any important info Videl learns to keep my readers on the same page. Thank you for the review, and I'll keep an eye on editing the last few chapters to assure everything is clear to Videl and my readers.  
 **Chewie Cookies** : Thank you! It is a breath of fresh air reading about characters coming clean or admitting their feelings. I'm happy you enjoyed it, and I'll do my best to continue to deliver.  
 **yunayuu** : Thanks :). I had fun working on how Gohan went about it, and it's a relief for that part to be out there now.  
 **ILiekFishes** : Thank you!


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N** : This chapter is another shorty. I'm not completely happy with it, but it's adequate for fluffy purposes. I'll have a longer explanation at the bottom. I hope you all enjoy this and thank you so much for the support on this story.

* * *

The rest of the day at Capsule Corp went peacefully. While Videl believed that everything was fine, a stone in her stomach told her that she was wrong. Her immediate suspicion was that the kids were still planning behind the two young adult's backs. After they initiated the kiss, all three of them acted the picture of behaved. That was what she thought before she was (happily) stuck kissing Gohan.

The most awkward notion for the whole scenario was that they were stuck with an audience. And when Videl asked Trunks if there was any picture or video evidence, the boy stared at her and then smiled innocently. She did not believe him when he replied in the negative. She threatened that it would not leave this house, and he agreed. For the moment, Videl will have to go with it.

Gohan currently was playing a board game with Goten while Videl was helping Marron read a picture book. She worried where Trunks was alone, yet this was his house, and if the child wished not to be found then that was the way it'll be.

She left Marron to her book as she retreated to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Pausing, she pressed a finger to her lips. Like her hormones wanted nothing but to betray her, she could not stop thinking about the kiss. 'Stupid kids,' she rolled her eyes.

When she returned to the living room, Trunks was there and tugging on Gohan's arm. "Dad's not here, train with me." Gohan, sheepish, caught Videl's eyes.

"I don't know. I don't want Bulma yelling at us if we break anything."

Trunks crossed his arms. "Dad will yell at me if I don't finish today's training, so that's a pointless excuse."

The teen was about to rebut that Bulma could be scarier than Vegeta at times when Goten interjected into the conversation. "That's not fair, big brother! You promised you'll teach me to fly. You haven't yet!" Her boyfriend gave her a helpless look, and Videl chuckled at the strongest boy alive being overwhelmed by two kids.

"Come on Gohan. It can't be too hard to appease them."

He gave a dramatic sigh, which caused her to giggle, and he nodded to the two boys. Then there was the debate which of the two Gohan will help first. Goten needed instruction on flying, while Trunks had a more advanced training regime.

A minute of the three arguing, she decided to take pity on them. She glanced at an amused Marron, who attempted to hide it. Videl stepped forward, "I can start by giving Goten tips since I recently learned how to fly, that way Gohan can work with Trunks."

Gohan was satisfied with this solution, while a flash of disappointment went through Goten's face. It quickly disappeared however when the young boy turned to her. "Big Sis will teach me?"

"I don't know how well I can teach you…" she was confident Goten was stronger than her thumb. "But since I learned recently it's still fresh in my mind on how to explain it, so I should be able to help." Goten nodded enthusiastically.

Trunks and Gohan went toward the gravity room as Videl and Goten headed back to the gardens. Marron came behind them, eager to watch.

"Okay, what do you know about flying?" Videl started, anxious that she couldn't really do anything to assist explaining. It took her what felt like forever to get it with Gohan's help. And Gohan was… well, not the best teacher, but he was Gohan. She watched his brother with curious eyes, wondering if she would have to explain anything or monitor him to be reassured that he did not break anything.

Goten rubbed the back of his head. "I know it involves pushing ki downward, but every time I do…" He took a step back and then, without further warning, wobbled off the ground and then did a backflip. One that was at least ten feet in the air. Goten was graceful enough to land on his feet, yet he almost stumbled sideways. Videl couldn't help herself, she gawked at him, before a smile tugged on her lips at the young boy's antics.

"Ever heard of moderation kiddo?" She teased. Before she could go on clarify what she met, a jarring headache barred into the back of her head. For a moment, she almost thought that something physically hit her. However, it only lasted a second and after regaining her own balance she spun around and saw nothing there.

"Big Sis?" Goten asked. He was at her side and patting her knee gently, some concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine."

She realized that it was Gohan's and Trunks' ki with whatever training they were doing. The sudden jolt and the rise of it surprised her. Rubbing her temples, she tried to be annoyed that she reacted severely. Try as she might, Videl, once her mind was at ease, she was warmed by Gohan's presence, like his strength was beside her. A faint blush rose in her cheeks at how cheesy that sounded, and she focused back on Goten.

"As I was saying, you need to moderate yourself more. Don't put too much force or energy in it." She paused. 'Real helpful,' she berated herself. Could she say anything better? With a rueful shake of her head at Goten's thoughtful look, she went on. "And maybe work on your balance, with and without using your ki. That way you can adjust yourself in the air." She took a deep breath. There. Krillin and Gohan would be proud of her on how she instructed, right.

Goten registered her words and smiled. "Like how?"

Once he took the message to not be as energetic, he should be able to have proper ki control. Goten had been doing it longer than she had, despite being less than half her age. She tapped her chin. "For balance, try with the trees here. I'm sure it will be all right." She winced after she spoke the words. Bulma would kill her if the gardens were ruined. She remembered how the older woman was before with any of the boys destroying the surroundings and house.

However, Goten saw no problem, for he already was off and launched himself up a nearby tree. Luckily, there was no immediate damage. He jumped and swung from branch to branch, pausing to make sure he had his balance before going to the next one.

She sat down next to Marron as she watched him. Marron asked her to show off her ki skills again, and Videl grinned, going through the exercises Krillin gave her. Overall, between keeping an eye on Goten, not being overwhelmed by thinking what Trunks and Gohan were doing, and running through her own exercises it was a good workout for her senses as well.

Ten minutes later, a loud "WEEE" came from the trees. Marron and Videl put their attention on Goten. He had jumped out of one of the higher trees and after a second of free fall was bobbing up and down in the air. Another beat passed, and he stilled until he was flying as smoothly as a jet. The kid continued to wee happily, and Videl felt an odd sense of pride at watching him fly. Marron stood up and clapped for her friend.

"Good job, Goten." Videl called up to him. He just giggled and continued his new mastery. She rolled her eyes. Now, it was a bit of envy. Of course the son of Son Goku and _Gohan_ 's brother would be a natural.

She allowed Goten to practice for a while longer and then they left to check on how Gohan and Trunks were doing. Goten ran ahead while Marron stayed at Videl's side. She eyed the blonde girl with as much as a straight face as she could manage (not much at all), "Boys. So much energy." Marron hid her grin and ran after her friend. Videl sighed. "Children, so much energy."

Despite her words, she wasn't tired per say. Rather, she acknowledged why the adults believed babysitting the kids would slowly drain all the energy they had.

They met the other two in the kitchen. The fact that they recently ate lunch did not heed them as the two half-Saiyans dug back into the fridge. Goten joined his brother and, sneaking under the larger forms of his brother and friend, grabbed a poultry. The idea of this amount of food should give her a headache, yet Videl just shook her head in exasperation.

Gohan finished what he was snacking on, "Hey Videl." With an important debate going on his mind, he finally decided on his offering and held up a bag of chips and then cookies. "Want some?"

Knowing that it was a big thing to be offered food from the living garbage disposals, Videl nonetheless shook her head. "I'm good. Knock yourself out." He shrugged and went back to replenishing his energy supply by opening the chips.

"So, how did you do?" She turned to Trunks. The boy snagged the leftover chicken leg from Goten and watched as his friend hovered over his head with a large smile on his face.

"Yeah, that's great Goten… hm." He realized Videl was there and shrugged. "Oh, it was typical. Though Gohan set the training bots to a different routine to fit his fighting style, so it was nice to try it out." Goten tried to land on his friends head, and Trunks whacked him with the chicken leg. "Don't do that."

Videl sat down on the nearby chair, simply observing the crazy around her. Marron had somehow swiped the cookies from Gohan and jumped up in Videl's lap. Gohan was washing down his food with a large glass of water. Videl, feeling playful, winked at him. Both boys stopped their argument to stare at Gohan who was suddenly choking and sputtering on his drink.

She could get used to this normal.

* * *

 **A/N** : Done! Now, this was supposed to be the first half of the climax of the story, yet I don't know if I see the story structure in the normal format. Let's call it the final dramatic note of everything before I finish the story. The main thing is that I overhauled it for what feels like the fifth time. I'm just not happy with how I decided to write the first obstacle since they got together. It was either sacrifice that major part of the story or sacrifice a bit of pacing by setting up more fluff. I decided on the latter because then there's a bit more established in their relationship before drama hits.

With that in mind, I expanded the fluff of this chapter and cut off the parts that will be added to next chapter as I sort through what I want to happen. It's annoying, I have the last chapter and epilogue all ready but this next chapter feels nothing but a fluid mess right now.

Enough of that, I don't leave author's notes to rant about the writing process. I'm putting this out there in case anyone is curious and to explain how I decided to divide the chapters up if it seems a little weird.

Thank you to all my readers and those who have followed, favorited and reviewed this story. The motivation is a gift for making this the best I can do.

Review Responses:

 **The Holy Enigma** : Thanks :). I can't remember if it was for DBZ, but I remember reading a fic once where a kiss was because of a child's "innocent" meddling a long time ago and thought it was cute so made so made it along similar lines.  
 **Aaron Leach** : Thank you!  
 **mineng101** : heehee. When I was writing the last chapter, I did decide what Trunks would do with any possible footage. I agree what I left it off with seemed too innocent, but I wanted to end it on the kiss. I see Trunks using it for bribery against Bulma for a higher allowance and more freedoms and future blackmail against Gohan and Videl.  
 **Guest** : They are a mischievous bunch. Thanks for the review!  
 **Shadow Tricked** : No worries! I try my best to update weekly on Fridays (for my timezone, at least) :)  
 **I Before A Except After K** : I… thank you so much. That means a lot to me. I try my best with everything I write, and this is the first young adult/coming of age story that I've been close to finishing, in fanfics and otherwise. It's a joy to know that it can rank so highly for others.  
 **multyfangirl20** : I love stories where Vegeta explains their heritage to the boys. I can't say I have a lot more of that in this specific story, since the majority is in Videl's POV, but there is one smaller scene coming up where Vegeta mentions Saiyans' mating habits. As for Hercule, his reaction is one of my favorite parts in this fic, although I can't say if he knows Gohan's half-human so much as just giving his baby girl up to someone he _knows_ can beat him. Thanks for the review.  
 **ValdieBlack123** : Thanks! Goal for Cuteness Factor: Complete. It will be cool to see fanart for this fic, but I have no expectations on myself or others for it so no worries. I'm happy to impart some sort of image to my readers' minds.  
 **yunayuu** : Very true! I'm glad you liked how the kiss turned out. Thank you for the review.  
 **BBLimits** : Yay! I love hearing that, thank you. I haven't reread everything all at once to check how the pacing is going since about chapter fifteen or so. It's great to know the character growth and progress works out while binge reading. I do try my best to give all the characters justice, especially in a relationship based story like this. Krillin is a great family man to write for and show Videl one way of life within this powerful group of people. As for Goku, he's a difficult person to get right even for just a presence after his death. He has a part in the epilogue that should be a fun read as his fighting-loving, slightly naïve and cheerful self.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N** : I apologize this is a couple days late. My insomnia was killing me this week and cut my productivity down to embarrassing levels.

Enjoy the chapter, it's a little all over the place.

* * *

It was close to evening when Trunks came up to her. Videl thought the child was avoiding her over the guilt of what happened with her kiss with Gohan. She wondered if the face Trunks was making was because of that and wanted to apologize. His expression was a mixed of confused and apprehensive. Out of character, though Videl did not know what else could cause it.

"What's up?" She kept her voice pleasant.

He seemed to debate his words for a few moments before he spoke up. "Your dad is on the TV."

Was that it? Hercule Satan was always featured on TV. It was one of the facts that brought annoyance in her life. She brushed her short bangs back. "Okay…"

"Well, I think he may be in trouble." The concern in his voice did not match up either. It sounded like Trunks was worried for himself or someone else close to him, not necessarily her father. None of this made any sense. That's the reason, she told herself, why there suddenly felt like lead was in her stomach. She stood up and followed Trunks out of the room.

Gohan was just leaving his room, finishing up his homework from school no doubt, and gave them a curious glance as Trunks froze, and Videl slowed her pace. She smiled at him and shrugged. "Dad's making a fool out of himself again."

They reached the living room, with a news report on the TV. The reporter was nervous as she read off the report. "In other news, no quote has been released from Mr. Satan over new claims on the Cell Games." Next to her, Videl noted that Gohan tensed up. She could tell he kept his ki contained, yet the unease was coming off him in waves. She turned to the kids, who were all in the room when whatever this was hit.

"Okay, what's going on?"

Goten, who was playing some handheld game half-heartedly before they entered, rolled over to face them, his expression neutral. Below that, there was the same confusion and anxiousness Trunks displayed. Trunks walked over to his friend and then plopped down on the ground next to him. "There was an anonymous tip that came to ZTV international division that says Hercule Satan may have lied about the Cell Games."

Videl knew that this was true by this point, and so did everyone in the room. However, her father was adored throughout the world. A random tip that came in after the fact years later would not be taken seriously. Unless they had proof. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"How is that possible?" Gohan spoke up, his voice hollow. He did not, for lack of a better word, want to be thrown to the wolves if this came out to be a problem. If not for him then it will be for Videl.

"I'm not sure." Goten's tone was more serious than anytime Videl could remember. Well, not counting the time he mentioned Goku's death. "I know Mom thought years ago to report what happened but was content that you didn't want it." Gohan winced. Those tense conversations with Chi Chi were supposed to be out of ear shot of his little brother. Of course, Goten had proven in the past that he was more observant than anyone gave him credit for.

"She wouldn't have done it. We all agreed it was better that- uh… Mr. Satan took the credit since none of us wanted it." Videl had a strange feeling that Gohan would have insulted her father if she wasn't there, not harshly, but his thoughts on the matter were not as neutral as he wanted to try and believe.

Feeling like she was intruding, despite being summoned here, Videl forced her posture to her tallest. "It won't be a problem." Her words were hesitant. She pulled out her phone as if on automatic. "He may not offer a quote to the press, but he would do it for me." It would be the first time she directly confronted him on the topic. She did not speak that concern out loud as she dialed the number.

The rest left her alone for the call. Gohan had pulled out his phone and started on his own calls. She didn't question what he was doing. The weight in her stomach suddenly was a lot heavier.

"H-Hello?" Hercule's voice hit her eardrums, and Videl knew the reaction was strange, but she was happy. While the heaviness did not leave, the human tone of her father – the one that fretted being a good father, who wanted the best for her – made her relax more than she could explain.

"Hey Dad," she walked over the couch. She was too high strung to sit down, so leaned against the back of it instead.

"How's the training coming?" Yes, with how he spoke, he guessed why she was calling. He may be full of hot air, but Hercule Satan was not an idiot.

Videl snorted. "Unconventional," she thought about her babysitting duties for the weekend. Before they could get off topic prior to even getting on it, Videl continued instead of allowing him to interject. "I'm calling about the news report." Her voice trailed off at the end. She heard an audible gulp on the other end.

"Videl, sweetie, I can explain." The voice sounded so sincere that she allowed herself to believe that he would be honest if she asked. If she did not already find out the truth weeks ago. She cleared her throat to not let her emotions get the better of her. His voice stayed the same, not knowing how to read her words. "It will be best if we did not do it on the phone." However, that was holding off the inevitable.

Wanting this to go smoothly, Videl butted in. "You probably guessed, but I have a good idea what happened. That's because of my teacher and one of my friends." There was an unsteady breath on the other end. Videl closed her eyes and willed the weight to be removed from her.

"Ye-yes, I guessed." Hercule's words came out as a gasp, until they suddenly cleared for his next words. "I still want to talk to you about it." Just like that, the large weight lifted off her shoulders. Her father may have lied to her, but he wanted to come clean. She asked indirectly, and he was ready to finally make amends. She blinked a few times and forced her words to come out clear as well.

"We can do that. I will like that a lot, Papa." She smiled. "I do want to ask if you know who sent the anonymous tip. It was nobody on this end." She directed the conversation back to safer waters; where she wanted it to go since the beginning of the conversation.

"I don't know, but I am working hard on figuring that out." Since Hercule's business sense was decent – and his legal sense was near awful – that meant he probably hired his best lawyers for it. She grinned.

"You can tell him that the Briefs family and Capsule Corporation will be helping with the investigation." Gohan had walked over to her, his phone still in hand. How he said it was not quite a demand, but far stronger than a simple request. She wondered how he had heard their conversation. Then again, Trunks had eavesdropped on her phone conversation with Gohan when he first met her. Their hearing was insane.

"Right. Dad, there will be others to help you out with that. Capsule Corp doesn't want the story out either."

"Why would they care about it?" Hercule sounded like she did back when she was in the dark about everything.

Trunks snorted. "Because we don't care for anyone else on our case either. We already got enough nobodies on our case when Mom married Dad." That's right, Videl mused. Mr. Ass- er, Vegeta, was the lone full blooded Saiyan left on this planet from what Gohan told her. The Briefs had a long history with the crazy side of the world since Bulma was involved in a number of adventures from her teenage years and beyond. It would be a headache for them as well.

Also, could they at least pretend they weren't able to hear her conversation?

"That's not my place to explain," she ignored the others in the room besides sending a slight smile.

"Okay. Understood." Videl almost giggled at her father's strict military tone. "You will be home to talk about everything tomorrow?" And it was dropped immediately as his nerves kicked back in. She nodded, although he would not be able to see it.

"I'll be home and we can talk." She confirmed. The conversation ended there, and while she felt lighter, Videl was still at unease, not knowing which way this could get out of control. If it was that big of a deal in the first place.

Gohan explained in an effort to help her out. "Bulma is the one who smooths over any discrepancies the media covers for uh… what we get up to." He sat down and went on. "When she was at her conference today, she heard rumors spread yet not what started it or what there is to make people believe it's possible in the first place."

Silence reigned for a few minutes. After that, the tension in the room loosened as everyone slowly returned to what they were doing, with the children having more success than the two teenagers.

X_X

Videl and Gohan were lying on Capsule Corp's curved roof, watching the stars. It was hard to see them in the metropolis, yet just the view of the sky worked wonders to soothe the two recent lovebirds. They were like that for almost fifteen minutes until Videl spoke.

"You don't want everyone to know?"

Gohan shook his head. "I don't hate your father for taking credit. It's a relief." He sat up and focused his eyes on her. "It will be too much pressure on Mom, on Goten… on me. You know I'm not the one to like attention. Also… the world shouldn't judge mine or Dad's sacrifice. That was a personal moment for all of us…"

She reached for his hand and squeezed to offer reassurance. "I don't blame you. I will always be grateful that Dad isn't a struggling dojo owner anymore, and that we're more than comfortable in his gaudy lifestyle." She scoffed lightly at the thought of her father's statues of himself. "I wouldn't ask for anyone to take that away from us. It's different when you have the world's expectations, though it's hard to live up to it instead of our own." It was selfish, but Videl wanted to live up to her image of a hero and a fighter, not anyone else's.

Gohan squeezed her hand back. "We'll have to figure out the best way to do that for both of us."

Together, with Gohan and her friends, that was a nice thought.

X_X

Videl returned home early in the afternoon the next day. While she was looking forward to get this conversation off her chest, a small part of her argued that she could put it off a bit longer. That's what they've been doing the last seven years, right? She slipped through the front door silently. To her immense relief, there were no reporters or anyone lurking around the house. All was quiet as she closed the door softly behind her. It wouldn't be right for either her or her father to hold off any longer. Nonetheless, before she sought him out, she retreated up to her room to change.

She switched to a light sweatshirt and pants. She pushed her short hair back as she stared at the mirror. Videl was as comfortable as she could get. Gohan had offered to come over and help, but this she needed to do alone. She had no desire to give her father a heart attack and the boyfriend reveal on top of everything else. Exiting the bathroom, she went downstairs.

Hercule sat on his favorite chair. Videl gravitated toward hers and smiled when she noticed that he made her a cup of her favorite tea. Sitting down, she picked up the warm glass and brought it to her lips. She liked to think that she was mature enough to not glare. A bubble of dissent rose in her stomach, and she pushed it down. Her father shifted uncomfortably across from her.

"I suppose that you want an explanation." There was no stammer; Videl was impressed. She doubted that she would be able to talk properly right now. However, it became clear that she would have to try since he said nothing else while waiting for a response.

She swallowed the tea, washing the unease away with it. She sat up straighter and nodded. "I want the truth." That was all she ever wanted with anything, with Gohan, and now with the man sitting with her. Hercule flinched. She did not think her words were harsh so she just ignored it and kept quiet.

"Okay, can I ask something of you beforehand sweetie?" She felt like saying no yet nodded anyway. "Let me explain all the way through. I- I never wanted this to hurt you."

Videl stared at the contents of her cup and then up at her father. "I understand."

So, Hercule Satan started to explain the true events of the Cell Games. A side of her was almost guilty for listening with such rapt attention. She never actually heard it before; it felt too personal and traumatic to simply ask Gohan for it. There was no need for the guilt though. This wasn't getting the story behind her boyfriend's back. She made it clear to Gohan that's what she would be getting when she left, what she made sure her father gave her. Gohan understood the honesty between her and her father was required for healing.

Her heart clenched thinking how many conversations Gohan missed with his father.

Her distress melted after a few minutes, wishing to give the right front to her father. Meanwhile, Hercule realized that this helped push some of the burden off his own shoulders. She did not want to hate him; she never could say she did, even after what she learned. However, his relief disappeared once he finished. It was clear he expected some harsh words. Sure, Videl had a few that involved being a miserable liar, but she would not mean them. Therefore, she remained silent.

"I never- never- meant for anything to get out of hand. It was hard for us after your mother died. I- I was being selfish, but I wanted what was best for you. The money helped. I'm sorry- I let it all get to my head."

Those worried eyes told her that he was waiting anxiously for a response. She set aside the empty cup and folded her hands over her lap. "I understand. I can't say the outcome didn't benefit me as well. The lie still hurts." She wrung her hands and glanced up. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

She did not give him the chance to ask who she meant. Standing up, she retreated in the direction of the kitchen for lunch. Yes, the 'Delivery Boy is my boyfriend' conversation was not one she wished to have anytime soon. If she started on that now, she would get defensive and confrontational for Gohan's sake and merely make a bigger mess.

X_X

Videl returned to school with only a few curious glances in her direction. It seemed whoever was trying to blackmail her father (how he explained it after their initial discussion) did not come forward with solid evidence, and the rumors that Hercule Satan lied about the Cell Games remained that, rumors. The world was a huge fan, after all. She had a few people come forward and apologize for the slander against her family. No one could guess the true reason why she turned red in anger. Those apologies belonged to Gohan, not her.

She talked to him, and he reasserted his position that he did not want any of the fame or stress that came with letting the news out. When she called Bulma the night before, she was on a similar wavelength. The older woman said that her legal team was helping find the source of the anonymous tip and not in fact weaseling a way for Hercule Satan to tell the truth. As she made her way to lunch alone, she believed that it will all be smoothed over within the week.

Her wrist communicator beeped. She paused and took the call. "What is it Chief?"

"There's a hostage situation downtown and the culprit demands to talk to you." The nervous energy was apparent in his voice. She pursed her lips, already redirecting her trajectory before he finished.

"How bad is the situation?"

"About a dozen hostages, the guy is alone and armed, and set a trigger to send the building down if anyone else tries to get in."

Overall, it sounded sensitive, but doable. She debated her options and replied. "I'll be there in five. Where are the coordinates?"

"Across from the Satan City Department store."

Videl could tell he was on edge with sending her in someplace where she was the target. That wasn't going to stop her, and she turned the dread into resolve. Although it would be less than a minute to find and tell Gohan in person, she sent a quick text explaining the situation instead as she ran out the door. She also did not need him to try and stop her when she had the best shot to deescalate the whole thing.

X_X

She stepped into the building with no problem, and she glared at the man in question. From the corner of her eye, she spotted the hostages huddled in the corner. She gave a sharp nod in their direction. "Let them go." She did not have the stature to make a demand like that. Videl counted on her notoriety around Satan City but did not think that alone will be enough. She was ready for a fight.

To her surprise, the man agreed and allowed them to run out. Afterward, he dropped his gun and sat down. She was almost insulted by the calmness of it yet forced herself to keep her head.

"I still have the building rigged to blow if you try to escape."

Videl listened when he started talking, with her focus on sizing up her opponent. Neatly trimmed brown hair, his posture relaxed, and like most thugs, bigger than her. This shouldn't be a problem. From her analysis, he did not have any other weapons on him besides his discarded gun (really, how stupid can you get?) and whatever trigger for the explosives in the building.

"Now, there are two options you could go with here." Videl waited, her body prepared to make a move at a moment's notice. By her estimate, she could take him out now with no problems. No. She tightened her hands into fists. Wasn't keeping calm an overarching theme in her training? It would work out better for her if she let him ramble and give his motive and confession.

"You can either attack me and this place goes sky high, or you can make your father admit the truth about the Cell Games."

Her brain short-circuited. "Wait, that was you?"

The would-be blackmailer shrugged. "I tried to get money from him and that failed, so the next option was to kidnap you and make him do it that way."

Well, she was clearly being underestimated, and yes, now she was insulted. She crossed her arms. "How do you know anything about what happened? And why?" Stay calm, get a motive, then kick his ass. Simple.

He thought her to be gullible, unfortunately, he wasn't either. "They've been conspiracy theories for years. And I looked into it, with my final piece of evidence a couple weeks ago. I decided it was now or never."

Videl took a deep breath. What were the chances of getting more out of him compared to making this whole place explode? He confessed enough for arrest, along with endangering those inside and around the building. The rest could be done in custody when there was no factor of extra danger. "I see. I'm going to go with the third option." She lunged at him.

It took only a second to disarm him and knock him out. She was pleased with herself. The detonator flew through the air and a small ki blast destroyed it. That wasn't her. She spun around. The Great Saiyaman stood there, and she could guess the annoyed and worried expression in his concealed features.

"How long have you been there?" He must have hid his ki because even if she was caught up on stopping a crime, she thought she would be aware enough to know if Gohan was around.

"You should be careful and not jump in to attack like that." He sounded exasperated – and affectionate – but mainly exasperated.

"I handled it fine! And I did hold off being offensive." She retorted.

It was evidence to how he spent the whole weekend with the kids for, despite the visor, she could have sworn he rolled his eyes. She wanted to a) punch him b) stick her tongue out in defiance. Neither was mature for crime-fighter and junior world champion Videl Satan, even if her boyfriend was an idiot.

"Let's drag this guy to the cops. Then I know a place where your big stomach will be satisfied for lunch. I'm hungry."

* * *

 **A/N** : This chapter was a pain, but I think it works out. Originally, Videl's conversation with Mr. Satan was shorter and the action/crime scene was longer and maybe a bit over the top. If this was an action/adventure fic I could have kept it that way. As it is, the focus of this story has been Videl's growth and her relationship with Gohan while discovering his past, so I changed the emphasis and lengths of the scenes. There is a bit of an exposition in the next chapter to make this one clearer since this was the best place to stop.

Only a couple chapters left with the last chapter and then the epilogue. Since those are 99% done besides a couple scenes I want to add, the next chapter should be on time and the one after that may come out early. Thank you everyone for the support on this story. You're all amazing.

Review Responses:

 **Aaron Leach** : Thank you!  
 **I Before A Except After K** : Yes, this story is about done. The epilogue covers the beginning of the World Tournament, and I touch on how much stronger she is there. As for bullets, my headcanon at the end of this is that she's about as strong as Krillin was at the 22nd WMAT tournament, and he's is shown to take bullets from Launch in DB (in spite of the fact he gets hurt by bullets in Super). With that guess, I'll say Videl will be able to. She will continue to get stronger, and I may write one-shots following up post-Buu in this universe, yet I don't have enough plans to warrant a full sequel. Thanks for the review :)  
 **ValdieBlack123** : Thank you! It's nice to know my pacing wasn't ruined too much. There's lots of fluff next chapter, after the meet the parents bit. They'll have some alone time, and more time of being embarrassed in front of everyone else. I think it will be a good mix.  
 **multyfangirl20** : True on both counts. Videl knows how to get a rise out of Gohan. It does take a village to raise a child sometimes, and Goku should learn to balance his life more. It's important for a fighter. It's something Videl and Gohan had learned throughout this story, sort of, so they can teach the adults it in the future. Thank you for the review!  
 **yunayuu** : Thanks! Here's a few different kinds of drama though it's a hit and miss. Always fun to throw them in crazy situations though.  
 **gabelou1991** : Thank you for the reviews! I'm not fluent in any other languages, besides a bit of Japanese, but with the help of a translator I think I got the basics of them. I'm glad you found something you like, and thank you for the feedback.  
 **Chewie Cookies** : No worries. We all get caught up in life, as evidenced with my late chapter this week. Happy you enjoyed the fluff, and thanks for the review!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N** : Here we are! The last major chapter in the story before the epilogue. I hope I explained the bad guy enough in this chapter. My goal was to have someone parallel to Videl's quest of truth but who went to the extremes. Beyond that, fluff and tying together some loose ends. Thank you to all those who have read, followed, reviewed or favorited this story! It's helped me so much to write this to the best of my ability.

* * *

Chris Yama was a retired fighter. While he did not have the skills for the world championship level, he was one of the strongest in his hometown. He started a job as a sports reporter and then moved on to larger stories. Everything went smoothly for him as he stayed home to help his parents after they retired.

Then, several years ago, the Cell Games happened. Chris watched with the rest of the world and felt like something was off when Hercule Satan was declared the winner. At first, he did not believe in the tricks and ki moves anymore than the rest. But he remembered watching the old tournaments and King Piccolo. A friend of his, who died in the military assault against Cell, told him after he was revived that he did not think anyone of normal strength could defeat the monster.

Chris made his decision then. He would find out what the lost footage of the Cell Games contained. He was never a star class fighter, but he was a good reporter. He could even win an award for the work. That's what it started out as, a special pet project that may turn big. However, as he tried to dig deeper he was pushed back. The world ridiculed him for not believing in Mr. Satan, as if he was crazy. His job was threatened when his editor informed him that all his other stories were being put in question because of it. When he cornered Mr. Satan for a quote, he received a nervous look and was brushed to the side.

After that, it became a grudge project. He quit his job to run an independent blog. He stopped trying to research the Cell Games openly. Instead, he posted local pieces for his hometown and his mother's recipes. He earned extra cash from fight rings and smaller tournaments on the side. In the background, while the world thought he forgotten, he did not.

That was what the police report said about him. Gohan, in his Great Saiyaman outfit, was at the station, hoping to speak to him. While he was respected enough to scan the reports, that was as far as it went.

"I'm sorry lad, only officers and cleared guests could talk to suspects at this time." The chief informed him.

"Please. I'm not trying to get further information or confession from him. I want to tell him something that I think will make him cooperate more. Not threaten! Just- please?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

The chief sighed. "Fine, since you're almost an honorary officer like Videl at this point I will trust you. Don't squander it."

Great, that only took about ten minutes. There was the second, as important, option he needed to have his plan work out though. "Can you also not record or watch my questioning? It's in a confidential matter on my end."

That took almost another ten minutes to convince them, but he was finally allowed in.

The Great Saiyaman walked in with all the confidence he could manage. "Mr. Yama." He deepened his voice appropriately.

"This is terrific. I got the hero wannabe. Is Ms. Satan too afraid to see me?"

Gohan's jaw twitched and he slammed his hands on the table. It creaked under the force as a crack formed. "I suggest you don't insult or threaten her. And to answer your question, I came here for my own business." He fumed silently yet managed to sit down. "Now, I hear you're curious about the Cell Games."

"What's it to you, kid? You look like you were only young enough to be a fanboy at the time."

He had smarter ways to go about this. However, that was when Gohan had time and didn't have a date with Videl in ten minutes. He went for his trump card to get this out of the way. He undid the strap on his helmet and pulled it off. Golden hair stood on end, and Gohan glared at him with teal eyes. "Because I am that child gold fighter at the Cell Games. I watched the other gold fighter and Mr. Satan fight Cell. That was before I fought him myself."

Chris stared at him flabbergasted. "This is great! You can-"

"I do not want my name attached to the Cell Games. I know it is hard being insulted with not taking Mr. Satan's side of the events, but that is best for us all around. So as someone who knows what happened I want to tell you that you need to let it drop and stop grasping at straws." Gohan drummed his fingers on the damaged table. He had no desire to be threatening, but Videl was brought into this, and being Super Saiyan increased his temper. He hadn't needed much practice in the transformed state in years.

"But- you don't?"

"I don't want anything to do with it. I'll suggest next time not bringing up blackmail or attempted kidnapping into your plans or this may have been a civil conversation between us." His voice was cold. Chris gulped, wondering how civil this conversation actually was. It was rather one-sided; however, he could not find words. The teenager went on. "Now, there has to be evidence if people will take you seriously after all this time. Where and what is it?" Gohan said he wouldn't try to get information, but this was important.

"A- an audio recording that's supposedly from the Cell Games after the cameras went out. It is mostly static and hard to hear, but it's better than what I've had in the past." Chris said this all in a single breath.

Gohan would have to tell that to the cops and Bulma and her legal team. Chances of it being real evidence were low, but that would need to be smoothed over one way or another. He smiled and leaned forward, using the intimidation tactics he learned from Bulma and Vegeta as he finished up.

"I doubt anyone will believe you again. I didn't give you my real name, and as a warning, if any news leaks that you linked the Great Saiyaman to the Delivery Boy, I have powerful friends that can make your life hell."

Any thoughts Chris had on doing so flickered out with a sputter of fear. Guess he needed another pet project in the future.

X_X

The rest of the week flew by. Videl sidestepped any questions on her father's blackmailer and her potential kidnapper (really, he failed hard on the latter). Gohan sent her sympathetic looks, and she forced her voice to remain steady when she dismissed the claims. When she first realized who Gohan was, she believed if given the chance she will give away his story since he couldn't do it for himself. She never understood why people shied away from their accomplishments if that could further help people. That's why she did not hate her father, even if it wasn't supposed to be his fame, he still used it to lift people's spirits and be the image of a hero. Modest Gohan would have crumbled with that attention. His strength was being a dork through the Great Saiyaman.

To her surprise, the next weekend Krillin came up to her with a worried face. "I'm sorry," he smiled at her confusion and shook his head. "Apparently the guy found a way to eavesdrop on the conversation I had with your father. That and a few other things made him think he could get away with it." He was embarrassed, and Videl guessed that Bulma already chewed him out for it.

"Part of the reason I went was to, uh… put him in his place and give us the respect we require. I was a bit distracted, and it's not my duty to spot a trespasser on another's property but- sorry." Her master had a sheepish grin. Videl wanted to face palm but resisted the urge to bang her head against something.

"It's fine. No lasting harm should be done. Now, what are we doing today? I won't let you pass me along and flake on the responsibility to teach me for the third time."

"Right. I think you're ready to learn focused ki attacks…"

X_X

Videl stopped on the trail. She wouldn't admit she was tired, but they had been going for three hours now. Doable, if she and Gohan did not keep on breaking out into races, which she will never win. She rubbed her side to ease her muscles. "And why couldn't we fly there again?" She asked. Putting on her best pout – knowing that it was her attack for his defenses – she grinned when she noticed it taking effect.

"This is part of the fun. Dad used to take me up here for training. Part of the fun was the leisure hike up." At the word leisure, Videl held back a groan. "Sometimes I take Goten up here. It's a family tradition." His voice was sad, with a touch of hope that Videl was enjoying herself. Seeing it, she could not hold it against him. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Gohan's torso.

"I'm sure he's proud of you."

A soft chuckle rose from Gohan's chest. She felt her cheeks warm. "Yeah." He kissed the top of her head.

She pulled away, with her face still flushed. "Well, I'm proud of you, nerd boy." This time he kissed her on the lips, and she leaned into the embrace happily.

When they reached the top, Videl flopped down on the ground. She spread her arms out, making a sand angel in the fine dirt on the ground. "Why this one specifically?" He shrugged.

Sitting up to look around, she could tell that the land here had been disturbed a number of times. Scars etched into the earth, and boulders that she would have trouble moving, let alone knock over or destroy, were strewn about. For lack of better terms, it appeared as if super-powered aliens had fought or trained here constantly.

"You guys are crazy."

Gohan smirked and pulled out a capsule. Tossing it the ground, their picnic (consisting of 4 baskets) materialized in between them. She helped set the blanket and teased, "What, so 10 percent of this is mine?"

"I was thinking five." She whacked him on the back of the head.

X_X

"So that's what happened." Gohan finished. Most of the food disappeared, and they watched as the sun started to lower. While this will be a decent place to watch the sunset – although not as good as his first spot Gohan took her – she needed to be home beforehand.

Videl had stayed silent through most of the retelling. She knew interrupting could disrupt the chain of thought as well as cause Gohan to lose his nerve. However, that self-imposed rule was not needed anyway. She was in shock over the majority of his account of what happened on Namek. That, Gohan explained, was Piccolo's and Dende's home planet and the original place of the dragon balls.

She did her best to disperse the dread in her stomach caused by the thought of Frieza and instead focused elsewhere. "How are you friends with Vegeta?"

Gohan's lips quirked up into a smile. "He did save my life."

Chewing on a pastry, she swallowed and brushed her hands on her pants. "Okay, then how did Bulma marry him?"

"No one except those two knows the answer to that. It's a mystery for all of us." He laughed.

They lapsed into silence. The two were close to where Videl could feel Gohan's body heat. She turned the question over in her mind before she spoke up. "Can you show me?"

"Huh?" He was confused.

"Super Saiyan. Like when you first showed up to the Cell Games." She resisted the urge to wince. It was out in the open now, from both her father and Gohan. It wouldn't do them to keep avoiding the topic like the plague.

He was hesitant. "Are you sure? It's a pretty substantial power-up."

She shoved him gently with her shoulder. "You think I can't handle it?" She pinched her lips together in small, tight smile.

Gohan sighed and shook his head. He stood up and walked a few paces away. Videl brought her knees up to her chest and stared him down. She tapped her knee gently, "Well?"

He gulped and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

The ground rumbled beneath them and a few pebbles bounced at the extent of power. That was what she could register before Gohan's ki shot up, and she shielded her eyes from the golden glow and rush of wind. A pounding headache throbbed behind her eyes and temples with ki going into overload. That only lasted a second as Gohan finished the transformation and calmed his ki back down. She blinked rapidly, adjusting her focus.

The Golden Fighter stood in front of her, his normal black eyes teal and his hair spiked and golden. He was still her Gohan, though. He rubbed the back of his head. "This is it."

Videl blinked her eyes back into full focus then rose to her feet. Stepping closer to him, she pecked him on the lips. His expression read that she was taunting him, although it was the least provocative thing she could think of right now.

She patted him on his chest. "Now, mister strong warrior, I think this is a good time to mention. You need to meet my dad."

His face morphed to one of betrayal. Her laughter penetrated the cool evening.

X_X

It was the next day when they made the decision, and a few weeks since Videl talked to her father about the Cell Games. Nevertheless, there was little in the world that could compare to how her nerves were frayed at the prospect of introducing Gohan to Mr. Satan, the 'winner' of the Cell Games and the Delivery Boy, who happened to be her boyfriend. That last part cut deep, oh, this was going to be awkward.

In an effort to not bother Gohan, and since she understood her father's moods better, she decided to deliver the news before he came over. Videl stopped in the living room where her father was browsing paperwork for a sponsorship. Brushing her fingers down her shirt, she cleared her throat.

"What is it, Videl dear?" He asked.

"I'm inviting a friend over in a couple hours." She started hesitantly. He waved his hand and returned to his work.

"That's fine. Don't make a mess of the place and tell them I will sign an autograph for them if they behave."

Videl was not one to be sheepish. However, with a lack of ideas of how to break the news, she shuffled her feet uneasily. She pursed her lips and tried again. "I mean, it's not a normal friend. He's actually my boyfriend."

Her father froze at the words. From here, Videl could tell that his eyes were burning with a protective passion. She held her breath and her ground, not turning away when he moved to face her. "YOU WHAT?" He collected himself and after standing to his full height he crossed his arms. "You know what I said about boys, Videl."

"I do." She couldn't help but smile. "I'm confident he could beat you in a fight."

He sputtered. "That- that's not possible. That was the whole point!" Videl rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

"I know you want what's best for me but even if he wasn't stronger than you, you would leave us be eventually. You want me to be happy, right?" Her pleading eyes were a secret weapon against the mighty Hercule Satan (and recently Gohan). He deflated in front of her, all the angry energy dissipating.

"I… okay." Videl smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you."

Videl called Gohan and told him it was safe to come. Since they will be spending the time at Satan Mansion, she did not bother prepping herself besides a faded tank top and sweat pants. Hercule was on the opposite mindset, and he disappeared to find his best suit, intent on impressing – intimidating – Videl's boyfriend.

Gohan, it seemed, also went that route. When she opened the door, she noted the nice blazer and slacks he wore. He rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, did I over prepare?"

She snorted. "No. I'll let you two outdo each other." This made Gohan anxious, and seeing that he did not step in when she moved aside, she grabbed his arm and tugged. "You'll be fine. I will back you up, Gohan." Somehow, saying his name seemed to do the trick. He smiled and took her hand.

Leading him up to the office, the room Mr. Satan saved for super important meetings, she explained how all he had to do was to give a good impression. He shouldn't have to fight, though Videl had not explained who he was. She squeezed his hand before she pushed the door open.

Hercule stood in the center of the room, with his stiff posture being the only sign that he was on edge. He grinned a large toothy grin that looked more natural on cameras. Strolling forward, he offered his hand. "You must be the boy my Videl told me about."

With Gohan's glance, she shrugged; she hadn't said much when he demanded details while he got ready. She dropped Gohan's hand and offered an encouraging smile.

Gohan swallowed and accepted the handshake. He made sure to keep his grip light. While Goku and the other fighters taught him how to test his opponent's strength, Chi Chi and Bulma had expressed how to do a proper business handshake. He decided on the latter because he did not want to be confrontational and did not want to crush the hands of Videl's father. "I am. Son Gohan, sir."

There was silence for a couple seconds then Mr. Satan started to sweat, his smile turning tense. "I see. I expect you to take good care of my daughter, young man." Gohan nodded, showing no outer sign that he spotted the change of demeanor.

"I promise."

Hercule appeared to lose all his fire and coughed nervously. "So, uh… for her honor I still have to challenge you to an arm-wrestling match, at the very least."

"Dad!" Videl flushed, her hands balled into fists. Gohan chuckled, unsure, and nodded.

Gohan won no problem, after giving Hercule a solid minute to see his strength. While Hercule was upset, her father made no other qualms. Besides one.

When they retreated to the private movie theater, he shouted at their backs. "I'll be checking on you every ten minutes!" All they were caught doing while watching the movie was cuddling. As Videl explained to Erasa the next day, that's all they did.

"Like we'll have sex when we know we can get walked in on! Besides, we haven't been together that long!"

X_X

Videl ate her rice slowly as she watched the gathering. It was a sunny day at Mount Paozu, and the Son family hosted their party with the Briefs and the residents of Kame House. She was happy to be invited, which Chi Chi primly told her that of course her future daughter-in-law was, plus she was Goten's friend.

The ball of energy turned seven today (yesterday, to be precise). Videl had bought him some candy, and while it felt cheap, it was also plenty so to last a couple weeks, even on a Saiyan's appetite.

The trio of kids huddled several yards away, with Trunks explaining the remote controls of the drone he bought his friend. Marron pointed out things they could take pictures of with it.

"Cool. Why can't we just fly ourselves and take it?"

"Because your normal pictures suck, Goten."

The adults were finishing lunch. To be more accurate, Gohan and Vegeta were finishing lunch. Videl leaned over and, with a completely innocent face, asked, "So, what was Gohan like at that age?" This had Chi Chi fawning over her oldest, and Krillin and Bulma looking forward to embarrassing him. Eighteen kept her stoic expression, watching her daughter from the corner of her eye in case the boys decided to get rowdy.

It was fifteen minutes later, after Chi Chi shared that Gohan used to wear/cuddle his tail like a moustache while curled up asleep, when Krillin spoke up.

"I thought of a training exercise you can do. It'll be easy with the boys here."

"Okay," Videl nodded.

"You've been practicing to suppress your ki. It'll be fun for them to practice seeking it out with a game of hide and seek."

That didn't seem too hard. Goten had home field advantage, but it may be something she could beat the rascals in. Debatable, although it was worth a shot for practice. "We can do that."

Videl stood up and called to them before they ran off to the forest. Marron swiped the drone controls and started playing with it.

"Gohan, why don't you play too?" Krillin smirked. Vegeta snorted in amusement, although he did not mention what he found funny. Feeling it better to be around his girlfriend and the kids right now anyway, Gohan agreed.

When the younger crowd finished clearing out, Vegeta turned to Krillin. "You never paid up for me being right when they got together." He growled. Krillin squeaked.

"I didn't have the money. Besides, I thought with what Bulma owes me the two bets cancel each other out. I haven't gotten my winnings either."

"No, he's right. You should pay him, Krillin. I'll make sure to get you the zeni from my bet soon." Bulma interjected. Even if she lost several hundred zeni, she was rich. Plus, Vegeta did not have much use for money. He would ask for some upgrades on his training bots and give her the money anyway, or else buy her a gift. Maybe she could drag her husband shopping if he wanted to buy something for himself. It was a win-win for her all around.

"Fine," Krillin sighed.

"Did you all bet on my boy's love life?" Chi Chi towered over them, glaring.

The three of them, including Vegeta (though he won't admit it), cowered back. Meanwhile, Marron used the drone to record the evidence of the conversation. She could probably get something from Gohan and Videl if she showed them the adults were gambling over their relationship.

X_X

It had been five minutes, and Gohan could safely say that he was in the lead. He was able to find Videl relatively easily, and then they switched off so they could find Trunks and Goten. He let Videl practice, and while the two were decent at suppressing their ki, they weren't the stealthiest bunch, especially together. She managed to find them with a mix of ki and her intuitive skills she learned as a crime fighter.

The three of them ran off and now it was Gohan's turn. He needed to find out where they were and hopefully they'll get enough practice in before Chi Chi brought out the cake. The boys were harder to find since they had more experience. As for Videl…

Gohan concentrated. She was getting better at hiding her ki. It was still easy to find out where she was. When he passed a tree, he caught a whiff of peaches and a lingering scent of strawberries. That was Videl's perfume, a new mix since Erasa gifted her friend a new bottle at school recently. He surveyed the area, expecting her to be close by, but she was not.

Concentration crossed his face as he marched through the underbrush. Videl had branched off the path. There was hardly any indent in the bushes, with branches and fronds of grass barely pushed out of the way. He was impressed. Adrenaline rushing through his veins, Gohan quickened his pace.

Following his gut, he found Videl a minute later. She let out a low squeak as she spotted him and tried to dart away. He ran after her and scooped her up in his arms, with the small feisty girl bursting into a fit of giggles. Kissing her lightly, and then not so lightly, Videl smiled at him when they finished. "One more round?" His heart raced and he shook his head.

"Let's find the runts first."

In the end, Gohan came out with the most wins, with Videl getting a few rounds with the boys. It was surprisingly easy to bait the children by acting overconfident and rash prior to sneaking up to them. Nonetheless, she was irked with how she failed to evade Gohan no matter how hard she tried. Sure, he was strong, but she was more adept than that.

"He's impossible!" She accused and pointed a finger at Gohan once they returned. The older group stared between the two. Gohan shrugged.

"It's not that hard to find out where she is."

Vegeta smirked. "Of course it's not. Once a Saiyan chooses a mate, they can instinctively latch onto their ki without even noticing it."

The two blushed. Videl punched Gohan in the side lightly. "Now, if only I can do that."

She couldn't stop smiling as she dug into Chi Chi's delicious cake. It was a good day.

X_X

Videl glanced down at her hands. She had been working hard to prep for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Where she could finally compete as an adult, and on top of that, she would be the first from the Turtle School in over a decade. She was ready to thrive under the pressure, once the excitement no longer made her hesitate.

"Come on, you've been getting better." Krillin urged her. He started up his own training again once Videl mentioned how much the prize money was. Eighteen thought it was a great idea, they needed the money, and Videl got to watch both of them spar for tips and pointers.

She now believed that Eighteen was the one who broke both of Vegeta's arms, as Trunks had told her a couple weeks ago.

Giving a confident thumbs up, Videl faced the waves. "Ka… me…"

Before she could finish the attack, Gohan landed at high speeds (in her consideration, at least), sending sand everywhere. She dissipated the ki and protected her eyes from the assault. She would have teased Gohan about not giving her a greeting kiss, but with what he said next, she could understand why he addressed Krillin first.

"Dad's coming home for the tournament!"

* * *

 **A/N** : That's it! While there are still fun stuff to come in the next chapter (Goku meeting Videl, fun interactions at the tournament) most of the plot threads that I wanted to settle for this story I feel are done. Videl has started to master ki, gotten together with Gohan, learned the truth of what's happened in Gohan's life and through that has come to terms with her father's fame and lies, and overall learned people's reasoning post-Cell Games. Did I do it perfectly? Nah, I know a lot of things I could do better in the future. I'm nonetheless happy how this turned out.

Videl and Gohan are young and have their lives in front of them. On that note, the epilogue is mainly to connect this AU to the WMAT and Buu Saga. I'll have that up in less than a week. I'm leaving to see family late next week and don't want to leave the last bit hanging until I get back.

Thank you everyone: silent readers and those who review and/or leave follows/favorites. It's amazing to see when I had no idea how this story will be received.

Review Responses:

 **Aaron Leach** : Thanks :)  
 **Riku Uzumaki** : You are correct. My mind got addled on how to go about the last chapter it kind of sputtered out. I used the guy as a catalyst more than anything else and wasn't sure how to incorporate his plan into the story. There's the possible audio tape and knowing who Gohan is (although not his name), so his arrest wasn't a complete loss for him. Someone blackmailing Mr. Satan or the Z fighters is an interesting plot thread but not one that I feel I could do justice in this story. I decided to wrap it up before spreading the plot out. In the future he may use his knowledge to attempt again, after his sentence and the timeline of this story. Thanks for the review!  
 **yunayuu** : It is fun, and I'm glad you liked it! He does although more as a good strategist than pulling through with criminal master plans. Average at best, and my goal was to show how Videl has grown to not jump in too brashly, so it was never meant to succeed (except the first draft of last chapter, which got crazy out of hand with dramatics, so I changed it to what it was). Ah, editing decisions, it can be a hit-or-miss both ways. Thank you for the review.  
 **ValdieBlack123** : Aw, thanks for the concern :). It is stressful, but it has helped me focus and learn to write again. Find that drive if stories become stressful, and I'll send energy your way. For Videl and Hercule's relationship, I love family dynamics so I'm glad you enjoy how I write them.  
 **Kaflaful** : Thanks for the review. I'll work on clarity and not having things all over the place for sure, along with keeping up with updates. I feel for all my readers when I can't get something up when I say I will.


	30. Epilogue

**A/N** : This is it. The end of a long journey, and maybe a start to a new one. It has warmed my heart to see that people are excited at the prospect of the Buu Saga. However, I will touch on that at the bottom. I just want to say thank you to everyone that has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed. There are so many of you, and I'm proud to finish this story for everyone to read.

Enjoy!

* * *

Excitement shot through her veins. She was finally here, at the World Martial Arts Tournament. It had been years since she competed in the junior tournament, and now she was ready to face the adults. With the training she did over the years, plus the last several months with Krillin, she felt ready, powerful. She was ready to jump in. However, as she would know, the junior tournament came first.

It was funny seeing the reactions from Trunks and Goten when that was brought up. As when she first told him when they met, Trunks was mortified at the thought of being in a kids' face off. Videl explained how she felt their pain, yet that did not change their moods. They were both still entering, and both shoe-ins for the final, with wanting to impress their family, especially their fathers.

Everyone else will be gathering and greeting Goku by the time she will arrive. He was granted one day on earth, and his friends and family would meet him at the tournament. Videl was eager to meet Gohan's father and the former champion. For appearance sake, she was arriving with her father and thus will be crowded with the press and attention Mr. Satan garnered. It was not known yet to the wide world that she was under the Turtle School, so people expected her to show up with her father.

It wasn't so bad, she thought as she walked out of their private jet at her father's side. A part of her was a Satan student at heart; she liked being praised for her accomplishments. Not to the extent of Hercule, with the reigning world champ hyping up the crowd the second he stepped out. It was loud and boisterous; it was her dad. She would not want to arrive any other way than at his side. The nervous glance he sent her, saying that her opinion was what mattered most, warmed her heart and cemented that resolve. Despite being like a little girl doing so, she reached up and grabbed his hand.

They soothed the mass of fans and press in about ten minutes. By minute five, Videl was tired of it. However, she wanted to say a proper goodbye to Hercule. She had no doubt that once she met up with the Z fighters she would spend the rest of the day with them.

When they had a minute alone (really, Mr. Satan would just return to the spotlight to appease fans and enjoy himself when she left), Videl hugged him tightly. "I'll see you after qualifying." There was no doubt she would get in. The only question left was how well she would do once the matches start.

He hugged her back. "Take care, sweetie. Don't let those ruffians distract you too much." She snorted. He became used to the ki users, moved to ruffians instead of tricksters, but kept up the dramatic front on the outside because it was hard handing your daughter away to people you found hard to understand.

"I'll make sure to focus," she confirmed. Hercule returned to his fans, and Videl ran off to find Gohan.

There was a large patch of ki nearby. So large, it was almost stifling. She could not sort them out individually, not well, however she no longer was overwhelmed to the point of headaches or almost passing out. Trepidation rested in her heart; nonetheless, she resolutely marched in the direction of the ki. There was one she could pick out, clearly. Gohan. She grinned and almost broke out into a run through the crowds. She received a few curious looks, from those who recognized Videl Satan, and heeded none of them beyond a smile and short wave to her fans that called her name.

Gohan met her once she was a couple yards out. He was dressed in his Great Saiyaman outfit, barred the helmet and instead had sunglasses and a thick bandana. He was her dork through and through, an incredibly strong dork as he lifted her in his arms and kissed her. She hummed against his lips. It lasted a brief moment before he set her down.

The number of times she remembered Gohan this happy was limited. A large portion of those were around her, which filled her with content, yet something in his gaze was different. It was as if he was relieved of something that he was stuck on for eons. She tapped his chest and grinned up at him. "He's here then?"

Gohan nodded, his arms around her. Then the realization dawned on him. "…My dad is going to meet my girlfriend." She giggled and took his hand, leading them in the direction he came and where the rest of the mass ki gathered.

"It can't be as awkward as when you met mine… could it?" She had no details on Son Goku's personality besides loving fighting and being a goofball. It was pretty broad.

He paused. "No, it shouldn't be. In actuality- I have no idea."

Goku was talking to Krillin and Roshi, with Goten on his shoulders. She blinked. "I've seen pictures and believed you guys, but Kami, that is an uncanny resemblance." Her voice was low as she considered the father and younger son. Piccolo, next to her and Gohan, made a sound of amusement.

Goten perked up when he noticed her. "Big sis!" He waved, and Videl returned it with a sheepish smile. Goku turned his attention to them as Videl and Gohan approached. She had no idea what she wanted to say, so before she could gawk like an idiot, she guaranteed herself her jaw was firmly shut. Not many people met their partner's father as a world champion, and she and Gohan could say it with both of them. Goku rubbed the back of his head, so like Gohan, that Videl calmed and lifted her lips to a smile.

"Uh, Dad, this is Videl, she's Krillin student."

Thank goodness for Gohan. She flashed him a thankful look and offered her hand. She was sure her face was pink, but Goku didn't take notice of it. He accepted her handshake; the firm hold was gentler than she expected, and within it she felt she was being judged or sized up, but in what she wasn't sure.

Goku was quizzical for a second and then broke out in a wide grin. "You're Gohan's girlfriend then?" Yes, Videl was definitely red. She nodded and did not break eye contact. "That's great! It's nice to know that he's gotten to know someone strong, and who can keep Krillin going with training." Behind her, she heard Krillin cough awkwardly.

She exhaled when he let go, and her nerves slipped away with it. "I don't know about that. They've both been lazy besides helping me out." Videl smirked, and Vegeta snorted in amusement in the background. Goku gave a disappointed hum and shrugged, with Goten gripping his hair. Her attention on the boy, she noticed the halo over Goku's head. Right, the seasoned fighter technically remained dead. She wished she could come up with more to say if he was only here for a day. If this was months ago she would have been fangirling over meeting Son Goku. Now she was just overwhelmed because he was Gohan's dad, on top of the three tournaments under his belt.

"It's nice to meet you, Videl." The trained fighter appeared awkward before he pushed on. "Good luck in the tournament. I can't wait to see how well you do with the Turtle School style."

Fighting was something they both can agree on and be passionate about. This was good. "It'll be my first adult tournamentm and we've prepared for months. I was the junior champion in the last one."

It took a second after he congratulated her when his brows raised in confusion. "Why do they need a junior tournament?"

X_X

The group chatted for a few minutes. Gohan was catching up with his father with Bulma. Chi Chi stood by Goku, silent and happy, with Goku's arm around her shoulders. What surprised Videl most about him was how calm he was. She was used to Vegeta's simmering intensity, and hearing about Saiyans and how Goku fought she believed he would be the same way. Instead, while he was the most hyped, Goku stayed relaxed and held complete confidence in himself. She could not remember meeting anyone like that.

She let Gohan talk to him, happy to see him at almost the same amount of ease as his father. Seeing that weight lifted, she hoped Gohan will be able to put what happened at the Cell Games behind him. If talking to Goku was what helped then she will step back for them to have it.

Someone cleared their throat behind Videl, and she pulled her eyes off the family and over her shoulder. Piccolo towered over her, the tall Namekian unsure of claiming her attention. She grinned. Her anxiety around him had vanished from hearing Gohan's stories and visiting with him up on the Lookout a couple times. She could tell the difference between this Piccolo and the old Demon King.

He nodded to the tournament grounds as the group started to split up and say their goodbyes. "Good luck."

"It'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen?" She shrugged haughtily. She was confident she'll breeze through the prelim test. With these fighters in the tournament? On that note, she agreed with Krillin, hoping she did not fight with any of them in the first round.

He surveyed the surrounding area. "It is a bigger island than the one I blew up." Videl shook her head. Only people with wish granting magic balls and amazing strength will expect the worse but be so relaxed about it.

She went over to say goodbye to Bulma, as the blue-haired genius finished with her warnings (to not destroy the ring) and farewells to her boys. Videl noted that the older woman felt no need to wish either of them luck, both one of the favorites in each of their age groups. Bulma turned to her, "Enjoy yourself," she hugged her briefly. "We'll be rooting for you."

"Thanks. I'll do my best." It amazed Videl how shy she sounded when on the inside she was jumping up and down in anticipation. An odd mix she was becoming used to.

Yamcha, who stood by with Roshi wishing Krillin good luck, punched his friend on the shoulder. "You can do it man, and Videl, go out there and give the Turtle School a good name again. It's always a great experience to enter a tournament under a new school."

Krillin huffed and nudged him back. "Didn't Tien break your leg the first tournament you had under Roshi?"

The taller fighter flushed and rolled his eyes. "That was still a better fight than my other one." The two fist-pumped and Krillin bent down to hug Marron goodbye. Videl guessed the two felt young again coming to the tournament because they were ribbing each other like teenagers. Or maybe that was how these guys were in general.

The competitors waved farewell to their friends as they continued along the path. She returned to Gohan's side and slipped her hand in his. He ducked his head and pulled her closer. She was ready for this.

X_X

Gohan and Videl were together alone, eating before they had to enter. Gohan started with a large batch of dumplings and a turkey leg, while Videl ate through her cotton candy. All she needed was a small treat beforehand, while Gohan decided to feed his large appetite one more time. They signed up and had five minutes to meet everyone. To say they snuck away will be inaccurate- everyone saw them and was happy for it.

They were not out of the people's eyes completely. Sharpener was looking for his friend to wish her luck. When he spotted Videl feeding the Great Saiyaman a small piece of cotton candy he sputtered in shock. He was ready to give Gohan hell if he broke her heart, but now she was flirting with Saiyaman. He took a quick picture and ran off to find Erasa.

He found the blonde a minute later as the crowd started to funnel to the direction of the stands. "Erasa! Something crazy just happened."

She blinked at him and shrugged, "They always break up fights, don't they? That's what Videl told me." Her steps continued as she checked her ticket. She stopped though when she heard what he said next.

"I saw Videl with the Great Saiyaman. Like they were flirting, or about to kiss." He pulled out his camera to show her. Prior to getting the display, his camera whined in distress and without being able to process it, Sharpener watched as his camera exploded. Several people around them complained as similar instances happened to them.

Erasa contemplated something else as the groans of confusion and distress continued, with the crowd once more moving forward. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Say, do you think Gohan is the Great Saiyaman?"

"What? That makes no sense." Sharpener countered, but his voice held disbelief at his own words. Erasa was on the same thought.

"You know he took the last month off from school. Videl has too, and when we asked about it, she said he was training for the tournament."

Sharpener ran a hand through his long hair. "Yes, but… Gohan! Our nerdy Gohan?"

She frowned. "I wish you were able to show me that picture. I would be able to tell if it was the two of them together." They found their seats while pondering that idea. Erasa rolled out a flag with Videl's name on it.

X_X

They rejoined the group, and Videl kissed Gohan on the cheek goodbye, when Krillin stopped her. "Wait, I have something to give you." Her brows furrowed in confusion.

He took a parcel out of his bag and handed it to her. Feeling she was supposed to open it now, she undid the simple knot and slid the paper covering aside. What caught her eye first was the symbol on the fabric. She gasped, her hands tightening over it as most stepped forward to see.

"It's a Turtle School gi. I guessed your size after talking to Eighteen when you two went shopping the other day. I thought it was fitting to give it to you now." Krillin rubbed his hands together, dispelling the tension in his hands and shoulders. "I do hope it fits."

It appeared like it did. Whether or not that was the case was not prevalent in her mind right now. She bent down and hugged her master tightly, the parcel and gi dropping to the ground. "Thank you!"

Goku looked down at the turtle symbol poking out and punched his hand to his palm. "This sure does bring back memories. Great going, Krillin! It's been so long since we've been here."

Vegeta scoffed, giving Videl a nod of acknowledgement before glaring at his rival. "Whatever, Kakarot. Just know that this will be the site of your defeat. I will beat you today." Goku laughed and pounded the shorter man on his back as he started to follow him to the men's side. His reply sounded good-natured, yet Vegeta continued to fume.

"If you say so. I won't count me out yet; I learned a lot in the Other World."

Krillin was thoroughly intimidated by the two Saiyans, but he was not about to show that to his star (only) student. He picked up the parcel and handed it back to her. "Good luck. See you out there." He retreated after the two Saiyans and the boys. Trunks and Goten were arguing on who would win their fight. Like fathers, like sons.

Her face was ecstatic, and she tried to contain the well of feelings. She would be able to show off the culmination of her training with the uniform of her school. Her father will be saddened but will be there to witness her kicking butt. So will Gohan. She glanced at him, and his warm smile said that she was unable to hide any of the swirl of emotions from him. He leaned forward and kissed her. "You deserve it, Videl. We'll see you guys soon."

Piccolo's pale skin flushed at the display. The Namekian motioned at the gi. "I could fix it for you if it doesn't fit. I gave Gohan his first."

The teenager shook his head. "I didn't notice you replaced the symbol on the back to the demon symbol until almost a month later. A large oversight on my part, and a sneaky one on yours." Piccolo smirked and did not deny it. They followed their friends, Gohan squeezing her hand softly before he left.

"Hm. Well Goku didn't notice Kai put his symbol on the back of his for a while. The old god kept mumbling about that while we were there."

"Vegeta did beat him enough that it was in shreds by then anyway..."

Videl chuckled at the antics and followed Eighteen to the women's changing rooms; the gi clutched to her chest.

After she changed, she studied the older woman. It fit appropriately, and she tested her maneuverability to make sure. "I did think it was odd you asked what size I wore."

The blonde rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Videl's shoulder. "You look great, Videl."

She pulled on the wrist bands and rolled her wrists. "It doesn't have the blood of my enemies on it yet." Videl was not one to get dirty in fights, but she heard Eighteen to be a ruthless fighter, so she warranted the comment.

The barest smile graced the blonde's features as she turned away to meet the guys outside.

"Break a few legs then."

X_X

Videl felt like ripping her hair out. "Did he have to do that?" She stared at the broken punching machine that blasted to pieces because Vegeta couldn't bother with self-control. If she wasn't half-scared of him she would strangle the Saiyan Prince. Her anxiety spiked up at the thought of qualifying as soon as she and Gohan got in line.

Gohan rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm surprised he actually punched it and didn't use a ki blast." He rubbed the back of his head dejectedly. They waited a few spots back as the rest of the Z fighters were already cleared. The employees were snapped out of their shock as they ran to get a new machine- and possibly flee in fear as Vegeta walked passed. Everyone stepped out of his way warily, but Videl, unable to muster a better response, stuck her tongue out as the Saiyan passed. He chuckled but did not turn her way.

Once Vegeta was gone to catch up and to see his kid fight, Videl crossed her arms. "I'm going to tell Bulma if we miss all of the boys' fights." She pouted; her stress began to make her sound childish. Gohan thought it was adorable.

When the distant announcement of the junior tournament matches started, Gohan began to get anxious as well. They just brought out a new machine and were testing it as he bounced on his feet. "Come on."

"I'm sure he'll get to the end." Videl reassured him, tapping her foot impatiently.

"He will. But I promised them to watch with Dad."

Their turn came a few people later. Gohan was ready to go when she showed her number. "Remember what you said when we got this? Lady's first." She teased. He turned red and nodded. Since he was the Great Saiyaman, he made a show of it.

"After you, my lady." He swished his cape to the side and bowed, gesturing ahead of him.

The crowd noticed her as Videl Satan, and whispers picked up when they noticed her strange gi. She held her head high as she stared down at her enemy: the punch machine. The attendant gave the go ahead. Videl doubted she could destroy the machine thus she shouldn't hold back. She wanted to see how strong she was. Balling her hand into a fist, she dropped into an offensive stance and punched.

200.

The whispering increased. Videl was one of the clear qualifiers, and she scored higher than her father. The others may be oddities, but Videl Satan, with her reputation, was a proven fighter. Videl kept her feet planted to the ground, ready to whoop and feel the air on her face as she flew. However, Gohan had yet to go, and she wanted to save a few surprises until she fought. The people will all be amazed.

Gohan patted her shoulder in congratulations. He would have kissed her or taken her hand, but they needed to see the kids fight. Besides, there was a big crowd, and he already got attention for being Videl's boyfriend as Gohan. He got in position instead, analyzing the equipment. He talked to Goku and Piccolo about ki control prior when they were waiting for everyone to get ready, and he observed how it took the force (or didn't, in Vegeta's case) of different punches. He was confident he could put out a number that will put him in without destroying the machine. Matching his ki to about Videl's, he got in position.

201.

Videl laughed as he followed her in the direction of the stands. Shoving him once he was at her side, they ignored the people's amazed mutterings behind them. She sent a mock-glare. "You could have let me have that. 199 would have been better." He shrugged and looked away. She spotted the teasing grin anyway.

The overhead loudspeakers buzzed to life as they announced the final for the junior championship. The two teenagers picked up their pace. Videl smirked over her shoulder. They could see the boys' fight after all.

"Race you!"

* * *

 **A/N** : The End. This has been amazing fun to write all of this. Reading the first tournament in Dragon Ball, and Roshi giving Krillin and Goku their gi, convinced me months ago that I wanted to finish at the tournament. I imagine that since people have more modern technology (phones, internet, etc.) than from DBZ was originally released, Piccolo couldn't have destroyed all the cameras. Lo and behold the disaster if everyone lost their phones XD. He just took out the big guns/professional cameras and ones with big lenses. I wanted to keep that gag in and with Sharpener and Erasa that seemed like a good spot as any.

My other spot to end it would have been when the adult matches were decided. In the end, I went with the above. It felt more appropriate that it would be at the spot where she was judged entering the tournament. I hope I picked a reasonable number for Videl. It never shows it in either the manga or show (if I remember correctly), and Mr. Satan clocked his at 137, according to my manga copy. I'm unsure if it is the same in the anime, as that will take me longer to look up. Videl is stronger than him at that point, and with the training in this story, I chose a decently higher rounded number. It's around the same as all the other Z-fighters, but that's when the majority – sans Vegeta – held back so they won't break it or make the workers think the machine needed to be fixed.

Thank you everyone who read Chances. It means a lot to me. I started this story almost on a whim, and wrote out several of the chapters and mapped out the rest to guarantee myself I would finish it. It was meant to help me get out of my writing slump and try fanfiction again after years break. I never expected this kind of response, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you.

Some may be wondering on a sequel, the Buu Saga, or more in this AU universe. For right now, I will focus on finishing _Moments_ , the one-shot series that takes place during the same time as this one. There are at least three more chapters I want to add there. Then afterward I will try to do a following one-shot collection (or one large one-shot) as a loose sequel to cover Buu. I don't have enough ideas and story structure planned to do a full-fledged sequel, but I have a few ideas to post a more informal follow-up to this. That probably won't be for a few more months though, as any new stories I would want to finish all the way through before I post them. That's easier on me since even as I stayed on track relatively well for updates on this story it was still stressful to assure I updated almost every week.

Since this is the last chapter, any reviews posted here or for my older chapters for now on will receive a private response. I'm out of town next week, so it may be a bit until I'm able to reply. To my guest reviewers then, thank you, and even if I can't reply I love them as much.

Have a good one everybody!

 **EDIT 11/18** : The majority of Chances is now edited for a smoother reading experience. While I'll bet the story is still not perfect, and mistakes may remain riddled throughout, I am pleased enough to leave the story be. If I find more in the future, I may silently correct them, but for now, Chances is as polished as it can be.

Also, the sequel, _Last Chance_ , is up and complete! I need to finish editing it for polish like I did for _Chances_ , yet the story itself is complete.

Review Responses:

 **Aaron Leach** : Thank you!  
 **multyfangirl20** : hehee, I will say she does! Just as she finds black-haired Gohan hot.  
 **Riku Uzumaki** : Yup. For now, sadly, this part of the story must end. I'll have the Buu Saga up in a few months.  
 **Anonymous** : Thanks! I'm happy how it turned out. Once I sort out how I want Buu to go, I will get that done. I have a couple differences that I believe will be interesting to tweak.  
 **ValdieBlack123** : Thanks so much. Yes, everyone is ready to take Videl under their wings, it's great. I'd say with knowing how Videl turned out, that they will eventually come to terms with Mr. Satan, like Gohan did. Fluff does go without saying, indeed. Videl meeting Goku was one of the most nerve-wracking things about this chapter, yet I liked how it turned out. Even he could tell his son has a girl XD. Or else the others told him while Gohan was getting Videl. Who knows?  
 **Kaflaful** : Thank you so much. It helped that I had a baseline sketch when I started this to decide where to end it. My pacing can be a bit all over the place, so I need to stay firm on this spot and figure out the structure for a follow up in the future. I don't have anything else big planned for a while, maybe smaller stories as I work something out. It's great for people to have faith in me, so thanks again :).  
 **PsychicEevee0103** : Yes! I hope it turned out okay. It was interesting writing Goku here for the first time after almost 30 chapters of a DBZ story without him. Thank you for the review.  
 **guest** : I'm guessing that's because you think Gohan is out of character. I can understand that. I didn't want him to be too bitter though, and for how I write him, he isn't one for attention once that news gets out there. Thanks for the review, and I will do my best to make Gohan's and other intentions clearer next time.  
 **yunayuu** : Thanks! I take great pride and pains to try to get my characters right and revolve most stories on how they develop and a couple plot points. It works well for me, I believe. I'm happy you enjoyed this story.


End file.
